ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION
by The Several
Summary: -CHAPTER 24 UP!- Get ready for a new kind of CROSSOVER! Zero is back, reborn into the Battle Network series as a powerful red netnavi! Placed into the hands of Ciel, a student new to netbattling, they quickly become the team to rely on to beat insurmountable odds. New and familiar friends and foes await, as Zero and Ciel kick butt, NETBATTLE STYLE!
1. Zero EXE, Jack In!

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 1: Zero. EXE... Jack In!  
**Authored By The Several

**Author's Notes:** _The idea of this story's probably been done (you know… the "Battle Network being replaced with the X or Zero Series" thing). But let's face it… this is a fanfiction! And as a fan, I have the right to write what I want. If there's anyone out there reading this right now and have done an idea similar to this, I'd like to read your version and see the difference in our ideas. Remember that I'm not trying to plagiarize; it's just that it's both a coincidence and a generally easy idea to think about._

_

* * *

_

**THE YEAR IS 23XX. Everything is connected.**

Armed with hundreds of years of scientific advancement, the modern world and all its aspects of everyday life can now be dictated by computers and science. From laptops to cars to home telephones, everything is interconnected by a vast cyberspace that was once the Internet. This cyberspace, now a central hub for everything and anything, can be digitally viewed - home to an uncountable number of personal and public data.

**This was our future.**

**NETNAVIS** – a shortened term for 'Network Navigational System'. Created when artificial intelligence research had reached its peak, netnavis are AI-driven humanoid data that can interact with humans as if they were living beings.

These netnavis - each with a unique personality, design, strength, and other characteristics – are key in the safety and security of both the Internet and their human users. **Netops**, their owners, use these netnavis in their everyday lives, living in portable 'Personal Terminals' or PETs. Although some are friendly and cooperative, others operate in solo and live for combat and destruction. Because of such cases and the rampant increase of viruses on the Net, Netops have been given key accesses to certain fighting abilities for their netnavis in order to protect themselves from harm while surfing the digital environment. This particular function of the netnavis became popular around the world, now a sport where netnavis fight against each other… also known as a **NETBATTLE**!

"Dad! Dad!" a girl's voice screamed coming through the door to her home from school. Although a small house in town, far away from the city, it was still equipped with the latest technology the modern day world had to offer.

The girl's dad, sitting by their dinner table, looked up from his paper and saw her daughter's distressed face, offering a mechanical device on her hands. "What seems to be the problem, Ciel?"

"Oh, dad… that kid from school broke my netnavi again!" complained Ciel, almost ready to cry - yet with enough strength to make an angry pouted face.

"Ah. Jeez," her father said, scratching her head as he looked at the damage from Ciel's personal portable. "Ciel honey… Why do you keep challenging this kid? I turned away when this first happened, but are you into netbattling now?"

"I-It's not like that," Ciel shook her head. "I was just trying to teach him a lesson! He keeps picking on those other kids…"

"Hmmmm," Her dad said with a deep thought. Cerveau, Ciel's father, was a top scientist from SCILab Technologies for as long as she could remember. With his father working at SCILab's technological engineering department – not to mention working at the very lab where netnavis had started – if anyone could repair her netnavi, it would be him.

"I'd like to dig a little deeper, if you don't mind. Can I ask you to open it up?" Cerveau asked, giving it back to his daughter. Ciel opened the password-protected device and showed it to her father to see what was up. "Wow. Lots of damaged data on this one… that kid is one good netbattler."

"Yeah, oodles of money spent on customization can do that," Ciel said, rather miffed, knowing that the kid she had mentioned was also wealthy enough to do some serious netnavi upgrades.

"Of course, customization through public-accessible upgrades can only do so much, compared to what I can do," Cerveau smiled as he connected his own portable to his daughter's PET.

"…What?"

"Oh, nothing," Cerveau smirked as he gave the PET back. "I'm going to keep the netnavi's data for a while. Don't worry, I'll fix him up good as new. Just keep your PET connected to the net, and I'll upload it to you later."

Ciel jumped with joy. "Thanks, dad!" she exclaimed as she ran off to her upstairs room to get changed.

Cerveau watched as his daughter disappeared from his sight with a smile, replaced with an intense stare as he then looked to his personal with the data inside with both a sense of pride and dread.

For months, as part of his research, he was experimenting on – by coincidence or otherwise – netnavis. He believed that whenever a netbattle occurs, a delay between the netop's 'order' and the netnavi's 'action' upon receiving that order creates a delay that could mean the difference between life and death. This delay removed both the efficiency and the potential of connection between the netop and netnavi.

Now, he believes he can break that law. He can remove that difference and change the world of netbattling forever.

"Will this be a sword to thrust us to a greater future," Cerveau told himself as he moved to his lab, "or a shield against it? I suppose only you, netnavi, will be able to answer that..."

He put his personal back in his pocket, as one word bleeped into the screen that echoed throughout the room.

**Zero.**

* * *

That night, Ciel had a dream. She stood upon a field of flowers, a bright blue sky in her background. In front of her, there were two doors that led to nowhere. One blue, the other red. As she stood there watching, the blue door crackled and broke into pieces, and the red one soon followed. However, as if time had reversed, the red one stood there upright as if nothing had ever happened.

And as she slept and dreamed, her PET tweaked with a confirming beep - signifying a complete download of data. A symbol came up on her PET screen, and several pop-ups with the same message appeared over and over again, blank red, spreading like a virus.

The term [Zero] coined over and over again…

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and got changed for school. Still half asleep, she took her PET without even looking at it, and came down for breakfast.

"Dad's already left," she says to herself. She sighs, and takes a bowl of cereal and ate before she left for the school bus.

As the ride to school continued, she thought, _'I wonder if dad finished fixing my navi?'_ She took one look at her PET where the netnavi icon was active and nodded in acknowledgment. With the PET's automatic system check, Ciel was reassured that everything in her PET was running normal. She was about to activate the netnavi when the bus came to a sudden halt as it arrived at the school gates, and Ciel realized it could wait until after classes were over.

After five hours and a lunch break, the final school bell rang. After placing some books in her locker, she decided to go out to the indoor gym where most netbattlers normally gathered in her school. The indoor gym, an area at the back of the school, was an open session for netbattlers of all types to come and challenge one another. It was also the only place around the school to hold a device appropriately called a **Battletop** - computers containing a digital environment for netnavi simulations, training, and battle.

'_Ah! There he is,'_ Ciel thought, seeing the kid from yesterday who defeated her. She would have come closer, when she realized there were so many nettbattlers gathering in the area around him.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked a random bystander.

"Some new solo netnavi is defeating all the school netbattlers… including the school champion!"

'_The school champ… the guy who defeated me yesterday!'_ she thought loudly. She never thought there was anyone better than the school netbattling champ among her peers, she had to agree. _'Whoever it is must be really good!'_

"And you know what's worse?" the nameless kid continued.

"What?"

"The netnavi that's beating all the netbattlers is a girl!"

Right then and there, **POW!** The kid she was just talking to gets a huge lump on the head made by Ciel herself for that chauvinistic remark. "Hmmph!" she pouted, stomping away from the guy and closer to the action.

Going through the crowd of netbattlers, she viewed the female netnavi in the battletop's digital display screen. With a single view, she was mesmerized and surprised at her design. She was different somehow, definitely not an off-the-shelf netnavi. Her body was sleek in different shades of blue from head to toe, with a single glowing red crystal on her forehead. She had a confident, arrogant pose that surprisingly fit her smug uncaring face, as she carried a large heavy-looking harpoon in one hand.

_'A water-type netnavi... although blue's not really my thing,'_ she thought, looking at her own dress made of different shades of pink.

'_Alright! I guess now would be a good time to test out dad's new navi!'_ she thought loudly, feeling confident. With a loud confident step, she stomped to the middle of the action and shouts, "Okay, how 'bout me next?"

The netnavi stares at her from the battletop with a strange yet amused look. "You don't look like a netbattler to me, little girl," she taunted. "Are you serious? Go home, kid. I may be a strong netnavi who likes to challenge netbattlers, but I don't like to pick on weaklings!"

Ciel was really miffed, though she had never tried to fight back as much as she should. "Y-You shouldn't say such things until you've actually won!"

"Pfft," the female netnavi rasped at her. "Is that it? That's your comeback?"

At this moment, Ciel wasn't as eager to hold back anymore. Well, sort of. "And… well, the color blue sucks."

"W-WHHHAAAAT?" the netnavi exclaimed, enraged. "You'll pay for that remark, newbie!" she declared angrily as she lifted the gigantic harpoon with one hand and aimed it at Ciel from beyond the battletop. "C'mon, new meat… I'm gonna scrap your pathetic navi to pieces!"

'_Uh-oh, maybe making her angry wasn't such a good idea,'_ she suddenly thought with a sweatdrop. However, she shook her head, determined to win. _'It's too late to back down now, though… I HAVE to win this!'_

"Jack in your netnavi, netop," the blue netnavi taunted. "I shall show you the full might of a solo navi! I, the Elegant Guardian,** Leviathan. EXE**!"

"I'm Ciel," she greeted back.

"Being polite isn't going to help you here," Leviathan. EXE scoffed. "Well, whatever… Just jack it in and let's get this over with!"

"Um… okay," Ciel said nervously. She clenches her fist and gathers all her wits, and jacks in her plug to the battletop.

Data streamed from her PET to the battletop with lightning speed, only to materialize something both Ciel and Leviathan never predicted.

To everyone's surprise, a red chrysalis digitized in the middle of the field, surrounded by cyberchains. The shell was completely dark red, but with much observation one could barely see a netnavi inside it. Its body was cracked, its arms missing, and it had no glow - no signs of life.

Leviathan. EXE got closer to the thing that was supposedly Ciel's netnavi and looked with curiosity. "What the heck is THIS supposed to be?" she asked, tapping the broken navi on the head lightly to see if it was still functional.

'_Maybe dad didn't finish my navi yet. I should've checked,'_ she thought, regretting her sudden impulsiveness. She tries to see what the status was from her own PET's viewing screen, but several pop-ups suddenly showed up, blocking her access to the PET's menu. "What's happening? Oh-no, maybe a bug or a virus got into my PET…"

She viewed the pop-ups clearly this time, showing the same message over and over again, blood red:

[Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [ZERO]

"… Z… Zero?" she questioningly says.

In that instant, the broken red netnavi she jacked in just a while ago flashed brightly. Leviathan. EXE took a jump back just in case, and looked in awe as the mysterious broken navi in front of her came to life. The chains that confined the red netnavi broke and split apart, the navi's broken body suddenly repairing itself, as if somehow, it was being reborn anew.

At SCILab, while drinking a cup of coffee on his break, Cerveau suddenly received a mysterious message that came out from his huge computer screen, which he calmly read. The message's words kept blinking repeatedly.

Cerveau calmly closed the message and looked to his coffee, his serious face reflecting upon its waters. "Zero… has returned."

Back to the battletop, and Ciel looked once again, and saw only a newly repaired red netnavi in front, long blond hair with a jeweled helmet that shone and reflected across the digital environment's watery clearing.

The bright red navi posed valiantly, swinging his arms to his side where a Z-Saber suddenly appeared. Taking the bright green energy saber in hand, he aimed it to his opponent with a clash.

"Zero. EXE… Let's go."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Ciel's new netnavi, Zero. EXE has finally been unleashed, ready to battle the powerful Leviathan. EXE! What is the mystery behind Zero and his creation? And can the command/action delay really be erased by Ciel's new navi? The path of Zero had begun, and many who have waited for his return have begun to mobilize...

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _How was that for the first chapter? Please read and review!_


	2. Netbattle!

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 2: Netbattle!**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

Ciel's bright red netnavi appeared with awesome display, shining saber in hand, aimed straight at his aquatic opponent. The crowd surrounding the battletop viewed the sight that had just happened with open jaws, mouth agape, too stunned to describe what it was that they had just seen.

Ciel, the owner of the netnavi, was just as awestruck.

But this bizarre entrance only made Ciel nervous. _'What kind of navi IS this? Broken… and then repaired in an instant! What did dad do to repair my navi anyway?'_

Leviathan smirked at Ciel's new navi. "Pretty impressive opening there, reddie! I'd say your creator wanted a dramatic entrance. Out of 10, I'd give it a 15 for creativity."

"BUT," Leviathan suddenly spoke, eyes piercing, legs in the offensive stance, harpoon lifted to one side, "you'll not beat me with just theatrics! Come then… and dance."

'_Such strength!' _Ciel said as Leviathan swung the harpoon with a single hand._ 'Lifting that huge weapon... and with one hand, no less! No wonder every kid in the school got beat! That's is no ordinary navi…'_

"Stop panicking," her red navi suddenly said.

"H-Huh?"

Zero turned to face her netop. "Panicking doesn't help. If you aren't focused, you'll lose, and your navi will get deleted. Do you understand?"

"U-Um… Yeah," she said nervously. _'What is with this navi? Only known him for a couple of minutes, and already he's acting like a jerk!'_

"Blah-blah-blah! Talking isn't going to get this battle underway, reddie," sighed. "Oh, and don't even bother asking that newbie netop of yours for help… She'll only slow you down! Heeheehee!" she remarked with hysterical laughter.

Ciel was nearly at the top of her boiling point now, and that insult is pushing her to the edge. With a swipe of her hand, she posed, PET readied for battlechip downloading. "That's it! She's one mean navi! I'm going to take her down!"

Leviathan. EXE laughed again, swinging her harpoon to her attack position. "Just try, daddy's little girl!" She then quickly boosts forward towards her opponent. **BATTLE!**

In an instant, Leviathan was beside the red navi and quickly swung her steel-blue harpoon. Ciel's navi quickly dodged, only to be surprised as Leviathan followed with a fist to his face that sent him flying across the digital arena. Zero skids across the floor with great friction as Leviathan backed up in the recoil.

"You underestimated me, reddie. I may use my harpoon for battle, but remember that the fists that carried that harpoon are mine," Leviathan said with a taunt. "Heh, didn't even need to release my Limiters. Is that it, newbie?"

"EEK! What happened?" Ciel shrieked, moving her screen to where her netnavi had landed to. As Zero got up, he looked onto the screen only to see Ciel bowing and apologizing constantly up and down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ...I-I wasn't ready yet…"

Zero ignored her and turned to Leviathan. "If you won't help me, then you'll be in my way."

Instead of apologizing, now, Ciel was really miffed. The other netbattlers swore they saw anger-smoke coming out of her head. First, her annoying opponent… and now, even her own navi is annoying!

"But you know," Zero continued as he looked to Ciel with a grin. "… I guess I could get revenge on her by myself."

"N-Not a chance! If you're taking her down, then I'll be helping you!" Ciel was really angry, but now she was also focused. Only several times in her life was she able to act so free and selfish, but it felt relieving… She didn't know netbattling was so exciting!

"You heard her, right?" the red netnavi says to her blue opponent. "I guess you'll have a challenge after all."

Leviathan gave a pout, a smug look formed on her face. "Hmmph. This will just be a complete waste of my time…"

Zero smirks loudly for Leviathan to hear. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can beat you within the minute."

Now, Leviathan herself was angry. "Why you… let's get this over with!" With a cry, Leviathan boosts towards her enemy as she did before.

"You, my owner," the red netnavi said out-of-the-blue.

"Y… Yes?"

"Clean yourself of all thoughts. Focus only on me and the battle," he explained, eyes closed as Leviathan dashed toward him. "Remember my name, say it out loud and command me…"

"…I am He, **Zero. EXE**."

"Zero. EXE..." Ciel repeated as the words echoed in her head. "All right, Zero…" She was about to give the order to evade when…

"Commencing!" Zero replied to Ciel's surprise. In an instant, before he was hit by Leviathan's huge weapon, Zero evades to the side, moving as if he was the wind himself. Leviathan was unfazed, however, and continued her relentless attack. Zero, like before, evaded swiftly and surely in unpredictable patterns. Teleporting right behind her, Ciel saw her chance.

Although confused, Ciel tried to shake it off and move on to the offense. "Okay… YoYo battlechip, in… download!" With a click, she inserted the battlechip to her PET's slot and downloaded the data onto the battle.

However, something unexpected happened. Instead of a YoYo, a strange energy boomerang appeared in Zero's arsenal!

"Shield Boomerang... release!" Zero declared, throwing the energy disk at Leviathan. Leviathan barely evades as Zero's weapon comes back to him.

"What? I've never seen a battlechip like THAT before!" Leviathan said, astonished.

Ciel felt the same way, but not just because of the never-before-seen-must-be-an-error battlechip, but because of the scene she was seeing her PET screen. Instead of the YoYo data being shown into the screen, the battlechip data is being replaced with a red battlechip data marked "ShldBmrng" – the zero weapon, Shield Boomerang!

Ciel looked with dread as the unexplainable happened, horror forming in her heart. _'…What kind of navi did dad give me?'_

Zero, on the other hand, instead of being distracted by 'petty things,' concentrated on the battle. Digitizing into existence his standard weapon, the Z-Saber, he leaped forward for a sword maneuver. With a clash, Leviathan's harpoon and his Z-Saber switched hits and parries with lethal continuation, where one false move could mean instant deletion. For some strange reason, Ciel felt like she was commanding all of his moves without saying a word. Like they knew what each other was thinking…

Deciding this was getting nowhere, Ciel decided to give chip-downloading another try, hoping that same thing would not happen again as it did with her YoYo chip. She took three 'CyberSword' chips from her pack, and downloaded them all in rapid succession to her PET.

Realizing an upcoming chip download, Zero steps back to activate the forwarding chip. His hand suddenly glowed suspiciously, and then charges for the kill. Leviathan guards with her weapon in vain, as the glow in Zero's hand was replaced with a level-3 charged Z-Saber slash! It cuts the harpoon in half, blasting through the aquatic guardian like a gale-forced blade. Leviathan was struck surprised, blasting her skidding across the digital floor with the overcharged force.

As the chips came out on the other side of Ciel's PET, it was, again, replaced with a different red chip.

Zero held the Z-Saber's tip to Leviathan's neck. As if with some invisible timer, Zero replied with a smug, "...One minute exactly."

_'W…What power!'_ Leviathan thought as Zero released her, allowing her to retreat back a few steps. "W-Who ARE you? I... I feel like I've seen you before..."

"Zero, that was amazing!" Leviathan heard Ciel cheer, and the word triggered something in her memory.

"Zero... Your name is Zero. EXE," Leviathan remarked. She then laughed maniacally, getting both Zero and Ciel's attention

"W-What's so funny?" Ciel asked.

"It's... nothing," Leviathan said, summoning a new repaired harpoon from the ether. "You win, Zero. EXE... for now. Next time, without my Limiters, there will be no handicap to help you." In the next instant, she digitizes out of the battletop and onto the Internet.

Surfing across the network, Leviathan – though defeated – formed a smile across her face as she suddenly remembered something. _'My primary programming erased… For some reason, fighting had brought it back, but now I remember why… Now, I've seen what I've been looking for all this time! Zero. EXE... I'VE FOUND YOU."  
_

"Hah… Wow…" Ciel said with a huff of breath and a sigh of relief. "My first win… That was intense! ...Wouldn't you say so?" she asked her new navi.

Zero looked to her with the same lifeless expression and looked away, saying "…Whatever."

"Hmpph! What a stubborn netnavi you are!" Ciel said a little miffed, but still satisfied with her first victory. She just wished she could have had a less-annoying navi…

* * *

The door to her house closed with a slam. "Dad! I'm home! And guess what? I just won my first netbattle with the navi you gave me!" Ciel screamed in excitement as she entered the kitchen.

She found Cerveau in the kitchen drinking the same cup of coffee. She noticed it was the same cup of coffee for a week now, and it's starting to get to her.

"That's wonderful, Ciel… but your face tells something different. Is something the matter?"

"W-Well," Ciel said, unable to explain clearly what happened during that battle. "This netnavi you gave me… How did you make him?"

Cerveau took one last sip from his coffee before he faced Ciel with an explanation. In fact, to Ciel, it looked like his face was more than eager to explain what scientific method he did to create him. Her dad was always like that. _'Uh-oh, dad's in one of those moods again... ugh, scientists..."  
_

"Well you see, Ciel dear," Cerveau explained, "Zero. EXE is no ordinary navi… In fact, he is a netnavi resurrected from old data."

"You… resurrected… an old navi?" Ciel said with a question-marked head.

"Thaaat's right!" his dad said boastingly. "You see… I've always wondered about the separation between the 'order' and 'action' delay of the netop/netnavi symbiosis. When a netop gives the order, the netnavi follows that with the specific action. But because there has to be a delay to say that command, the efficiency is cut down."

With her dad's deep explanation using needless words, Ciel tried her best to keep up. Several meaningless equations later, Cerveau got to the point:

"…And so, using this system, I was able to recreate a netnavi out of old data… into a navi that can almost read the netop's thoughts!"

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT? So you're saying my navi is a mind-reader?" Ciel asked hysterically.

Cerveau looked weirdly at Ciel's strange surprised expression. "Um… yeah, that's the sum of it… What's wrong?"

"Dad," Ciel said more calmly, but felt like the calm right before a storm. "I know I'm going to regret asking this... Just what kind of old data did you resurrect my navi from?"

Cerveau scratched his head with a sweat drop. "W-ell… actually, I've tried dozens of times with other pieces of data but it never worked. So, I, uh... I kinda used a sample of an old mega-virus from the archives to create Zero's entire programming."

With that revelation, Ciel's mind began to drop slowly to darkness. "A-An old mega-virus... from the archives..."

"Yep. The Zero Virus to be specific," Cerveau asked as her daughter was about to explode. "Um... any problems?"

"DAD!" Ciel screamed, a voice that echoed throughout the entire neighborhood. "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAAAAAT?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** As Ciel's monumental scream comes to fade, it was now no longer a wonder to her why her downloaded chips became infected with the Zero Virus. But what is the purpose of the infected chips? And what's going to happen next to the strange netbattling pair? And is Zero ever going to stop teasing Ciel with that annoying jerky manner? (probably not)

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Thank you for the reviews, people! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!_


	3. Calamity Reincarnated

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 3: Calamity Reincarnated  
**Authored By The Several

* * *

"DAD! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?" Ciel shouted at the top of her voice.

"Now, now… It-It really isn't as bad as you think," Cerveau replied, trying to calm her down.

"Not as bad as I think? NOT AS BAD AS I THINK? Dad, you recreated an ancient virus that threatened the existence of all technology, was nearly impossible to un-infect… and YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S NOT AS BAD AS I THIIIINK?"

"Wow, you're really loud today, dear," Cerveau backed up from her terrifying daughter. "I'm not serving you coffee anymore. You're getting a little edgy, I think."

"Dad!" Ciel pouted.

"I'm kidding," Cerveau noted. "But, seriously, your analysis is a little over-the-top, don't you think?"

"Look at what happened to all the chips I downloaded! They cost a lot of money, you know," Ciel sobbed as she shows her father the infected red chips she downloaded to Zero during the match.

"MY money, dear, but whatever. Let's see here," Cerveau commented as he studied them quietly and carefully with interest as Ciel looked to her father. "Hmmm… Hmmm… I see," he finalized, giving them back. "Ciel… I don't see any problem with these chips."

"What do you mean?" Ciel exclaimed, pushing them back to her father. "Look at it! It's all red and… infect-y!"

Cerveau opens up her hand and gives the chips back to her. "I'm sorry, Ciel. I forgot to explain… Every time you download a chip while Zero. EXE is your netnavi, that chip will turn into a red ZERO chip."

"A red… ZERO chip?"

"That's right," Cerveau said, more calmly now. "You see, Zero. EXE doesn't use the same data as we do, so he has to infect the data you input into him and change it so it will fit his specifications."

"You can still use these red battlechips on him if you're planning on netbattling since they're already fit into his patterns," Cerveau added. "Just remember that whatever normal chip you put in will turn into ZERO chips, so be careful."

Ciel lied down on her bed carelessly, body spread across, thinking about what her father had said to her. She looks to her side where her PET laid. Inside it, the infamous Zero Virus reincarnation was encased, looking back at her with curious eyes.

**The Zero Calamity**... Several years ago when she was still very little, the Zero Calamity occurred. An indestructible virus that destroyed billions worth of data around the world... until it was finally and suddenly stopped. Despite the calamity being a world-wide threat, not a lot of details were known about its creation, what it really was, or how it actually spread.

"…What?" Zero said with the same I'm-to-cool-to-be-talking-to-you tone.

Ciel looked at him with that annoyed look again, remembering how much of a jerk her navi is. _Remember, Zero is not your typical netnavi. He has almost all the qualities and likeness of an actual human person, and can have many different emotions. He will not always follow your orders, so it's best that you two work together. Try to be friends, at least. _She remembered her dad's words well.

'_But how can I think of working together with… with that jerk!'_ she pouted angrily.

"…I didn't ask to be owned by you," Zero replied in disgust.

Ciel's face flustered, realizing what his reply had actually meant. "Oops! I forgot that you could sometimes read my mind, heheh… Sorry!"

"You know…" Ciel said in a more serious tone as she turned to the ceiling, as if looking into the infinite. "I've never felt such a release before… I'm usually calmer than this…"

"Hard to believe. You don't look the type," Zero chuckled in reply, trying to infuriate his owner further.

But Zero was bewildered, when instead of being angry, Ciel looked away from him to the other side of the bed. Zero stayed silent, as he thought the girl had had enough for one day. To let her rest for now would be the best thing…

* * *

It was the same dream as before with the red netnavi, but now she knew who it was.

Strangely, Zero held her in her arms, as his long flowing hair moved in the invisible winds. It felt… different.

"Z-Zero?" Ciel said softly.

"Ciel…" Zero replied with a different tone from his usual. He whispered something in her lips, and though she couldn't hear it, she blushed and pushed him away.

* * *

"AH!" Just then, Ciel woke up. She looked around, realizing it was just a dream. Ciel looked to her PET and saw inside it in 'sleep mode'. She gave that weird look to her sleeping navi, her face flustered red like a beat. _'That was the weirdest almost-romantic dream I had… but with my netnavi? With Zero, no less! I really have to stop eating so late at night…'_

Ciel got up from her bed and sat on the chair that was against the table her PET is on. She then crossed her arms, leaned on the table, and admired her strange new companion. '_Still… he IS still pretty cute… for a jerk netnavi, I mean…'_

Zero. EXE woke up, surprised to see that Ciel was looking straight at her with such a strange expression. Responding quickly and appropriately, Zero looked away with a sigh. "Great… your face is the first thing I saw when I woke up… My day is ruined now."

Miffed, Ciel picked up her PET and shook it up and down rapidly.

"W-Whoa-a! H-H-Hey, s-s-stop th-h-hat!"

Ciel stopped abruptly to Zero's surprise. She put the PET down from where she picked it up and sat down.

To Zero, the silence was unnerving. "…What's wrong?"

Ciel looked to him, not with annoyed eyes, but with clear sad ones. "…Why do you hate me? Do you hate me as your netop? As a person? Do you think me… undeserving of you?"

Zero couldn't reply if he continued to look at her sad face, so he turned his head. "…I don't hate you."

Zero looked back at her, and saw that she smiled. He sighed and said, "Look… I'm just not confident with your abilities as a netop. That blue netnavi we fought before was a really powerful solo navi, and we just won by luck. The outcome of the battle will depend on your skills as a netop. With your inexperience, I might get deleted in unexpected battles."

Many of what he had said made sense to Ciel, so she stood up and clenched her fist. "Don't worry! I'll kick my skills up a notch! You'll see!"

Zero smirked to the side. "Heh… Good luck with that. If you try any harder, I'll probably get deleted in my next battle."

Ciel shook her PET up and down rapidly again in fury.

"H-H-Hey! I s-said stop t-that!" Zero complained shakingly.

Ciel put down her PET and giggled. She then noticed the time and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath and change. As she did, Zero made a satisfied smile. _'Heh… Strange kid, so nice and polite, yet so childish and unpredictable… like an innocent child. During that netbattle, however, I saw fire in her eyes that I thought I'd never see. And the potential in her movements…'_

Zero closed his eyes and smiled. _'Heh... I'm thinking too much again...'  
_

It was Ciel's weekend that day, and had always enjoyed just browsing around the city. That day, like always, she had brought her PET with her, as she walked along the streets of inner downtown.

The city streets were filled with people of different ages and ethnicity, spending their weekend as they see fit, much like her. It only lasted two days as it does for so many people – people who work or who go to school – so many would spend it wisely by relaxing instead of working.

"…I don't see why I had to come with you," Zero muttered from the PET inside her purse.

Ciel took it out and replied, "Can you please stay quiet? I'm trying to enjoy my day. The least you could do is cut the attitude and enjoy it with me."

Zero was about to reply when suddenly, he noticed a strange commotion going on from one of the stores on Ciel's right.

"Ciel… there's something going on there."

Ciel looked to her right to where Zero's on-board indicator pointed. Indeed, there was a commotion going on inside the arcade. Several people were crowded into a small spot and their loud shouting voices were getting so mixed up that Ciel couldn't understand a word they were saying.

Ciel nodded and went in to investigate as to where the chaos had originated from, feeling a little déjà vu. She realized that the people that were crowding were netbattlers, and that they were surrounding a netbattling machine; a battletop. Ciel, with her small size, got past the crowd and saw what was going on.

The crowd watched as the netbattle went one-sided, and an orange navi on one side utterly destroyed his opponent. Somehow, she felt that the big orange navi on one side felt too familiar…

"That's it!" she exclaimed to Zero within her PET. "That navi… his design is similar to that of Leviathan's!"

It was true. The red navi had the same overall design as Leviathan did, except more buff and with less finesse in battle. He carried two gigantic multi-purpose cannons, though it probably mattered little since his large clawed fists were enough to decimate his earlier opponent. By observing, she could tell that the navi was just as strong as Leviathan, maybe stronger. Leviathan had the speed and grace, but this one was basically like a tank!

Ciel stepped inside with her PET at the ready.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Zero asked, surprised at her offensive action.

"What do you think?" Ciel replied to him with a heart wink. "Aren't you curious? Besides, I can see you're just itching for a battle, anyway. Don't deny it!"

Zero stayed silent for a moment, and then smirked. "Heh… You know me so well yet we barely know each other."

So it was decided. Ciel stepped in and declared, "Okay! It's our turn!"

The big orange navi noticed her ridiculous entrance and guffawed loudly. "Bwahahaha! You expect ME… to fight YOU? Are you kidding me, kid! Go home, girlie!"

"Uh-oh…" Zero said with a sweat drop. Ciel was obviously trying to hide her anger, but she's not very good at doing it. He could swear he saw her veins popping over her head in rage. Turning red as heck and anger smoke coming out of her head were definitely obvious clues too.

'_Yep… this navi is DEFINITELY related to Leviathan… That would make beating him feel all the more good!'_

Ciel took her PET out with a stance, and threw the jack-plug with great precision to the battletop's connector. "Zero. EXE, jack in!"

Zero digitized in the battlefield, only several meters away from the red navi. "Huh… you don't look so tough to me."

"Heh, that's what all the tough guys say before they get crushed," the navi replied with a devil's grin, his teeth grinding as he growled. "But that's okay… I like my sport lively and positive before I crush them! I, the Burning Guardian, **Fefnir. EXE**… will personally make sure that this battlefield will become your final endgame!"

Zero scoffed, summoning his famous sword from the ether and grinned. "…Bring it."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** As the two red titans fight to the finish, Ciel tries her hardest to improve her netbattling skills. But as Fefnir. EXE shows them a challenge more than they could handle as beginner netbattlers, he unwittingly unleashes a small sample of Zero's inner demon… as two familiar onlookers investigate with dangerous intentions.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Ooooh! I bet your wondering who the familiar pair is. Well, let's just say that these two characters show up in Rockman Zero, and are not any of the eight bosses you fight during the game in any of the RZ games. I wonder who it is? Well, try to guess who they are until the next chapter!_


	4. The Nightmare Revived

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_**  
Chapter 4: The Nightmare Revived**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

Zero. EXE and his opponent, Fefnir. EXE, stared at each other intensely as the two began to crave for a fight. Their arms clenched and their muscles twitched, each waited for the other to make the first move, reading intensely into each other's body movement.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines on the back of the crowd that gathered around the battletop, a mysterious netop and her PET's netnavi watched ominously over their battle.

"So… Who do you think will win?" the mysterious netop asked her navi.

"…It will be the smaller red one," the netnavi replied in a gruff voice.

"…You are never wrong, but right now, I doubt you. The smaller navi called Zero. EXE has but a novice for a netop."

The navi stayed silent for a second, and then replied, "It is not the netop. She is just a child, in possession of something she cannot handle. But there is something special about that navi of hers…"

Back to the battletop, Ciel and Zero are getting ready to get the battle started. "You ready, Ciel? Let's do better this time," Zero says without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Y-Yes," Ciel said, trying not to panic so much or she'll get lectured by Zero again. She gathers all her courage and exhaled a large breath one last time. "Okay… let's do this."

Fefnir gritted his teeth and took out his unbelievably huge blaster. "Are you ready, punk? Because all that will be left of you after this battle will be a heap of defragmented data!"

Zero doesn't change his expression and instead scoffed to his side, waving his long blonde hair in taunt. "Talk is cheap, and all I see is a big mouth with a moron attached."

"You'll pay for that remark!" Fefnir screamed in fury. In an instant, he dashed furiously at Zero with his iron fist. "Deletion awaits!"

Zero easily evades sideways to Fefnir's surprise. "Too slow," Zero smirked. With a quick swipe, Fefnir smashed to a sidewall from Zero's Z-Saber slash. Everyone watching was bewildered by the small navi's incredible speed. But wasting no time, Fefnir stood quickly from the debris. "Heh, heh… Not bad. I guess I underestimated your speed." Fefnir took out his huge armblaster again and dashed. "BUT THIS IS THE REAL THING!"

"Taaaaake… THIS!" Fefnir exclaimed loudly, aiming both arm-cannons to the sky, one in each hand. With a feral growl, the cannons shot wildly into the air, raining a hail of grenades at Zero's location that exploded on contact.

Zero tried to dodge them as hard and as fast as he could, but there were simply too many of them raining down all at once, and was like dodging raindrops during a thunderstorm. Inevitably he was hit, and hard. Zero took several shots in different parts of his armor, but Fefnir wasn't feeling merciful. Converting his hand cannon straight forward and changing its ammo, Fefnir now shot a flurry of rapid-fire bullets on the surprised Zero.

Unloading on the blonde-haired navi, Fefnir stopped and waited until everything was clear, checking to see how many holes he had plugged into his opponent's body or if he had completely annihilated him. To his surprise, a barrier had surrounded Zero's body, damage recovering bit by bit as a small cyberelf floated around him.

"Wh… What is this?" Fefnir questioned, until he realized that it was actually the doing of Zero's netop.

"Thanks… but I'd rather you not let it cut so close next time," Zero commented as the Nurse Elf rotated around him, recovering the rest of his wounds.

'_Whew,'_ Ciel said with a sigh of relief. _'I don't know how other netbattlers do this! Especially with these netnavi's speeds, everything that's going on is so fast! This can't be good for one's heart…'_

_'More ZERO chips, like dad said,' _Ciel whispered to herself as her Barrier and Recovery chips came out the slot as red versions. _'Might not sit too well if people saw these,' _Ciel thought, quickly putting the used chips back in her purse.

"Anyway," Zero said, standing back up, readied and recovered as the Nurse Elf dissipates. "Now… it's my turn."

"Bye," Zero said, teleporting behind Fefnir in a flash and taking no time to slam a charged fist directly at his face. Fefnir skids across for a couple of feet.

Fefnir was unfazed, however, much to Zero's surprise. "What… That's it? You call that a punch? It stung for a bit, but you're not planning on taking me down with just that, are you?"

"Oh well," Fefnir continued, raising both fists and changing his weapons once again to what seemed like gigantic steel knuckles. "You're fast, I'll give you that, punk… but with arms like these, I don't really need to aim! Get ready!"

Fefnir dashed again, this time using his back thrusters for extra momentum. Zero barely avoided Fefnir's arm as his first fist flew straight and unchallenged. Continuously, Fefnir kept giving him a flurry of blows with his left and right, Zero only nearly evading them all. "Stop moving so I can hit you!" Fefnir shouted in rage as he continued his fury combo.

Zero on the other hand concentrated on evading, unable to get an upper hand and go on the offensive. _'Damn… He's punching so wildly with such huge protected arms, I can't get an opening…'_

He then tried to get Ciel, who was too inexperienced to keep up. "Ciel! What are you doing? You're a netop! Operate!"

"O-Oh! ...R-Right!"

"Don't bother," Fefnir said as he continued his relentless barrage. "You're netop won't be able to do anything to help you! From the looks of it, she's a beginner! You'll only lose faster if you ask for her help!"

To Fefnir's surprise, Zero smugly smiles. "…I don't think so." When Fefnir gets a direct hit to his face, he was surprised to see a Shield Boomerang covering his way. "No way! A shield?" Zero smirks at him with a satisfied face. "…She's actually better than you think she is."

"That's right, ya big meanie!" Ciel said as Fefnir looked to her. "I'm as good as I look, and that's saying a lot!"

Zero shakes his head. "Oh brother."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, ZERO? ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT PRETTY?" Ciel shouts at him as Zero covers the area where his ears are supposed to be (just to annoy her).

"Stop ignoring me, you fools!" Fefnir interrupted, enraged. He charged again, this time shooting fireballs out of his blaster.

"This is getting bothersome, so I'm ending it," Zero declared as he shielded it with another Shield Boomerang, and then swiftly threw it at Fefnir. Fefnir jumped to evade it, but was taken by surprise when Zero appeared right in front of him. "Airshot chip x3, in… download!" Ciel declared as she inserted the three chips in rapid succession. The data digitized in Zero's hand, and appears as a Level-3 Z-Shot!

Zero blasted him directly in the face with an overdose of charged-shot energy, sending him flying towards the other end of the battlefield, creating a trail of ruins and smoke amongst the digital field. The chips came out at the other end of her PET as red ZERO chips, as expected. This time, however, it did not go unnoticed.

"D…Did you see that?" the mysterious netop exclaimed to her navi, who was just as surprised. "Data corruption… That navi is more than abnormal, he's viral software!"

"Whoo! We got him!" Ciel jumped around in success, though short lived as suddenly, out of the smoke and broken landscape, Fefnir's form began to arise.

The mysterious netop raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… looks like the battle is just starting."

Fefnir's eyes were red with rage and the aura around his body was so intense that it can clearly be seen. His teeth became sharp and edged, gritting and grinding in fury. "Heh… Heh-heh… Heh-Heh-Heh…"

"Gwahahahahahahahahaha!" Fefnir laughed in a crazed rage, his eyes burning with a lust for destruction. "So… you're that navi my colleague mentioned. Didn't really listen too well to her for obvious reasons, but now I regret it."

"_Colleague_," Ciel repeated. "Another Guardian… Leviathan?"

"You know, we've been looking for you for a long time now… Zero," Fefnir mouthed off, charging his weapons to maximum. "Our leader will be pleased to know you're still okay, so he can have the pleasure of killing you himself... If I leave him anything but your dust, that is!"

Zero looked back at Ciel and said, "Ciel. Don't panic."

Ciel looked back at him with a clearly sweating face. "I…I'll try."

Zero looked back to Fefnir, but replied, "Don't worry… I won't die."

Ciel swallowed fearfully, but smiled back anyway. She believed him, and she'll do anything to make sure that happens. "Okay. I'm fine now… Let's do it."

"I didn't give you enough credit earlier, Zero. My bad," Fefnir finalized, his charging mechanisms ready to burst. "You know, Guardians like me normally have this thing called a **Limiter **set on us to prevent us from accidentally breaking digital space. We put it on in public domain so we don't accidentally break anything with our internal power levels alone..."

"But right now," he smiled evilly, charging with raging speed at Zero. "Now… there'll be no such thing! DIIEEEEE!"

Zero evaded his fist, but was surprised when Fefnir was actually aiming for the floor underneath him! As Fefnir's fist connected with the ground, a tremendous fiery inferno exploded, taking anything within five meters of the origin point… including Zero!

Zero's burning body flew and smashed to an endwall. In a single maximum-charged hit, Fefnir managed to easily knock him down for the count.

"Geheheh... BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Fefnir howled in victory. "One hit? PATHETIC! I guess the Limiter off was too much for you, LOSER!"

"Zero! Zero!" Ciel said desperately. As she does, Fefnir walked ominously towards him. "Zero, wake up! He's coming closer!"

Zero remained unconscious and gave no reply, his body filled with burns and smoke oozed from his person.

The mysterious observing netop sighed. "Looks like you were wrong this time. I win this bet."

Her netnavi waited for a moment, and replied simply, "…Look again."

To everyone's surprise, Zero arose… but Ciel knew, Fefnir knew, everyone that was watching knew there was something different about him. He glowed the same bright aura Fefnir was showing just several minutes ago, only colder and darker in nature. His fingers were like claws and were sharper like five deadly blades in each hand. The jewel on his forehead glowed brightly and the expression on his face couldn't be seen. But with Ciel being so close, she could see the intense darkness that seemed to spread through his body… like a nightmare.

In a single instant, the battletop's digital environment was suddenly covered in darkness, a plague originating from Zero's body. It rendered the battletop's outside view useless except for Ciel's PET view, and the device itself had begun to crackle and short-circuit like a livewire.

Ciel almost dropped her PET in both fear and recollection. _'This… The Zero Virus... Is... I-Is it coming back to life?'_ Her face showed complete dread and disbelief. _'Is this... how the REAL Zero Virus effects netnavis?'_

Destruction. Rendered inoperable. Thousands deleted. All these words used in relation to the Zero Calamity years ago. Is this what she faced now?

Fefnir didn't even see him move, but in an instant, Zero was beside him. Without attacking, Zero just stood beside Fefnir. Fefnir was too shocked to move, and as he saw Zero's expression clearly, he was too afraid... a terrible feeling of terror and reluctance overtook him.

Fefnir gulped. _'Like... Like staring... at a demon!'_

Zero turned around, and in a blink, Zero punched him in the chest with his sharp fingers. Data poured out of the whole in his armor, as what it seemed to everyone who was watching, it was almost as if he was… absorbing Fefnir.

Fefnir couldn't move as data rushed out of the hole in his chest where Zero's hand laid. Ciel, on the other hand, didn't want it to continue. "Z...Zero, stop that!"

Zero snapped as he woke up and took his hands out of Fefnir's body in surprise. He looked at his hands, seeing the data rushing in and out clearly. He put his hands on his head, and shook nervously like he had a bad headache… like everything was a bad dream…A nightmare… _The_ Nightmare…

"The Nightmare…" Zero muttered to himself, but Ciel being so close, she clearly heard the phrase Zero mentioned that sank deep into her soul.

Ciel has had enough and decided to jack him out without delay. Zero returned to the PET, and she ran as fast she could home, ignoring all else that was in her way or in her thoughts. No one understood what really happened, as it all happened so fast. No one noticed the trail of tears she left as she stormed away from the area.

The mysterious netop was just as shocked as everyone around the area. "W…What happened?"

"HE happened… As I said, that navi was more than meets the eye."

* * *

Ciel dropped her PET on her room's desk and looked at her navi. "Zero… What… What happened? Seeing you… I've never been more afraid… my heart feels so weak…"

Zero was still looking at his hands as he replied, "I… I'm not sure." He could see that his hands were back to normal, as he too was. Zero looked to Ciel and says, "Ciel… you're crying?"

Ciel looked at him with teary eyes. "What do you think? I almost killed a navi back there!"

Zero looked away to his side and replied, "Deletion is a part of a battle. In a serious battle, it's either you or the—" Zero was unable to continue as Ciel looked at him sadly.

Several silent seconds later, Ciel dropped to her bed, looking away from him. Zero stayed silent as well.

Then, Ciel said, "Navi's are still living things. So real, yet so… If you died, what…"

She was unable to finish her sentence, and Zero failed to reply back.

Before she fell unconscious on her bed, Zero heard her whisper, "Zero… who are you?"

Zero looked down. Although he knew Ciel was asleep, he replied, "Honestly, Ciel… I don't know..."

He then looked at Ciel with sad lonely eyes and said in whispers, "...But I sure am not who you think I am..."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Nightmare, like a warning, had begun to give signs of its coming, it's return... with Zero's true purpose ready to set itself free. The viral data, the Zero Virus, The Nightmare… most of it was unclear. And the mysterious pair finally reveal themselves… in a battle unlike Ciel nor Zero had ever seen before.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry, people! I thought I could fit the duel with the mysterious team here and finally reveal their identity, but I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. _

_You might also notice I referred to the mysterious netop as a "her." Some of you guessed wrong then! Hehehe! Maybe with this clue, someone might actually know who it is this time. Remember, this is from the Rockman Zero world, so keep guessing!_


	5. Not Good Enough

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 5: Not Good Enough**  
Authored The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _This is a relatively long chapter, but this time the identity of the mysterious duo is revealed. Have fun reading the new chapter of Zero Network Transmission!_

* * *

Ciel had the dream again, a similar dream she'd been having for a while now. About Zero, about things she shouldn't have known about, yet she did.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as glamorous a dream as the last one.

She was alone and saw only nothingness. She was by herself in the emptiness of darkness, with nothing and no one else. No friends, no family… nothing.

In a small speck of light amidst the shadows, Zero appeared standing still. Ciel was glad that finally someone was there with her, but Zero only turned from her and walked away.

She tried walking towards him, but he kept getting further away. She tried running, and that only made his silhouette disappear faster. In her desperation, she tried screaming his name, only to…

"Ciel, I want to keep being your netnavi… but I can't," Zero's voice suddenly echoed across the dark void, as Ciel's heart jumped in terror to see his body being devoured by the darkness. She tried again in vain to run towards him, but she saw on her own feet the same nightmare that was eating him, now devouring every fiber of her humanity.

"If I continue to be me... I'll-CanNoT-cannot... myself... Nightmare..."

"Stop, Zero! You're not making any sense," Ciel exclaimed in echo through the darkness, her voice getting weaker and smaller as the darkness erased her very existence. Soon, she couldn't even see herself, and only Zero's silhouette was among the void…. only to be destroyed by a sudden blast of energy.

A shot was fired, erasing the silhouette from the ether as Ciel's non-existent voice screamed, seeing the source of the blast coming… from a blue arm cannon that was unfamiliar to her.

It's owner – another netnavi similar to Leviathan and Fefnir's design – showed up, its face unrecognizable.

"Zero… the V-Virus… aa-a-a-aA Maverick," the voice said, echoing in her head like a chant. In the next moment, all she ever saw was the unknown netnavi's buster cannon aimed straight at her, the sound of charging, and then…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ciel woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, placing her hand on her forehead to wipe the sweat off her face.

"Ciel, honey?" Cerveau said as he entered her room, looking at his daughter who was drenched in sweat from head to toe. "Ciel," he said, sitting beside her and wiping the sweat off with a towel, "are you okay?"

Ciel's eyes began to water, clinging onto her father for dear life, hugging him tightly, shakingly. "Dad… What's happening to me? I've been having the strangest dreams… I can't sleep… I can't concentrate… All these dreams, about Zero…"

Cerveau put his arms around Ciel and said apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Ciel… Zero's memories must have been transferring to your dreams… We're your dreams frightening?"

"Terrible!" Ciel replied.

Cerveau patted her on the head softly. "Do you… want me to take him back? Or at least change the programming a little or other?"

Ciel shook her head. "No… I… I don't want him to change."

"I guess that means you like him a lot," Cerveau smiled at her. "I'll let you sleep then. But... let me tell you something about Zero. About the dreams you've been having…"

"What is it?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Well, it's only rumors of what has been gathered during the Zero Incident, but they say that Zero used to have a partner… a friend, if you will. In fact, there's all sort of stories about Zero's past, but none of them were ever believable considering him being a virus and all. Of course… the word of mouth is as close to the truth as any for those who believe or don't."

Ciel nodded in understanding, and with that Cerveau tucked her in. He waited until she had slept soundly, standing up to leave only when she was finally unconscious. Heading for the door, he had stopped for a moment, looking at Ciel's PET on her desk, where Zero. EXE laid, supposedly in 'Sleep Mode'.

"…You're awake, right?"

Zero's eyes opened, his arms crossed. "I normally don't wake up unless she commanded it, but because of her dreams, she commanded me unconsciously. How did you know?"

"Because I re-created you, of course," Cerveau smiled.

"_Re-created_, you said," Zero repeated. "Not 'built,' or 'created,' or 'made'… you said 're-created'… Why me? What do you know of what had happened before I died the first time?"

Cerveau frowned. "You never died… You were… transferred."

"Transferred? What does that mean? And why a netnavi? Why her? Why Ciel?"

Cerveau stopped for a moment, looking out the window, to the stars, to the sky. He then looked at Ciel, at her sleeping face, at her peace. In that moment, he closed his eyes… and looked to Zero one last time.

"I need you to protect my daughter. I cannot always be with her… and will not always be with her forever. When I'm gone, I need you to do that for me."

"Protect her? She's a little girl!" Zero exclaimed. "What is this that she needs to be protected from?"

"From _your other self_," Cerveau replied, Zero shocked at his answer.

"Wh… What?" Zero gasped. "B-But… Other self? You mean… that incident the other day? If it's so serious… why not change me? Change my programming, change my body, change ME?"

"Didn't you hear my daughter?" he smiled before leaving the room. "She likes you the way you are. There is no one else who can protect her. Besides…"

"…It is not you yourself that she needs protect from. THAT darkness, you will have to deal with yourself… It is your other you that I am worried about…"

Cerveau disappeared from his sight, leaving Zero with nothing but more questions than answers.

"What… What does he mean?"

* * *

The last class bell rung, a significant ending signal to the day of student life. Her last class over and her books settled at her locker, Ciel stretched out and sighed as she walked out the school doors with the rest of her peers.

_'Four more days, until the weekend,' _she thought sadly. As a student, she had been doing well for herself in all her classes, and her teachers believed she had a bright future for herself in SCILab where she aimed to be once she graduated. _Like her father_, they said.

But the future wasn't what was bothering her recently. Far from it in fact, as she now had to deal with a hobby she never she she'd get into - netbattling. Only several days ago did the incident occur between her netnavi Zero. EXE and the powerful Fefnir. EXE, who had released his Limiters and fought Zero in full force... only to be nearly destroyed as Zero's previous nature was re-unleashed into the world in the form of a demon in a netnavi's shell.

**The Zero Calamity.**

She couldn't get it out of her head, and she knew Zero couldn't either. Since the incident, she and Zero never really talked or netbattled, and each time they tried only ended in an awkward silence.

"Hey," Zero said, breaking the silence.

"Uhmm… Yes?" Ciel replied nervously as she couldn't imagine what Zero might say.

"…Are you scared? Because of the incident?" Zero said with the same tone as always.

Ciel looked down on the ground sadly, hoping Zero would never bring the subject up. "That was too much wishful thinking, I guess… Maybe. I don't know. I guess I was just surprised."

Zero grunted. "You should be. I'm not who you think I am."

_I'm not who you think I am._

Ciel felt those words stick inside her heart, as if a memory triggered something. She tried to shrug it off. She was sure it was one of Zero's memories again. Anyhow, she wanted a clear answer from Zero. An explanation, in the least.

"Ummm, Zero," she said in an slow stuttered voice. "What were you before dad made you into my navi?"

Zero was silent for a moment and then replied, "I can't remember."

She didn't believe him. She didn't want to intrude more, thinking that it wasn't that Zero couldn't remember, it was that he _didn't_ want to remember…

The rest of the walk home remained silent. Until...

"So… you ARE the owner of that netnavi," says a voice from behind her.

Ciel turned around and saw a girl, slightly taller than her, looking straight back with a devious grin. She had bright orange hair, and wore military camouflage colors, with matching hiking boots and cargo pants. She posed flamboyantly, looking at her with the strangest curiosity,

"Um, are you talking to me, miss?" Ciel asked.

"Oh wow. 'Miss'? Do I look that old to you?" the girl laughed, coming closer. "Are you the owner of the netnavi called Zero. EXE?"

"Yeah… that's right," Ciel reluctantly replied. She was a stranger that knew too much, but she knew it was just a test question; she would've known if she lied. She was too suspicious, and Ciel had good reason to suspect her. She didn't look like your average neighbor… and most assuredly not a fan either.

"Heh, as I thought," she said, moving closer to Ciel's face. "You're cute. I like cute girls. Such nice, long blonde hair… Just like your netnavi."

"Wh-What do you want?"

"Now now, no need to be nervous," the girl sighed, shrugging with both hands raised. "I just wanted a netbattle."

"What?"

"Yeah, a netbattle," the girl confirmed with a nod. "I was curious about your battle the other day, beating that other stronger navi. So, here I am, wanting to know how strong you are! Nothing else, right?"

She was then surprised as Ciel showed her tongue and said, "Nyeeeh! You think you can just ask people on the street for a netbattle just like that? That's rude!" The woman was dumbfounded at first, but only laughed right after, which only made Ciel more nervous.

"Hahahahaha! Of course, of course, silly me," she waved her head. "So innocent, and spunky too! I'm in love with you already... But just so you'd know, I'm doing you a favor."

"A... favor?"

"I saw the chips your navi was using," the girl hinted. "Red chips, not your standard off-the-shelf stuff. Mighty suspicious, don't you agree? Would you like me to continue?"

Ciel didn't know what to do and was just about to run away when Zero suddenly shouted out, "Ciel! Let me fight them."

"Zero?"

Ciel noticed the serious look in his eyes, giving a hidden meaning. "There's something about that woman…"

Ciel thought for a moment and then sighed. "Okay… If you're sure."

The woman then smiled victoriously. "Great! Then let's go to a special netbattling place that I know of."

* * *

The mysterious woman and the two arrived at an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. Inside, Ciel saw that the place was a complete disaster. Broken metal cartridges, rusting boxing mechanisms and so on were scattered carelessly over the place. But what took Ciel the most about the place were the corroded walls with the color of vermilion.

The woman faced towards Ciel a few feet away from her and says, "You noticed it, then? The walls… how strangely corroded they are… and how the corroded areas are the color of blood rust… the Zero Virus' trademark."

"That's right," the woman continued as Ciel took her answer with surprise. "This was one of the places the famous Zero Virus attacked. It was once an ordinary boxing company… until the Zero Virus infected this place in a matter of seconds, destroying everything from digital data to the real world!"

"And you," the woman points at Ciel with a burning flare in her eye. "I think you're a smart enough girl to know what I'm getting at… so why don't you tell me? What kind of navi IS IT that you're carrying right now?"

Ciel took a step back. She was right. This was no ordinary person. She was pretty sure now that this woman was from the Net Military, and was here to investigate about Zero.

The woman, noticing her sudden fear, tried to calm her down with a hand gesture. "Now, now… Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you. As a matter of fact, I can't. Your netnavi being related and/or being an accomplice to the Zero Calamity incident is just a hypothesis. Besides, the Zero Incident is long and over now, and no one really cares about it anymore except theorists and scientists. This is just my own personal curiosity."

Ciel felt a little less uneasy, but still suspicious of the well-informed woman. Still, it didn't sound like a lie. "Well, if you're not here to take Zero… what do you want then?"

The woman grinned an evil grin, and then suddenly whipped out her PET with a pose. "Why, like I said: to netbattle against you!"

Unlike Zero who was itching to know how powerful the woman's netnavi was, Ciel still felt uneasy. After her last battle and nearly killing a netnavi, she wasn't so sure of herself anymore.

"Ciel," Zero suddenly spoke to her, snapping her back to reality.

Zero then looked at her from the PET and said, "It's your call. You don't have to netbattle if you want." Ciel smiled at him, and Zero felt weird at her response. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ciel smiled again. "Nothing. I just think you like me more now."

Zero looked away and breathes out. "…Whatever."

Ciel then looked back at her challenger, who was only as excited as Zero was. "That face tells me your ready. All right then, let's start. By the way…" The girl then pulled the connector to her length and stretched it to her side. "…The name's **Neige**, and I'm going to show you what netbattling is really about."

Ciel couldn't help but smirk and think if everyone she'll be netbattling from now on will be saying something of the sort. She then got her head in the game and plugged her PET into the battletop, shouting, "Zero. EXE… jack in!"

Zero appeared on the digital imaging of both Ciel and Neige's PETs. Neige examines Zero for a while and says to her own PET, "Okay… it's your show." She throws the tip of the connector towards the slot like a shuriken and it hit directly inside, jacking in her own navi.

Zero looked on as Neige's netnavi came to view. The navi materialized: a green army navi with a huge weapon hooked to his back shoulder. The navi was at least twice Zero's size, and his body was well built. This navi had nothing to hide, and judging from its design it wasn't meant to do anything but charge in, full blown - similar to Fefnir.

"Greetings," the huge navi dictated. "I am **Craft. EXE**. Let us do honor with a fair battle of skill, but know now that I shall show no mercy."

"Nor will I," Neige told Ciel. "There will be no in-betweens - a clear winner will be decided. Either way, now that you've accepted my challenge, there's no other way out."

"Craft," Neige said in a commanding voice. "Let's start."

"Roger," the huge navi replied. Quickly, he activated his right eye's scanner to scan his opponent. Zero readied his sword, signaling the start of the battle.

Craft activated the cyber-bayonet on his giant cannon. To Zero's surprise, the huge navi was fast for his size. Still, not fast enough for Zero. Zero evaded his blade attack with ease, and landed one of his own with his patented Z-Saber slash. Unfortunately, the slash didn't do much damage to Craft's exterior.

'_Damn… not only is this navi huge, his armor's very reinforced,'_ Zero thought as Craft prepared to make his move once again. "Such pathetic low-caliber attacks will not work against my reinforced plates! If you're trying to be serious about this battle, do it now!"

Zero thought he could know his moves by waiting for his netop, Neige, to give an order to her navi. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon since Craft seemed to be moving by himself.

Kraft jumped high in the air. Zero thought he was going to use his cannon, when…

To Zero's surprise, he suddenly heard, "GroundMine, battlechip in!" declared by Craft's netop as she inserted the said battlechip into her PET. A round disc appears in Craft's hand, and he throws it with incredible strength to the ground. The disc explodes into a million tiny shards, hitting Zero all over with exploding incendiary shrapnel. He falls to the ground with more than a fair share of burns and scratches all over his body.

"Zero!" Ciel calls out to her navi.

"Having a little trouble, Zero?" Neige taunted. "I know what you were up to. You were waiting for me to give an order to Craft to determine my moves."

Zero was daunted. She had him right on.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Zero, but that's exactly what's wrong with amateur netops below my netbattling level."

"You see," Neige explained, "we have trained ourselves to the fullness of our potential… to understand each other without speaking… where we don't need to dictate our moves to understand each other during battle… THAT is the maximum height a netbattler can achieve!"

'_As I thought… these guys aren't your average everyday ordinary netbattlers… they're experts!_' Zero thought, not as confident as before. He knew that his opponents knew that Ciel wasn't capable of anything like their level.

"You won't be able to beat us, Zero," declares Neige to the red navi. "Especially not with a netop like yours!"

Ciel wasn't able to come up with a witty reply. It was too true to deny. She had only been in a few netbattles to begin with, and already she had depended on her navi too much. All of their victories were made by Zero, not her. And now, she had gotten her navi in so much trouble.

Seeing Ciel, Zero got angry. He stood up slowly, and hit Craft in an instant with his power-arm, so fast that Ciel, Neige and Craft himself were surprised. Craft slammed onto the other side of the digital battlefield, breaking obstacles in his path. Craft stayed low as he watched Zero stand in the far distance. Zero, whose eyes meant serious business.

Zero's eyes glared, his teeth gritted. "That's enough taunting of my netop, or I'll have to kill you."

Neige feared his threat a little, yet smiled. "So there's SOME fight in you. Looks like all I needed was to make you angry." Craft stood up from the debris he made from Zero's powerful punch. "Fine. Craft... Let's show them what it means to truly seperate the gap between our kind and theirs!"

Zero and Ciel watched in shock as Craft began to glow in unison with Neige. To Ciel, Neige was emitting some sort of strange energy from her body, as if her soul was being released from the confines of her human body. When it was done, Neige and Craft was, in a way, the same being.

"This is the height of a netop/netnavi unison, Zero and Ciel," Craft and Neige said in unison. "Look well, and learn if you can! This the ultimate achievement of netbattling... **Full Synchro**!"

'_Full Synchro?'_ Ciel asked herself, as did Zero, though with little less than a second for thought.

Zero didn't even see Craft move as he was hit as if by an invisible blow to the head. He flew back, but it didn't stop there. From many angles, many blows in different parts of his body, Zero was hit in rapid continuation with such speed that he wasn't able to keep up. Zero fell to the ground half-conscious as Craft appeared in front of him, everything that had happened only being less than a minute.

"S…So fast!" Zero said weakly as he twitchingly tried to stand up.

"See that?" Neige laughed tauntingly. "Full Synchro is the maximum extent of a netnavi-netop relationship, a fusion of the symbiosis that have been – up to this point – left one-sided, the netnavi taking all the risks, all the danger of deletion!"

"With this," she continued, "the netnavi receives the strength of the netop above his or her own, but putting the netop in the same danger as the netnavi with the threat of death the same as the navi faces the danger of deletion! That way, it is not only the netnavi who does the battle, but the netop as well! THAT is the sacrifice one dedicates to one's own navi!"

"C…Ciel?" Zero said weakly, aching in pain.

"Z-Zero! Are you alright?" Ciel said worryingly.

Zero couldn't answer, his jaw feeling like it had fallen off on its own.

"Recovery 100, battlechip in… download!" Ciel declared as she inserted the Recovery 100 to her PET. Neige watched as the 'Recovery100 Chip' instead summoned a red elf-like creature, bathing Zero in light that repaired his injuries. Looking to Ciel's PET, Neige sees the Recovery chip come out as a red battlechip instead, marked 'NrsElf100.'

"Craft… Did you see that?" Neige said, bewildered.

"What we saw during the his last battle was correct - instant corruption," Craft considered. "I wonder what the General would think of this?"

With the Recovery chip done with its work, Zero healed a little bit… but Recovery chips were only temporary relief, and can only be used so many times. Zero had to end it here and now, before it all ended badly.

"Zero, let's try to do Full Synchro," Ciel declared to him.

Zero was surprised at her suggestion. It was unlike her to make such a rash decision, especially when it could cost her everything. "What? Are you serious? You've heard what it does, what it can do to you and me! What if-"

"It doesn't matter! The only way you'll win is if your power increases!" Ciel interrupted, dropping a panicked sweat. It was too risky an idea, but she didn't want to end it this way.

"Are you trying to insult us?" Neige shouted angrily. "Full Synchro takes full heart and soul of a netop! It can't be done in a snap; it must be practiced and perfected, and the navi and netop must be unified as a whole! Don't be a fool, you amateur!"

Ciel looked at her angrily. "Amateur? Amateur! I know I am, so stop saying it already! You talk as if losing your life is something you should normally do, something you can just casually say without thought! But I can't have that, I can't just do that! I don't want to die… but I won't have Zero dying either! You sacrifice yourself in order to be on even terms, to be fair, to be stronger... and that's the difference between you and me... because I will sacrifice myself because I care!"

In that moment, Ciel and Zero began to feel surges in their body, power flowing through their veins. Zero could see data rushing through his body, as if…

"No way…" Neige whispered.

Craft activated his eye scanner again. "Fifty-five percent… seventy-two percent… It's rising at an incredible rate!"

Zero and Ciel stood as one, though they couldn't tell by sight or sound; only by thought. "W-What is this?"

Neige smirked at her. "One-hundred percent… A complete Full-Synchro. Congratulations, though I suspect only because of the programming within that special navi." Neige's eyes suddenly blew wide open, sharp and piercing directly towards them. "BUT… That's just the tip of the iceberg. Full-Synchro isn't something that is just done… it is improved!"

With that, Neige/Craft charged at the fully synchronized Ciel/Zero with super speed. With a super fast punch, Ciel/Zero fell to the ground.

"W…What happened?" Ciel asked herself in pain as she/Zero tried to stand up.

Craft sneered. "Ignorance. Full-Synchro isn't just the ability to be able to become one. Full Synchro only works if the navi will gain benefits from the netop it synched with!"

"That's right," Neige added. "Although fast, Craft still needs improvement in the speed department. When we perform Full Synchro, my agility and speed from years of military training gets added to Craft. Whereas you…" She looked down on Ciel who lying on the floor, cringing in pain. "Zero has nothing to gain from your abilities because you have none. No added strength, no added speed, nothing. In other words…"

"…Your Full-Synchro is useless!"

Zero and Ciel heard those last few words before Zero released the Full Synchro and fell to the ground unconscious. Ciel herself fell to the ground, only semi-conscious. She looked up weakly as Neige logged Craft out of the battletop.

She walked towards Ciel who was lying on the floor. Ciel could see her mouth moving, whispering something, but was too weak and delirious to actually understand or hear it. Minutes later, she tried to get up and get Zero. Cringing in pain, with bruises all over her body from the Full Synchro, she fell in front of the battletop, crying as hard as she could.

Outside, rain began to pour heavily to the ground. A storm was brewing.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** _I won't put what's in store for next chapter, just to leave it in suspense. I'll start working on Chapter 6 right away, so keep reading and reviewing!_


	6. Renewed Beginnings

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
**Chapter 6: Renewed Beginnings**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry about the late update! Hopefully, the next one won't take as long._

_And don't worry, Battle Network fans, there will be cameos from the Battle Network series in a future chapter. Don't expect EVERYONE though, because it'll just be a couple of the characters (I don't want to lose the purpose of the crossover). I actually integrated it pretty well in the story, if I do say so myself. And about this being a hero vs government story? Well, not really. A bit of the government will be involved, mostly the Net Military, but you'll see the details in future chapters._

_Oh, and watch out for the Zero Nightmare story, because it's not over yet. In fact, it's just beginning. A cure for the Virus exists, but in what form? Find out!  
_

_

* * *

_

'_Ugggh…'_

'_Where… Where… am I?'_

'_Am I… dead?'_

'_Wait… Over there… X! X, is that you!'_

'_No… How do I know your name? I know who you are… but why?'_

"Nightmare… Maverick…"

'…_X?'_

"Maverick… Maverick!"

'_X, what are you doing! Why ME?'_

"MAVERIIIICK!"

'_X, NOOOO!'_

"X!" Zero exclaimed loudly as he woke up, releasing 'Sleep Mode' from his programming. He shook groggily, his head like a scrambled jumble of thoughts he couldn't quite place, feeling as though his dreams were pieces of a puzzle that were too big to fit. He checked his own statistics to see if anything was damaged. Not surprisingly, nothing was, but technology was never one to figure out something as unique as he was. He felt as though he had something akin to human's headaches, as though he had been beaten down multiple times.

'_Oh yeah… I was,' _Zero recalled.

He thought back to that unforgettable battle against Neige and her netnavi, Craft. EXE. The dangerous duo… the Full-Synchro bit… the continuous beating he took. And Ciel…

_Ciel?_

Zero looked around, worried for a split second, as he knew nothing of what had happened to Ciel right afterwards. His worries were relieved in one sense of the word, as he saw Ciel, sitting down on her study table on the other side of the bed, tinkering with something. He was in Ciel's room again, back in his PET. Ciel looked back at him by coincidence and saw that he had awakened and walked over to her personal terminal.

"Hey, Zero. You're finally awake," greeted Ciel as if nothing had happened.

"Ciel… How long has it been since that battle? How… Wait, your head…"

Ciel touched the bandage on her head, as to which Zero was referring to. "Oh, this? Injury from that battle we did against those two netbattlers." Ciel was about to say it was nothing when she noticed, "Zero… are you sweating?"

Zero was surprised at her remark, when suddenly he too noticed as he touched his forehead, near his helmet. Surprised himself, something resembling sweat did indeed tingle along his body.

"Netnavis don't sweat," Ciel pointed out confusingly. Whatever it was that was leaking out of Zero's forehead, it sure looked suspiciously like sweat.

"This? It's…" Zero then removed his helmet, letting his hair flow down all the way to wipe the rest of the 'sweat' that was on his face. "…It's nothing."

Ciel looked at him with twinkled innocent eyes. "I've never seen you take your helmet off before… You look like a rockstar with that long hair, heehee!"

Zero looked away smugly. "…Whatever."

Ciel stood up and winked at him. "Now THAT'S the Zero I know!" Ciel then sat on the bed, still facing her PET and Zero. "But you know… those two battlers… Neige and Craft…"

"Still thinking about what they said to you?" Zero asked.

"It's not that. It's just… I think they were right. It's useless to do Full-Synchro because I have nothing to add to the skills you already have."

Zero then smirked a reply. "Then we'll just have to beat them without it."

Ciel smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Ciel then stood up again and sat at the chair near the desk her PET was on. She rested her arms and head on the desk while looking at Zero inside her PET and asked, "You were sweating when you woke up. That only happens to me when I have a bad dream… Did you have one?"

"Netnavis don't sweat… let alone dream," Zero replied, looking away with that emotionless face he always used – something Ciel noticed he used to avoid answering questions he didn't want to know the answers to.

"But… you're not just any netnavi," Ciel sighed sadly. "I want to know what it is, something you can be willing to share with me…"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that?" Zero replied as he put his helmet back on, not hearing Ciel's remark from before.

Ciel took a few seconds of silence, and then nodded, "…It's nothing."

Ciel then returned to her other desk and continued whatever work she was doing before.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Zero asked curiously.

"Oh. This?" Ciel turned around, showing a strange-looking battlechip. "It's my new invention: It's a Copy Chip."

"A... Copy Chip?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ciel nodded triumphantly. "I haven't really tested it out yet, but I designed it to copy an opponent's move during battle. Hopefully, we can use this against Neige and we'll at least be even... or even against those Guardian navis... But then again, I'm not sure it'll work, hmmm..."

'_Hmm, interesting... A chip that assimilates netnavi moves,'_ Zero thought for a moment._ 'Such obvious technologies already exist on the Net, created by elite scientists or hackers… but Ciel is neither one of those. She is a child, and yet…'_

"Whoo! I think that's enough work for today!" she exclaimed exhaustively as she brushed sweat of her brow. She was then about to take her PET from its PET-PC Connector slot (which enables it to connect to the computer and the Internet) when…

BLEEP! A sudden noise came out from the computer speaker that indicated she had an incoming download. "That's weird, I don't remember downloading anything… Hope it's not a virus…"

To her surprise, an annoyingly familiar blue solo-netnavi appeared at the screen.

"Hiya!" exclaimed Leviathan. EXE in excitement.

Ciel almost leaped in surprise. "W-Wha…Leviathan. EXE! What are you doing in my computer? A-And how did you know my PC code?"

"Hello, Zero!" Leviathan said flirtingly as she ignored her and ran over to Zero's location. She then looked to the miffed Ciel, who was still waiting for an explanation. "Oh, and hello too… Uh, girl."

"That's Ciel… And what the heck are you doing in my PC?" Ciel shouted at her again.

"No need to be so noisy," Leviathan said as she went closer to Zero to give him a hug. "All I'm here for is this boy!"

Ciel's face grew very red. "W-What are you doing? Get off him!"

Leviathan pouted tauntingly at Ciel. "I'm just being friendly, you killjoy. What are you getting so jealous about?"

"A… I'm not jealous!"

"Please get off me," Zero said lowly in his usual gruff voice.

"Hmpph! Be that way! Oh, before I forget," Leviathan added. "Unfortunately, I'm not here for a fight today, even if I wanted to. I'm only here as a messenger... for my leader. He wants to... meet you two."

"Your leader?" Ciel asked questioningly. "...The Leader of the… Guardians, I guess?"

"That's correct, little girlie. All the coordinates you'll need to get to the battle arena are in here," Leviathan said as she uploaded a file unto Ciel's PET. She then gave Zero a friendly wink and says, "See ya later, Zero!"

"Hey, wait!" Ciel protested, but it was too late, as Leviathan had logged out of her computer.

Ciel looked at the file Leviathan gave her. She then looked at Zero and says, "Well, should we go?"

Zero looked at her with serious eyes. "It's not me you should be asking… Are you?"

"Well… I think so."

"'_I think so'_ is not enough!" Zero suddenly declared loudly, forcing Ciel to back up and quiet herself in fear. "I don't want a repeat of the last time! No matter what happens, we won't do the Full Synchro… Is that clear?"

"U-Uh, um... Okay... Of course, Zero," Ciel reluctantly said. His words were stern and strict, a blow to both her ego and her heart. To her, it felt like Zero had no longer trusted her abilities as a netop and as a partner. It was both degrading... and hurtful. And it seemed Zero didn't even care.

'_I... I don't want to remain on the sidelines,'_ Ciel thought quietly.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Zero arrives at the designated arena to fight the Leader of the Guardians, the hurricane Harpuia. EXE - the fastest solo netnavi to exist. With Ciel forced to stay at the sidelines by her own netnavi, is Zero left to fend for himself with an enemy who is clearly out his league?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry that this chapter isn't very long. It's kind of like a filler section, I guess, a preparation for the upcoming epic battle with Harpuia. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review if you can!_


	7. Eyes Of The Storm

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 7: Eyes Of The Storm**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I'm sooooooo… (add infinity) sorry that I haven't updated much! Soooooo… (add infinity) much work to do, I have to sacrifice sleep to do it. Soooooo... (add infinity) much headaches lately, I feel insane. If I start laughing maniacally for no reason whatsoever, you might want to inform the authorities by then._

_Still, I was able to conquer those odds and bring another chapter! Yay me!_

_

* * *

_

"...Looks like this is it," Ciel said, confirming the location given to her by the solo netnavi, Leviathan. EXE. The letter, where nothing but a location and time was typed on, was to lead to her to an area where Leviathan's so-called 'leader' was to meet Zero as requested. They had figured out by now from past experience that 'meet' must have meant a challenge to a netbattle.

Ciel looked around. Like her battle with Neige, it seemed to be another abandoned location, hit by the Zero Virus a long time ago. It was definitely a message, telling her and Zero that they knew – all of them knew – about him and maybe more.

"Jeez, this placed hasn't been touched in years," Ciel said, coming inside to see empty cartridges and drums scattered all over the place. "It's so cramped in here…"

Zero looked up, surveying the location himself from within his PET. It seemed to be an exporting business building, the packaging area, filled with levers and moving luggage-ways. There was a lining near the roof, thin platforms that stretched on all the walls, cartridges and boxes atop them. "Looks like this place is ready to fall apart. It's dangerous here. Let's not stay and longer than we should."

Moving further in, Ciel suddenly noticed a battletop in the midst of the factory where a single working light pointed to, as if an invitation.

"Well, it's nice to know we weren't lost or anything," Ciel commented, moving closer bit by bit. "It's kinda hard to move around though, lots of scattered junk around…"

Before Zero had a chance to say something back, a sudden voice from the building's PTA system came forth. The voice commandingly said, "Log your PET into the battletop and jack in your netnavi. We have been waiting."

Not wanting to delay their stay at that suffocating place, Ciel did as the voice said, raising her connector cable straight into air with a declaration.

"Zero. EXE… jack in!" Ciel exclaimed as she plugged it into the battletop.

Zero digitized into the arena that was, at first, dark and empty. Then, the lights suddenly burst open one by one, revealing a wide stretch of open land cleared of any obstructions or objects. The floor stretched far, covered with digital concrete and lined with steel crossbeams. It was strange to see such a basic battleground, free of obstacles and cover.

"It's… barren," Zero said out loud.

"Completely empty," Ciel remarked as well.

Then suddenly, the voice from the PTA returned and said, "Welcome, Zero. You've done well, defeating my comrades in battle – even when Fefnir had unleashed his Limiter, you had soundly defeated him. Now, it is my chance…"

As if a flickering of a switch, a light appeared, bringing Zero's combatant into view. Once again, it had a similar overall design to Leviathan and Fefnir, this time with shades of green in color. What stood the most was the twin energy-blades that he held in his arms, the sign of a hand-to-hand master combatant. The netnavi also had a backpack that resembled wings, and its legs were poised as if ready to jump into the air and fly.

"Hello and goodbye," the green solo netnavi said. "I am Harpuia the Gale, third and leader of the Guardians. What was once lost, I have now again found. My primary directive, my single purpose, our one objective programming… to destroy you."

"W-What?" Ciel asked, surprised. "Destroy Zero? P-Primary programming? I thought you guys were solo netnavis!"

"You're too young and innocent to remember such things, and humans in general are simply too unequipped to understand the logic," Harpuia replied, brandishing his blades. "But you don't know how long I've been waiting for this day… All this preparation, all this drama, all this… just for you… and your grave."

"No! No way," Ciel shook her head. "Zero, jack out right now! I am not letting you get any deeper in this again!"

Zero, however, only stayed silent.

"…Zero?"

"Ciel," he interrupted with a single step forward. He then turned to her and said, "I'll be fighting this alone."

Ciel was shocked. "What? Hey, thought we agreed on this al-"

"No, Ciel. I will fight this alone," Zero said commandingly, taking Ciel by surprise. "Try to help me or stop me… and you will regret it." Zero then continued forward to his opponent.

Ciel gulped. _'Why? WHY? I can't believe you… I was only worried for you, and yet… YOU JERK!'_

"Hello, Zero's netop," a voice from the digital audience area of the battletop suddenly spoke. "Watching instead of fighting again, I see."

"Grrr…. Leviathan. EXE," she murmured angrily. "For your information, the name's Ciel!"

"Whatever, girlie!" the elegant Guardian dismissed with a shrug. "Just don't do anything stupid or get in reddie's way and I won't have to kill you in real life."

If only Ciel could have smacked Leviathan that time, she would have done so. Unfortunately for her, netnavis are completely digital, which means no revenge for her.

Back to Zero and Harpuia, the two stared each other wearyingly, almost as if one was trying to psych out the other.

"Smart move, commanding your netop out of the way. And in such a fierce way," Harpuia complimented. "I think you'd make a fine solo netnavi. Relying on humans – especially useless humans - only makes you weak."

"Talk is cheap," Zero simply stated, readying his saber in the 'Iai' style. "Are we gonna get this started or are you gonna keep yapping?"

"My apologies," Harpuia shortly agreed. "Let's."

With their final words said, Zero and Harpuia quickly dashed backwards, as far away from each other.

"They're running away from each other?" Ciel asked loudly.

"Don't be ignorant," Leviathan replied from out of the blue. "They both realize that their speeds are almost the same, therefore an offensive close-ranged attack is not the smartest move."

'_Unfortunately for Zero,'_ Leviathan grinned, '_their speeds are FAR from equal…'_

As both combatants reached as far as they could being on opposite sides of the digital arena, Harpuia shouted out, "Unlike you, Zero, I have the ability to unlock my full arsenal without the need of a netop's battlechips… such as this!" Harpuia then released shards of solid violet energy straight at Zero, who was at the opposite side of the arena.

Zero easily noticed them coming, and evades them far by a few meters. "I don't need Ciel's help. I can defeat you by myself."

To Ciel, his words were like a stab to the heart. _'If Zero feels he doesn't need me… then why am I here? I know netbattling's not my thing... but still…'_ She looked to Zero, who was fighting the battle alone._ 'I was having fun being with Zero...'_

Leviathan looked to her and sighed. _'Uh, geez... Pathetic... She really doesn't get it, doesn't she? How dense..."  
_

Zero tried to get closer, but each time he did, Harpuia unleashed a new wave of the purple bolts that only succeeded in putting him further and further away.

He was still quite far from Harpuia's position, but his latest bolts of energy only missed him by a hair.

'_Those bolts are fast,'_ he thought for a single moment before coming to a startling realization.

'_A barren arena, with no obstacles or places to run to for cover… Maximum efficiency and speed for reaching targets… His weapons reaching faster and faster, regardless of my distance… Damn, Harpuia's been playing me!'_

"What's wrong, Zero? Thinking up a strategy?" Harpuia mocked. "...Or is it that you realized I've been easy on you?" Zero's eyes tweaked as he realized his conclusions were true. He was in deep trouble now.

"What's going on? What does he mean?" Ciel asked Leviathan. As much as she hated to do so, Ciel didn't understand any of what had happened.

Leviathan looked to her angrily, taking her by surprise. "And you wonder why reddie didn't even bother taking you with him in this fight? Jeez, you are so freaking slow!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Ciel," Leviathan replied. For the first time, Leviathan called her by her first name, realizing this was serious. "How can you even think to help your own netnavi when you don't understand what's going on? Even if he allowed you in there with him, it'll be the same as watching backstage as you are right now! Reddie has no use for a netop that can't keep up with him!"

Ciel felt she had to sit down._ 'So that's why Zero didn't want me with him… because I wasn't any help for him anyway…'_

"...Instead of slumping there like an idiot, don't you think you'd be more use trying to keep up with him?"

Ciel looked to her confusingly. "…What do you mean?"

"I meant that don't you think you'd be of more use to Zero next time if you AT LEAST tried to keep up with what's going on?"

"B…But I tried, and he's just too fast! All these things happening around him, his next move, the move after that… all these, happening in just seconds, too fast for me to react or even open my own mouth in awe! How do you expect me to keep up with… with THAT?"

"Wow, you ARE pathetic," Leviathan replied with another sigh. "Look, I'm sure Zero won't expect you to keep up with him every single time, especially your first time. You're a beginner, a newbie to the world of netbattling, and he'll understand that. You tried, that's what counts, and Zero will know."

"And as much as I hate to admit it," she added, scratching her head trying to make the words come out. "Zero… Zero thinks you're more valuable than you think you are to him."

Ciel was silent, contemplating on Leviathan's words and her own thoughts. As she tried to stand up, she realized that Zero was taking a beating against Harpuia. _'There's no way he can win without help…'_ Ciel was about to take action when she thought,_ 'But what can I do against an opponent who moves as fast as he think? THINK, Ciel, THINK!'  
_

Just then Ciel got an idea. _'It just might work,' _she told herself as she whipped out her battlechips… her eyes sharpened, focused and concentrated. _'There's no point in being smart... if I can't put it to good use!'_

* * *

Zero was heavily damaged by Harpuia's fiercest attacks. He didn't know if he could keep it up anymore.

Harpuia stood menacingly over him, his armblades at the ready, ready to finish everything he had waited for in a long time. "Giving up so soon, Zero?" He then activated his arm laserblade and aimed it at Zero. "I'm getting bored…"

Before he had a chance to strike, the two combatants were surprised when they suddenly heard a shout, "Area Steal in…download!" At once, a Cyber Elf appeared, this time dressed as a ninja. In the next instant, Zero was teleported to a safe distance and the Cyber Elf disappears. As it does, Ciel enters another battlechip, one that she had already used in a previous battle. "ZeroChip Recovery100 in… download!"

The Nurse Elf appeared in front of Zero, bathing him in golden light as his severest wounds digitized themselves closed, repaired.

"C-Ciel? I told you not to interfere!" Zero declaringly shouted at her.

"Can we save it for later? Look forward; he's coming again!"

Zero turned around to Harpuia who unleashed lightning arrows from his blades at him. Zero swung widely to the side, the light-blades barely avoided. The arrows seemed as fast as the lightning bolts he threw earlier, if not faster and more accurate.

Before Harpuia made his next move, Ciel suddenly whispered to Zero, "Zero, run as fast as you can around the whole arena."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Ciel commanded with a loud shout, this time with Zero backing up and forced to shut up. Zero had no idea why, but at the moment it didn't matter. As per Ciel's orders, Zero ran as fast as he could around the arena in all directions. If Harpuia released any lightning bolts or arrows, Ciel used her remaining AreaSteal chips to evade them. But what really struck Zero was that as he ran around the arena, Ciel kept downloading Break Panel chips…

As Zero stopped when he reached an end of the arena, he said, "Ciel, I'm running out of room." He looks around, and realizes a lot of the panels on the arena were unstable because of the BreakPanel chips. "Whatever you're planning, do it now!"

Before Harpuia had a chance to unleash any more bolts, Ciel smirked and downloaded 3 new battlechips. "AquaTower x3 in… download!" With this combination, all of the broken panels in the arena suddenly erupted a tall pillar of water.

"And for an immediate follow-up… Zero, get ready for a change of weather," Ciel grinned, raising her plan's last battlechip. "Weather System, battlechip in… download!"

With Ciel's final download, a Hacker Cyber Elf dressed like a witch appeared, performing a strange dance that suddenly causes the battlefield's digital sky to snow down; at first lightly, and then a blizzard.

"Wh… What is this!" Harpuia said, trying to resist the increasingly freezing temperatures. At first, Harpuia thought Ciel was trying to freeze him over, but then realized that the field-covered Aqua-Towers had suddenly been turned into ice by the sub-temperature!

"I get it… with the towers, Harpuia's bolts will dissipate within contact because of his elemental weakness to Ice… And because you used Break Panels, the broken panels are floating above the aqua towers, which can be used as miniature stepping stones." He looked up, and sees the broken panel pieces lifted on top of the frozen pillars, a bit of snow covering them. "That'll prevent me from getting electrocuted as well."

Harpuia, floating high above the arena, realized this too. "Heh, so the netop hatched a plan… Humans never did learn to keep themselves out of other's businesses."

Leviathan, who was watching it all from the safety of the sidelines, was equally impressed. _'Wow... I told her to catch up just a couple of minutes ago and THIS is what she comes up with? Kids these days...'  
_

Zero looked around, checking out the effects of the field that Ciel had made for him. Unless Harpuia came up from above, there was no way he could reach him, giving him the time to think.

He looked to Ciel. "I told you to stay out of my way, Ciel. You disobeyed me."

"Yeah… but," Ciel weakly said. "But if I didn't, you wouldn't have come out alive! I know you didn't want to, but…"

Before Ciel could continue, she realized that Zero was suddenly laughing.

"W-What's so funny?"

Zero looked to her with a smile. It took her by surprise, since seeing Zero smile was more than rare. "Thank you."

Ciel was confused. "F-For what?"

"I'm sorry to be so selfish with you, Ciel. You're a child, and honestly, I don't really want you netbattling... but as long as I remain your netnavi, you'll get pulled into my battles."

"B-But, I don't mind it at all!" Ciel replied weakly. "I... I like being with you... E-Even if I'm not much help..."

"Heh, thanks," Zero replied. "I had no right giving you orders, but just as you chose me to be your friend rather than your warrior, I too began to choose you as my comrade - my partner and friend - rather than my burden. I didn't want to see you get hurt and got selfish, but I was wrong. We both have to realize... what is truly important to us."

'_What is truly important to me'_ Ciel thought, smiling. "B-But I was afraid you'd scold me… You did this just to test me?"

Zero scoffed to the side, swallowing his pride. "…I knew you'd come and save me."

Ciel blushed weakly at his words, but also felt like crying tears of joy. "So we're partners now… Friends, right?"

"Heh… Yeah… Friends," Zero smirked. He tried to smile a little wider, but it just wasn't his style.

"Well… now what?" Zero asked her.

"Now… we take the offensive," Ciel replied.

* * *

"Hmmm… Few openings to take advantage of," Harpuia said as he surveyed the frozen area from the sky, where only a few places were barren enough to use his lightning on without dissipating from his elemental weakness. "And yet, so many areas for him to use a surprise counter-attack. It's a losing game, which means it's time to play my ace…"

Before he was able to act any further, Zero appeared from out of the blue and attacked him with his Z-Saber.

Harpuia was able to parry his attack with his arm laserblade. "I was caught off-guard, I admit, but did you really think that was enough to take me down?"

Zero replied with a smirk. "…If you got taken by this distraction, then I guess that would be a 'yes'."

In position, Ciel declared, "Program Advance! AquaSword x3 in… download!"

Zero – parrying Harpuia with one hand – activated the chip with his other. "Zero Style… **Shougetsujin**!" Another sword appeared on his other hand that was covered with quickly hardening water. With his attack, he swung his saber towards Harpuia, summoning an energy of ice and water, completely overwhelming and freezing him. Still with the upper hand, Ciel followed up with a combo.

"Program Advance! Airshot x2 and IceChip in… download!" Ciel declared as she downloaded her 3 chips.

"Program Advance: **Ice Javelin**!" Zero activated, digitizing a super-charged ice-armed Z-Buster Gun.

With a click, the Z-Buster Gun fires a fully energized ice spear attack, stabbing Harpuia with a sharp ice blade in the chest. His lightning no match for his own elemental weakness, the frozen blade blasts through his body with easy, sending him down and hard to the ground, his wings unable to support him.

With his crash to the ground, what ice that had covered most of his body had broken off, and incidentally so did the freezing effects of the WeatherSystem battlechip deployed earlier by Ciel. Though he tried to recover his damages, Harpuia knew he had the disadvantage. Quickly standing up, Harpuia snickered, putting the next phase of his plan into action.

"I… did not expect that, I'm afraid... Well done," he congratulated. "With this weakness, I'm sure you realize that you have the upper hand now… so why don't we tip it a little more in my favor?"

With this, even with his injuries, Harpuia floated back up and energized his whole body. "EarthBreaker!" he declared at the top of his voice, sending the energy accumulating in his body through the 4 corners of the fighting arena.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake. Not only in the arena, but in the real world as well!

"Yaaa!" Ciel exclaimed. As Zero looked to her, he realized that Ciel was nearly hit by an empty cartridge from the top shelf from inside the abandoned factory.

"But that's-"

"Yes, Zero," Harpuia interrupted. "Everytime the earth shakes, the chances of your netop getting buried under the cartridges in the real world will get bigger and bigger. I suggest you hurry up and defeat me."

"You set all of this up… The cartridges were there to use for your advantage…"

"Correct, Zero. This was all planned from the beginning."

"Why bother? You have me here!" Zero exclaimed angrily, confused at this ridiculous charade. "You said your prime directive was to kill me. Why my netop?"

"…I cannot tell you that," Harpuia simply replied, raising his hand. "I ask only that you show me…"

"…Show you what?"

Harpuia smiled, a menacing stare erupted from his face. "Show me… the real Zero!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** With Ciel's life on the line with every second, Zero finds himself deeper and deeper in a desperate race against time to defeat Harpuia - but at the same time keeping his inner demons in check. Will he be able to control himself, especially after Ciel becomes injured... or worse?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I used a lot of RZ4 references on this one, and some that you might not be familiar with. So, for your convenience, here's the skinny:_

1. Iai Stance – not actually an RZ4 reference, the Iai is a kenjutsu stance where the blade is held by the waist, inside the scabbard, ready to take it out; the body, slightly tilted and angled towards the blade. If you want more information, I suggest you research on it.

2. Shougetsujin – an EX Skill learned from Fenrir Lunaedge; an iceblade that travels along the ground.

3. Ice Javelin – an EX Skill learned from Tech Kraken; a gigantic spear made of ice, shot from the Z-Buster.

4. WeatherSystem Battlechip – a reference to the weather-changing system from RZ4 that allowed the player to change the weather in a level, changing the difficulty and layout of a level. In this story, it was in the form of a Hacker Cyberelf.


	8. Hand of Destruction

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 8: Hand Of Destruction**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Maaaaaaan, I have NOT updated in months now! But now that it's summer vacation, I have no excuse! Anyway, at last… an update! Read on!_

_

* * *

_

"Show it to me," Harpuia. EXE said, forming a fist with his hands, crushing tightly. "Show me the real Zero!"

"The real… Zero?"

"Yes," Harpuia nodded. "You've noticed, haven't you… this strange feeling stirring inside of you, itching to break free from its confines. It is triggered by the greatest of desires, and yet also by the simplest of nostalgia. You may have remembered something, felt something, smelt something that triggered some fond or frightening memory. A dream, perhaps? That's why you're reluctant – reluctant to fight with your full strength, constantly distracted by the things around you!"

"Things like netops, for example," Harpuia said, looking at Ciel who shook in fear. "You have every right to fear this beast that dwells within… it is akin to a God, though a God of Death and Decay is all that it is and nothing more. Your pathetic attempts at this simple, kind Zero is sickening… Show me who you really are! SHOW IT TO ME!"

"I am… only me," Zero breathed out to the side. "There is no one else I am. I am Ciel's netnavi – no one else's, nothing else. I don't need some fantasy power to defeat you."

"You still urge that you are you when you're truly a FAKE!" Harpuia exclaimed angrily dashing towards Zero with his arm-blades that Zero parried back with his Z-Saber. "You are nothing more than a shell… a persona you yourself created to be innocent of the destruction you've created long ago… You act as though you remember nothing, had done nothing, and will do no further harm! Well, you will not trick me! I will force out this power, anger you and feast on it! I WILL BRING OUT THE TRUE ZERO AND DESTROY THIS FAKE PERSONA OF YOURS!"

"There IS no fake persona," Zero said, blasting him away with a wide slash, forcing the gale Guardian to back up in the recoil. "I am Zero. EXE… If you think I'm acting as though I had done nothing and remember nothing, that's probably because it's true! I know nothing of what I've done before I was re-created, and that gives me every right to try and survive everyone and everything that tries to kill me because of it!"

"Heh, tough talk for someone who's going to lose a netop," Harpuia pointed out to the real world as the quakes continued and another falling canister barely missed Ciel.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Ciel, NO!" Zero shouted desperately as more canisters fall from the holds on the factory wall and Ciel had a hard time evading them without losing her connection to her navi. Zero turned to Harpuia with eyes that could burn through steel. "Harpuia, STOP THIS!"

"Yes, YES!" Harpuia only mockingly laughed at him. "That's it! Show me that rage! Cast aside this fake 'New Zero' personality that you keep clinging on to! Tear it apart… and release unto me the God of Destruction!"

_God of Destruction…_

"G…God of Destruction?" the loud thought pierced into Zero's mind something terrible. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, but he was sure it was the last thing he would want to remember.

Harpuia, noticing his words had affected his opponent's thoughts, grinned wickedly to the side and whispered. "…Perfect."

Leviathan herself also noticed what Harpuia had done. _'WHAT? Why did he... What is the leader THINKING? That was supposed to be what we were trying to prevent!'_

"No, Zero!" shouted Ciel from behind, surprising the two combatants. She had some nasty bruises, and she was barely hanging from the side of the battletop, losing all strength from evading and getting hit by the heavy falling containers. "I… Please… I don't want to see that again…"

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, Zero… or else you'll lose your head!" Harpuia shouted as Zero turns his head towards him. In that instant, he was hit directly in the face by Harpuia's knuckles.

"Zero!" Ciel cried desperately. Even with her strength gone, she manages to get up and set up some battlechips. "SideBamboo, battlechip in… download!"

With that move, a weapon suddenly digitizes in Zero's right arm… his special Triple Rod! With this new weapon, Zero will be able to fend of attacks easier.

Harpuia noticed as the supposed chip slides off of Ciel's PET, but was instead replaced with a red TrplRod ZERO Chip instead. "Another effect of the virus' corruption… I was right, I was right! I no longer have any doubts… I WILL DESTROY YOU COMPLETELY!"

"Whatever, you psycho," Zero replied smugly as he waves the Triple Rod around into his counter-attack pose. "If you want deletion, come then!"

Harpuia smiled at his remark. "Words worthy of a legend… Let's see if it can be backed up with skill!" With those words, Harpuia dashed at him with lightning speed, his knuckle-sabers aimed at Zero's critical body-points With a powerful clash, the two combatant's weapons connect in a titanic fend-off.

Harpuia hammered Zero with a continuous berserk slash, while Zero defends against them with his Triple Rod.

Unfortunately, as Zero wasted his time fending of Harpuia's attacks, Ciel had less and less room to evade the falling heavy objects.

'_Damn, not good,'_ Zero thought, looking at how poorly Ciel was doing. _'At this rate, Ciel…'_

"I said don't take your eyes off your opponent, fool!" Harpuia shouted. Zero looked back to him and tried to shield with the Triple Rod… but it was too late. "ThunderLance!" Harpuia screamed as the energy lance materializes in his hand. With one slash, Zero's Triple Rod is cut in half.

The ThunderLance's attack went through the Triple Rod and flares at Zero straight in the chest, sending him flying through broken battlefield. He crashed down hard into the battleground floor, still skidding until friction got him to stop the hard way.

With little strength left, Zero tried to get up, when he suddenly heard a desperate cry from behind him.

"CIEL!" he shouted desperately, but it was no use. Ciel was hit and was now pinned under a heavy drum, barely conscious and in a lot of pain. Little streaks of tears came out of her eyes. "Ciel…"

"See, Zero?" Harpuia commented mockingly towards him. "Because of your reluctance, your pathetic netop was hurt… But now that she's out of the way, can we get back to the real battle?"

Suddenly, a sharp instinct bolted through Zero's head. His eyes swelled as the dark thoughts of his unknown past entered his cybernetic brain. Something in Harpuia's words had triggered something in his memories.

Something he feared.

**God of Destruction.**

* * *

"_Nooo! Help!"_

"_Zeeerrooooooo!"_

"_No! Stoooopppp!"_

"_Zeeerrrooooo! Zeeerrrrroooooooooooo...!"_

He could hear fire burning. No. He could SEE them. The fire engulfing everything in its path. He could hear people with desperate cries for help as they were engulfed in the flames of destruction. Inside in the cybernetic realm, he could see himself, his face was a killer's: eyes wide and a grin that even a maniac with murderous intentions couldn't compare with. It was the devil's own face.

"_Zeeeerrroooooooooo!"_

_

* * *

_

Zero kept silent. "What's wrong, Zero? Lost your spirit?" Harpuia mocked again.

"…Shut up."

"What?"

"I said SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!" Zero exclaimed, an aura suddenly ignited around him, his body glowing red, and his face – the expression in it was missing and the only thing that could be seen… is his glowing fiery eyes. His mouth growled as he talked, his teeth sharpened like a rabid beast foaming at the mouth.

Leviathan, who was watching from the sidelines, swallowed in fear. "That's… that's the look Fefnir described to me when they battled… Harpuia, I knew this was a bad idea..."

A small scent of fear also erupted from Harpuia. "So this is he… The deviation… ZERO… For once, even I fear saying your name…"

Zero walked ominously slow towards Harpuia, the burning red aura that arose from him setting on fire everything it touched. "I have had it with you WRETCHES hurting my netop… This ends here… I will kill you… and I will kill EVERYTHING you hold dear."

Harpuia didn't even had a chance to blink when he suddenly saw Zero directly in front of him. Right at that moment, Zero blasted his knuckle straight through Harpuia's chest with a powerful right blow.

"Arrgggh!" Harpuia screams in pain. "Wh… What is this!" he weakly asks as surges of data violently erupted from his body and into Zero's. Harpuia could only swallow as he saw Zero's expression with fright.

"No… It's not over yet… IT'S NOT OVER!" With a powerful shout, Harpuia blasted Zero's arm out with a powerful lightning aura, destroying it in the process.

Zero backed away, his right arm missing from Harpuia's aura explosion. As Harpuia breathed out stirringly, he and Leviathan watched in horror as Zero's arm suddenly digitized slowly back as if nothing had happened. "No… It can't be…"

"The Zero Virus… It's unstoppable," Leviathan murmured, almost ready to run away and never look back.

Zero said nothing as his arm grew completely back. He didn't give a grin, a growl, a smug, or gave any expression at all. Right then, he was a demon in netnavi's form – feeling nothing… but the urge to destroy everything that angered him.

Harpuia got back up, even with so little strength left. "I can still fight… And as long as I can do so… THIS FIGHT GOES ON!" With that, he dashed to Zero in the fastest speed he had ever reached his entire existence. Zero remained standing for a split-second afterwards, and then suddenly disappeared with a cloud of dust.

'_Damn… He's fast! Even faster than I am… In human measures, my speed is calculable in mechs...'_ With that thought, Harpuia gulped. _'But his… it can only be described as the speed of LIGHT!'  
_

"...Behind me?" he suddenly felt, turning around. Zero was there, and from out of nowhere, he summoned back his broken Triple Rod, good as new_. 'He's using the power of the Virus to deviate weapons from nothing and without battlechips!'_

Harpuia parried his attack with his arm saber. He backed up and used his most powerful attack again. "ThunderLance!" he shouted as the energy erupted from his body and towards Zero.

Zero raised his arm up to the battlefield's sky, and suddenly bolts of lightning shot down and into his arm. He closed his fist, and releases it towards Harpuia, saying, "ThunderLance!"

Harpuia and Leviathan was shocked as Harpuia's own energy attack shot from Zero's arm and towards Harpuia. Zero's ThunderLance shot thru Harpuia's own – breaking it – and going through to Harpuia with a sharp blasting energy. The gravity of Zero's attack sent Harpuia smashing down into the ground, defeated and barely alive.

Leviathan gulped. "The Hand of Destruction: The Z-Knuckle… The power to copy an opponent's move without the help of chips…"

From the wreckage of Zero's attack, Harpuia tried to stand up but was too damaged. "My own ThunderLance was sent back to me… with thrice the force… It is INDEED the Z-Knuckle…"

As he struggled to get up, Zero moved ominously closer to him. When Zero stopped directly in front of him, he looked up only to see the wide murderous smile in Zero's face. Harpuia couldn't move in fright, as even only seeing Zero's demonic expression nearly killed him.

"Before you die," Zero commented with a frightening smile, "…scream."

"Zeeeerrrrrooooo!"

He looks to his side, and saw Ciel slowly getting up. But even seeing her innocent face didn't phase him. He was too deep in his own dark soul to get out so easily.

"I... I knew this would happen again," Ciel weakly said, tears fighting to come out of her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. "But that's why... I made this, just for you!"

She inserted another battlechip in her PET and shouted with a sad smile, "Bug Curse, battle chip in... download! Target: ZERO. EXE!"

"W-What?" Leviathan and Harpuia gasped.

As Zero's demented body began to quiver and quake with the effects of the bug problems, Ciel closed her eyes and concentrated. "And now... Activate: Full Synchro."

"WHAT?" Harpuia and Leviathan gasped again as a glowing light enveloped Zero and Ciel like an aura, signifying a successful Full Synchronization. As the light dissipates and their souls united, Ciel too began to feel the effects of the bug and started feeling pain and paralysis in different sections of her body.

"W-What is that netop DOING?" Harpuia said frantically to Leviathan. "Because of the Bug Curse, Zero in his maddened state might be unable to move, but with their Full Synchro activated, neither will she! What in the world could she be thinking?"

Leviathan looked at Zero/Ciel with saddened eyes. "It's... sad..."

Harpuia raised an eyebrow. "...Sad?"

To his surprise, the blue Guardian closed her eyes and smiled. "She's too nice... even when all else is against her. I'm beginning to believe they were meant to be together."

Harpuia looked to Zero with surprise, astounded at the sight he behold. The rage from Zero was gone in only minutes, and all that was left was the red netnavi with a weakened state. He looked at Ciel, who was equally wounded, but still alive… with a smile escaping from her face. "I'm glad you're back, Zero!"

Harpuia at first was mesmerized, and then closes his eyes and grins. "Heh heh, are you for real? Defeated... by a little girl..." He then opened his eyes to see Zero look at Ciel with his 'I'm glad you're alright' face. "First, helping Zero with a brilliant tactic. Then, performing Full Synchronization, a rare feat even for professional netops. Finally, defeating the demon I've spent a lifetime trying to..."

"She's a real piece of work, isn't she?" Leviathan replied, smiling. "You know… Master wouldn't have liked it if you managed to kill Zero. You knew that, right?"

"Of course, that's also in my primary programming," Harpuia gritted. "But I had to know for sure… Still, I wouldn't call that battle a waste of time."

"Pfft, it was a selfish decision leader," Leviathan commented, "but it worked out in the end." She then looked to Zero and Ciel, and closed her eyes smiling. "I have no doubt they'll be able to do it, as long as they're together."

"True," Harpuia replied, "I still unwittingly unlocked one of the 'locks' on Zero's inner self, but at this point it doesn't seem to matter. Fefnir has just messaged me: our enemies have gotten all the codes necessary already."

"They moved fast," Leviathan replied. "In that case, we no longer have any time - they'll come to claim Zero soon. Should we tell them everything?"

"…Damn, not right now, I suppose," Harpuia suddenly snarled. "One of them is here. Right now."

To Zero, Ciel, and Leviathan's surprise, the digital environment's 'ceiling' suddenly fell apart, an unknown entity crashing through their cyberspace uninvited.

The being came to view, a turtle-shaped netnavi that aimed at Zero aggressively.

"Greetings," it said. "Heat Genblem. EXE, of the Eight Einherjar. I have been ordered to take the being known as Zero. EXE in… whether he likes to or not!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A new opponent has arrived to face Zero - the armored Heat Genblem, the first to arrive from a group known as the Eight Einherjar. Who does it work for? What does it want with Zero? With Zero and Harpuia at weakened states fresh from their own battle, only Ciel and Leviathan have the chance to turn this around. In the midst of battle, as Genblem employs a dirty trump card, will the four of them be enough, or is it time to bring in their own miracle? A gift is delivered unto them from the Guardian's Master himself - a miracle known as Soul Unison!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _I already said it! Soul Unison! Between Zero and Leviathan! Damn, that would be freakin' sweet! I wonder what Ciel thinks of this? (She's probably jealous, I'm sure). Oh well, find out in the next chapter! Please review!_


	9. The Innocent Child, Ciel

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 9: The Innocent Child, Ciel**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _So sorry I haven't updated in… forever. My computer exploded (almost literally) and my files were there and I really didn't want to retype it. Good news is you guys won't stop bugging me to update that I actually DID retype it now!_

_Well, hopefully I'll be able to get the energy (or fear) to type next time as well._

_

* * *

_

"Heat Genblem. EXE?" Ciel asked worryingly, as the tortoise netnavi of titanic size suddenly entered the already-chaotic battlefield equation. Fresh from the fight between Zero and Harpuia, Ciel knew instinctively that there was going to be no rest in-between - there was going to be another unavoidable battle.

"That is my name. Like those pathetic Guardians at the corner over there, I too am a solo netnavi – except for the pathetic part," Genblem said with a hardy guffaw as he looked upon the weakened Zero. EXE. "Look at you… so pitiful… You were once looked upon as the mighty God of Destruction, but now… Oh well, everything will go back to normal once we put you back into your old body!"

"O-Old body?" Ciel replied, a slight realization suddenly jolted up her spine. Something about what the new solo netnavi said suddenly piqued curiosity in her, but it was something she thought she already knew but tried to forget. Suddenly looking at Zero, Ciel felt nervous seeing Zero sweat again – something Zero hid as well was opened with what the navi had said.

"Genblem, don't say another word!" Harpuia said, trying to stand up but was too weak to do so.

Genblem looked to the winged Guardian's damaged form. "Ahhh, The X Guardians… Harpuia, the mighty leader, reduced to nothing but a crawling weakling… Did you foolishly think you could defeat the infamous Zero Virus and prevent him from going into my Master's hands with your meddling? Try as you may, but my Master will always get what he wants…"

"Alright, I'm tired of all this crap with 'Masters' and ambiguity," Zero suddenly spoke up, trying to get information from the shelled navi. "Who is this Master of yours?"

"Heh, straight to the point," Genblem snickered. "You'll never get that information from me, of course. Even if I DID want to. Primary programming, you see. Of course… you could always ask your netop's father."

"…M-My dad?" Ciel gasped, shocked to hear her father's name in this conversation.

"Ah-ah, can't give too many clues," Genblem replied. "That would take the fun out of it. Before I forget, let's get back to business… Come with me, Zero. EXE… or we'll do this the hard way. Of course, in your condition, I doubt that will be a choice."

"…Really? Why don't we see?" Zero smugly replied as he stood up to face his hard-bodied opponent, trying to hide his major injuries.

"Wait, Zero!" Ciel suddenly said from behind. "You won't last if you fight him now!"

"Don't tell me that as if I don't know," Zero simply replied. "But I don't have a choice… Let me fight, Ciel!"

"I know," Ciel replied, her eyes closed, focused, surprising Zero with her answer. "That's why… I want us to do Full Synchro!"

Zero gasped. "Ciel, are you nuts? You'll get hurt!"

"…Are you worried about me?"

Ciel's reply suddenly made Zero quiet. Zero turned around with a heave of breath and gives in. "…Fine."

Ciel giggled thankfully. "You know, if you just admit you're worried, you wouldn't have to be so guilty if I get hurt."

"They're going to actually do Full Synchro?" Leviathan said, dumbfounded. "I spied on her battle with that girl from the Net Military as you asked," she continued, turning to Harpuia. "I know she did some amazing tactics during your battle, but her Full-Synchro will be useless! Aren't we going to stop her?"

"On the contrary," Harpuia smiled as he closed his eyes to rest them, leaning back to rest his own body. "She knows very well the danger of having to stay with Zero, that as long as Zero is with her she will be constantly pulled into hazardous situations as his netop. She has… accepted that fate."

"Then why? WHY Full Synchro?"

"Because she also knew Zero's lust for destruction awakens when either he is at his weakest moment, or when someone he has to protect is in danger," Harpuia explained. "At his rate right now, weakened and battered, Zero will most likely awaken the God of Destruction within him. At that point, neither Ciel nor us can do much to control him. He might accidentally hurt his netop in the process in exchange for the very power to protect her – a double edged sword."

"Ciel," Harpuia continued, "from what I can see, has this unexplainable ability to 'purify' this inner self. In all the years I've existed as an X Guardian, I've never seen a program or person strong enough to do such a thing… not even from our Master."

"Maybe because it is not within Zero's computer programming that lies the source," Leviathan suddenly mouthed off.

"…What do you mean?"

"You and I, he and our Master… Unlike other netnavis, our Master was made as a netnavi as though he was a human – the ultimate artificially intelligent netnavi, able to think and feel and make decisions and learn and judge good and evil like a real human. He was not limited to his programming like us – us X Guardians who were created from his original body. And yet for all the similarities we Guardians shared with Master, this being called Zero seemed to be much closer to our Master than we ever could. And maybe – just maybe – that cure for this Zero Virus is where the human part in the Master exists."

"…I do not understand," Harpuia questioned, confused. "What are you getting at?"

"The Zero Virus was recreated as a netnavi for her," Leviathan said, eyes closed deep in thought. "And yet, he was unlike any netnavi, able to contradict his netop's decisions and even reject her. Why? Zero didn't know who he was – Ciel's father made sure of that."

Harpuia gasped, realizing what she was getting at. "So… you mean—?"

"That's right," Leviathan said, her eyes opened, clear. "Zero tried to push her away subconsciously."

"But it didn't work," Harpuia continued. "Zero saw innocence in her, a passionate and caring child with a courage befitting him. Ciel became more than a netop, she became a friend. She became much more than just any other human he had to protect – she became his reason for being."

"But it was this very reason that Zero's inner demons were unleashed," Leviathan said sadly. "Ironic that this perfect symbiosis is the cause of this dilemma."

"His dreams," Harpuia continued again. "Because of this friendship, this desire to protect, it triggered a memory code in him – one of several that would eventually release the God of Destruction. It IS ironic, isn't it?"

"True… but without such a dilemma, we wouldnt have known... and met this human being," Leviathan grinned, looking at Ciel. "The innocent child, his secret cure – the very person he is trying to protect with his entire being, and yet the very being that would protect him with her entire life. I think THAT… is the meaning of Full Synchro."

"Of course, none of that matters to me as a solo netnavi." Leviathan began to walk away, stretching her arms and legs. "I'm getting a little bored. Stay put, leader… I doubt that Zero and Ciel can handle the big green lug by themselves, so I'll have to finish off the little Einherjar."

"Okay, Zero… let's do this!" Ciel executed with a loud shout. "Full Synchro!"

"I have no time for these petty games!" Heat Genblem said, annoyed as he charged furiously at the synchronizing Ciel and Zero.

Feeling triumphant for a second with his attack, he was shocked that his claws didn't even reach the red navi. Zero had caught the attack with a single hand.

"Heh, is that all?" the Zero/Ciel fusion taunted.

"Wow," Leviathan said, mouth agape. "He… He caught that attack with one hand! And in his damaged state!"

"During a fusion with his weakened netop too," Harpuia added. "Is he somehow channeling the God of Destruction's power without turning berserk?"

With an easy swipe, Zero sent his gigantic opponent flying to the side, grinding its body across the destroyed battlefield.

"Heeheeheehhh," Genblem lightly laughed as he stood up to fight again. "We've been observing you, and at the beginning you were never this strong… Is it because you are unlocking the secrets of the true Zero? Your netop, perhaps? Either way…"

To Leviathan and Harpuia's surprise, the metallic tortoise suddenly teleported under Zero with a blazing uppercut. "I'll rid you of that pathetic human right now!"

With a crash, Genblem was horrified that Zero once again caught his massive claws with little effort.

"You even try to insult or hurt my netop again," Zero said with glowing burning eyes, "and I'll do more than scrap your feeble body!" With that, Zero tore through Genblem's chest and blasted him away.

"D-Damn!" Leviathan gulped at Zero's destructive power. "He's just as powerful as he was undamaged!"

"They're working as a complete team now," Harpuia explained. "He may be physically weaker in some aspects because of this fusion with Ciel, but their togetherness is enough to strengthen his resolve."

"I guess we don't need to involve ourselves then. Zero can take this one—"

"—No," Harpuia angrily replied. "Unfortunately, this is an Einherjar we're talking about. You know what they're made of… and what dark alchemy their Master lets them use. Once it realizes it's not going to succeed at this rate, it will use it."

"You mean…" Leviathan suddenly realized. "If he does… then at you and Zero's strengths, we may not be enough!"

"I will try to heal as fast as I can, and—" Harpuia suddenly stopped, feeling a familiar sound and atmosphere in the air. "No… He's used it."

"D-Damn it!"

"Leviathan!" Harpuia exclaimed, "protect them!"

"Guwahhh… Gyywahhha… Guwahahahahhahhh!" Heat Genblem suddenly maniacally laughed to Ciel and Zero's surprise - as he rose from the smoking rubble of Zero's attack. "Z-Zzzzerrooo…."

"W-What's wrong with him?" Ciel asked out loud as he looked at Genblem's darkening body – as if some demonic poison seeped into his body, corrupting it and defiling its computer data.

With a loud and horrific wail released from its mouth, the digital environment of the battletop suddenly became unstable, breaking into bits and pieces of code and data. The color's blinked in and out, and Ciel's PET screen began to flicker on and off.

Inside, Leviathan and Harpuia, still injured, suddenly appeared in front of Zero's view.

"Wha—? Harpuia? And Leviathan too? What are you—?"

"Zero, retreat immediately!" Harpuia shouted. "You're unprepared! We will hold him down for as long as we can, but you must escape to fight another day!"

"Wait, what?" Zero gasped, suddenly confused. "What the hell is going on? What's happening to him?"

"Our worst fears happened, that's what," Leviathan explained, feeling a little nervous as Genblem walked ominously slow towards them. "It used the devil's trump card… the **DarkChip**."

"…D-DarkChip?" Zero asked.

"Aiiieee!" Ciel screamed as she looked, horrified at Genblem's dark and corroding falling data as if it was melting flesh. "W-What's he trying to do? He's corrupting himself!"

"The price to pay for the ultimate power that rivals the God of Destruction," Harpuia replied. "Quick, get away before—"

It was too late. In a split instant, Genblem sped past Leviathan and the injured Harpuia, running through Zero and digging his claws in his torso like a drill, corrupting his body slowly as he was sent flying to the other side of the battlefield. If the wound had hit any deeper, Ciel would have lost her stomach.

"D-Damn!" Zero panicked. "C-Ciel! Disengage from Full Synchro!"

"I... I can't! You'll die!"

Looking at the charging darknavi, Zero had no choice. "Better me than both of us," Zero sighed as he forcefully released Ciel from Full Synchro and waited for the dark navi's firey attack...

"Huuuuryaaa!" Harpuia shouted as he charged his right arm, flying directly above the unsuspecting Genblem. Swiftly and quickly, he then charged straight down, right arm raised, sending a crashing gale force of energy swirling against the corrupted tortoise.

"Haaaaiii!" Leviathan added, spinning her enormous spear and charging it with centrifugal force. As the swirling tortoise came to her direction, Leviathan jumped and released all the energy she could muster.

"Crescent Blade!" she exclaimed, swiping her blade across the darkened Genblem with enough force to break him in half.

Unfortunately, powered by the DarkChip and elementally resistant to Leviathan's abilities, Genblem only received several scratches, the attacks barely even ripping through the DarkChip's darkness field.

"Grrr, if only I wasn't so weak right now," Harpuia said, clutching his damaged shoulder. "Leviathan, with your element, you won't be able to do much here… Help Zero and his netop escape."

"Wh-Wh… What?" Leviathan replied, her heart stopped at his suggestion. "No… You don't mean…"

"I… will take care of him alone while you escape," Harpuia said, eyes closed. "I will not regret anything as long as my subordinates are safe. That is the will of Master."

"B-But—"

"Don't disobey, Leviathan!" he ordered commandingly. "Your reluctance will only put my sacrifice in vain…"

Leviathan stopped for a moment, but nodded reluctantly, giving her leader one last salute before she dashed away to Zero's location.

Though with her PET waning in and out, Ciel saw Leviathan's signature showing up on her screen, approaching Zero with a sudden halt.

"Leviathan? Where's Harpuia?" she asked frantically.

"…My leader won't be coming with us," Leviathan said, not looking back at her as she helped the damaged Zero up.

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"Damn, reddie here is too damaged. The DarkChip's influence is spreading through him like a plaque. Ironic, virus infecting a virus… Damn it, we don't have time for this…"

Leviathan closed her eyes in fear, but in the end she looked back and saw Harpuia trying his best against the darkening Genblem… and failing. Leviathan looked away shaking, looking at the ground wishing she had tears to cry.

Ciel saw her shoulders shaking; Leviathan, Ciel thought, was just like Zero – she was complicated, human-like. She felt sadness.

To Leviathan's surprise, she could hear droplets of water fall from the real world - tears dropping from a little girl's face onto the PET screen. Leviathan looked up, then looked down with a smile and sighed. "Are you crying for me, Ciel? Jeez, you're way too kind..."

But then Leviathan suddenly stood up, her face contorted with anger and determination. She looked back, and murmured to Ciel without looking back. "Ciel… Take care of Zero. He's our only chance now. If you see Fefnir, tell him what happened. He might be a little crazy, but he'll be able to help you."

"Le-Leviathan?" Ciel asked, when Leviathan burst away, back to her leader in the vain hope that she would be able to help him. Ciel pleaded her back, but her voice was only ignored.

Ciel tried again, but nothing. Ciel coughed, her body weakening. It was only then when it became relatively quieter that she noticed the pain in her body – effects of her fusion with Zero, affecting her as Zero was.

She fell down, clutching to her own body, shivering. She tried to get up.

"Hahhh… Hahhh," Harpuia exhaled loudly and exhaustedly, his damaged body getting increasingly unstable with every moment and with every hit he took from the corrupted Genblem. If he was at full strength, with his Limiter released it would at least be an even match. He had no chance of escaping anyway. What if he released the Limiter now…

No, he then thought, shaking his head. The area was already unstable enough. Releasing a single Guardian's Limiter would spell death for all of them. All he could hope for now was time.

"Blue Serpent!"

Harpuia gasped as a shining crystal snake slithered across the ground from behind him, smashing through his opponent like breaking glass. He knew that attack.

"L… Leviathan!" Harpuia called out, looking behind him. Sure enough, it was the blue Guardian, spear aimed to protect his leader. "What are you doing? I gave you a direct order!"

"Yeah, sorry," Leviathan sighed. "You may be our leader, but you're still a kid - the youngest of the Guardians… so get your pathetic butt up! It's an embarrassment to the Guardians!"

"Grrr… I'll deal with you later," Harpuia said, spitting to his side as he got up. "But you're right… Master would be ashamed of this. Let's finish this."

"Get ready! Crescent Blade! Lightning Blade!" the Guardian duo shouted out with pride, releasing a combination attack of both ice and lightning that stormed across the battlefield like a gale. The combo strike found its target, and thanks to Harpuia's elemental strength against Genblem, it smashed through the Einherjar's DarkAura defense.

Unfortunately, that caliber of attack was too much for Harpuia, sending him down for the count. As Leviathan tended to her comrade for only a moment, Heat Genblem lifted back up, his DarkAura regenerating at an enormous rate. Blindsiding the worried Leviathan, he charged his burning claws for a devastating final blow…

He swatted at thin air as the Guardian duo suddenly disappeared. Genblem looked farther away and saw a small ninja-like Hacker Cyber Elf, whisking the two safely away near Zero's location. Ciel breathed out a sign of relief as her 'Area Steal' battlechip performed its art.

"Ciel?" Leviathan said, surprised. "H-How did you use a support battlechip on us? Zero. EXE is your netnavi!"

"Actually, I only used it on you," Ciel said while whisking in pain, showing the code from her PET. "It took a while, but I managed to hack into your system enough for me to register you as my netnavi. As you held Harpuia, I used the Area Steal chip."

"Wait… Are you okay? Genblem's initial attack…"

"I'm… I'm fine," Ciel said, running out of breath. "I think I have a hole in my gut somewhere, but I'm fine. I told you, didn't I? I promised myself… that I would protect everyone here. I won't let you guys get deleted."

"You never said that!"

"Well, I should have!" Ciel argued back. "Now's not the place … Can I ask you to distract him for the meantime? I'll upload you some chips, but you have to stall long enough so I can heal Harpuia and wake Zero up!"

Leviathan was reluctant for a moment. She looked at Zero, weakened but slowly recovering. She then looked at Harpuia, unconscious and damaged. She then looked at Genblem, who moved silently towards them as the corruption ruined more and more of the Einherjar's sanity. She then looked at Ciel, Zero. EXE's netop, the innocent little girl brought to a war by their selfishness, giving her their only chance at survival.

'_So this is what it's like to have a netop,'_ Leviathan griped tightly. "Alright, Ciel… Leviathan. EXE… giving you full command!"

"Go, Air Shoes… download!" Ciel exclaimed, downloading the battlechip.

"Executing!" Leviathan nodded, skidding at full-speed around the broken battlefield, attacking Genblem from different sides. _'Okay, I'll do my part… Hurry up and wake Zero, Ciel…'_

"Alright," Ciel said aloud, calming herself down as she looked to Zero with a serious face. "Okay, Zero… It's your turn."

As much as he'd like to, Zero couldn't get up. The DarkChip's data corrupted his body bit by bit, and though Ciel's recovery was making progress, it was slow and partially incomplete. If he awakened, thereby recovering himself manually, he would survive. If not, in minutes he would be reduced to nothing but corrupted data.

* * *

Zero closed his mind's eyes. He thought that maybe if he died, everything connected to him would cease to be. He then chuckled, thinking that netnavis don't die.

He then thought that if he ceased to exist, everyone pursuing this power inside of him would stop going after everyone he tried to protect.

Other netnavis, the Guardians, the humans, Ciel…

"_Get up!"_

No. That wouldn't happen. As long as there are navis like Heat Genblem and people who created netnavis like Genblem existed, he knew it wouldn't be over. He knew that everyone he tried to protect would still get hurt in the crossfire.

"_Zero!"_

Even as he laid there, someone was getting hurt. Leviathan, who was even trying to fight him in the beginning, was suffering because he wasn't there to finish the fight. He knew he was the only one strong enough. He knew that if he didn't wake up now, she would die too. And then Harpuia would be next. And then Ciel…

"_Please wake up!"_

_

* * *

_

With a powerful smash, Zero sent the darkened tortoise blasting across the field with a single hit from his Z-Knuckle. "…Don't worry. I'm up."

"Zero!" Ciel said happily.

"Heh, glad you're awake," Leviathan said, partially damaged from several attacks by Genblem. "It was nice of you to take advantage of me breaking down his DarkAura. Not."

"Hnnh. You just gonna rest there or are we going to scrap him together?" Zero taunted.

Leviathan pouted angrily. "Hmmph! After I beat his ass, I'm coming for yours!"

Zero lightly chuckled, and the sight made Leviathan smile herself. Somehow, she was able to understand a little more about not only Zero, but why he insists on what she once thought as a ridiculous netop.

Zero offered his hand to get her up, which she thankfully accepted. And as their hands touched and joined as one, the two were suddenly bathed in a miraculous light unlike anything Ciel had ever seen.

Neither Zero nor Leviathan even felt what happened to them, nor did they know exactly why. But what was sure, in fact however, was that they body and soul combined to form one being.

One all-powerful form of two souls united.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **As differences, beliefs, and pride brought the netnavis Zero and Leviathan apart, Ciel's kindness and their understanding brought them together. Zero and Leviathan activates the Soul Unison, an ability Harpuia knew belonged to no one but the Guardian's Master. What does it mean? Is it enough to defeat the darkened Heat Genblem, powered by the corrupting DarkChip - especially with the Unison's elemental weakness to Genblem's fire?

**CHAPTER BIOGRAPHY**

1. Full-Synchro – as explained in the battle with Neige and Craft. EXE, Full-Synchro is a way for the netnavi to compensate for its lowest ability by utilizing the netop's own abilities. Because Ciel is weak – a child, nonetheless – and Zero is already fast and powerful as he is, he actually becomes relatively weaker when fully-fused with Ciel. This seemed like a major disadvantage at first, but Ciel is actually able to purify the God of Destruction within Zero. EXE's body, preventing him from breaking out in wanton destruction. Because of Ciel's purification, Zero is able to slowly utilize the power of the God of Destruction within him without going out of control.

Leviathan. EXE explained it as such: "the very person he is trying to protect with his entire being, and yet the very being that would protect him with her entire life. I think THAT… is the meaning of Full Synchro."

2. Ciel – a genius child, Ciel's intelligence is both her greatest asset and downfall. Because of her potential for netbattlling and strategic thinking, Ciel is able to save Zero from the most impossible of situations with a few simple chips. However, she tends to overanalyze things and overthink. No matter how smart she turns out to be, Ciel is still a child plain and simple. How is she able to purify the God of Destruction within Zero? Cerveau had endangered his own child with a toy akin to a digital god for a reason. But what?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _When I thought of the Zero/Leviathan Soul Unison, it was such an original idea at the time. That is, until _**Mega Man ZX**_ was invented. Curses! But at the same time, YAY! I guess Capcom was bound to get that idea made sometime. The difference is, the Leviathan Live Metal is a Rockman combination, and not Zero's. This combination is that of Soul Unison._

_I wonder what Zero would look like with that if it was really true?_


	10. Ignite, Soul Unison!

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero/Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 10: Ignite, Soul Unison!  
**Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _W… What's this? …Can it be? …Is it really happening? Holy freakin' cows, yes it is! __An actual update!__ Not since September last year has Zero and Ciel's adventure in the Battle Network world been continued, and at last I finally have the guts to continue it out! I'm sorry about the long delay, but I didn't want to hand in anything that wasn't up to my usual quality. So I laid out the whole plot, thought about the little details, the battles, and the climax. Now, I shall continue once again. Please enjoy._

_

* * *

_

Zero. EXE, a being once known as the Zero Virus, now a netnavi under the ownership of the netop, Ciel. Leviathan. EXE the Elegant Guardian and Harpuia. EXE the Swift Guardian, both solo netnavis that protect their as-of-yet undefined 'Master'. One netnavi down, another severely injured, and the last slowly recovering. Not enough time.

One opponent. Heat Genblem. EXE, one of the Eight Einherjar Warriors, commanded to find and destroy Zero and obeys it unquestioningly. Though weak compared to Zero and the Guardians, they are but lambs to the slaughter compared to his evil mastermind's trump card – the DarkChip.

Little is known about how they are made or how they even exist in normal space. But a netnavi that uses this forbidden dark alchemy inherits the power that almost rivals the power of the God of Destruction. All this for the price of the willing participant's soul.

What once seemed like an equal fight quickly turned into a one-sided catastrophe, with Zero's body ending up badly damaged but recovering, courtesy of Ciel's healing.

With pride and honor, Leviathan. EXE enters the fight with Zero… and a combined strength unleashed a power Zero thought familiar, and what Harpuia never thought possible.

Harpuia watched the blinding light that was so familiar to him in all his time protecting his Master. He knew what had happened, but it simply could not register in his mind.

"The Master's own unique skill… How could it exist with him now? Did the Master come in contact with him, or…"

"Can it be… that Master has given him this strength?"

Doubtful or not, willingly or otherwise, it happened. The glowing light that bathed Zero and Leviathan only a few moments ago dissipated… and what replaced them was a shining new form, glowing cerulean, armed with a crystal glaive.

"Z-Zero?" Ciel wondered, seeing Zero there on her PET screen but with a different new form. Leviathan was nowhere to be found, but Zero's bright blue color obviously indicated that the two had somehow merged.

"It's… I don't know how… But it IS **Soul Unison**," Harpuia murmured with a worried gritting face.

"Soul Unison?" Ciel asked, looking at the new-formed Zero that entered the battlefield.

"Our Master had THREE powerful abilities that placed him above all other netnavis… First and foremost was his ability to assimilate his opponent's abilities and use it against them. Zero has a similar ability – the Z-Knuckle – but Zero's is only a third of the strength."

"But if Zero's Z-Knuckle already multiplies it by a third then," Ciel gulped. "Then… that makes your Master's ability multiply the original by a total of NINE times the strength! EEP! This Master of yours was really something…"

"His second," Harpuia continued, "was his ability to fuse with his allies, holding their 'souls' within his own… an ability called Soul Unison! With this ability, my Master can utilize not only a hundred percent of his own strength, but another hundred added of his combined ally as well."

"So Zero right now… is harnessing Leviathan's soul?"

"…Yes," Harpuia said with some doubt and some thought. "Except… as far as we know, Zero has no such ability."

* * *

Inside the battletop, Zero and Leviathan, unlike the others outside of battle, had no idea that the Soul Unison had already triggered. "What's going on? Where did that annoying blue netnavi go?"

"Hey, Zero!" Leviathan spoke in his head rather angrily. "I'm right here, you idiot! The name's Leviathan. EXE, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't badmouth people right in front of them… especially a girl!"

"Oh, you're here," Zero ignored. "Weird, I can't see you."

"You wanna pay attention to the battle now? Let's get this over with!"

"…Alright," Zero agreed, crackling his fists in anticipation. "For some reason… I feel stronger all of a sudden… Enough to obliterate this talking trashcan with a single fist!"

With that, though unconsciously, Zero/Leviathan dashed towards the corrupted Heat Genblem with their new spear aimed at their opponent. The DarkChip-infused netnavi growled at their attack with uncontrolled rage, breathing out a waving flamethrower at the charging unison.

Zero backs off, realizing his speed may not have been as good as before, and was partially hit with the flamethrower's blast.

"This is bad," Harpuia said out loud. "This form is usually powerful, but this particular Soul Unison is unsuited for this type of battle."

"Meaning?" Ciel asked.

"Leviathan is an Ice-Type netnavi. While underwater, she moves thrice as fast and is able to utilize 100 percent of her ice-elemental abilities. But over land, Leviathan is slower, and… weak against Fire-Type netnavis… Heat Genblem's element."

"Zero!" Ciel shouted out. "Watch out! Your weak to his fire attacks now!"

"What are you doing?" Harpuia shouted. "You're his netop! Can't you do something?"

"Ah… Oh, right!" Ciel almost forgot, still dizzy from the hit she took when she and Zero were in Full Synchro. Still, she endured, taking out a battlechip from her pack. "Barrier, battlechip in… download!"

With her download, Zero/Leviathan's fusion form was surrounded by a field of energy, able to repel a certain amount of attacks. Ciel had used this chip many times before on Zero, but this time...

"Huh?" Ciel sounded out, realizing what was off. "The ZERO Chip… It became a normal chip again!"

Harpuia looked up to where Ciel showed the freshly-downloaded battlechip from. Indeed, the battlechip that was once used by Zero and infected was now a normal chip.

"Heh, I see," Harpuia smirked. "Because of the purity of the fusion via Soul Unison, Zero is unable to infect any chips, and any previously infected ones will be returned to normal. Of course, as long as Zero cannot infect them you will not be able to use any of Zero's original arsenal like the Shield Boomerang, Triple Rod, etc. You'll have you deal that in mind."

"Hmm… I understand," Ciel nodded.

Meanwhile in the battletop, Zero had heard Ciel's previous outcry, but couldn't understand what it means. "Weak against fire attacks? Me? What is she talking about?"

"I told you your netop is crazy. But I think she means me," Leviathan pointed out. "I'm the one who's weak against the Einherjar's attacks."

"Pitiful isn't it?" Leviathan thought out loud. "The only use I'll ever be to Master X is in my own underwater domain…"

"You want to save that self-pity for later?" Zero bluntly said. "You're the one who said that netnavi's should pay attention to battle."

"Heh, you're right," Leviathan scoffed. "She might be crazy, but I'm sure your netop will think of something. You know, I think I actually feel jealous…"

"Huh? ...Jealous of what?"

Leviathan smiled. "…Nothing. Let's do this."

At that time, Zero once again, felt that surge of energy dwelling inside him. Though he didn't hear as Harpuia stated earlier, the Soul Unison worked as well as the two souls were shared. And at that moment, the power of the Leviathan Soul jacked up, and pushed the Soul Unison to its limits.

Genblem's crazed attack ignites once again, this time, with one of Genblem's devastating fire knuckles. Zero barely evades the attack as he flips upwards, aiming his crystal partisan at the infested Einherjar. "Crystal Arrow!"

Sharpened pillars of ice materialized out of Zero's partisan and blasted towards the armored tortoise. Unfortunately, Genblem hides inside his shell and began to spin as he emitted fire, making him invulnerable to the thrusting spears of ice.

Genblem tried to attack Zero with his flaming spin, but suddenly out of nowhere Ciel calls out, "Aqua Seed, battlechip in… download!" In a matter of seconds, Zero's footing and soon the whole field was covered in a deepening ocean. Though resistant to the Ice and Water-based element, Genblem could not spin in the water's buoyancy because of his heavy shell.

"Perfect, now's our chance!" Leviathan shouted. "Ciel, a Program Advance!"

"Right!" Ciel nodded agreeingly as she had already readied three chips for download. "AquaSword x3, battlechip in… advance download!"

Zero stabbed the crystal partisan into the icy ground, where cold air suddenly gathered. Soon, his weapon absorbed all of the surrounding Water Panels power into his Program Advance. With a strong swing, Zero and Leviathan shouted in unison: "Program Advance - **Shougetsujin**!"

Huge tsunamis of ice blades erupted from the ground and blasted their way towards the stunned tortoise. Unable to evade, Genblem. EXE took a direct hit from the giant blades of ice that ran from the ground and slammed his heavily armored shell with ferocity and force, cracking a bit of his hardened body. Not only that, Genblem's body was frozen in ice by Zero's Program Advance.

"Now's our chance!" Leviathan gathered. Without thinking they dashed towards the paralyzed Genblem without even thinking of the powers the unholy DarkChip has granted the Einherjar.

Suddenly, a blinding blast of energy pierced through the prison of ice that held the corrupted carapace. Genblem's ultimate move, the Solar Cannon, was activated, hitting Zero full on.

"This… This is bad," Leviathan said as she keeled in pain with the unknowingly fused Zero. "Genblem's EX Skill allows him to attack with a powerful solar-powered cannon while being safe inside his shell. And with that Dark Chip inside of him, who knows how long he can keep it up before running out of gas!"

"We cracked his armor before," Zero determinedly reminded. "We can break him with one hit, but we'll need to take his Solar Cannon head on."

Leviathan hears the cannon charging up again, and it looks like this time it won't be stopping. "Alright, fine… but I'm going to kill you if we die."

"Get ready then," Zero grinned in anticipation as Genblem unleashed the fury of his Solar Cannon. "Ciel, increase our defense! Everything you can give!"

"Right with ya!" Ciel nodded as she readied multiple chips for downloading in succession. "Holy Panel! Barrier100! Invisible! Battlechips, in.. DOWNLOAD!"

As Zero's barrier clashed with Genblem's powerful cannon, Leviathan followed up with a skill of her own. "Eat this! EX Skill – **Twin Ice Dragon**!" With this attack, Zero summoned a continuous array of ice pillars that crystallized into two dragon-like projectiles right smack in the middle of Genblem's attack. Though weak against fire, Leviathan's powered-up EX move makes its way onto Genblem's armored core.

"I-It broke through!" Harpuia gasped in disbelief.

Broke through it did, and crashed into Genblem's nearly invulnerable shell, freezing his whole body once again in an ice cage.

"Hurry, before he releases it again!" Leviathan dashed.

"I know," Zero said as he powered up his Z-Knuckle and unleashed another surprising move. "Z-Knuckle Copy, EX Skill – **ThunderLance**!"

"The move he stole from me earlier – and Genblem's elemental weakness!" Harpuia exclaimed.

The ThunderLance erupted in a powerful burst, as Zero aimed it directly at the crack in Genblem's armor he made earlier. Seeping into his body, the ThunderLance literally blasted its way into his systems and broke his defense like so much scrap. In a grand climax, Genblem's body exploded and his corrupted carapace cracked away from his body as she slammed harshly to the ground in defeat.

"Z… Zero, you did it!" Ciel shouted in tremendous joy. "I was so worried!"

"Indeed," Harpuia snickered. "I am amazed as well."

Zero smirked towards his netop, not realizing that his Soul Unison separated as the battle drew to a close.

"Jeez, that was a hell of a thing," Leviathan commented as she spawned what she felt like was a serious headache. "I'm seriously never doing that again…"

"That was impressive, Zero," Harpuia commented on the red navi for the first time up front. "Utilizing our Master's Soul Unison… I must admit, I didn't think someone like you would be capable of the Master's most trusted ability."

"...What are you talking about?" Zero said with a raised eyebrow.

"Y…You don't know?" Ciel asked.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about again?" Leviathan asked as well.

Before any explanations were given, an earthquake inside the battletop suddenly erupted. Zero and the two Guardians prepared for the worst as a fiery energy erupted near the broken body of Heat Genblem.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Ciel could hear her own heartbeat, fearing the worst was about to come. And in that instant, it did. A group of netnavis suddenly digitized themselves into the battletop and surrounded the damaged Genblem's body.

Fenrir Lunaedge. EXE, Mino Magnus. EXE, Noble Mandrago. EXE, Pegasolta Éclair. EXE, Tech Kraken. EXE, Popla Cockapetri. EXE, Sol Titanian. EXE. The rest of the infamous Einherjar, all in the same room with one wounded Zero and two beaten Guardians.

"Pathetic, Genblem. Such a dishonorable match, without honor," the grand pegasus, Pegasolta Éclair. EXE declared as he summoned his lighting lance. "An entertaining match nonetheless, yet still lacking in finesse."

"You and your finesse, kwah!" the cocky cockatrice, Popla Cockapetri. EXE dispatched. "They beat one of our Einherjar, kwah!"

"Oh, keep it down," the elegant vine, Nobel Mandrago. EXE piqued. "Tech Kraken, you can fix him back, can you not?"

"Quite easily... though not in this drab shack," the intelligent Tech Kraken. EXE replied. "Mino Magnus, carry the big lug, will you?"

"Graaah…. I… I will… d… do th… do thattt….." the gigantic minotaur, Mino Magnus. EXE slowly nodded.

"Magnus, canyouspeakalittlefaster?" the nimble wolf, Fenrir Lunaedge. EXE spat. "! CRAZY I tell youuuuu!"

"Can we get back to the topic in hand then?" the self-absorbed Sol Titanyan. EXE insisted with a sigh. "After all… this is the God of Destruction in our midst."

The Einherjar looked towards Zero… and form murderous smiles. Ciel looked at their expressions, and felt a chill up her spine that almost gave her a heartattack.

The Einherjar wanted death.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Eight Einherjar had come with a message – a warning of death. Now on the same side, the Guardians explain an important and vital detail to Zero's past… and his unfortunate self-destruction. The Zero Virus, the Nightmare, a being known only as 'X'… It all led back to a man named Cerveau, Ciel's father.

* * *

**CHAPTER BIOGRAPHY**

1. Leviathan. EXE – though one of the Four Guardians in the _Megaman Zero_ games, Leviathan's motivation and character was never really explored. Of the four, she was also usually the one to be undermined. According to the **Rockman Zero Complete Works** interview, even its creators thought that Leviathan did not have enough plot involvement or character, and was disappointed that they could not add any more. With this story, I gave Leviathan her chance, and I believe her character didn't disappoint. Leviathan. EXE, despite her hatred of netops and Ciel in particular, matured over these challenges and actually enjoyed having a tag-team with her. Though ashamed to think of it, Leviathan. EXE secretly wanted a netop of her own from then on, especially someone like Ciel.

2. Soul Unison – the Soul Unison or Double Soul is not much different in the story as it is in the games. The major difference is the Unison involving Zero, because of his viral nature. As long as SU is active, Zero cannot use Zero-Infected battlechips hereby not allowing him to summon his traditional own Zero weapons. He can still however use battlechips as he pleases, but all Zero-Infected chips used while SU is active will become uninfected because of the Soul Unison's purifying ability.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Imagine you were playing _Megaman Zero 4_. Imagine you fought and defeated Heat Genblem. Now, after a hard fight and a huge loss of your life bar, suddenly_ ALL 8 EINHERJAR SHOW UP _and they want you to die._

_I think I'd piss my pants._

_Never before in a Megaman game have I ever had the chance to go up against all robot masters AT THE SAME TIME. I think it would rule. I think it would be pretty awesome… you know, except for the fact that they'd kick my ass. 8 bosses, 8 life bars you have to take down… and the only thing getting in their way is your skills in a Megaman game._

_I think a battle with all 8 robot masters at the same time will probably never happen in a real Megaman game. But that's why I made this story for. And believe me - he will kick ALL their asses. I think both Megaman and Zero combined WOULD be able to kill all robot masters at the same time._

_On a side note, I hate fighting Heat Genblem. His spinning Solar Cannon attack beats the crap out of me and it lags the hell out of my game. Wall-jumping isn't my cup of tea either. And though I say that, Heat Genblem is also my second-favourite of the Einherjar, so he gets special treatment for this story. Expect more coming from Heat Genblem in the future.  
_


	11. Coming Of The Einherjar

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 11: Coming Of The Einherjar**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Note: **_To answer some questions being repeated over and over again: Omega will be appearing later on. Of course, at Zero and Ciel's current skill level in the story, they are definitely not ready for him yet._

_Also, I had wanted to change the story's title for quite some time, but other stories under the same category have also used the more common titles under the same kind of plot – the Megaman Zero series combined with Battle Network – and I didn't have anything else at the time. So, 'Zero Network Transmission' it stayed._

_Ok, enough of that. Let's get on with the story._

* * *

Battlefield roll call.

Netop, Ciel. Her netnavi, Zero. EXE. Solo netnavi Guardians, Harpuia. EXE and Leviathan. EXE. All critically wounded, but alive.

Einherjars. Solo netnavis Heat Genblem. EXE, Fenrir Lunaedge. EXE, Mino Magnus. EXE, Noble Mandrago. EXE, Pegasolta Éclair. EXE, Tech Kraken. EXE, Popla Cockapetri. EXE, Sol Titanian. EXE. One completely defeated, the rest nearly indestructible.

'_Yep, this definitely is NOT looking good,'_ Leviathan thought with a worried sweat.

"Hmmm… Nervous, blue Guardian?" Kraken suddenly spat out. "I calculated a sudden rise in your internal programming. Fear, perhaps?"

"Oh, stop analyzing everything, Tech Kraken," Mandrago slithered, moving a bit closer towards the aquatic netnavi. "Fear is beauty. And right now, her fear makes her all the more beautiful. How I'd like to take a picture of that fear and embed it into my mind."

"Stop this ridiculous behavior, both of you," Pegasolta suddenly hammered down, stamping his large lightning lance into the ground that made a frightening quake. "And you, Heat Genblem… You've disobeyed orders. Zero was NOT to be touched as the Master requested."

"Y-Y-You fools," Genblem said, even with all his damage from the battle. "I…I obey the Master, yes, but I follow only the Commander's lead! The Master is NOT the Commander, and what the Commander believes is my will! I merely took initiative, and to ask for anything else is a waste of t-"

"Orders… are law, Genblem," Pegasolta declared menacingly, hovering right above the weakened tortoise like an angel of death. "Especially for netnavis like us."

"Enough of this," Titanion interrupted, flying in front of the two bickering Einherjars. "As much as I'd like to destroy the Guardians here and now, we already have what we came for. Hurry… before the Net Military tracks down our objective."

Pegasolta was reluctant, but he neighed willingly. "Hmph. Magnus… carry him."

"Y… Yarr… Y… Yeee… Yeaaaahhsss," Mino Magnus slowly nodded as he raised his arms wide on opposite directions. At first, there was only silence… until the digital ground suddenly crackled and shook, the very fabric of its cyberspace ripping at the threads because of the enormous Einherjar's immeasurable strength.

With a bolt of lightning, the broken Genblem suddenly lifted up, surrounded by some sort of static field. With a sudden strain of light, the Einherjars disappeared as quickly as they came.

"…Okay, what the heck just happened?" Ciel asked, confused, as nothing seemed to have made sense anymore. Netbattling seemed so much more complicated than advertised.

"I had the same exact thoughts," Zero said, standing up and facing Harpuia and Leviathan, who looked at each other and expected that this was to happen. "I've had enough of all this. No more duels, no more battles, no more unexpected traps or hidden powers. I want to know everything. Now. Unless… I have to beat it out of you again."

"Zero…"

"Strong words for a wounded navi, but that is to be expected. What you have just witnessed… is the source of all this," Harpuia suddenly spoke out in a low somber voice. "I've accepted defeat… but I will tell you what I want you to know, not what you want to know or what you need to know."

"Damn you!" Zero exclaimed, releasing his sword from the ether and pointing it at the green Guardian. "I've had enough of this! I want everything. All of it. If anything else happens to my netop again, I'll-"

"You'll what, Zero?" Harpuia suddenly interrupted, taking Zero aback. "Kill me? Destroy us Guardians? Then go out there and destroy the Einherjars? What good will that do you? Or are you planning on releasing that beast within and putting your netop in even more harm?"

"Wh-Why YOU-"

"Calm down, Zero!" Leviathan stepped in, stopping Zero before he had a chance to lunge with his saber. "Put your sword away… I don't think your netop would want to see this either."

Zero stopped, his face suddenly full of pain and regret. He didn't look back at his owner, knowing she was disappointed at the sudden anger he suddenly unleashed. He then stepped back and released his sword as he was told. "Alright, I'm calm. Please, tell me what you know."

"Fine, but know this," Harpuia nodded, pointing menacingly at Zero. "I am not choosing to withhold information from you because I enjoy it. The less you know, the better for anyone. In fact, don't even try to remember any memories or dreams you may have had recently. They'll only get in the way if you, your netop, and the rest of the world want to get out of this peacefully."

"What? But that's exactly what I've been wanting to know!" Zero shouted back, his arms raised. "You keep telling me that I've been guilty for something I don't remember doing! Don't I deserve to know exactly what it is that you've claimed I've done and prove that I really did it!"

"Quite frankly, yes," Harpuia bluntly replied. "You won't understand it, unless you feel it for yourself. I certainly hope you're ready for this, because it WILL hurt like hell."

"What? What will?"

"Our Master, Zero," Harpuia continued. "The Guardians' Master. Do you know his name?"

"Of… Of course not."

"Of course you do," Harpuia suddenly interrupted. "His name is 'X'."

**X.**

* * *

"_Aaaaahhhhh!"_

"_HEEEELPPP!"_

"_NO, Ciel, my baby!"_

"_Arrrrggghhh!"_

"_Zeeerrrooo!""_

"_How… How could you!"_

"_You… you KILLED USSSS!"_

"_!"_

_

* * *

_

"Gggrrrreaahrhahhhshdhashhhhhh!" Zero screamed in pain. He jerked left and right, shifting in and out of normal space as he slammed himself onto the floor, trying to tear his own body out of himself.

"Zero! Zero, what's going on? ZERO!"

"Calm down, netop," Harpuia said, not even fazed as the Zero's nervous breakdown came to a close. "It's done. Zero has just **Realized**."

"Grrrahh… Wh… What the hell?" Zero chocked, his body weakened as he tried to get up, his legs still shaking from some uncontrollable combination of fear and rage. "What… _was _that?"

"It happened the very moment I said the word 'X', did you notice? Well, it isn't a coincidence," Harpuia explained. "Your core programming – your soul, I guess you could say – is embedded with a system that prevents you from releasing the full force of the beast within you. A beast we call the 'God of Destruction'."

"The… God of Destruction…"

"To release this lock, certain keywords must be used – keywords that pertain to a memory you held before you were recreated, probably a horrible memory at that. If anyone who wishes to obtain or release those powers from you, all they need to do is know the keywords... and then they'll have the full power of the God of Destruction at their hands. We, the X Guardians, have been following some leads to know who these unscrupulous people are."

"'X' was an obvious one, considering your past with him," Harpuia added. "Despite the fact that I just unlocked one of the keywords, the Einherjars already know all the keywords and would have used it, so it would have been a matter of time anyway. Besides, I needed you to understand."

"Understand what exactly? Why was the word 'X' an obvious choice? What did I have to do with your Master?"

"Why, EVERYTHING," Harpuia replied with a sudden rage in his voice, his eyes sharpening a glare. "Especially since you… were the one who _killed_ him."

Zero's eyes widened with disbelief, shocked. Ciel couldn't help but hold her breath, covering her mouth in horror, finally realizing why the Guardians were completely obsessed with Zero's very existence.

"That's right, our Master was killed by a virus – the Zero Nightmare, to be specific," Leviathan continued. "In a final battle that threatened the collapse of all the digital spaces in the world, you and Master X… killed each other."

"I won't say I don't have any lingering feelings, because that's obviously a lie," Harpuia inserted. "But more important matters are at hand. The Einherjars and their Master are getting one step closer every minute to fulfilling their goal… and when that happens, neither the Guardians nor the Net Military will be able to stop them. Suffice to say, it ends here – I have nothing else to tell you."

"W-Wait, what? That's it? After all this, all the things that we've been through… that's all you can tell us?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Harpuia replied bluntly once again. "Any more would trigger an unfortunate keyword for the God of Destruction's release. I know it's just a matter of time and everything feels so unavoidable… but the best we can do right now is delay it."

"Then why not just get it over with?"

Harpuia turned around, both Ciel and Leviathan surprised at his comment knowing exactly what it meant. Harpuia however, was in no mood for games or dares. "Are you asking me to kill you?"

Zero said nothing, even as Harpuia in the next moment suddenly swung his energy blade-arm directly at his face. Harpuia was undaunted, but Zero didn't change his stance, he didn't move, he didn't change any emotions. He stayed as he did – the sad tired face he had since he said those words.

"Your netop will be sad."

"But you don't care about that, right? Right now, I can't even dare to look at her, knowing exactly what kind of face and expression she'd show me for even suggesting such a thing. I don't have the strength to kill myself. Do you?"

Harpuia replied nothing, and instead retracted his blade. Zero did not understand, but only moved forward. "Why?"

"Because Master X… would never have wanted that," Harpuia simply ended, readying himself to leave. "Leviathan… We're going."

"Yes, sir."

"You… might want to get that treated," he added, looking to Ciel from beyond the battletop who was still suffering a wound in her stomach from the Full-Synchro. "Don't worry about the hospital – I'll have a doctor sent to your house to look at that. Free of charge, of course. I'll have her go there directly once you've arrived safely."

"Th-Thank you."

"The least I could do... and I mean that," Harpuia nodded. "Oh, and Ciel…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I told you about our Master earlier, remember? His three special abilities that separate him from other netnavis."

"Yes. Yes, I remember. You never told me the third one."

"I know, because I just remembered right now," Harpuia replied, looking at Ciel's face with the kindest face she ever saw him make.

"Master X's greatest ability – an ability I thought I'd never have… was his faith in the humans he protected."

With that, Harpuia and Leviathan turned around, and with a deformation of digital space they left instantly – off to parts unknown in the digital space of the cyberworld.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ciel and Zero arrive at her home, where Harpuia had supposedly sent a doctor to heal the wound she received in her stomach. It would probably have been best to go to an actual hospital at that point, but the green netnavi's free offer was hard to resist.

_'Wait a minute,'_ Ciel suddenly thought to herself. _'I thought Harpuia distrusted humans. Does this mean he actually knows someone he liked from before?'_

Ciel went in to the living room, the first area where the front door connected to. Ciel sat herself down, putting her PET down right beside her as she looked at her wound. Her dress was a mess, dirty and ripped, even with a bit of her own bloodstains that had already dried off. She felt the wound to her stomach with a sharp pain, sending a sting down her spine. It wasn't anything too serious - despite the wallop the punch Genblem gave her and Zero - but it could get infected if left alone.

"Dad's not home," Ciel sighed, starting a sudden conversation with Zero while they waited for the doctor to come. It was the first time they had talked directly since the battle with Genblem.

"When he does, we need to ask him everything," Zero simply stated, arms crossed and eyes closed. "He was the one who remade me… but why? If anyone knows anything, then he'd be at the root of everything."

Zero noticed too late, looking up from the PET to his owner's face, as Ciel had her hands in her face, drowning herself in tears and loneliness. Zero forgot for a moment that this is Ciel's father she was talking about. She was worried, confused at what meaning her father could possibly be involved in any of what had happened so far. In that sense, Ciel probably came to the same conclusion he did.

"Wh… What if… What if dad was the one behind all this? What if he was the one who the Guardians were fighting all this time, the one the Einhenjars have been obeying?"

Zero couldn't say anything at the moment. It was true. It was the very conclusion he came to himself. But not many of the pieces added up. His mouth stuttered, trying to utter even a single word of comfort.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "L-Look, we'll, uh… We'll ask him everything when he gets back. Then it'll all be clear, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"But what if he does tell us everything… and everything was true?"

Zero was stunned, nothing to reply.

At first, he felt the same – the loneliness, the despair of being alone with nothing to trust. That was the only thing he remembered from all the memories that he had gotten back: nothing but bad memories. But, maybe that's why it was so comforting.

"Ciel… You love your father, right?"

"Of… Of course, I do."

"And you trust him? Believe in him?"

"Yes."

"Then what the heck are you worried about?" Zero burst out rather bluntly, to Ciel's surprise. "When he comes home, there's nothing to worry about. He tells us some details, he explains what we need to know, BAM. End of story. Right?"

Ciel was dumbstruck at first. It was… odd, to say the least, but it made a point. Zero was never one to be a motivational speaker, but he was inspiring where it counted.

'_Maybe that's why having no memories feel so comforting for some reason,'_ Zero thought to himself, seeing Ciel finally smile again. _'If all I ever get back are bad memories from a past I never had… then I'd rather make new memories altogether. This time, GOOD memories.'  
_

Ciel wiped the tears of her eyes, slapping herself silly for worrying to much. She then looked at Zero from within her PET, who only looked back – happy to know she was finally back to her old self. In turn, she unconsciously blushed, turning her head to the side.

"Z-Zero, I…"

Just then, the doorbell rang soundly through the house, getting a slight jump off of the netop child. "O-Oh… It must be that doctor."

Ciel got up and opened the door, revealing a young woman on the other side, carrying a bag to her side. _'W-Wow, she's beautiful…'_

"Hello," the woman smiled, nodding forward. "Are you Ciel?"

"Y-Yes, that's me."

"That's good to hear," she nodded again, leaning forward to see Ciel straight in the face. "Oh, you're more beautiful than I heard. But, ugh! So dirty! Did you get in a fight?"

"Uh, n-no, I just fell down earlier," Ciel said nervously as the woman asked her to sit down on one of the living room couches.

"Hmm. _Fell_, huh?" the woman said with a raised eyebrow, looking at the big gap in her pink dress near her stomach. "You're really gonna have to make a better excuse than that. I don't think a simple fall would cause such a weird puncture in your stomach."

Ciel replied nothing as the woman checked her for other signs of injuries as well, with Zero looking at the woman with a strange suspicion. Before he could analyze any further, the woman suddenly looked piercingly back at him, making him gulp at the sudden stare.

"…A netnavi. Children these days never seem to be anywhere without them," she sighed. "My husband does that too. I really wish he'd stop acting like a child."

"Your husband?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it. Um, you, Mr. Netnavi," she interrupted, pointing at Zero with a wave of a hand. "I need to treat your netop's wound real quick, so I'll have to ask you turn around. No peeking now."

"What! S-Sure, whatever," Zero said, turning around, away from the PET screen. _'Jeez.'_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, I'm done," the woman said after finishing a bandage around Ciel's wound.

"Thank you, doctor," Ciel bowed thankfully.

"Doctor?" the woman suddenly asked. "What doctor?"

"Eh?" Ciel said, confused. "Um, aren't you… a doctor?"

"A doctor? Oh, of course I'm not a doctor," the woman said with a disagreeing shake of the head. "I've aced my first aid classes during my school days, but I didn't study medicine or anything."

"What? That's weird," Ciel thought out loud. "I thought Harpuia sent a doctor… _Gasp_! Does this mean you're charging me?"

"Wha-! No, I am not charging you!" the woman exclaimed. "What kind of adult would I be to charge a child for treatment? Besides, I was called here on a favor from a friend of mine. Why, didn't you know?"

"No. Well, not the details," Ciel honestly replied, suddenly turning to Zero in her PET. "Hey, Zero, what do you thin- Zero?"

Ciel picked up her PET as to where Zero was deep in thought, writing a list of familiar names in a word-processing program on her Personal Terminal. "Th-Those are…?"

"Yeah, the name of those netnavis that call themselves the Einherjar."

"Eight names," Ciel said, looking at the list. "Heat Genblem, Tech Kraken, Pegasolta Éclair, Noble Mandrago, Sol Titanion, Fenri Lunaedge, Mino Magnus, and Popla Cocapetri."

"Somehow, I feel like I've heard these names somewhere recent before," Zero thought aloud, racking his digital brain for some subconscious information. "Maybe they showed up in the news. The one called 'Titanion' did say they had to leave before the Net Military figured out what they were up to."

"Net Military?" the woman suddenly said from behind Ciel with a sudden interest. "What are you kids talking about?"

"Ah," Ciel screeched, realizing that the not-doctor woman was still there, listening to their entire conversation. "Ah, well, that is…"

"Wait... Did you say a netnavi named 'Titanion'? You mean Sol Titanion. EXE, right?" the woman suddenly realized.

"What? You know of this netnavi?" Zero asked.

"Of course. She was part of the Artificial Sun Project in the place where my husband works," she sincerely replied. "You said another name earlier too: Popla Cocapetri. EXE. He was from there too, one of the prototypes for a hacker-type netnavi systems. In fact, most of the netnavi names you mentioned came from the same institution where my husband works: **SCILab Technologies**."

"SciLab!" Zero realized. "Isn't that where—"

"—where my father works," Ciel uttered to herself. "Just what is going on?"

"Um, well… Since you seem to be busy, I'll just be on my way," the woman nodded as she headed for the door. "I left a card in your table in case you need to call me OR my husband. Do take care of yourself in the future, especially as you get older. Before we were married, me and my husband when we were kids, used to get in trouble all the time."

"A girl shouldn't be getting herself caught in that, but boys do have a habit of dragging us in with 'em," she finalized with a wink.

"A-Ah, yes. Thank you," Ciel nodded. "Um, you said you're not a doctor, right? So what is it that you do?"

"Wait, she's not a doctor?" Zero inserted.

"Well," she smiled, reaching for the front door, opening it to the outside world. "You see, I'm a piano teacher. Goodbye, Ciel. Do take care of that wound, and don't go 'falling' next time."

"I'll try, and thank you again," Ciel said as she went her way through the front yard. "Oh, how rude of me… I'm sorry, but I never did call you by your proper name."

As the woman reached the house's front gates, she looked back and waved goodbye.

"…It's Mayl. Mayl Hikari."

* * *

Later that day, late in the evening, Ciel laid down in the bed in her room, looking up at the ceiling as she let her wounds rest, with Zero. EXE in her PET resting himself as well.

Ciel sighed, looking at the clock worryingly. "Dad's still hasn't come home."

"Don't worry about it. This has happened before," Zero replied. "I'm sure your father's just busy with work. If he doesn't come home today, we'll just visit him at work tomorrow. Right?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Good," Zero said, setting the PET by himself to sleep mode. "I'm gonna go to sleep. You make sure you do the same."

"Hey, are you shutting the PET down by yourself? What, not even waiting for me now?"

"Sorry. No offense meant," Zero said before his system completely shut down. "It's just… I don't want to have any more 'input' for tonight, that's all."

As her PET went with a bleep and the lights died down, Ciel frowned, hanging by the side of her bed sadly as she analyzed his last few words. "Your dreams, you mean… How painful are they for you if you have to shut yourself down to stop their thoughts?"

'_Our Master, Zero. The Guardians' Master. Do you know his name?'_

'_Of… Of course not.'_

'_Of course you do… His name is X.'_

"X…" Ciel whispered to herself. "The one Zero killed… and the one who killed him…"

'_Then why not just get it over with?'_

'_Are you asking me to kill you?'_

'_Your netop will be sad.'_

'_But you don't care about that, right?'_

'…_I don't have the strength to kill myself. Do you?'_

"Zero… Stop it," she cried to herself. "Why do you have to keep leaving me alone…"

"If only… If only you didn't feel so guilty…"

"If this X person… didn't die because of you…"

"Didn't… die…"

She stopped her thoughts, looking at the unlit screen of her Personal Terminal, with Zero. EXE's core inside it. It held his body, his 'soul', his memories.

His memories…

Ciel felt her heart jump a thousand times in a single second. The thoughts raced in her head, striving to bring themselves to fruition. In the end, she shivered, muttering a lone but obsessive thought.

"Can I… fix his memories?"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** As Ciel and Zero rest, the one person who can answer all their questions, Cerveau, is in a calamity of his own – on trial by the Net Military for his deadly and viral recreation of the Zero Nightmare. And what's worse, Ciel is about to find out exactly what truth it is that she had been seeking so long from her father and her netnavi – but it wasn't the truth that she had been expecting. What is the connection between Cerveau, Ciel, and Zero?

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So far, I've stayed pretty close to the_ **Rockman Zero** _series in terms of general plot device_ (like Zero's virus, X, Ciel, Cerveau, Einherjar, Weil, Omega, etc.)_, but this is the part that kind of deviates yet still feels familiar. Don't worry, I won't go all crazy on you with a stupid plot-twist or anything, and it'll still feel like you were playing both the Battle Network series and the Zero series at the same time._

_So, thanks for reading this chapter. I'm actually pretty excited about the next one, since it is probably the most important plot-wise in terms of Ciel-Cerveau-Zero's connection in the past. Please review, and thank you again for reading!_


	12. The Zero Conspiracy

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 12: The Zero Conspiracy**  
Authored By The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Haven't done this in a while, so I'll go ahead and answer some reviewer questions. Keep in mind, you can ask any questions or make any recommendations you'd like, but I'll only answer without giving too many spoilers away._

Kestre Wynde: "Though from what I remember of the .EXE series, isn't Meiru pretty attached to Roll? And she knows about the connection between Netto and Rockman, so it feels a little odd that she'd call it childish."

A: About it going off-canon… well, I guess you can say it is. Sort of. In this story's world, PETs are very popular, but adults don't really use them as much as children do. A lot of adults might still have PETs, but it's mostly like a PDA for work for them at that age. As for the connection between the Battle Network timeline and this timeline, I'd rather keep it as vague as possible. Try not to think about it, your head will explode from all the crossover madness.

Kestre Wynde: "Is Ciel actually capable of fixing Zero's memories? In the games, she's a child prodigy scientist or something, but I can't remember if you've carried that over into this."

A: Specified by the creators – **Takuya Aizu** (producer) and **Azuma Honda** (graphic designer and concept artist) – themselves in an interview in **Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works**, Ciel created Copy-X when she was ONLY NINE YEARS OLD. That's just freaking amazing to say the least, but she was a genetically-modified child and a genius. I'm not saying Ciel in this story is a modified child or anything, but she IS a genius and the plot logic is basically the same. I am taking some plot points from the Zero series, specifically, **the part that made the most irony**. If you understood what I meant, then it's a heads-up for what's coming. Other than that, I'm afraid I can't say any more.

MrChoco: "What if the copy chip that Ciel was working on became something like the copy shot for Zero, or it just strengthened his Z knuckle?"

A: Actually, Ciel's invention is basically a portable version of the Z-Knuckle: a chip that can copy an ability his opponents have already used. Though Z-Knuckle can copy an opponent's move, the CopyChip can keep it in the battlechip itself for later use. Its purpose was supposed to be more evident earlier in the story, but will not be revealed until later due to story and timeline changes.

Specter Von Baren: "Hhm... Genblem seems a little out of character, he seemed to me, to only listen to Craft... I think he worked for Craft long before Weil…"

A: Thanks for reminding me, actually. The Einherjar in the story are all based on their personalities as outlined in the original story and official descriptions (with a few changes). Simply, that means that Genblem loyalty lies within Craft, not Weil. You haven't seen the last of Heat Genblem, that's for sure… but will it be as a foe or an ally?

_Well, this section's getting out of hand. I'll try to answer some more in the next chapter. Let's get this story started._

_

* * *

_

"Order. Order. The trial shall now commence."

"May the defendant, Doctor Cerveau, scientist of SCILab Technologies, rise for the hearing?"

"Rise, you now stand in front of the country's Net Military Generals, leaders of this country's Net Council."

"You, Cerveau, are the prime suspect for not only doing illegal research on an extremely forbidden subject material – the Zero Nightmare Virus – but also for recreating the virus theory and putting its resurrected consciousness on the body of a Personal Terminal Netnavi."

"…"

"Nothing to say, Cerveau? You have not only nearly endangered the lives of many citizens and the digital information that we all require to live in this technological world, but to disguise the virus as your daughter's plaything?"

"What do you plead?"

"…Not guilty."

"Ah. Finally, he speaks."

"Doctor Cerveau, we fully acknowledge your skills in the field of netnavi technical research… but this?"

"We may consider the avoidance of damage to the commonplace as a minor incident due to your highly-regarded skills, but to endanger your own child, Cerveau… is something that cannot be forgiven by any rights."

"… …Fools."

"What, Doctor?"

"You still have the nerve to not let your tongue be still?"

"You are all blind," Cerveau spoke under his breath. "Everything was a mistake… All of this, everything you've worked for… this will all be completely destroyed! Haven't any of you learned ANYTHING during that incident?"

"We have. That is the very reason we are cutting the problem at the roots before it takes place. No such incident will occur ever again."

"Keheheh. Besides… Cerveau," a familiar heaving cackle said, "is it not YOU that should have learned something?"

"Y-You!" Cerveau gasped angrily as he looked up to the monitor where the voice originated from. "...**Weil**," Cerveau said menacingly, though defeated. "Yes… I know."

At that point, he raised his head, looking straight at his face with a glare. "And that's exactly why I did what I did… to prevent it from coming to you."

"…That certainly is a shame, Cerveau."

"What you have confirmed right now… is now your own confession."

"Your sentence will be rendered immediately."

"As of right now, you are hereby relieved of your position at SCILab Technologies. A future trial will determine the fate of your creations."

"Keheheh… Goodbye… my poor poor doctor… You are…"

…GUILTY.

'_Ciel… My dear Ciel,'_ Cerveau said, his head bowed down in shame. _'Forgive me…'_

_

* * *

_

[Opening Memory Data Recognition and Extraction Program]

[Subject Matter Identified. Codename: ZERO. EXE]

[Opening Digital Thought Interface]

[Scanning…]

[Completed. Checking Digital Brainwave Via Normal Space Transition]

[Extracting All Known Files Matching to 'X']

[Extracting Process Completed. Converting to Normal Space Data…]

[Convert Extraction In Progress. Please Wait…]

[Convert Extraction Completed]

[X COPY. EXE Completed. Transfer Completed. Full Extraction Completed]

[EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED whydidyouletmedieZero? EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED EXTRACTIONCOMPLETED]

[EXTRACTIONdieCOMPLETED]

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zero wailed as he woke up in a cold sweat once again, his first dream in the long while.

Zero looked around, waiting for the PET's screen to clarify his view. He was still in Ciel's room, though its owner was elsewhere, unknown to him.

Zero wiped his arm across his forehead. Something resembling sweat came off but disappeared in the instant – the second time it had ever happened. _'What a nightmare… It felt like it was completely real…'_

Before Zero knew it, he suddenly fell to his knees, keeling over as his nerves twitched, grasping at his core as to where the human heart would be. _'Damn… Ever since I heard about X – about this person I supposedly killed – I can't stop thinking about it… But now, it feels like I can't even remember that conversation in the first place!'_

Suddenly, he heard the sound of running water dying outside, the tightening of a faucet echoing. Zero regained his composure, as a door opened with a strong set of steam and the sound of a sigh of relief by a girl's voice was heard coming from the other side, coming inside towards the room.

"C-Ciel?" Zero twitched, blushing.

"A-A…A-AAAH!" Ciel screamed as she covered herself, coming out of the bath. "Wh… I thought you were asleep!"

"W-Well, I was… I… I didn't see anything," Zero said, looking away.

"You perv! I can't believe you turned on the PET by yourself," Ciel pouted, rather miffed as she changed into her normal clothes. "I don't even know how you did that! Didn't you shut the PET down?"

"Oh, I…" Zero scratched his head. "I… I woke up because of a dream."

"A dream?" Ciel said, strangely surprised. Coming over to Zero's location, she picked up the PET with a sigh of sudden relief. "Oh, it's because the extraction was done…"

"Extraction?" Zero muttered, as if something in his memory was trying to tell him something important.

"Ah-Ah, no. No, it's nothing," Ciel waved nervously. "W-Well, no sensing wasting a good day. And dad didn't come home this morning either…"

"Well, then our obvious choice is to go to SCILab ourselves and meet him there," Zero nodded, though still suspicious that Ciel had suddenly changed the topic. "Shall we?"

"Y-Yeah…"

* * *

**SCILab Technologies.** A collection of the greatest minds in the country, all under one roof in order to pursue a single and continuing goal: to make lives easier, better. SciLab's inventions have given birth to some of the greatest inventions in the world, all so easily overlooked with today's smorgasbord of technological varieties.

Out of all these, three of the most common were also the most known of SciLab's creations. The Cyberworld, PETs, and Netnavis.

The Cyberworld had many nicknames – cyberspace, digital space, Internet, etc. – but needed no introduction, as it was the basis for everyday life. From news, to homework, to phone calls, to instant messages, to entertainment – the Cyberworld was the very root of lives, the source of everyone's information.

PETs – Personal Terminals – were our hub to this information. Though most adults had only preferred the use of the PETs basic interface as a source of work-related information hub, the children were a little more… creative, so to speak.

Netnavis. Started by one of SciLab's greatest scientists, 'Project MegaMan' was the beginning of the creation of the very first netnavi in the world. One can read articles of its source everywhere, but with technology ever advancing, nobody seemed to care about the origins from the past. Only the future mattered.

Only children took advantage of these 'PET assistants', as most children had what is called a 'personality coding' on their netnavis from their creation. It allowed the netnavi to grow and act like the person who owned it, becoming like a reflection of the child's inner self… and their friend.

To many, it seemed like a good foundation for children to grow and learn… but it also seemed like a childish notion to many adults, and most people chose to have the 'basic netnavi' feature – netnavis with no personality – as they had grown older. They talked, reminded the netop of their appointments, and that was it.

Obviously, such netnavis rarely made good netbattlers.

"Come to think of it," Ciel said aloud as she stood outside SciLab's doors, "my first netnavi was the basic model."

"You mean… a netnavi before me, right?" Zero interrupted, curious about her sudden thoughts. "Well, that's good."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nah. It's nothing."

"…Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me or I'll shake you up and down."

"Okay, okay," Zero gave up. "I just thought… It'd be hard to give up your old netnavi if you felt a personal connection to it. With the 'personality coding,' it's hard not to get attached to the netnavi that feels so much more like… yourself, I guess. Like a friend."

Ciel nodded, though she had never thought about it that way.

She had chosen the 'basic' from the very beginning… or rather, she had wanted to see it that way. It was actually her father that chose to give her the 'basic' netnavi from her childhood. Her father never wanted her to connect to a netnavi, even in the beginning. Maybe to prepare her for something – someone else.

Her heart hurt, beating as if it was about to explode from inside her. _How far had her father planned to give her Zero?_

"Hey, Ciel," Zero suddenly said from inside her purse. "That thing – the so-called first netnavi – 'Project MegaMan' was started here, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right," Ciel shook. "Though SCILab Technologies has a branch on different countries around the world now, this was SciLab's second building… and the location where the first netnavi was ever made."

"Second building, huh?" Zero said with some thought. "Where was the first site?"

"I dunno," Ciel shrugged, waving her hands. "They taught this stuff in class… but only barely. People don't seem to be so interested in history anymore, now that they're concentrating on the future."

"One should learn from the past… to create a better future," Zero said with crossed arms. "Somebody… said that to me… a long time ago."

"Really? Who?"

"I… don't know," Zero said, dismissing the question. "So the first netnavi was made here. Do you know its name?"

"No. I think they had a monopoly on the information in SCILab," Ciel explained. "To prevent scientific secrets from leaking out, I assume. I just guessed his name was 'Mega Man' or 'Mega Man. EXE' for that matter. It made sense, considering the name of the project."

"I… guess," Zero agreed, though with some reluctance. Just before, the words he said. _To create a better future._ It reminded him of something, just a bit. Something he knew he should never forget. But nothing.

As he pondered quietly inside her PET, Ciel had already made her way into SciLab's doors, going straight through the reception desk and up the escalator as to where his father's office was located.

Just then, a voice from behind her suddenly spoke out. "Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?" Ciel looked around to see a uniformed woman with an arm raised towards her, coming from the reception desk.

"Oh, sorry," Ciel bowed. "I'm Ciel. My father works on an upper floor, and I'm just here to visit him. Doctor Cerveau is his name."

"Doctor Cerveau?" the receptionist said with a slight shock. "Her daughter, right? Di… Didn't you know?"

"K-Know what?"

"Doctor Cerveau's been arrested by the Net Military, something about an illegal project. He was proclaimed guilty just this morning… and all his work in this building has been confiscated for evidence. The items in his office must be being taken care of by now."

"W-What! D-Dad's… DAD!" Ciel screeched, running towards the exit with abandon. Her heart was in shock, and her thoughts were jumbled. "Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, ohno-ohno-ohno-OH NO!"

"Ciel! Ciel! Calm down! CIEL!" Zero said in a useless effort to stop her. Ciel hadn't even thought to use the public transports or even the crosswalks, running past traffic that had abruptly stopped as she dashed across, nearly running her over if it wasn't for the automatic safety emergency-brakes. With recklessness and confusion, she ran as fast as she could to where her father had been taken, as fast and as far as her little legs could possibly take her.

_'It's coming true! It's coming true!' _Ciel sobbed. _'Everything I had predicted, everything I had thought and wished was wrong… Dad, please! Please tell me… Please tell me all of this was a lie!'_

"-iel! Ciel! Stop it, Ciel! You'll hurt yourself!" Zero shouted as loud as the PET speakers could allow him. "Listen to me! Don't you think it's a little convenient that your dad is arrested and all his work confiscated right after we had fought an Einherjar and found a little bit about SCILab and my past? What if it was the Net Military that was behind this?"

Ciel stopped, catching her breath, but none of Zero's words made sense to her. "That might be true, but… Zero, the Einherjar were made in SCILab… where my father works. The same father who created you – Zero, the Nightmare Virus."

Zero was taken aback at how coldly Ciel had said his name and how true her arguments were. "Y-Yeah, but… still, the fact they were made in SCILab was information we got from that doctor lady. I-It could be false, and-"

"Zero… please," Ciel cried, lifting her PET, and holding it close to her chest. "I… I need you to close down for a while."

"CIE-"

With a silent flick, she turned off her PET and moved forward.

* * *

**The Net Military Building**. Located only several blocks from SCILab, the Net Military Building was one of many NMB locations around the country, servicing as the Net Military's towers to protect and defend the net in different parts of the nation. This was where the Net Military receives complaints, handles issues, and trains Net Military combatants and military netnavis for deleting viruses and stopping net crime and terrorism in general.

The Net Military's top brass, known as the Net Generals, are located at different Net Military Buildings around the world, though connected by a central hub display that connects them to each other during meetings and important discussions.

Only one of these Net Generals are actually currently residing near the area…

"General Blaze," a guard outside the door to the General's office said. "Your daughter here to see you."

"…Let her in."

The door opened as his daughter let herself in and closed the door behind her. "…Father."

"…What is it, Neige?"

"You were at the trial of that SciLab scientist, Doctor Cerveau, were you not?"

General Blaze's left eyebrow raised, somewhat surprised at his daughter's question. "Why… yes. Yes, of course. Such a strange thing to be asking me, Neige. He was found guilty this morning, but I am on my way to a second hearing just now to know the whereabouts of this so-called 'abomination' he made."

Neige looked away painfully, unaware of what it was that she wanted to say. "F-Father… What evidence did the Generals have to claim that this scientist did what he did?"

"Huh, you're surprising me more and more with every question. But to be honest, yes, your concern has merits. The Council has actually yet to provide proof for this facade, but one of the Generals seem to be completely convinced about this."

"Who, father?"

"General Weil of the Net Military R&D Division," General Blaze replied, looking at her daughter with a quiet stare. "He's your supervisor, is he not?"

Just then, a bleep on his PET suddenly alarmed him off his chair, setting him up straight as he looked upon it with a sigh. "Ah, it seems that the meeting has started earlier than I thought. The brass must want to be done with this immediately."

"F-Father!"

"I know, Neige," Blaze said, standing up to leave as he patted his daughter on the head. "I don't know who in the Council is doing this, but someone must want to bury this down. Badly. Heh, this isn't something I should be saying in front of my own daughter – especially with the man I'm accusing is her superior – but remember what I've taught you."

"Yes, father," Neige nodded obediently. "Obey your superiors willingly, unquestioningly. It is for the protection and the safety of the people."

"Quite right," General Blaze smirked, but with a sudden smile as he left the room. "Now forget all that and protect what you believe needs to be protected. That's what a friend of mine said a long time ago."

As General Blaze found himself in front of his monitor to meet the other Generals for Cerveau's trial, he was suddenly met with the sight of a familiar face on-screen in his monitor, overlooking the trial room. "Well well," he sighed, "what do we have here?"

"Cerveau, let's be reasonable," Weil grinned from his digital display above the trial courtroom. "You want this to end more so than I do. We used to be friends, didn't we?"

"We… were NEVER friends, Weil," Cerveau said menacingly, raising his cuffed arms towards the Net General with fury. "I know what you're planning and I won't have me or my daughter be any part of it!"

"Oh, doctor doctor," Weil sighed, sipping his coffee. "Don't be so… stupid. All of what you say are nothing but speculation and slander, slander that can land you in much bigger trouble than you think! C'mon, doctor…"

"…tell me what I want before you see the worst of it all."

"General Weil, I hardly think those were manners befitting a member of the Net Council," General Blaze said as his digital display appeared four screens to Weil's left. "I may misunderstand this, but… was that a threat to our man on trial?"

"Keheheheh, General Blaze. Of course not," Weil snickered as he backed off of Cerveau's face and simply leaned back. "I didn't expect you so early, General Blaze. What would a has-been top netbattler as yourself be doing here so early? The trial doesn't start until later."

"Ah, my mistake. I must've set my timer wrong," Blaze said, looking at his PET. "People make mistakes, you know."

"Ah, of course."

"Oh, and General Weil," Blaze suddenly sneered, looking up to Weil's display with burning passionate eyes, "if you ever refer to me as a 'has-been' ever again… you'll know what it feels like to be a virus that has been taken care of by a Net Officer. Understand?"

"Fully, General," Weil shivered. "We both know our place, and I trust we'll both have this little conversation a secret. HOWEVER…"

Weil snapped his fingers, and the door behind Cerveau suddenly opened, revealing Ciel walking in with her PET in hand.

"…I suggest we get to the painful truth of the matter," Weil wickedly smiled.

"CIEL!" Cerveau gasped, but unable to run to his daughter as his legs were bound to the floor. "Wha—What are you doing here!"

"Father!" Ciel exclaimed, running towards him, only to be stopped by a barrier mid-way. "Father! Father!"

"A touching reunion to be sure," Weil mockingly cried, "and coincidentally – the evidence that I need to bring this entire thing to light."

"Child… did you bring your PET with you?"

Cerveau gasped, realizing what Weil had planned. "Weil, NOOOO! YOU MONSTER!"

"D-Dad?" Ciel stepped back, shocked as his father's sudden outrage.

"Now now, don't be afraid, Ciel. You must already know why your father is here: on trial for being a prime suspect of creating an illegal netnavi out of the remains of the taboo subject, Zero Virus."

"It is illegal for the Net Military to confiscate items of the accused's relatives, let alone arrest a child," Weil continued, "but know that I will retract any accusations against your father on one condition."

"WEIL, NOOO!"

"W-What is it?"

"That you hear me out. Simple as that," Weil smiled wickedly. "You're a smart child, I can see that clearly. Tell me, child… do you know the history of the Zero Calamity incident?"

"N-No…"

"Oh, silly me, of course not. That was maybe around the time you were born, and truths of the matter has been kept under wraps. The Net Military was completely overrun by the power of the Zero Virus – a virus that had the power to corrupt anything and everything it touched. The Military's weaponry – its tanks, submarines, missiles – grew out of control and nearly launched and destroyed our cities. Only with the Net Military's final stand… were we able to finally defeat the god-like power of the Zero Nightmare."

"W-Wow, it was that powerful?"

"Certainly, dear," Weil continued, a snicker unable to hide itself from his lips. "Many died because of that incident, families inside their homes burned alive by the Zero Virus' corruption over their appliances, causing them to haywire. Vehicles crashed as their systems were corrupted and the stoplights stopped working on the crossings… it was total chaos."

"N… No…"

"Yes, it was all indeed horrible, families losing their loved ones because of the virus' destructive corruption. People lost their friends, their children, their fathers, their mothers…" Weil then suddenly stopped, looking at Ciel with a piercingly evil gaze. "Tell me, child…"

"…where is your mother?"

Ciel dropped her PET, her pupils shrank as her eyes stared with shock and horror at the very thought of the being that lived inside it. Her heart stopped and she felt faint, but all the thoughts in the world couldn't stop her from feeling a crackling pain in her chest.

"That's right… child," Weil smiled, "it was the Zero Virus… that killed your mother."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Cerveau, condemned… Zero, abandoned… Ciel, betrayed by the very being she had known to be her friend, leaves her netnavi in the mercy of the evil Weil, who unlocks the Keywords to the God of Destruction inside him. Who can possibly stop this spiral downward to darkness?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Yeah, a new update, and kinda depressing too, but it'll all change soon._

_Oh, and I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but _BIG THANKS _to_ **Kestre Wynde** _for his Chapter 10 review suggestion. If any of you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to give 'em and I'll try to answer as much of them in the next chapter as possible. Thanks again, and please keep reading and reviewing!_


	13. Abandonment

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_**Chapter 13: Abandonment**  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Previous chapter was a little dark, and I'm sure that depressed the heck out of some people. My bad, sorry. Don't kill me please. Still, be patient as I'm trying to build up the urgency of the situation between Ciel, Zero, Cerveau, and Weil. If there's anything we know about the heroes, its that they need to go down to their lowest before they rise up to their highest.  
_

'_Kay, time for some questions!_

Shadow Fox777: "I'm not sure if something is wrong or if it's just me or if you moded something and it's telling me but it's starting to drive me nuts. I'm getting a flag telling me you updated this story, but I have thing new past 12. Which, I know I read. I just thought I should let you know in case, you know, something happened to the upload of the next chapter, and it's not showing. If it' was just an adjustment, then, I'll kill for doing this to me."

A: Sorry. My fault. Please don't kill me. I'll give you a pie.

Zohaku: "…I was wondering if you are going to use crossfusion or copybots in this story."

A: **CrossFusion**… aaah, probably not, no. The story's getting spread out pretty far as it is, covering not only the Zero series but Battle Network's, Star Force's, and the original Megaman and X series as well in terms of certain plot points and technology. Adding the CrossFusion would complicate things quite a bit, and please don't put any more strains on this writer. As for **Copybots**… well, kind of sort of maybe sorta somewhat.

Rune Knight Genryu: "…But, will Ciel and Zero meat Lan and Megaman?"

A: I've already made a cameo of his wife, as well as his lifelong rival (though somewhat subtly), Chaud Blaze (aka Enzan) as Neige's father. Megaman. EXE from the Battle Network series **will definitely not show up here**, as it would complicate the heck out of this story when there's TWO Megamen running around with the same name (I'm using the Megaman X origin from the Zero games here). As for Lan, I've something planned for his character, but very minor as to not overshadow the whole Zero story thing.

MrChoco: "Aren't the names of 3 of the guardians Fighting Fefnir, Sage Harpuia, and Fairy Leviathan?"

A: Wow, really? They do have official titles and ranks as listed in the **Official Works**, but I gave them my own ones. No reason, I just wanted to.

_Okay, answers getting out of hand again. Let's get on with the story._

_

* * *

_

"_W… What?"_

Whispers.

As shadows are the mutations created from the bickering of light and dark, so too are whispers the children of the war between sound and silence.

As are echoes.

Echoes of Weil's last words that penetrated the deepest cries of terror in Ciel's heart.

Echoes of fear that came from Cerveau's face as everything was revealed to his only daughter.

Echoes of regret that told him he should have done so long ago himself – his job as her father.

Echoes of a Personal Terminal, the very same container that held Zero within, dropping out of Ciel's hand as if some dirty and tainted evil thing.

Whispers of suspicion, as General Blaze looked onto the scene with the very echoes of fear with what was to come.

Whispers of a moving evil grimace forming in Weil's mouth, the whisper of two powerful and triumphant words:

_'I win.'_

"N-No. You- You're kidding, right?" Ciel said, hysterical, her tears streaking down the sides of her face with a flow never-ending. "That- That can't possibly be true-!"

"Oh, but it is – and we have confirmation of it!" Weil replied, looking at General Blaze with a satisfied grin. "By coincidence, we have here the Net General from this area – the last city where the Zero Nightmare Virus had attacked and was eventually defeated in. He has full details on the list of casualties caused by the outbreak."

'_Damn you, Weil,'_ Blaze thought, leaning towards his right armrest with his hands to his mouth in trouble thought. _'You took advantage of my being here… I can't take myself out of this one…'_

"…Yes, it's true," Blaze said, overlooking some documents on his own terminal. "Cerveau's wife is definitely listed underneath the casualties of the incident at the time, but there's no physical evidence of what really happened."

"No need for that. Keheheheh," Weil waved. "Ciel, my dear… ask your own father. Ask him… to tell the truth. To look you in the eye… and say everything is okay. That everything I have said was a lie."

Ciel's heart stopped for a moment.

Earlier that day, Zero had asked her whether she had trusted her father or not. She answered truthfully, though unsure. She sweated, hesitantly and slowly looking to her own father for the truth, hoping that everything would be alright, and that she would realize this was all a lie. That her father would have certainly told her everything before––

"I'm sorry."

Ciel's eyes dilated, body trembling. She hadn't even looked to him yet, to look straight in his eyes and his at hers to tell her what she had needed and wanted to know. But no, he didn't have the strength – the dignity to look at his own daughter in the eye and tell her the ultimate truth. Instead he looked down to the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

Once again, his words like echoes. Whispers, like shadows.

He could stop her no longer as she ran away from the courtroom, her tears trailing behind her, leaving both her father and Zero, who was still in his PET, shut off, oblivious to everything that had happened.

And so, just as Ciel's outburst echoed the room with the sound of slamming doors, so too did the whispers brought the outburst down to a close, as the doors closed shut, sealing the courtroom out from the eyes of the world.

"Keheheheh. Oh, you foolish doctor, you," Weil said, taunting the pathetic sight of a father in front of him down in the courtroom pedestal. "You could have won, you know – told your daughter everything, knowing she could take it. But no, that is the weakness of humans. You were afraid your daughter would hate y–"

"That's enough, General Weil," Blaze said from his side of the room. "You yourself said that the doctor's daughter had the Zero Virus stored in her PET. Well, if that is her PET right there that she dropped, it has fallen in my jurisdiction. I will store it as evidence myself personally. Unless, of course…"

"No need to trouble yourself with that, dear Blaze," Weil pleaded, though Blaze could tell he was acting. "After that touching and sorrowful scene, I'm sure the good doctor's daughter was simply a victim in this entire mess and didn't even know she had such a dangerous device at her disposal. Cerveau's sentence will be lessened for his admission to his crime, and I will place no further charges or suspicion upon his daughter. I'm sure with all that's happened, the poor girl will simply want to be left alone."

"Hmm. I never knew you to be such a caring person, General Weil," Blaze commented. "Then I'm sure you know that by withdrawing from investigating the child, you can no longer involve her of the same crime and investigation in the future?"

"Of course, of course," Weil bowed down. _'She is of no use to me now anyway.'_

"Good. Then I will have a messenger deliver the PET to you. Free of charge, of course."

"Bless you, General Blaze," Weil thanked. "If that is all, I will inform the other members of the Council of this decision then. Goodbye." With those words, Weil turned off his digital communicator and left Blaze to his work as Cerveau was escorted out of the courtroom.

'_Take acting lessons, old man. You suck at being sincere,'_ Blaze said as he himself left the courtroom with great haste. _'But you underestimate me, Weil – I don't know what it is between you and that doctor Cerveau, and I don't know what you're planning… but I made the correct step in having you take back your suspicion of his daughter. Now, his daughter is free from this mess and Weil can no longer hold her responsible, even in the future. It is up to his daughter now – this Ciel – to think about what she must do.'_

'_The question remains,'_ Blaze thought, looking to his own PET, _'did I do the right thing? I wonder what Hikari would have done in my situation...'_

_

* * *

_

Ciel ran straight home, into her bedroom and lied down, head first to her bed, burying her face into the soft confines of her one resting place. The tears had stopped, strangely enough, but the feeling was still there.

_For weeks_, she thought. The laughter, the battles, the arguments, the challenges… only to lead to this one moment.

_I deserved it_, she thought again. All this time, trying to learn everything she could about Zero's past. Everything to lessen the gap, to learn about her partner, her new friend. And yet the more she learned, the more she began to regret, as visions and nightmares of his past drown her in a sea of horrible information like a floodgate broken.

And now, the gap is gone. Everything she had ever wanted to learn about Zero… and more.

She lifted her head, feeling her eyes, and the tears had already dried, quite a while ago in fact. Maybe it was because she never knew her mother.

'_Yeah… That must be it,'_ she thought, though the very thoughts themselves stir in her something terrible. The tears were no longer there, but what replaced it was something harder to describe.

"You're really not just going to lie down there all day, are you?"

Ciel gasped, looking around for the source of the voice, finally noticing that her desktop computer had suddenly tweaked itself open, revealing three familiar Guardians on the other side of the screen.

"Greetings, Ciel," Harpuia. EXE said, introducing himself into the open with the Guardians as they appeared beside him. "I'm sorry we had to meet again in such unfortunate circumstances, but it is a matter of urgency."

"Harpuia, Leviathan… and even Fefnir too," Ciel said, surprised that now all the Guardians she had seen so far had suddenly shown up for an appearance – and realized too that it was Leviathan that made the comment earlier.

"I'm sure you realize now exactly why we never told you everything."

"So… you knew?"

"We wouldn't have… if your father had not said so, and specifically requested that you never know."

"Great," Ciel sighed, lying back down. "Even netnavis were told about my mother… father told everyone, everyone but his own daughter."

"I can never understand the actions and emotions of humans, but your father can be easy to read at times," Harpuia replied, eyes closed. "Humans can be strong, Ciel. Sometimes, but never always. Never. Your father would have definitely wanted to tell you that fact himself."

"…What do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, human?" Fefnir roared. "We request your help in our mission to liberate Zero. EXE from the Net Council's hands!"

"The Net Generals?" Ciel repeated, recalling two faces that were there with her when her father was being sentenced. "B-But they're the leading authorities on all things relating cyberspace! What could you possibly want to go against them for?"

"It is not the Net Council as a group that we wish to liberate Zero from, but one specific General in particular – Doctor Weil, head of Research and Development for the Net Military. It is he that is pulling all the strings behind this, and the very same one we believe wants to possess the power of the God of Destruction inside Zero. It is he who commands the **Einherjar** – the Eight Netnavi Generals, as well as his own private net military army, the **Weil's Numbers**."

"The other, General Blaze, is on a different note, however," Harpuia continued. "He is on our side – relatively. I do not know exactly what is going on in that particular human's head, but he has made sure you are no longer part of this investigation on Zero. No one will be coming for you anytime soon."

"General Blaze, huh…"

"Yes. A friend of an ally of ours long ago," Harpuia explained. "Back during the time everything happened. The Zero Calamity incident."

"So I'm in the clear then," Ciel huffed, putting a blanket over her head and facing the other way. "Thank you. Now please, leave."

"WHAT? Human," Fefnir sneered, enraged. "Commander Harpuia has just granted you a favor. The least you can do with your human manners is—"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel interrupted with a shout, throwing a pillow to her computer screen in anger. "Didn't you already know? Everything was because of ZERO! Because of him, my mother is dead! Because of him, my father is now in jail! Because of everything that happened, I—"

"—You lost a friend," Leviathan finished, as Ciel suddenly realized what it was that she was so afraid to say.

"Y-Yes," Ciel said, sobbing. "Everything is gone… I can't be expected to believe in him now…"

"Ciel," Harpuia said adamantly. "We—"

"No, commander. I'll deal with this," Leviathan suddenly interrupted, stepping forward, forcing Ciel to face her from behind her shelters.

Leviathan sighed. "Look, Ciel. I know this isn't the best time to bother you with the world's problems, and it's definitely the worst time to tell you to be strong. Right now, you're broken and you're weak - you want to be left alone... BUT unfortunately, I have no choice but to tell you... BE STRONG, Ciel."

"Your father has been working in SCILab his entire life. His entire life's work, everything he's ever done is right there in that building," Leviathan explained. "Do you really think he wants everything he's ever done his whole life to be confiscated right in front of his eyes? That he wants everything he's ever done go to waste?"

"And what about Zero?" she continued, gradually increasing in volume. "Do you really think he enjoys having these nightmares of his past? What would he feel if he knew you suddenly hate him now? If he knew he was abandoned?"

"And you know what? You know what's the saddest part out of all this? Out of ALL that has ever happened?"

Ciel shook her head. "…W-What?"

"Your mother, your father, Zero… despite of all that they've lost, of all the things they've had to go through… only one thing had been running in their mind."

"_You_, Ciel," Leviathan softly said. "Despite his entire life's work now ruined, the only thing running through your father's mind this entire time is if you're okay."

"…Do you think Zero is wondering otherwise?"

Ciel was confused. She knew everything hadn't been a lie. The Zero she knew was a tactless, insulting fight-hungry jerk, but if there was anything he wasn't it would be a murderer.

But that was the case. He was a murderer. He had killed, and he had hurt people all over the world, nearly causing the complete end of an era of peace. And yet, he was also a caring, smart, and protective friend.

_What was the lie?_, she tried to ask herself, but there was no such thing. Both were true, and that made the reality all the more painful. What was she to believe? The truth… or the truth?

"How can I believe you?" Ciel shook her head. "Harpuia said it himself, something he made perfectly clear: he hates Zero more than anything. Why would you even attempt to save him if that was the truth?"

"Ciel, the commander will not deny that truth. No one will deny that truth," Leviathan explained. "You may not know this, but back when Master X was still alive, there were FOUR of us Guardians."

"F-Four?" Ciel gasped. "B-But—"

"That's right," Leviathan nodded. "The fourth, **Phantom. EXE**… was killed by the Zero Nightmare, by the God of Destruction."

"B-But that's all the more reason to hate Zero!" Ciel exclaimed. "Why are you going through all this trouble to save him now?"

"Because Master X wanted it," Harpuia interrupted. "Do you really think Master X would give such a request – to spare Zero – with his dying breath if he didn't believe it? Master X knew Zero more than anyone else – he knew something beyond the God of Destruction was worth saving."

"And because of that," Fefnir continued, "we will protect Zero from any and all evil who try to possess the power inside of him. Master X didn't sacrifice himself for nothing – he sacrificed himself because he believed Zero was worth sacrificing for. And now, so do we."

"We plan on mobilizing tomorrow afternoon," Harpuia said. "We will be attacking the Net Military Building where Zero and your PET was transferred to. Normally, we'd be able to do it on our own, but that would require releasing our Limiters."

"**Limiters** give our body stability in normal cyberspace," Leviathan explained. "To release it would give us our full strength – the three of us will be enough to go in there, take out a few security measures, and escape with Zero. But releasing our Limiters would make normal cyberspace unstable around us, causing it to fall and break."

"You've seen its effects when we first fought, human," Fefnir continued. "Because I released the Limiter, the immediate space began to break, causing the battletop we fought in to destroy itself. If we did that inside a Net Military Building, severe consequences will occur."

"The Net Military Building is the hub of many net-related servers. Causing them to break down with our Limiters released will be reckless, not to mention extremely catastrophic to humans who depend on this technology," Harpuia explained. "That is why… we need a human to guide us and support us with battlechips instead, as well as a PET to support a partial release of our Limiters. In other words, we need a Netop."

"Well, Ciel," Harpuia smirked. "Are you in?"

"We may not be replacements for your friend, Zero… but with three of us, that's thrice the normal deal!" Leviathan winked.

Ciel didn't know what to do. Before Zero, her life wasn't complicated or wrought with danger. And yet, somewhere deep inside her feelings are telling her that she doesn't regret all the blows and pains she endured while Zero was there. It was confusing her head, and it confused her heart even more. Tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't know why, nor what she was crying for anymore.

To her surprise, Leviathan looked up close to her. "Do you know why you're crying right now?"

Ciel shook her head in response. She didn't.

"You're confused. But again, you ask 'what about?' Am I right?"

Ciel nodded. She was confused. To her surprise, Leviathan smiled.

"...You... don't believe he did any of this, do you?"

To the other Guardian's surprise, Ciel nodded fiercely as more tears dropped from her eyes in agreement. "Y-Yes..."

Harpuia sighed, and so did the other Guardians. "You really are too kind, Ms. Ciel. You're the only person I've ever seen crying for herself because she doesn't believe what she's thinking..."

"You never believed anything bad about Zero," Leviathan added, "because what you know of Zero, you know with your own eyes. You believe that Zero with all your heart... That's why you're not capable of hating him. Feel better?"

Ciel wiped her eyes and nodded again. "Y-Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you."

'_I'm alright, Zero,'_ she thought determinedly to herself. _'You're always worrying about my safety, and I never realized there were so many who did the same.'_

_'My father, Mrs. Hikari, the Guardians… I'm very grateful for everyone. I want to be able to do the same for everyone, too.'_

'_Now, I want to know if you're okay,'_ Ciel gritted, fists tightened. _'I don't care what anybody says, what everybody claims you to be - a Calamity, a Nightmare, a God of Destruction. None of that matters to me, because all they see is the outside and what they personally believed.'_

_'I can see you - clearly - in your heart,' _Ciel finalized._ 'I know for a fact in my own heart... you ARE Zero.'  
_

"Are… you okay, Ciel?" Leviathan asked, looking at her worryingly. "Wait, are you crying again? Jeez, are you okay?"

"N-No, no no no… I'm sorry," Ciel replied, as tears dropped down when she smiled. "No, I was just… Thank you."

"Heh," Harpuia smirked. "Then does that mean you're in?"

"Yes. I want to save him too," Ciel nodded, drying the tears off her eyes. "There are so many things I want to tell him, and I want him to know that... tonight."

"Tonight?" Fefnir repeated. "A night siege is an obvious tactic. The agents from the building will be expecting us!"

"True, but this is different– this is a net building," Ciel explained. "During the mid-day, the place will be filled with people – all of them computer savvy and most likely with netnavis. The moment they realize we're a threat to national security, all of them will be on us. The fewer the employees in a tech building, the better. 3AM will probably be the best time."

"…Well, can't argue with that," Leviathan sighed. "What about you, chief?"

"Heh, the girl's a natural," Harpuia nodded. "Alright. Tonight at 3AM then. But first… I have something to show you…"

* * *

_Where…_

_Where am I?_

_Am I dead?_

…_Oh, that's right._

_Ciel turned the PET off._

_Damn it._

…_I'm usually unconscious when that happens._

_Why am I thinking? Why can I even think right now?_

_Is the PET on? Where is Ciel? I wonder what happened to her father?_

_Ciel…_

"Are you awake, Zero?"

_Who… Who IS that? Argghh… That voice… It's so familiar…_

"Or should I say… The Zero Nightmare? The God of Destruction? What do you prefer to be called, hmm?"

_No… I'm not…_

_I'm Zero… Ciel's Netnavi... I'm... me..._

_Where is Ciel?_

_Where is sh-_

"Your netop has abandoned you."

…_What?_

['Abandoned' Keyword Released]

! G-G-GHRAUSGHUJGAAAAAAAAH!

"Keheheheheh… Another memory surging into your small digital brain, Zero? Feel pain? Well, you should. Get used to it… because that is only the beginning."

"That's right, Zero: your netop dropped you on the floor, leaving you behind. Right now, she's probably at home, glad to be rid of you…"

"…especially after her own father admitted that it was YOU who killed her mother."

_N-No…You're lying!_

"The moment she realized it, that precious little girl threw you as fast as she could, and ran away – hoping to never see you again."

"…Betrayed once again, eh?"

['Betray' Keyword Released]

! !

"Ooooh, that was more painful than the last one! It would make sense, since I am now sooo close…"

"With the last of the keywords completed, I only need to state without hesitation…"

"…RELEASE."

_"… Z… Zero?"_  
['Zero']

_"Don't worry… I won't die."_  
['Die/Death']

_"The Nightmare…"_  
['Nightmare']

"_Maverick… Maverick!"  
_['Maverick']

"_Tear it apart… and release unto me the God of Destruction!""  
_['God of Destruction']

_"Of course you do. His name is 'X'."_  
['X']

_"Your netop has abandoned you."_  
['Abandoned']

_"…Betrayed once again, eh?"_  
['Betray']

[ZERO-LOCK SYSTEM DEACTIVATED]

**[WARNING – GOD OF DESTRUCTION RELEASE COMPLETED – WARNING]**

**[WARNING – GOD OF DESTRUCTION RELEASE COMPLETED – WARNING]**

**[WARNING – GOD OF DESTRUCTION RELEASE COMPLETED – WARNING]**

**[WARNING – GOD OF DESTRUCTION RELEASE COMPLETED – WARNING]**

**[WARNING – GOD OF DESTRUCTION RELEASE COMPLETED – WARNING]**

"Keheheheheh… KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oooh, Zero… you fool, you fool, you fool…"

_C-Ciel…_

"Thank you for your wonderful cooperation, Zero… but I'm afraid that your usefulness has just begun."

_C-Ciel…_

"Einherjar! Prepare… the extraction of the God of Destruction from him."

_...I'm sorry._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Ciel, now armed with three powerful netnavi Guardians, attempts a dangerous operation at night… but may already be too late. Zero, with the God of Destruction completely taken from him, is now but an ever-darkening empty shell. What can put them back together but the very words that brought them together the very first time: the reasons why not only souls – but hearts – synchronize.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _For all the people wondering about when the Zero-Lock Keywords were said as quoted above, here's an easy guide:_

_1. Zero – 1st chapter, said by Ciel to awaken Zero_

_2. Die – 4th chapter, said by Zero to ease Ciel's worries_

_3. Nightmare – 4th chapter, said by Zero after going berserk_

_4. Maverick – 6th chapter, said by a familiar blue netnavi in Zero's dreams_

_5. God of Destruction – 8th chapter, accidentally said by Harpuia to taunt Zero_

_6. X – 11th chapter, said by Harpuia to explain the Zero-Lock System_

_7. Abandoned – this chapter, said by Weil on purpose_

_8. Betray – this chapter, said by Weil on purpose_

_9. RELEASE – final lock; must be mentioned directly after the last keyword as a single statement_

_This time, I'd like to give a very late special thanks to _**Specter von Baren**_, for his Chapter 8 Soul Unison explanation review. Thanks to you, the definition of Soul Unison in the earlier chapters was A LOT easier to describe._

_Of course, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story as well. Though I have said earlier that the overall plot of the story has nearly remained unchanged since I first wrote it, it was thanks to everyone that it became this much easier to write._

**IMPORTANT: **Lots of people have commented on this and I would hate to just ignore this issue… again. That's right: **my grammar**. Since this story went online in January 2006, I would get at least one review concerning how bad my grammar is. I'm not offended or anything, mostly due to the fact that everyone in family and their grandmother told me about my tense-switching 'abilities'.

I don't really want to have to resort to beta reading, only because I like to keep the writing to myself. If it's just a couple of words, just please mention it and I'll correct it. If the problems really REALLY that bad, I'll consider another option.


	14. Intrusion p1: Red Blue Green

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**_  
Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network__  
_Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry for the delay in the update. Just had to finish my finals and get over some summer flues._ _I didn't want to update unless it had the same quality of work, but I did make up for it with more extras and trivia (that you may not necessarily care about). Anyway, question time!_

Fefnir's Character: If **Fefnir. EXE**'s character is a little less standard than what most people are used to, then it's probably because he has the least lines. Even when playing the Rockman Zero games, Fefnir didn't have that much of a personality to begin with – besides being the standard angry-crazy strong guy, anyway. It's different in the case of my story's Leviathan, in which case she has the MOST lines, considering how I've placed her center stage to relate with Ciel. Leviathan, like Fefnir, also doesn't have much of a personality in the game. So I guess what I'm getting at is: I'm biased towards adding character to Leviathan than to Fefnir, that's all. Fefnir does get his bit later, though.

Kestre Wynde: "…will **Phantom** be making some sort of comeback in your fic's world?"

A: Yes. Yes, he will. Well, kinda. Only because the creators of the_ Rockman Zero_ series said he was their personal favourite. Personally, he was kinda weird to me (he was a ninja with metal underwear). But if you ever see the concept-art of Phantom's second form, it's one of the coolest things ever.

Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernstron: "Okay, I got the reference to Bass... anything else?"

A: You must be referring to when I said in the previous chapter that I included a cameo of a 'lifelong rival'. However, that was LAN's lifelong rival, not Megaman. EXE's. I'm of course referring to **Chaud Blaze** (aka Enzan) as General Blaze, one of the Net Council as well as Neige's father. Sorry if I confused you.

Reviewer: "You used such simple words for the Zero-lock system. Didn't Zero hear Nightmare before so wouldn't that make that one already unlocked."

A: Ah, perfectly legitimate question, since I didn't fully explain the **Zero-Lock System**. First of all, the words have to be said IN ORDER as listed, or else it will not work. Second, I took care not using any of those words in the dialogue earlier than the time when they were unlocked, but this only qualifies if Zero is around to actually hear them being said. Third and MOST IMPORTANT, the words involved in the Zero-Lock involve a specific memory in Zero's past, which is why saying them unlocks a bit of his God of Destruction memory. What were those memories? Why those memories? Well, that's for a future chapter…

* * *

…_It's cold._

"…GoofDesrtn… almt… cmpe… trty-f…"

_I can't… hear anything._

"Ze… losofsubco… nscoosne… eemmeede…"

_All the words in my head are jumbled up._

"Whtds… flz… Zero?"

"Eigh... perc... raction..."

"God of… ion… ero. EXE… you a… ethic… Wha… it fee…"

_I can't make sense of anything…_

"What does it feel like… to be a Copy?"

…_except all the horrible things._

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**  
Intrusion Arc Part 1  
**Chapter XIV: Red Blue Green**

**Arcadia City's Net Military Building.** Home to the country's Net Military Research and Development Division, headed by the infamous Doctor Weil. Several kilometers away on a bordering state of their own, Arcadia City's NMB is located deep in the center of the state of Neo Arcadia – the holding place where Ciel's old PET and Zero. EXE has been transferred to.

It was Three in the morning, and just as Ciel had stated, the Net-Military Building was unprepared for a hostile intrusion. Landing in from the phase-transfer, the X Guardians arrive with a blaring cyber-alarm waiting for them.

'_Looks like our initial entry and the phase-transfer notified them earlier than we thought,'_ Harpuia calculated_. 'Sound security, but then again, this IS a Net Building of the Military.'_

With only a nod to each other, Harpuia and Leviathan with Fefnir dashed to separate directions, with Leviathan and Fefnir heading to the system's servers to serve as the distraction team. Quickly and surely, the Net-Guards arrive, as well as many customized wall-to-wall digital turret defenses.

"HeavyCannon3s and TotemCannon3s, eh?" Leviathan said as she summoned her trademark trident from the digital ether. "High-grade defenses… but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that!"

"Crackling dust, disintegrate… Ice Arrow!" she exclaimed as tens of arrows ejected from the freezing tip of her weapon, homing in like missiles to the building's digital defenses, freezing them completely but not destroying them.

"Hmph, I guess Level-3's are straight-out tougher," Leviathan spat, though not worried in the least. "Fefnir!"

"GRAAH!" Fefnir stormed in, smashing all of his aquatic comrade's targets with his fists ablaze. "C'mon and get us, you pathetic pieces of processing!"

As though his taunting words were heard, more enemies came through, as CharterTanks and GyroCannons appeared and began bombarding their position with firepower. With an energetic leap, the Guardians jumped out of harm's way. However, more and more HeavyCannon3s appear, guns cocked as they prepared to fire at the airborne Leviathan. At the same time, the summons for more Net-Guards arrive, prepared to do the same with Fefnir below her. As the cannons fire, Leviathan evades in midair, sky-dancing along the array of bullets that fire towards her. Skiing down left and right, Leviathan guarded with her trident a-twirl the firepower she couldn't avoid, and cut the firing cannons in half as she landed to the digital ground.

Fefnir was doing fine on his own as well, taking fire head on with his massive defense and large shielded arms. As the Net-Guards came in close with their built-in Cyberswords and HeavyShields, Fefnir simply brought out his knuckle armaments and crushed their defenses with one-two combos and uppercuts. Unsurprisingly, more came, and what they had taken was just the tip of the iceberg, not even one percent of the building's full force. Fefnir decided it was time to take it up a notch before they were completely overwhelmed.

"MegaCannon F-G-H… download!" Fefnir growled as a gigantic cyber cannon appeared and synchronized with his shoulder cannons. "Grrrraaah! Program Advance… GigaCannon3, IGNITE!" With an enormous flare, the GigaCannon ignited the digital battlefield as a continuous blazing energy erupted, with Fefnir aiming across the rows of enemies, instantly deleting many of them. Still, there was more to be dealt with.

Meanwhile, Harpuia. EXE, far and separate from the two other Guardians, continued his trek across the seemingly limitless digital land of the Net Building, looking for the area where Zero was being held in. So far, he encountered no enormous threat, as many of them were pre-occupied by Fefnir and Leviathan's distraction near the building's severs, and the few he encountered he simply avoided with his stealthy speed.

Even so, he knew something was up. It was too quiet, even if it IS the digital world. He looked left and right as he chartered across fields of digital flooring… and suddenly stopped.

"…Huh, the ACNB2 Map is no longer accessible. It seems I was too careless… I've already fallen into their trap."

Harpuia looked around, able to see in all 360-degrees of vision the horizon of the Net Building's cyberspace. But he knew better – he knew he had been separated somehow.

"I've been cut off from normal space – an Einherjar, it seems," Harpuia said, quick to come to the conclusion. He remembered correctly – the Einharjar, the Net Military's grand eight netnavis. "Just one, huh. Lucky for me, so let's get this over with before I'm stuck here with reinforcements."

"JustoneJustoneJustone! CockycockyGuardian, eventhoughyou... youaretrappedinmycage!" a voice exclaimed with tremendous speed whose owner was only a speeding shadow across the trapped dimensional space. "ReinforcementsReinforcements... IAMthereinforcements forthelikesofYOU!"

"No need to hide, one of the 'Grand Eight'," Harpuia said as he took out his arm laserblades with impatience. "Your bothersome voice gives it away… Fenri Lunadge, the 'Freezing War Wolf'… correct?"

"Gahahaha! KehehYou'regoodYoure'good," the icewolf-shaped solo netnavi greeted anxiously as he stepped out of the unknown, clapping at the wind Guardian's deductive skills. "Ican'tbelieveyougotthatsoquickly! Isitthevoiceit'sthevoiceisn'tit? Welltoobad, becauseI'mgonna destroyyou destroyyou destroyyou DELEEETE! AAOOOO!"

_'Fenri Lunaedge. EXE… my sources indicate he was a SCILab pup who went berserk because of a CyberElf chip incident and suddenly disappeared… What is he doing as a member of the Einherjar?'_

"Kehkehkeh… Come on, flying insect," Fenri suddenly said with a slightly slower tone of voice, emitting a freezing aura that covered the area around him with ice and growing. "I shall show you, the meaning of a cold grave. CANYOUKEEPUP?"

"…Fefnir. Leviathan," Harpuia ignored as he opened closed-communication to the other two Guardians. "Einherjars are present. I assume they're heading your way as well."

"Oh, don't worry, commander – we know," Leviathan pointed out. "They're already here." Leviathan looked up, as fire pollen fell from the digital sky, signifying the appearance of the flying fire Einherjar, Sol Titanion.

"Ghhh… Greahhhh… Guhh. Guhhrdiiaaannsss," another said, as the towering Mino Magnus appeared, facing Fefnir with an enormous battleaxe in hand, ready to swing.

"That's right, Magnus – trespassers," Titanion agreed, looking at the two Guardians with a smile… before she summoned two sun-like balls of fire from both of her blazing wings. "I wonder if their beauty will be preserved when turned into ashes?"

"Oh great, I got the crazy one," Leviathan sighed. "The 'Butterfly Princess', right? I heard you used to operate in the Artificial Sun Project with SCILab… what are you doing with Weil?"

"And what about him?" Leviathan added. "Mino Magnus. EXE, the 'Horn Fighting King'… He used to be a part of Mass Driver – again, a project of SCILab's. Tell me… what are so many of SCILab's project netnavis doing as part of the military's 'Great Eight'?"

"Do we look like the type to give information so easily to you, water fairy?" Titanion smiled as she suddenly threw the burning spheres she summoned across the digital field, burning everything. Though Leviathan and Fefnir guarded against it, the leftovers of the Net Military's guard were all but demolished. "We're not here to answer your questions… I'm here to preserve everything in the way my beauty preserves it – in burning flames."

"Eh… limiinaate!" Magnus roared, raising both hands to the sky as all the broken bits and pieces of the fallen suddenly levitated around him, creating a floating defensive fortress around him and Titanion. With a sudden whiff of his right arm forward, a chunk of the defensive gates fling towards Fefnir with great speed, which he barely avoided with a side dash.

'_Hmph. Magnus' abilities allow him to take parts from the surrounding digital space and magnetize them with his EX Skill, allow him full control of them,'_ Fefnir thought, switching one arm to a defensive stance and the other into bazooka mode. _'Both offensive and defensive, huh… I can do the same, Einherjar!'_

Sol Titanion smirks as she summoned two more of the large burning spheres, ready to hurl at the water Guardian and her fiery comrade. "Give up, Guardian – we know of your plan. You plan to rescue that pathetic shell, Zero, correct? We may not be as strong as you are in your full strength without Dark Chips, but you can't undo your limiters here, can you? Not to mention that we three were stationed here to specifically counter your every attack!"

"Heh, believe me that was obvious," Leviathan spat aside. "Did you really think you were so clever?"

"What?"

"A coward's tactic," Fefnir stated. "Fenri against the commander, you against Leviathan, and Magnus against myself… complete elemental weaknesses and strengths, one specifically for each of us? It was not hard to figure that out."

"Oh? How beautifully clever of you Guardians," Titanion taunted. "And so? Now you know of our tactic. But… can you do anything about it?"

"I dunno," Leviathan shrugged. "I guess…"

"…WE'LL SEE!" she suddenly shouted, surprising the butterfly princess as the water Guardian leaped towards her with her spear in the ready.

"HAAAH!" Fefnir let out, a battle cry as he too dashed with careless abandon towards the swirling torrent of Magnus' shrapnel defense.

"…Commencing 'Red Blue Green'," Harpuia said in his end as he too took his blades out towards the ice wolf and readied his strongest attack. "Now!"

"Torrent of ultimate indignation… freeze, Crystal-Ice Dragon!" Leviathan exclaimed as she summoned a great leviathan with wings from a blasting portal at the tip of her trident, a tidal wave of ice directed square at the flying fire Einherjar.

"Unlimited carnage… burn, Scorching Earth!" Fefnir exclaimed as he charged his arm-cannons to the max, and then released it full blast in Magnus' face with a powerful burning breath that devoured everything in its path.

"Devastating gates of the gale… electrocute, Holy Tempest Blade!" Harpuia exclaimed as he overloaded the circuitry of his lightning armblades, combining it into one above his head, and dived right across the ice wolf Einherjar with the strongest force he could muster.

The ultimate clash of power between the Guardians' attacks and the Einherjars erupted in a gigantic explosion, creating an enormous darkening cloud that smoked through the entire battlefield like a dirty haze. In the aftermath, the smoke had partially cleared, revealing all three of the Einherjar clearly unaffected, leaving the storm with only a few scratches… but the Guardians were still hidden in the smoking mist's defense.

"Wh… Tha-That actually scared me," Titanion. EXE stated as she cleared the smoke away with her wings, unable to see the location of their attackers. "H-Heh, hitting us with their most powerful attacks… Did they really think they could harm us with us being their opposing elements?"

"Magnus, don't just stare there blindly, you fool!" Titanion shouted out to her slow-moving cohort. "Find them!"

"…No need," Fefnir said as he showed up from behind Magnus and climbed across his back and into his shoulder, aiming his arm-cannons down to his electrified body.

"Hah! Trying again?" Titanion taunted as she charged up a powerful solar beam. "Do you really think that would work, even when you do it a seco-"

"...Torrent of ultimate indignation," Fefnir suddenly growled, "freeze… Crystal-Ice Dragon!"

With a sudden gust, Fefnir's cannons suddenly shot a swirling torment of ice downwards into Magnus' entire body, freezing him completely as wave after wave of freezing cold rained down from the dragon-shaped icicle attack.

"Wh-WHAT?" Titanion exclaimed in complete shock, too late in noticing that Leviathan had blindsided her, preparing a move of her own.

"Devastating gates of the gale… electrocute, Holy Tempest Blade!" she shouted out as her trident suddenly glowed a bright light, the power of wind and lightning swirling across it like a storm unleashed, before dropping it down with all her might across the fire Einherjar's body.

"A… Aggh-h-h—hh-hh… You… H-Howwww!" Titanion said, weak and paralyzed by her attack, though still alive.

"Sorry," Leviathan said, as she charged up another attack, pointing her only weapon at the static Einherjar paralyzed in mid-air. "But the reason we did this… is the very reason I can't tell you. Only that… those were your final words."

"Spreader C-D-E, downloaded," Leviathan hummed, digitizing a SpreaderGun onto her hand. "Program Advance… HyperBurst, completed."

"N-No way… You…"

"WideShot3 L-M-N, downloaded," Fefnir stated, as the coldness beneath him that used to be Mino Magnus laid still. "Super Wide 3, completed."

"N-No," Titanion gasped. "Y-You're… operating with a netop?"

"Fire," Fefnir snapped, as both Guardians unleashed the full force of their Level-3 Program Advances, completely annihilating the two Einherjars from the digital realm with a fragmented explosion.

"All done here, commander," Leviathan said, releasing her trident and calling Harpuia via their link. "How about you?"

"I've finished this tedious exercise, as well," Harpuia stated as Fenri Lunadge stood burning in place behind him with a surprised expression, his body slowly being deleted from the digital space. "Let us continue the mission."

"…Sorry," Harpuia added, closing their chat link and looking back at the ice wolf Einherjar. "I'm sure a warrior of your status would want to know exactly what defeated you. Unfortunately… that's exactly what I can't tell you."

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

"…Alright, it's ready," Harpuia. EXE said as he finished recalibrating his internal input to synch with Ciel's new PET. Beside him, right there in the cyberworld, were the two other X Guardians, Leviathan. EXE and Fefnir. EXE, performing the same checkup.

"We're done here as well," Fefnir said, completing his final calibrations. "Right now, all of us adhere to the same PET, allowing us all the benefits – and disadvantages – of a netop's netnavi."

Ciel nodded, looking at her brand-new Personal Terminal, an unreleased unlicensed version of the powerful portable device. She found the device only several hours prior, underneath a stool where Harpuia had told her to look – interestingly, the same stool the 'doctor', Ms. Hikari, had sat on.

_"This device is a prototype for a future model of the Personal Terminal, courtesy of the human scientist, Ms. Hikari's husband, who works at SCILab Technologies – a 'gift' you could say, from them to you. With this, we will all calibrate our internal figurative settings from our normal Solo Netnavi settings… to Netop Netnavi settings. From now on, at least until the end of this mission, we are YOUR netnavis."_

"_Unlike previous versions, the 'PET Axess' allows the digital screen to be enlarged into a three-dimensional hologram. This allows for a clearer 1680x1050 hologram display from the original 480x270 on your PET's actual widescreen. With this enlarged screen, it'll be easier to manage all three of us on a single PET. Surely one who has handled the legendary Zero. EXE himself can handle that, can't she?"_

"Alright, preparations are complete," Harpuia nodded to the other Guardians. "Ciel, test a battlechip download on each of us specifically and see if we are able to use the downloaded chips properly. And please, no Zero Chips."

"Right," Ciel agreed, though rather reluctant. She had been fighting with only Zero for so long, she was beginning to wonder how many non-Zero Chips she still had left.

Before Ciel performed the download tests, three of the hologram screens suddenly popped up from her PET projector, all with the same large aspect ratio. "Hmm, perfect. It works!"

"Huh. Three separate 1680x1050 digital hologram screens," Harpuia realized. "You managed to tweak your new PET in such a short time, and instead of having all three of us on the same screen, separated all three of us on digital widescreens?"

"Stop lying, commander," Leviathan smirked. "You KNEW she'd be able to do that. Otherwise, you'd never have explained to her about the hologram function first."

"…I don't know what you're talking about," Harpuia dismissed.

"Whatever you say, leader," Leviathan saluted. "Well then, after the download tests are done… let's get right down to business."

"Getting there will be impossible for Ciel if it is just by herself. Fortunately, she is not… but there are other methods," Harpuia stated, as the three Guardians readied themselves inside Ciel's PET… right outside of their own state's Net Military Building, where she had just been this morning for her father's trial, and where Zero had been taken from her.

"Using this NMB, we will do a phase-transfer to the bordering state, Neo Arcadia, and into their own NMB, aka Arcadia City's NMB. This way, we will not risk exposing Ciel to Weil's headquarters, and as a last resort, we will disconnect from her PET if needed and head back here. Remember, however, that rescuing Zero will not be our only priority."

"You have your headset, Ciel?" Leviathan asked, looking up to her new netop.

"Got it, ready and working," Ciel tapped the side of her head, where the device was attached to her left ear with a microphone that went to her mouth. "Can you hear me?"

"Perfect," Harpuia nodded. "Other than rescuing Zero, we must make sure only WE Guardians can hear Ciel to prevent tracing back to her location. Remember the plan: Leviathan and Fefnir will distract the building's first-line defense while you and I head to where Zero is located."

"I'll dive into the building's digital condensed space," Leviathan added. "As long as I'm there, they can't touch me."

"Digital condensed space?" Ciel asked.

"You've seen water-like digital areas in the cyberworld, right? That's an example of the condense space," Leviathan explained. "Anything that changes the 'gravity' of programs in the digital world – water-like, space-like, vacuum-like areas – are digital spaces that have been compressed in layers, aka **condensed spaces**. That's where my specialty lies: as long as I'm in condensed space, even the commander can't touch me."

"No need to get in over your head, Leviathan," Harpuia interrupted. "After Ciel and I rescue Zero, remember that we also need evidence against Weil's project – anything concerning the creation of the DarkChips."

"I still don't understand. The DarkChips were so unstable that they were hardly useable," Ciel wondered. "Why would Weil even think of continuing their use?"

"Listen to me, Ciel," Harpuia said with a foreboding voice. "When we get there and see Zero… we may already be too late. Weil's plan has always been to extract the God of Destruction from deep inside his core programming. With it, he can produce purer and more stable versions of the DarkChips."

"We believe that the DarkChips are not only intended for personal use, but that he also plans to sell the lesser versions of the DarkChips underground," Fefnir continued. "The DarkChip will be like a digital drug – once a netnavi and a netop have tasted its power, they will yearn for it to improve their strength."

"Therefore, we NEED to find and/or destroy the DarkChip-producing device. The DarkChip-purifier can only be done by using the God of Destruction's powers, so it will definitely be in the digital world… and most likely where Weil can oversee its production."

"I understand, I understand completely," Ciel nodded with some doubt, "but… what did you mean we may be too late? You mean, Zero might be-"

"Don't lose heart, Ciel – that is the one power we need the most right now," Harpuia frankly stated. "We've lost a lot of time since Weil had received Zero from your PET. Worst case scenario is that he has already fully extracted the God of Destruction from him, and have already begun DarkChip production."

"And what would happen… if Zero had the God of Destruction taken from him?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that… and honestly, I am not sure myself," Harpuia replied. "But prepare for the worst… I know we can do this."

"…You're right," Ciel said, wiping her face of any tears that might have been left behind from a sorrow she had put behind her. "I can't doubt now. Zero is waiting for me."

"Well, then, if we're all ready," Harpuia finished, releasing his armblades, "…let's start."

"Actually, wait," Ciel interrupted. "I want to know something."

"…What is it?"

"Will we… be fighting against any of the Einherjar?"

"…Maybe," Harpuia replied truthfully. "Honestly, there's a large chance. Though there could also be a chance we would meet Weil's private army – **Weil's Numbers** – instead. Maybe both. Does it bother you?"

"Completely, but not because I'm afraid," Ciel responded. "Since we're splitting up into two groups, it would be a completely logical move for them to attack you all with either your elemental weaknesses or defend against you with their elemental strengths."

"True," Harpuia realized, pondering on the thought. "What do you suggest?"

Ciel opened her battlechip pack and showed the trio an odd array of blank battlechips. "These are Copy Chips that I made. With them, I can copy any battlechip or non-battlechip attacks."

"Okay, amazing," Leviathan said, confused. "What's your point?"

"Two possibilities: either we let them use their elemental attacks first, or we do," Ciel explained. "With these Copy Chips, I'll copy the elemental attacks and then download them to each of you specifically so you can counter them with their opposing element."

"Actually, I'd prefer if we made the first move. That is – use your strongest moves first," Ciel added. "This way, we can make sure we made a strong elemental attack, and then use those elemental attacks against each of their weaknesses. After they're stunned by their opposing element, we'll hit them with our strongest Program Advances."

"You can't miss," Ciel said with a final word of warning. "These Copy Chips I made... well, they're not that great – they can't copy a strong attack and still work a second time. I only have a handful of these, and we can't surprise an enemy twice."

"Let's do our best," Ciel nodded.

* * *

"…To counter the opponent's strategy with a finishing blow against all three elements," Harpuia muttered as the last bits of Fenri Lunadge were erased from the digital realm. "THAT… is the 'Red Blue Green' Strategy."

"…Hah, I kinda like this kid," Fefnir commented, looking up as both Titanion and Magnus were deleted from his sight. "I think I kinda understand what Master X told me now... Well, if we can destroy this much that often, I'll follow ya everywhere, girlie!"

"Can it, Fefnir! Show some restraint," Leviathan thought, continuing her mission._ 'I hate to admit it, but I kind of liked that too... Urgh, what the heck am I thinking?'_

"Let's continue," Harpuia nodded as the alternate trap space disappeared. "Forward into the depth of Weil's darkness... before it's too late."

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The Zero-Lock System. Zero. The God of Destruction. An entire war, a secret combination. Nine keywords in total to release a horror upon the Earth and rob a hero of his entire being, but Ciel proves that a simple word, a complete bond, can bring it all back together. But is it enough? Is it right? A question appears before her eyes, the girl from the Military who believes in her own meaning of the word 'justice'.

* * *

**TERMINOLOGY**

1. Arcadia City's Net-Military Building – this is NOT the same NMB where Cerveau's trial was held in the previous chapter, but rather the NMB of a bordering state, Neo Arcadia. Neo Arcadia's NMB is located in one of its cities, namely Arcadia City. I couldn't come up with a name yet for the state where Ciel lives, so for now I never mentioned it.

I did call the cyberspace of the Net-Military Building as ACNB1-2-3 as a reference to the areas of the Battle Network cyberworld, so you'll know where the big boss is when they reach ACNB3.

2. PET Axess – though Ciel's new PET is called the 'PET Axess' – a reference to the Battle Network anime's second season, Ciel's PET actually looks like the one from **Stream**, the anime's third season. The PET's normal screen, 480x270, is actually based on the **Sony Playstation Portable (PSP)**'s screen size, while its hologram screen size, 1680x1050, is based on a widescreen TV.

3. Condensed Digital Space – areas in cyberspace that have a different 'gravity' than the rest of the area due to the space being compressed in layers. I just thought it'd be a reasonable enough excuse why the cyberworld would even HAVE water or grass or whatever. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard.

**CHARACTER BIO**

1. Leviathan. EXE – I've made it so that each of the Guardians have their own special ability that makes them distinct and applicable in specific situations. In Leviathan. EXE's case, I made her so that she's only at her strongest in 'gravity-field' areas, which I've named 'condensed spaces'. Not a particularly useful trivia, but it does come into play later.

2. Fefnir. EXE – Fefnir's distinct ability is still unknown, though there is a clue about his use of the 'GigaCannon3' Program Advance, which will come into a future chapter. He has another ability, which is given in the clue on his last line of this chapter.

3. Harpuia. EXE – Harpuia's distinct ability is still unknown, though that's only because I haven't thought of it yet.

4. Enemies in the Net Building – you may have noticed my use of some enemy names – **TotemCannon3,** **HeavyCannon3, CharterTank, GyroCannon** – which are enemies from the **Rockman Zero** series that I implemented to support their **Battle Network** counterparts. The TotemCannons and HeavyCannons are basically like those Cannon viruses where you get the 'Cannon' battlechip from, while the GyroCannon is a flying version of that. The CharterTank is something similar from Rockman Zero that is akin to those tank viruses that move forward into your space in Battle Network and shoots the last row. Sorry if I can't explain it any better.

5. Fenri Lunadge. EXE – known as the 'Freezing War Wolf', Fenri's original story was actually that he went berserk due to a Cyber Elf malfunction and was put into cryogenic stasis to prevent him from running wild. I chose to keep Fenri's backstory relatively the same, as with the other Einherjars.

6. Sol Titanion. EXE – known as the 'Butterfly Princess,' Titanion's original story was that she used to operate an Artificial Sun with a Reploid of the same model as her. The other was destroyed and she went mad. Going crazy, Titanion has since destroyed for the pure pleasure of it since then.

7. Mino Magnus. EXE – known as the 'Horn Fighting King,' Magnus' original story was that he once operate the Mass Driver, a mass transportation unit. He joined Weil at the promise of limitless power. He talks really slowly, and he really hates being interrupted. Magnus' powers allow him to separate his own body parts without dying, as well as being able to magnetize and control surrounding pieces of metal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it took such a long time, but writing this sequence was a lot harder than I thought. There was a lot research I had to do – Rockman Zero enemy names for the Net-Building defenses, Einherjar backstories, weaknesses – to put a little more credibility and to honor the franchise it's based on. In fact, I was supposed to put a lot more, but decided to cut the next sequence for the next chapter instead._

_For trivia's sake, this chapter was supposed to be done linearly, like always. The flashback was supposed to happen first, and then end with the defeat of the Einherjar. But I decided it would be more interesting to reveal HOW she came up with the 'Red Blue Green' plan near the ending, after the Einherjar have already been defeated. Thus, the flashback. Hopefully, that's a good enough explanation for those that didn't quite understand._


	15. Intrusion p2: Life is Connected

**********ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero/Rockman Battle Network__  
_Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Hello again, once again in such a long while. I promised to finish this story even if it kills me and that's what I'm here for right now. A lot of stuff prevented my continuation of the story (like work, school, the freaking Swine Flu), but it was mostly because my computer exploded (not literally) when we moved into a different house. It took a while before I got a new computer. But even when I did, I just didn't feel the inspiration I once had. I didn't want to deliver a half-assed chapter, so I made sure to only work on it when I'm at my prime and at my highest point of inspiration. Enjoy._

_That, and once again, I've been rewriting some of the older chapters. Give it a re-read, unless you're not up to it, lazy, or remember the plot up to now._

_

* * *

_

"Because I recreated you, of course."

_Those were the words of Ciel's father, the SciLab scientist Cerveau._

'_Recreated. What did it mean?' I used to wonder._

_I knew those words would haunt me. Night and day they did._

"You never died. You were… transferred."

_Transferred. Again, with his wording. It was obvious._

_There was a word he was trying to avoid using when he referred to me._

_Something I knew I never wanted to hear._

_Especially from someone foul who enjoyed every minute of my misery._

"What does it feel like… to be a Copy?"

_I was never resurrected, or reborn._

_I am not Zero._

_I am…_

…_just his imagination._

**********ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION****  
**Intrusion Arc Part 2  
**Chapter XV: Life Is Connected**

A half-hour had almost passed since the X-Guardian's intrusion into the depths of the Net Military Building's cyberspace in search of the legendary Zero. EXE. A calculated assault late at night, only a few engineers and tech-support employees were stationed at the building – more than enough trouble for the Guardians however, with their expert knowledge of the cyberworld and dealing with terrorist threats.

Unfortunately for them, these were no terrorist plots they were to defend against. These were the X-Guardians – three of the most powerful netnavis in the world. And a little girl.

Fefnir and Leviathan. EXE, the ice and fire, were now the only available targets – mere decoys as Harpuia, as the fastest and stealthiest, snuck behind their lines and infiltrated deeper and deeper into the recesses of the building's cyberworld architecture to where Zero. EXE might be held.

'_Everything's proceeding as planned,_' Harpuia said silently to Ciel as they arrive at a locked cyber-gate. _'Using the keycodes General Blaze gave us, it should give me access to the third and final section of the building cyberspace.'_

A light chime signified Harpuia's success at the lock, and the gate opened wide ready for his immediate access. "Finally… ACNB3. Zero. EXE should be here."

Ciel looked around the space with her PET's screen of Harpuia's view. A giant digital room with a roof that seemed to reach to infinity. In the center, a central hub station glowed with the soothing electrical hum of machinery.

"Zero!" Ciel accidentally exclaimed, looking at the middle of the room where the tall central hub stood. There, Zero. EXE knelt broken, missing parts and pieces, asleep as cyberchains held him in place. "He's… He looks like when I first met him…"

Harpuia noticed too, but with utmost fear. "He's been unlocked! Damn it, we're too late. General Weil is one step ahead of us…"

"Wh-What does that mean! What about Zero!"

"The God of Destruction data has been taken from his core. That's why you see him as he was in his original form – his memories of the past and the power he once held are no longer in him. If we wake him up, I doubt he'll even remember our names…"

"N-No," Ciel panicked. "But we're so close—!"

"Calm down," Harpuia said, touching the transparent walls of the legendary red navi's cell. "We still have hope. If we can bring the God of Destruction back into this body—"

"—You'll do no such thing," a voice suddenly said from the shadows.

'_An enemy_—_!'_ Harpuia gasped, surprised at the sudden presence. As he turns around, a disc mine suddenly slams into the ground near his foot. With as much of the lightning speed as he could muster in such short notice, Harpuia. EXE sped away just in time as the mine exploded, leaving behind shrapnel energy.

'_Damn! How could I have not noticed this?'_ Harpuia thought to himself, looking around. _'This presence however… I've felt it before…'_

"The commander-type netnavi that commands the Einherjar… Craft. EXE, correct?" Harpuia suddenly said calmly, lowering his guard.

"Huh. I'm impressed," Craft remarked as he showed himself in front of Harpuia in full combat mode. "Forgive me if I don't recognize you, but have we met? I think I'd remember a full-speed aerial-type netnavi with combat ability such as yours on the battlefield."

"No, we have not. But I have however seen you before… during your battle with Zero and his netop," Harpuia replied with honesty.

"Ah, I see. An uninvited, and a spy," Craft said angrily, aiming his cannon at the green X-Guardian. "Something that I cannot tolerate."

Neige's face appeared on a screen above him with a declaration of her own. "To all involved non-personnel infiltrators of the Net Building cyberspace: this is a warning, and your ultimatum! You have illegally trespassed into secure office cyberspace and have caused unforgivable amounts of damage! Cease and desist all operations and cooperate fully or we will be forced to destroy you without hesitation!"

"I had not expected one such as you to operate with a netnavi," Craft added. "But before I arrived, I clearly heard you talking to an outside source. Reveal your netnavi's location… or perish right here."

Harpuia scoffed. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Craft shook his head. "That was your final warning. You have ignored it."

"NOBODY orders me what to do except Master," Harpuia gritted, revealing his lightning armblades. "To live or to die then."

"Foolish," Craft added, pointing at Harpuia's worn body. "Should you be equal in strength with me in normal conditions, I'm sure that you had a hard time even getting just to this point. The Net Building's cyberspace defense is top-notch."

"Hah, merely target practice for me," Harpuia mocked, though visibly tired. "Were you so proud of them?"

"Of course. They were developed by military arms experts themselves."

"Then I suppose neither of us will let our pride die down," Harpuia smiled evilly. "I hope you're ready to join the rest of that trash you were so proud of."

"Foolish. Simply foolish," Craft shook once again, readying his stance.

"Harpuia, stop that!" Ciel slammed.

'_What? Ciel!'_ Harpuia whispered on a private line. _'Not now! If they trace this line, they'll know who you are!'_

"I know that," Ciel replied. "That's why I want you to give them an open line."

'_A-A public line! That's dangerous! What about the plan!'_

"I know!" Ciel insisted. "…I know. But… I also know Neige. I know what kind of person she is. Let me talk to her."

Harpuia lowered his blades and thought for a second. 'You'll regret this… switching to an open frequency line.'

"Hello… Helloooo… Is this working?" Ciel said over her PET, testing the microphone.

"Is… Is that the netop?" Craft said, surprised. "It... it sounds like a young girl…"

"That voice sounds familiar," Neige said, unable to completely deduce due to the slight dip of sound quality coming from Ciel's microphone without the visual screen opened.

"Neige… It's me."

Neige thought for a moment, and when she realized as Craft did, her eyes blew wide open in astonishment. "No… No way… It-It can't be-!"

"You-!" Neige shouted, suddenly into a voice filled with malice. "So, I was right all along… You DID harbor a dangerous virus-type netnavi of your own free will, to use for some scheme! And now, a terrorist attack! I… I hardly expected that from you…"

"No, Neige, listen! It's not true!" Ciel pleaded. "Please, just listen to me! We're not trying to do anything like that. We're only here to get Zero back."

"To—To get Zero ba-ARE YOU INSANE?" Neige shouted with rage. "Tens of technicians are hard at work trying to defend this place, hundreds upon hundreds of cyberspace defenses destroyed, several military Einherjars deleted, the police and the anti-terrorist bureau are all over this building… JUST SO YOU CAN GET YOUR NETNAVI BACK?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel," she finalized as she snapped her fingers to ready Craft for full combat. "I do not pity you nor do I feel even slightly guilty of destroying your new netnavi… but you have trespassed and you have hurt and you have destroyed! NOW… you pay the price. CRAFT!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No arrests. Destroy ALL of them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"W-Wait, Neige!" Ciel pleaded, just before Craft blazingly dashed towards Harpuia with his weapons at full power.

"Too late, Ciel," Harpuia said, parrying his shot at the nick of time and sending him back slightly to give himself room. "They won't listen to reason or words." With that, Harpuia activated his lightning armblades once again, aimed at the commander-type netnavi's throat. "Now, this can only be resolved through conflict. We both fight for our own meanings after all, and the one who lives through it is right."

"Do not mock me by justifying what I do!" Neige yelled as she and Craft attack with instinctual full-synchronization. "I speak of justice! YOU… You come here seeking your plaything and destroying in the process!"

"Plaything?" Ciel said, snapping back at her words. "How could you-! Zero is my friend!"

"That red virus-type netnavi is nothing but your tool to become stronger! He is NOTHING to you!"

"You're wrong!" Ciel exclaimed. "You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong! Zero… Zero is something I truly care about! And if I don't save him, the very people who lie about that justice you speak of will take advantage of his powers!"

"Lies," Neige spat. "Empty biased lies. What right have you to speak of justice? I've sacrificed my entire childhood – my happiness – to save this world from scum that try to ruin it with their twisted ways… What have you, little girl, ever sacrificed in your precious little life!"

"Right now… everything," Ciel sadly spoke, closing her eyes and remembering everything that had happened in the last few weeks. "Everyone's lost enough, Ms. Neige," Ciel exclaimed, gripping her PET tightly with grim determination. "Harpuia. EXE, get ready!"

"You don't have to tell me anything," Harpuia said, slightly hovering up, charging his wing boosters to unparalleled levels. "Go. I'll take care of them while you concentrate on reviving Zero."

"I… I won't let you!" Neige ordered with a raised hand. "Craft. EXE, stop her!"

"Understood," Craft said, side-stepping with lightspeed to stop Ciel's connection. To his surprise, Harpuia dashed right alongside him with a grin, blades at full power.

"You may be fast, Craft. EXE, but I am the Gale itself and NOTHING is faster than I." With those words, Harpuia threw a charged sonic blade directly at the surprised unguarded Craft, sending him flying towards the other end of the central hub. "I am Harpuia. EXE, the youngest and most gifted of the X-Guardians! Come, if you so desire death!"

* * *

"Zero… Zero"

"Oh, I see… you still can't recognize who I am…"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter…"

"You have others to help you now… My days of fighting this endless war is done…"

"Wake up, stand firm and strong, Zero… she's coming for you."

"Remember this, Zero…"

"Weil may have taken what was originally yours, but he cannot take your heart."

"That is something only you alone can possess."

"You've change since; you've learned to share that heart."

"Your connection with your netop now reaches beyond the stars."

"I hope you'll remember that when the Truth comes..."

"That you'll remember it when you think you're all alone."

"My time is up, Zero..."

"Continue and believe… what you are fighting for."

* * *

_What… What was that?_

_That voice… I've heard it before._

…_It's gone now._

_What... I am fighting for?_

_..._

_It's so… cold in here._

_So empty._

_Like a grave._

"Zero."

_What?_

_Who is that?_

"Zero!"

_Who is that talking?_

_Who is Zero?_

"Can you hear me from there?"

_It's a… familiar voice…_

"Zero… can you hear me?"

_I remember being annoyed by its constant rambling._

_I can't believe I had to wake up to that._

_Wait, wake up to what?_

"Zero, please listen."

_My heart… It hurts…_

_Like it's telling me something important._

_A… memory…_

_Yeah… From a little girl._

_I… belonged to her._

_Wow. I must have been some kind of moron._

"I… I'm sorry."

_Sorry? Why?_

_It was I… who committed a sin._

"I… I don't know if it really is you that killed my mother…"

"Or even if what anything anyone ever said about you is true…"

_I… cannot be forgiven._

"But… the Zero I know didn't do any of those things."

_The Zero you knew never existed._

_I am just his lingering thoughts._

"And you might think that me saying that isn't enough."

"But even if it is, there's nothing you would solve by hiding from me right now!"

"If you DID do those things, if you DID hurt or kill those people…"

"I want to hear it from your own mouth."

_What then?_

_What then if I admit it!_

_What can YOU do about my sins?_

"And when I do, that's the only time I'll be able to forgive you."

…_What?_

_F…. F-Forgive… Me?_

"I trust my father as I trusted you."

"And I know my father would never create something that he knew killed his own wife."

"And that even if you did, he and I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Because… Because that isn't the Zero. EXE I know!"

_The Zero… that you know…_

_C-Ciel…_

…

… … …

…_Alright. I accept._

_I'm not about to show myself as being weak, especially to my own netop._

_The past. The nightmares. I'll face it head on. I won't turn back._

_Then, I'll tell you everything._

"Zero, do you remember the first words we exchanged?"

"What I said that awakened you… and what bonded us together?"

_Yeah… Yeah, I remember it clearly._

_I'm ready. Ready to go back._

_It's time to start again._

"Then it's time to wake up…"

_Beginning._

_CODE TRANSFER: Zero Reconstruction Initialization System._

_CODE COMMAND:_

_I am He…_

"…Zero. EXE."

Viral popup messages suddenly erupted all over Ciel's PET screen, all showing the same message over and over again, blood red:

[Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero] [Zero]

She smiled, and looked at the screen – not with horror this time, but with fondness – as she remembered the first day they ever met.

A blinding flash of light enveloped the central jail-hub, bright enough to get the two fighting netnavi's attention to it. The chain-links broke around the cell with loud crackles, the central mass smashing outward into bits as the confined red navi inside revealed itself. It broke apart, and then molded together. It split into pieces, and then combined again. It reconstructed itself anew as it dropped into the cyberworld floor unarmed, generating enormous amounts of raw energy.

"…Zero?" Ciel whispered.

Zero. EXE stood up proudly, his long blonde hair waving across as he stretched his stiff neck. "Yeah yeah… I'm up. I'm up."

"Zero!" Ciel said excitedly.

Zero looked forward, seeing the green X-Guardian, Harpuia. Above him, he saw the monitor where Ciel's voice came from.

"Ugh," Zero sighed, immediately looking down. "After all of that, I STILL had to wake up to not only one, but TWO ugly faces. My day is ruined."

"Zeeerrroooooo!" Ciel angrily blurred, jamming her PET up and down like she did before – with mixed results however, as the X Guardians were linked to her PET at the time and Zero was not.

"H-H-Hey, C-C-Ciel!" he said as he jittered up and down from Ciel's PET rampage. "It's us G-G-Guardians that are linked to you, r-r-rr-remember? S-S-Stop that!"

"Oops, sorry," Ciel gasped, stopping. She then pointed at her PET and looked to Zero, saying, "Alright, you had your fun. Get back into my PET so I can punish you for real this time."

"Sorry, no thanks," Zero said, scratching his ear. "Good luck with the rest of your life, Harpuia. She's one crazy netop. I'll go find someone less… annoying."

Harpuia was confused at first at their sight, with Zero as sarcastic as ever and Ciel miffed at his actions. But then he looked back and sighed, satisfied. _'Heh. It's like they were never apart at all. Is this what all netnavi-netop relationships are like?'_

'…_Because if it is, I don't really want one,'_ Harpuia thought to himself, looking at Zero's verbal abuse to his netop, with Ciel planning his punishment in the future. _'Hmph. I shouldn't hang around with these two for too long. Their strange behavior is starting to affect me as well.'_

Looking at the two's zany antics, Harpuia accidentally let of a light chuckle, stopping the netop-netnavi bickering and looked at Harpuia with a surprise.

"Wow, he laughed! And not in an evil way either," Ciel said, astonished.

"Don't force yourself to laugh, Harpuia. It might kill you," Zero said with his usual brand of cynicism.

'_Yes… I definitely should avoid hanging around with these people in the future,'_ Harpuia said with a raised eyebrow. "Ahem. Enough of this chatter."

"Zero. EXE," the green Guardian said with a far more serious tone. "…You cannot move, can you?"

"What?" Ciel said, surprised.

"…Yeah. You're right," Zero smirked. "I was unconscious, but… I think someone took the real Zero from inside of me."

"The _real_ Zero?" Ciel questioned. "What do you mean?"

"What? Um…" The red navi suddenly realized his slip-up, wondering whether he should talk about it or otherwise. He looked to Harpuia who looked at him with stern eyes. _'Harpuia-! He knew all along…'_

"_Your netop has abandoned you."_

"It's…"

"_Betrayed once again, eh?"_

"…nothing," he finalized, shaking his head. He took a quick look to Harpuia once again, who sighed disappointingly. _'He didn't tell her? None of the Guardians told Ciel?'_

"…Zero?" Ciel asked worryingly.

"_I want to hear it from your own mouth."_

To her surprise, Zero smiled. "Don't worry. I'll tell you later, when we have time."

"That's correct," Harpuia nodded as he looked back to what he had almost forgotten – his combatants, Neige and Craft. EXE. "These two are rather persistent."

"H-He's revived!" Neige gasped, looking upon Zero. EXE's reinvigorated body. "How is that possible!"

"Neige, we've gotten careless," Craft stated, ready to do battle once again. "Nothing to worry about, though. The virus navi can barely move, and the green one is too battle-worn to be of any challenge."

"Hmph. You're right," Neige said, raising her PET and pointing at her two targets. "Commander of the Einherjar, Craft. EXE… Eliminate all targets."

Harpuia dragged his weary body and readied his blades once again. "Heh, here they come!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** What is justice? Is it justice when sacrifices are means to an end for the better? Or when orders of the law are given by the criminals? Young Neige now has the power to defeat her battered opponents, but will it be for justice, for someone else, or for herself?

* * *

**CHARACTER BIO**

1. Harpuia. EXE – some of you may have noticed that Harpuia has referred to himself as the 'youngest and most gifted' of the X-Guardians. Harpuia has never been one to lie, but the reason for that statement will be explained in a future chapter.


	16. Intrusion p3: What Is Justice?

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Note:** _UPDATE! Whew, I thought I wouldn't make it to my own deadline (well, the last deadline I made for myself, anyway)._

_I completely forgot to mention that the previous chapter was made in dedication to the release of the _**Mega Man Zero Collection**_ on the _Nintendo DS_. If you haven't played it yet, do so now. Zero would be happy if you did. Well, maybe not... but Ciel would be, I'm sure._

_

* * *

_

_Justice..._

Craft. EXE let out a battle cry as his cannon's bayonet collided with force against the weakened Harpuia. EXE's laser armblades.

_Justice._

Zero. EXE stood in the background, unable to back him up in his condition. With the God of Destruction's power taken from his body, he is no longer the Zero that could take enemies asunder with little effort.

_Justice!_

Unfortunately, for the two of them, Craft and her netop Neige didn't seem particularly merciful at the moment. They had a handicap... and a fight to the death on their hands.

"JUSTICE!" Neige exclaimed as her synchronization with Craft allowed her to send commands to her netnavi without delay. Instantly, as fast as Neige had thought of the command, Craft. EXE was already obeying it without question.

To Harpuia's surprise, Craft suddenly placed himself into the air above him. Craft then mounted his laser cannon onto his shoulder and it melded into his arm, transforming into gigantic proportions. With a loud thundering voice, Neige cried out loud.

"Craft. EXE, EX Skill – **Exodus**, UNLEASH!"

Harpuia only had time to blink as he was bombarded with a continuous wave of missiles, finished off with a powerful concentrated burst of laser energy that completely annihilated the battlefield in a cloud of dust and decay. There was to be nothing left.

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**  
Intrusion Arc, Part 3  
**Chapter XVI: What Is Justice?**

As the smoke cleared from Exodus' blast, the battlefield was in complete ruin, the digital world unstable from the magnitude of power. Commander Craft stood triumphant, as Harpuia knelt in defeat, with one arm and one leg broken beyond chip repair, a faint residue of a Barrier Chip dissipating around him.

"T-The Barrier didn't even come close to stopping it," Ciel said with a worried sweat.

"The _Exodus_ is but one of Craft's most powerful EX Skills," Neige explained. "You are one of a very limited number of targets that have survived to see the end result of it. We must be getting soft."

"Neige..."

"Don't you 'Neige' me as if I was your friend, Ciel!" Neige exclaimed with an explosive shout. "In the spirit of mercy, I will finish these two netnavis off so fast they will feel nothing. What I do now, I do with clear conscience. What I do now, I do with clear thought. What I do now... I do for justice."

"Justice, you say?" Zero said weakly with one arm holding his side. "You... You work for him, then? This... this Weil person..."

"Yeah... What of it?"

"So it's me you want," Zero said, standing in front of Harpuia's kneeling body, against Craft's commanding presence. "I'm the reason why this is all happening."

"Are you stupid? Of course you are!" Neige laughed. "When we observed you during your fight with that red navi and went into a virus berserk, I knew you'd have to be dealt with to prevent a future threat—"

"—I did no wrong, Ms. Neige," Zero suddenly declared. "Ciel owned me, even if I was one of the doctor Cerveau's inventions. In that sense, your 'justice' should not have wrongfully held me. Am I wrong?"

"I-It's nothing like that! Don't try to worm your way out of this!" Neige growled. "Y-You... You were a clear and present threat! Yeah... Yeah, that's it! If you were let running loose—"

"_If_?" Zero interrupted once again. "So you would arrest, confine, and delete if necessary those that you clearly don't have evidence of wrongdoing based on 'IF's? Damn it, Neige! Stop lying to yourself!"

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not going to hear any of this!" Neige screeched loudly, covering her ears and closing her eyes. "You were arrested because you were a clear obstruction of the law! You were arrested because—"

"—your General Weil commanded it."

Neige opened her eyes, and looked sadly at the red netnavi, who looked at her back with the same face.

"A confusing thing, this justice... isn't it?" Zero frowned.

"If you really believe what you say," Zero added, standing several meters straight in front of Craft, "then knowing what you think right now... delete me first, with clear conscience."

"Zero, what are you doing?" Harpuia gasped.

Neige shook herself into control, slamming her fist loudly down with a slam. "You're a fool, or you're simply over-estimating what strength you have. In your condition, you won't even be able to dodge."

"Worried about me? Or are those second thoughts?" Zero mocked back.

"Hmph, hardly," Neige said, re-emerging with her synch with Craft as he aims his laser cannon at Zero's broken body. "Die."

Craft didn't even charge, as one uncharged shot was enough to finish the broken-down netnavi – a shot that missed its mark, however, as Harpuia came and guarded against it with his own weakened body. Harpuia screamed in agony, as he was blown back, slamming into the ground just in front of the red virus-navi.

"H-Harpuia!"

"F-F-Fool," the X Guardian spat, his internal temperature rising critically as bolts of energy leaked from his burnt armor. "The very reason we came here was to protect you. You would throw away your life so easily to prove a point?"

"I wasn't throwing away my life," Zero shook his head. "You could have made sure to kill my by charging your attack, but you didn't. You wanted to see if I would even try to dodge it or not."

"You're reading too much into this," Neige/Craft stated, raising their weapon again. "I WILL shoot you! Again and again, if I have to!"

"I don't believe that," Zero stated. "I—"

"STOP IT!" Harpuia suddenly exclaimed, catching everyone off guard as he stood up and faced Zero. "STOP IT AT ONCE, ZERO!"

To Neige and Craft's surprise, Harpuia aimed his laserblades to Zero's neck. "WHY? You and your damn netop... Why do you have to keep making our job HARDER? They want to fight! Their purpose is to delete us! And yet here you are, with your damn ideals, to talk? To talk? TO TALK?"

"You aren't Zero," Harpuia gulped, Zero noticing that his arms twitched with an unnerving sense of confusion. "The Zero that so nearly destroyed the world so many years ago… The Virus that nearly brought the real world and the cyberworld to its knees… The beast that killed our Master X... The Darkening, the God of Destruction... Has Weil taken your courage to fight too, Zero?"

To Harpuia's surprise, Zero scoffed and pushed his blade aside to face Neige and Craft once again. "Heh. Courage can't be taken where it doesn't exist to begin with. What I have now… someone gave to me a long time ago."

"What I have now," he finalized, "your Master X had given me."

"W-What?"

"Zero!" Ciel gasped. "Do you remember now?"

"It's funny," he smirked, crackling his fist and strengthening his resolve. "I've lost so much, but in its place I've gained something. A little, not all, but significant."

"Oh?" Craft noted. "And what is that?"

"A reason to fight," Zero said as he readied his footing to take it all in. "Against all odds!"

"Z-Zero," Ciel muttered.

"To fight? So you had no reason before?" Neige scolded. "You would fight us after all? Bring it, then!"

"I didn't say I would fight you," Zero stated.

"W-What?"

"I will continue to fight... and I will continue fighting... but now I fight to _protect_ you!" Zero claimed, clenching his fist.

"What?" Neige stated. "Protect _us_?"

"What madness is this, Zero?" Craft asked. "We're not here as your allies, we're here to arrest and destroy you!"

"What are you doing? They're our enemies!" Harpuia shouted. "I thought you found your reason!"

"They fight to protect too," Zero replied. "Neige, Craft, and Ciel too... They're all here because of us, what we've done, and what we've become. Our selfishness. But they're the same as us, doing the best they can."

"You, Craft, me... Neige and Ciel... all of us here... We're all fighting to protect what's important to us," Zero continued. "We can't justify meaningless battles for those who've suffered. That isn't the justice anyone here is looking for."

"Weil is about to go online with a weapon that can destroy the very people you say you want to protect!" Harpuia pushed back. "What would you have me do? What do YOU plan to do?"

"Save everyone," Zero sneered. "Don't believe you have to sacrifice anything to save anyone. That's the only way it can be called _justice_."

"And that's exactly what I plan to do," Zero stated. "Right here. Right now."

Neige was silent for a moment, broken by the surprising sound of laughter from her netnavi. "C-Craft... you're laughing?"

"Heh, I'm sorry, Miss Neige," Craft chuckled. "But this Zero has a very interesting view of… justice."

"You say you would save me," Craft added, looking at Zero's eyes – filled of grim determination, knowing full well the meaning of their choices. "Your eyes aren't the eyes of one who lies or is deluded… but your choices are nothing but pipe dreams. I follow only Neige's orders, no one else's. You, alone, broken down and beaten, to try and save those that oppose you... Hah, what can your naive choice possibly accomplish?"

"Craft!" a voice rang out from the other side, surprising even the mighty Craft as he looked to its owner. It was Ciel, holding her PET tightly, a smile across her face filled with the same determination he had just seen from Zero. "You and Neige may not think much of me, but I'm always here on his side! If I can help Zero, even if it's just a little, then I'll give it my full strength as always!"

Craft was confused. "Hmm... When last I saw your face in your father's trial, I saw only horror... regret... darkness... disgust... How contradictory to the face I see now. If I'm correct, Zero was the one who _killed your mother_."

"C-Ciel," Zero sadly muttered, remembering what had happened, any reason why Ciel could hate him, justifying Craft's accusations.

"You would swear your fealty to a killer?" Craft asked.

To both their surprises, however, Ciel took out her tongue to Craft and rasped. "Pfft! Say what you want! Call him God of Destruction or whatever you want, but those names don't relate to the Zero that I know. There is only one Zero – the one that's tried his best to protect me!"

"Even though you were just complaining against him earlier at your home..." Harpuia muttered to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ciel replied angrily.

"Oh nothing," Harpuia scoffed, moving forward. "But, I suppose that I am here as well. I do this for Master X, but for myself as well. I am on Zero's side."

"...I see," Craft. EXE nodded. "I understand. You intend to show me the meaning of your reason through battle, is that correct? Very well then. Neige, I am ready."

"Y-Yeah," Neige reluctantly nodded, confused.

"Miss Neige."

"Y-Yes!"

"Don't worry," Craft commented. "You should believe what you feel is right. Whatever your choice, I will follow."

"...Thank you, Craft," Neige nodded again, this time with full attention. "Sorry about the hold up. No more holding back."

"Very well then, Ciel," Neige stated to Ciel who was taken aback. Her voice, though loud and commanding, was not filled with anger or regret. "I might be slightly wrong about you. You are weak, that I am quite sure of… but your resolve is not. Truly you believe in what you hold dear."

"Neige…"

"Well so do **I**, Ciel!" Neige exclaimed, pointing at herself. "You are not the only one who has something to believe, something to protect, something to sacrifice! I do too… And that's why I need to end this RIGHT NOW! CRAAAAAFT!"

"HRAAAAAH!" Craft charged as bits of his armor disengaged and released steam and heat, glowing with energy and strength boiling up to capacity.

Zero and Harpuia prepared their final stand, standing side by side.

"Harpuia, thank you," Zero commented.

Harpuia was silent for a moment. "You ask for the impossible. I cannot save everyone, even if I wanted to."

"Do what you can then," Zero said, raising his hand in offer, "and I'll do the rest."

Harpuia was silent for a second, and then sighed and shook his hand. "Always aiming for the impossible, huh..."

As their hands reached, a glow unbeknownst to them enveloped the two in blinding light. Ciel knew she'd seen this before – the digital reaction from a unison of souls. As the light faded, Zero was covered in green armor and fitted with wings, armed with two laser armblades and hovering up into the sky.

"Zero did it again… a Harpuia Soul Unison!" Ciel gasped.

"Some sort of trick?" Neige questioned.

"Huh, interesting," Craft smirked. "Nothing to worry about. Look at his body."

Indeed, Zero's new body was no more repaired than it was before, suffering from the combined damage of both Zero and Harpuia's original forms. Clearly, Soul Unison kept them as they were.

"Let's see you last long with THAT body in tow!" Craft slammed as he burst-dash towards the unified Zero at his top speed. "Seeing as there's only one of you, that means I can take care of you both in one shot!"

Harpuia/Zero said nothing as Craft took out his cannon bayonet and thrusted at them. Zero, with Harpuia's form, evaded them easily, but Craft only used the bayonet attack as a herring. Quickly, he threw his other hand for a mach punch so fast that Zero had no time to evade it.

To his surprise, his fist went straight through Zero's body that began to fade in and out. Unfazed, Craft and Neige threw attack after attack again, only to have each attack clearly go through Zero's half-ethereal form. Every time they pulled out, Zero became solid again, but none of their attacks did a thing.

"W-What is this?" Craft said, retreating back several meters for the moment. "None of my attacks…"

"It's not going to work anymore, Neige. Craft," Zero suddenly stated, his voice alone said. "Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. A lot of information goes through your head as Soul Unison activates."

"Zero!" Ciel called out. "Is Harpuia—?"

"He's fine, though his 'soul' is unconscious right now; he's been through a lot. Let him rest," Zero explained.

"W-What do you mean it's not going to work anymore? Explain, Zero!" Neige said angrily.

"Harpuia. EXE is… different from the other X Guardians," Zero replied. "He was neither built the toughest, fastest, most efficient or any of those things… no, he was 'potential' itself."

"He can switch his systems to each ability at will depending on his current needs. That means he can be the strongest or fastest, but needs to sacrifice his other aspects to compensate," Zero continued. "Tell me then what happens then as I changed all of those systems to prioritize my speed?"

"Right now, my Unison allows me to phase in and out of normal space at will," Zero finalized. "You'll never hit me with your attacks."

"…I see, but you can't attack as well," Craft nodded. "Not that you were planning to. You planned this all along?"

"You're giving me too much credit," Zero sighed. "I'll have to thank Harpuia when he wakes up. But as I said… I have no intention of fighting you."

"So it ends in a draw," Craft said gruffly.

"WHAT? I won't allow it!" Neige halted feverishly. "You… I can't let this happen!"

"I'm sorry, Neige. I really am," Zero stated. "But like Ciel, it pains me to have to fight you too."

"W-What?"

"So," Craft nodded in understanding, "her face… it was a facade?"

"W-What? Craft, what are you—?"

"I know Ciel more than anyone, and believe me – nothing pains her more than having to fight and seeing people hurt," Zero stated. "She's not used to having to do this sort of thing... kind of pathetic, really."

"H-Hey! Shut up, Zero," Ciel said.

Neige looked at Ciel through her PET, and true enough, she was trying to hide her tears. "C-Ciel…"

"People who hate fighting having to fight… Families fighting families… See what we've done to make this all happen?" Zero stated. "I fight only to protect those I hold dear... but why do I have to fight allies? Friends? Where does it stop? How can that possibly be normal?"

"When this is all over," Zero said sadly, "I ask you to please leave Ciel alone. If Ciel wants to netbattle, it will all only be for sport… not to hurt. If you do that, and after all this you still believe I should be punished… then I will surrender willingly."

"Until then," Zero added, "I want you to do what I think you know I'm going to say."

"...You want me to ask my boss. To ask General Weil," Neige said, filling in the blanks.

Zero nodded in reply. "Ask about me, about the Einherjar, about anything else you feel you need or want to know. If you still believe in him after that... Ciel."

"Yes?"

"Let's go," Zero ended, charging his Unison form boosters. "I think I have an idea what the X Guardians are looking for... and where to find it."

"Okay," Ciel nodded, looking to Neige. "I'm truly sorry." In the next moment Zero was gone, so was the connection to Ciel.

* * *

For a while, Neige and Craft said nothing and stood there where the two and the intruders had fought. During that time, Neige had a lot of time to herself, to think about a lot of things. What Zero had said, what Ciel felt, what Craft would say, what Weil would reply, and what her father had said.

She also knew that whoever was in charge of holding Zero in that place, in the cyberworld of ACNB3, would come and see what had happened. If that was indeed Weil, then...

As if an unfortunate answer to her thoughts, several forms digitized around Craft. EXE, coming in from the outer areas. It was the five remaining Einherjar, Genblem. EXE included.

"...Oh, Commander Craft, you were here?" Pegasolta Eclair. EXE neighed in a strong commanding voice. "I see you were not able to stop the intruders. How low have the mighty fallen."

"Watch your tongue," Craft replied back in a voice just as strong and commanding. "You dare speak that way to your commanding officer, leader of the Einherjar? Where were you all? Why did none of you report?"

"Why... they were under MY command at the time, mighty Craft."

Neige whipped to her own PET, where General Weil had appeared on the screen, overseeing the Einherjar. "The Zero Body has been taken, and the intruders have gotten away. Most displeasing..."

"...They are wounded, General Weil," Neige reluctantly stammered. "A green intruder, calling himself a Guardian, was the only one here and took the confiscated red navi with him. However, in the condition we put him in, neither of them will get far."

"Excellent! Excellent! Keheheheheh... I knew I could count on you, my dear Neige," Weil praised, rubbing his hands with glee. "The Einherjar have been reporting that there were three intruders, but I suppose the other two were only decoys for their real objective. The Einherjar also report that the intruders operate with an outside influence – a netop, perhaps. Did you encounter that person?"

Neige closed her eyes. "...No, General Weil."

"I... see," Weil nodded unhappily. "I want the guards on the arrested Cerveau doubled. I don't know how he did it, but only he can be this outside influence!"

"U-Uh... S-Sir!"

"...What is it, Neige?"

"Sir— That is, General Weil, sir... Why was that red netnavi held here separately from Doctor Cerveau's confiscated projects?"

Weil raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Neige?"

"N-Nothing, sir! I was just..."

To her surprise, Weil smiled. "Keheheheh. Not to worry, my dear Neige. I can explain. We have sufficient evidence that the navi called Zero. EXE may be a dangerous element created by the scientist Cerveau as a virus weapon for terrorism. It was merely being detained here until the situation was fully assessed."

'_Hah... I knew General Weil wouldn't let me down,'_ Neige breathed out a sigh of relief, her faith restored. "That's what I believed, sir. I knew you had things well in hand. The navi belonged to the scientist's daughter, Ciel, right? If Zero is cleared, then he will be returned to her?"

"No need," Weil suddenly said in a cold voice, looking to the Einherjar with an icy stare. "Find them... and kill them."

"S-Sir?"

"Keheheheh. No need to worry yourself with this one, my dear Neige. I will take care... of everything," Weil said before his screen disconnected.

"At your command, General Weil," the Einherjar saluted.

"Hey, wait!" Craft shouted in vain as the Einherjar left one by one. "Damn it! I am the leader of the Eight Einherjar Warriors! Stay and explain the situation, I command you!" Craft looked angrily but helplessly as the Einherjar ignored him and left for parts unknown, until Heat Genblem. EXE was the only one left.

"...Genblem? You too?" Craft said, clenching his fist. "B-But... WHY?"

Genblem turned around. "You are the word and I am at your command, Commander... But I'm sorry," he muttered sadly and soon disappeared with the rest. Neige and Craft was once again left alone.

"...For the first time... I don't know what to do," Craft said sternly. "Have we... been abandoned?"

"...No, Craft," Neige said. "I can't make a judgment call. Not yet. I need to see this with my own eyes."

"Of course, Lady Neige," Craft nodded. "Where is our itinerary?"

"The green intruder, Harpuia. EXE... he muttered something about a 'weapon' that Weil has. If its as powerful as everyone is making it out to be, then there's only one place it could be hiding and not break cyberworld digital space."

"Only one place – the massive underground underneath normal space," Neige nodded. "The _Undernet_."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Zero, Ciel, and Harpuia find what the secretive General Weil is hiding, the source of the Dark Chips. However, with the entire team tired and injured, how can they hope to defeat the sentient Dark Chip-producing entity – also known as Zero's God of Destruction body, Omega? Will the Guardians, in their desperation, have to perform the ultimate sacrifice? The Intrusion Arc's end!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So sorry to everyone who reads ZNT. I know I haven't been updating, but writing has become harder not only due to work and lack of time, but also a writer's block. I promise, however, that unless I die (knock on wood), I WILL finish this story._

_Argh, it's soooo annoying how the FanFiction site ALWAYS does these updates that destroy the separating lines I usually use. So now, I had to update all my old chapters again. And as always, I rewrite some stuff._

_Fefnir is no longer red. He is now orange. Though he IS red in the original art, he is orange in game. I suppose this would confuse people less. So yeah, no more confusion: Zero is red, Harpuia is green, Leviathan is blue, Fefnir is orange, and Ciel wears pink. Happy times._

**Marvel vs Capcom 3: The Fate of Two Worlds** _is coming out, and every day I keep hoping they use the Zero from the Rockman Zero series, even if they do have the same X-Series Zero like they did with _**Tatsunoko vs Capcom**_. And X too, because he needs some love, having never been in a fighting game before (other than his original Rockman, or rather RockBOY version in the first two MvC, and the Legends version in certain other games)._


	17. Intrusion p4: Destruction's Reunion

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _SORRY! Due to this action sequence being really long and awesome, I've decided to cut the Intrusion Arc's finale to TWO chapters. Again, apologies! Don't worry, the next chapter won't take as long (hopefully)._

_So uh, yeah. ALMOST finale! Read on!_

* * *

Zero and Harpuia. EXE ran through repeating hallways of the Net Military Base cyber-network. Columns and paths of ever-flashing gradients ran through every bit of digital airspace that the netnavis walked through.

Gradually, the hallways got narrower and darker, the underlying tone of gradients getting less bright and more macabre. The details decreased from the world's layout as the world became darker and darker, becoming dirty – as if tainted by something, or as if remained untouched for many decades. It was at this point it felt like the structure of the cyberworld was on their shoulders.

Little did they know that the cyberworld was already far behind them, and what they had been searching for was already under their feet. Breathing.

This was the Undernet.

******ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**   
Intrusion Arc, Part 4  
**Chapter XVII: Destruction's Reunion  
**

During the cyberworld's original creation, a prototype space existed around the varying computer spaces where the first netnavi was tested on.

'Project Mega Man' it was called, the beginning of a new race of artificially-intelligent beings that soon became available to the general populace.

With the prototype space unable to support the large number of netnavis, the current modern cyberworld took its place, placing it on top of the prototype like a digital infrastructure. The old prototype space was left alone, never deleted – and 'Project Mega Man' was mainly forgotten for the sake of 'forgetting the past and looking towards the future'.

'_I wonder,'_ Ciel thought to herself. _'Is that what everyone has been doing this entire time?'_

Ciel looked to Harpuia, who had been trying to forget his past with the hated God of Destruction to work together and focus on their goals.

Ciel thought about her father, who at this moment is probably trying to forget that Zero. EXE was the one who was responsible for his wife's death, and concentrate on his only daughter.

Ciel looked to Zero.

'_And again, I wonder,'_ her thoughts finalized, _'How would the first netnavi feel right now that he knows he'd rather be forgotten?'_

"…This is it," Harpuia said quietly as he broke his dash, Zero stopping behind him. "There."

The two came to a halt in a large chamber in the deep confines of the Undernet. There, it looked almost like a complete copy of the ACNB3 area, except it held the Undernet's dark color scheme, with dark energy seeping from the confining walls of the room.

In the middle stood a great beast, a massive digital machine that emitted a chocking evil in the room that spread like a poisoned haze. It took the shape of a giant white armor, a hulking humanoid figure that sat on a massive throne of collective digital energy. It laid motionless, a great sword attached to its back that could easily tear armies asunder. On its head rested a metallic crown, power tubes running through it that dug deep into the ground and into places unknown, hidden within the confines of the Undernet.

"Omega," Harpuia rasped. Zero, even from his distance, could hear the clattering of his teeth, the thumping of his digital heart. It was fear.

"So that's the DarkChip manufacturing plant?" Ciel questioned. "I thought it was a machine, but… but it's a massive netnavi!"

"Don't be fooled. What you see before you IS the source and creator of all DarkChips," Harpuia explained. "At the same time, it is also a netnavi to be reckoned with. Added with the essence of the God of Destruction extracted from Zero…well…"

"Then we're going to have to destroy it before it tries to fight back," Zero stated, summoning his Z-Saber from the ether. "I might be weakened, but Ciel can still run battlechips through me."

"You're right," Harpuia agreed with a nod as he summons his laser armblades. "Change of plans. The other X-Guardians will be here soon, for the worst-case scenario. Let's hope we can finish this before they're needed."

"Agreed," Zero responded. "Ciel!"

"On it!" Ciel replied with a thumbs-up as she took out a handful of offensive chips laid out like a poker hand. "Zero. EXE – BusterUp and BigTank3, double battlechip in… download!"

"Harpuia. EXE – TimeBomb3 x3, triple battlechip in… download!"

With his netop's download, Zero digitized a giant tank-cannon on his shoulders that extended throughout his entire arm, locking in on the DarkChip manufacturer with the built-in laser scoping. As its power charges to the max with the added BusterUp ugrade, Harpuia quickly dashes to the massive netnavi with sonic speed, dropping timed explosives in key locations around it.

As Harpuia retreated, Zero ignites his fully-charged Level-3 BigTank and shoots straight at the DarkChip-producing Omega. His shot, however powerful, was stopped in its tracks by an invisible field, forcing the force of power to split in all directions.

"A LifeAura guard," Harpuia cursed.

"It's not over yet!" Zero quipped, as his barrage spilled an explosion of energy around the massive Omega, dispersing into the timed bombs Harpuia had placed.

With three level-three TimeBombs scattered around it, Omega was suddenly surrounded by a great triad of massive explosions, combining into one gigantic column of flame that all but incinerated the Undernet area.

As the fire cleared, the three were struck witless – Omega sat shining, barely a scratch in its massive digital hide.

"A-All that damage," Ciel whimpered, "and all we did… was take out the LifeAura?"

"How… How is this POSSIBLE?" Zero gasped. "We… We threw everything at it!"

"Z… Zeeeeeeeeeeerrroooooooo_oooooooooooooooooooooooo_." Like a voice from a deep pit, its low ton rang in the air like a death toll.

To Harpuia's utmost horror, the great beast Omega stood up, slowly like a steel titan that had awakened from its long slumber. The helmet it wore disengaged and separated into multiple pieces, as the energy tubes that ran through it ran out of juice and began splitting off in different directions.

With a few silent moments, Omega stood uncolored, unmoving like a statue. Ciel gulped, a calm before the storm whispered itself in her head. As if something of unimaginable horror was about to live again.

And then its eyes _glowed_.

Before Harpuia could turn around, Omega was behind him, picking him up by the head without effort with its massive razor-sharp fingers.

With a slight twitch of the hand, Omega roared as it crushed Harpuia's head slowly and easily.

"HARPUIA!" Ciel pleaded as Zero ran to save his ally too late.

Before Zero even came close, Omega's hand was suddenly covered in cracked caps of ice that slowly grew to cover his entire arm. A loud battle cry rang across the room, as a familiar X-Guardian appeared with massive orange fisticuffs and delivered a crushing blow to the frozen area.

A crackling of glass shattered loudly through the room, Omega screaming a loud roar as his lower arm separated soundly from his upper arm and body. The arm fell with a crash to the Undernet ground, as its attacker revealed themselves to be the two remaining Guardians, arriving just in time.

"Leviathan. EXE! And Fefnir!" Ciel said with a sigh of relief.

Zero. EXE ran to the separated Harpuia was still attached and looked to his fallen comrade. The winged Guardian's head was severely damaged, and Harpuia was knocked unconscious. Clearly, the battles up to now had taken a toll on his body, and wasn't going to easily recover anytime soon.

"We almost didn't make it," Leviathan. EXE said with a worried sweat. "Don't worry about our leader, he's tougher than this! For now, we need to take care of THAT!"

"So… Omega lives!" Fefnir sneered. "We have no choice now… We will stand and fight to our last breath! Leviathan, there are no need for our Limiters in here!"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Leviathan shouted back. "Believe me – against this monstrosity, I won't hold anything back!"

Undaunted, Omega's separated arm floated in mid-air from Zero's location, hovering with a hum as it slowly made its way back into its arm and back in place as if nothing happened. It growled once, and looked menacingly towards its attacker's lot with an icy breath of both disinterest and rage.

"Heh. Showoff," Zero smirked. "Ciel, let's show it what we're made of!"

"Already on it!" Ciel declared as she processed multiple key commands into her new PET. "Zero. EXE, Leviathan. EXE, Fefnir. EXE… All Full-Link established! Processing input parameters!"

She then threw all of her battlechips into the air as she selected Leviathan. EXE on her Personal Terminal. "WideShot3 L-M-N… triple download," she exclaimed as the chips she desired fell into her line of sight and she downloaded them all in, picking them out as if in slow motion.

She wasn't done yet, as immediately after she changed her viewpoint to Fefnir. EXE. "FirePunch3 E-F-G… triple download," she said with the same strength of voice as she picked out what she needed from the rain of battlechips around her.

All these done in mere seconds, as she moves on to her own original netnavi, , picking out multiple chips with her hand and readied them in a row for downloading. "Access, initiate!"

Omega growled in anger, his slumber interrupted. His arm swiped across the Guardians and Zero, its massive size nearly clearing out the entire room in a single sweep. Zero and Leviathan evaded, as Fefnir caught the gigantic detachable limb with both hands. Fighting against it, Fefnir roared back as he used his power boosters – increased with his Limiters off – to slam it into the ground with a crash.

Now distracted, Leviathan jumped behind the beast and gathered energy in her hand. "WideShot3 L, WideShot3 M, WideShot3 N…PROGRAM ADVANCE!" With her words, a weapon digitized into her hand in the shape of a wide buster-cannon. "Torrent, **Super Wide 3**!"

Like a tidal hurricane, Leviathan's program advance burst out a flurry of wide beams in increasing intervals, all directly slamming fiercely into the massive Omega. With her aim, every single burst took a direct hit and its force slammed its target to the ground in a terrible quake.

Down for the count, Omega tries to retaliate by aiming his other hand at the aquatic Guardian and shooting rings of laser at her. Fefnir sees this, and grabs the separated arm with both hands. Despite its impossible weight, Fefnir managed to at least throw it against Omega's fire, and was successful. The separated arm gets in-between Leviathan and Omega's attack, Omega hitting himself with his own weapon.

Omega roared in pain, and Fefnir knew his chance was open. Aiming for his other arm that was now charging to shoot at him, Fefnir unleashed his own fury. "FirePunch3 E, FirePunch3 F, FirePunch3 G… PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

Omega's arm glowed, and its center shot its rings of energy at him, but he continued. Instead, he growled in fury, his entire body covered in fire as his fists glowed red with his power. "Ignite, **Max Boxer 3**!"

With his declaration, Fefnir slams his fists onto an oncoming ring, and disintegrates it with his power. He slams all incoming attacks with his fists as he continued forward, and as he reached its source – the palm of Omega's claws – he charges both fists and slams them both down deep into its charging source.

Omega roars harder than ever in pain, as his arm cracked down the middle and burst. Losing all power, it separates from his body and drops right beside his other weakened arm. Now, Omega had neither to defend itself – and it was Zero's turn.

Zero, even as weakened as he was, dashed as fast as he could towards the hulking behemoth at only half his original speed. Omega's defense systems activate automatically, as green glyphs digitized themselves around him. Each glyph hummed ominously, which Zero took notice off almost immediately. He was proven right, as each glyph rapidly fired energy shots straight in his direction.

"Zero!" Fefnir warned.

"Don't underestimate me!" Zero growled as Ciel – in tune with him – downloaded one of her first ZERO Chips: Zero's own personal Shield Boomerang.

With the weapon in hand, attached to his forearm, Zero blocks the oncoming shots and dodging the stronger blasts. However, too many blasts come in, and Zero is completely bombarded with the offensive, unable to move further.

"Damn it…" Zero cursed, unable to defend further.

To his surprise, Fefnir and Leviathan come in, with Leviathan blocking shots with her spinning trident and Fefnir blocking with his giant armguns. They both smirk at him as they opened a clear way onto his target.

"C'mon, Zero. EXE… This is your fight!" Leviathan said, offering her hand to Zero.

"Finish this battle… once and for all!" Fefnir growled, offering his own.

"Heh… Alright," Zero replied, taking one hand each for each of his own. "I accept. Let's end this – together!"

"Go!" Leviathan shouted.

"Zero. EXE!" Fefnir continued, as they both found an opening in the barrage of shots Omega threw at them, throwing Zero as hard as they could together through the fierce storm of bullets.

"Summoning Z-Saber!" Zero exclaimed as the blade digitized into his hand, glowing brightly and with pride. As Zero landed onto the ground only several meters away from Omega, the giant's close-range defense systems kicked in. Omega's eyes glowed with ferocity, and shot a beam of red light straight at Zero's position.

"Battlechip in, download!" Ciel quickly downloaded onto her PET, her chip digitizing into Zero's free hand. "Recoil Rod, charge activate!"

Zero, now with Z-Saber and Recoil Rod in hand, charged the latter onto the oncoming beam. To Omega's surprise, Zero did not discharge the weapon at its attack, but onto the ground. With the Rod's inherent charge, Zero shot up into the air straight into Omega's face.

"Z-Zero-!" Leviathan said, surprised. "He used the Rod's recoil jump!"

"He shot past the defense!" Fefnir nodded eagerly.

"Omega. EXE!" Zero exclaimed as he aimed both weapons for a downward kill-strike. "THIS IS THE END!"

With a deafening roar, he thrust both weapon's down into Omega's metallic forehead, piercing straight through his central circuits. As Zero reaches in all the way with his blades, Zero pulls the weapons out as fiercely as he can, sending sparks outside the beast's hulking circuitry. Zero then dropped to the ground, satisfied, waving both weapons by his side and looked away.

"…It's over, demon."

Sparks flew off the beast's head, short-circuiting his entire system and devastating his internal circuitry. Before long, Omega growled one last growl, colors fading from its person, all manner of life leaving its body as it hung its head low in defeat. It's body slowly corroded, and within moments it crashed loudly into the ground in a motionless state behind Zero, who closed his eyes with a thankful sigh of relief.

Ciel sighed too. "It's… It's finally over?"

"Not yet," Leviathan said, nodding to Fefnir. "There's still the matter of General Weil. We need to expose this plan to the world. Once we do, the military will take it over from there."

"For now," Fefnir said, heading to the unconscious Harpuia's location with the water Guardian. "Leader… He's badly wounded, but he'll be okay. He'll be conscious in moments, but we need to get him repaired."

"Zero, log out," Leviathan said, carrying Harpuia on her shoulder as Fefnir carried on the other. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Both you and your netop… you've both done well."

_Heh._

"_Kehehehehehe… Yes. You've indeed done… 'well',"_ a sudden cackle suddenly spurted out of the area's general sound system.

And then it suddenly stopped. For seconds, nothing but silence. And then…

"_But I'm afraid… everything… won't be enough… dear Zero."_ Zero, Harpuia, and Ciel jumped as the menacing voice suddenly erupted from all directions. A sinister cackle followed, as the entire Undernet area glowed red, veins of energy seeping open like boiling blood ready to burst.

They needed not guess who it was, but the fact that he was there meant _everything_.

"We're not afraid of you, Weil!" Zero growled angrily. "It's over! Omega is dead!"

"Interesting choice of words… Zero," the loudspeaker replied. "Dead… but not 'deleted'."

"The DarkChip I created with the generator Omega in combination with the God of Destruction... What do you think would happen if I used the DarkChip… on the very creature that spawned it to being?"

Leviathan's eyes grew wide, realizing exactly what the evil general had meant. "Zero! Omega! He's going to use it on—"

"_Too late,"_ Weil sneered.

He then cackled as energy suddenly seeped from the floor and the walls, all gathering to where the great beast had once fallen. Ciel realized in horror what they had failed to see: Omega was not just the DarkChip's production plant – it was the _entire area_ itself, now feeding its power back to the one that gave it life.

Slowly, the rusted giant gained back its shined coating, multiplied now by the power of the DarkChip it had produced. It's once faded color slowly returned, energy seeping back to its empty veins as it glowed gold with power. It stood tall, arms tempered like steel with claws sharpened a thousand-fold, unconsciously gathering energy within itself as it takes its massive energy blade to its back once more.

Omega. EXE lived again, tempered with the power of its own produced DarkChips, an unlimited supply at hand.

Unlimited power at its fingertips aimed at four weakened warriors.

"It's been fun," Weil said, the laugher gone from his voice – replaced by a sick cold grimace, "but I'm afraid _death_ is now your only comfort. May it be a painful one."

Omega raised a single finger aimed at them, and with a concentrated energy, fired a single beam from its tip. The beam nearly cut them in half before they evaded, and continued to follow them with a single beam as they escaped.

_'He's toying with us!_' Fefnir sneered. _'With just one finger… just one finger!'_

Fefnir tried to fight back with several shots from his arm-cannon, but to no avail. Even without his limiters, the shot barely even got past Omega's now regained LifeAura. _'Damnit, the thing's back. Now we have to reset the LifeAura again to even stand a chance against this guy!'_

"NO MORE GAMES!" Weil shouted as Omega lifted another finger from the same hand, shooting another concentrated beam of laser against them. And then another, and then another… until at last both hands shot a beam from each finger, tracing them back and forth as they could only escape. Ten beams - each with the capacity to ruin them with a single blast.

"The only thing we're doing is running!" Zero shouted in frustration. "Isn't there anything we can do!"

"Quiet! YOU concentrate on dodging the attacks," Leviathan said. "In your weakened state, even a single hit from these things would decimate you completely!"

"Damnit!" Zero spat. _'I'm useless! Isn't there anything I can do now?'_

"Ciel, we're going to need some help," Leviathan pleaded. "Both me and Fefnir, we're going to try and take out that LifeAura. It's our only chance! Zero, you stay put!"

"B-But—"

"Down, boy!" Ciel ordered, half-jokingly. "If we want to win this, we're going to have to trust each other! There's no time for taking this all on your own!"

"Heh. For once, me and the human agree!" Fefnir sneered, his nostrils flaring as he slammed both arm-cannons in challenge. "My blood boils… Let's get to it!"

"Right," Ciel nodded. "AreaSteal x2, battlechips in… double download!"

Ciel's chips activate just in time, as the finger-beams crossed towards the Guardians before they teleported to a safe distance.

"Now, counterattack!" Leviathan exclaimed, leaping up to the upper portion of the LifeAura near Omega's head. "Freeze, Crystal Ice-Dragon!"

Leviathan's ultimate EX attack doesn't reach Omega, but covers the upper entirety of its LifeAura shield. "Fefnir, stop wasting time!"

"Shut yer yap! I'm on it!" Fefnir said, teleporting with Ciel's second AreaSteal chip. "Human, give me a booster-type chip!"

"The name's Ciel, darn it!" Ciel shouted back as she downloaded two of her remaining BusterUp chips. "Here's two coming at ya!"

"That's two more than I need… PERFECT!" Fefnir growled with anticipation. "Burn, Scorched Earth!" With an igniting rage, Fefnir's fiery EX explodes into Leviathan's frozen attack. Its power nearly doubled by Ciel's booster chips, Fefnir's 'Scorched Earth' nearly destroys the entire area – another power strengthened by combining it with Leviathan's attack, their usual dual combo.

"That was but two of our X-Guardian elemental combo, demon," Fefnir smirked. "You're lucky the leader is down, else you'd have taken a triad attack."

'_Damn it,'_ Zero said under his breath. _'Fefnir's all talk. While a lot of that talk is backed up by the Guardian's strength, they're too damaged from earlier fights to do as much damage, even with their Limiters off! Did that attack even do anything?'_

The attack cleared as Fefnir's EX burst died down. Though Omega stood tall unharmed, its LifeAura fizzled down, destroyed by the powerful attack that they had unleashed.

"Great!" Ciel gasped. "Now's our cha—"

Before she could even finish her own sentence, she barely had time for another breath… as Omega's LifeAura regenerated upwards, active like it was never gone. Now, they were back to square one, weaker and with fewer moves left.

"It… It grew back like nothing—!" Zero gasped. "Is it… unstoppable?"

"No! Nothing's unstoppable!" Leviathan growled. "Let's try again!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Weil spat as Omega slammed Leviathan to the wall with great speed. "You fools! Don't you GET IT? Omega is UNSTOPPABLE! With the DarkChip's power constantly streaming to this room through Omega, his LifeAura will regenerate over and over and OVER and OVER and OOOVEEEERRR!"

"You've LOST!" Weil sneered, pointing at them with Omega, "and it's no longer funny. You FEEBLE, INSIGNIFICANT… FOOLS!"

"That's ENOUGH… General Weil," a voice from nowhere suddenly said. Just then, a blast came from the ceiling and pierced through Omega's LifeAura.

"What?" Ciel gasped, realizing that familiar voice. The intruder came to view, and it was as Ciel expected, though still as confused.

"C-Craft. EXE!" Ciel said, knowing what his appearance meant. "So that means… Neige is here too!"

"General Weil," Neige said as her image appeared in view for everyone to see in a digital screen. Ciel could see her face clearly, the mix of emotions around it was painful to describe – anger, confusion, and sadness melded together.

"I… I _trusted_ you, General Weil," Neige said painfully as Ciel saw yet another emotion Neige was reluctant to release, but for the first time was unable to. "You… Damnit, I looked up to you!"

Tears. Ciel saw tears in her eyes. Sadness. Pain.

Complete rage.

"You betrayed that trust, General," Neige said, lifting her PET up in a battle stance. "Now the only thing I see is a monster."

"As an officer of the Net Military," Neige declared, though interrupted, as a swelling in her heart filled her with the answer she needed to say. "NO, as a person dedicated to the safety of the people, and a person who believes in her own justice... GENERAL WEIL!"

"…YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Neige exclaimed loudly. "TODAY, I FIGHT FOR MYSELF!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Neige, now with intentions and motivations clear, joins the fight against the revived Omega. However, even with this added strength, will it be enough against a being infinitely powered by the DarkChips? Will the Guardians, in their desperation, need to perform the ultimate sacrifice? The Intrusion Arc's True End!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Yeeeeaaaaah, again, sorry about the extension. I guess everyone will have to wait for the next chapter before there will be any sacrificing to be done. Or will they? Heeheehee, we'll see._

_Seriously though, I promise this next one will be the last of the arc. And earlier. Hopefully. Maybe? Yeah, okay.  
_


	18. Intrusion p5: Synchronized Hope

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ugh, wow. What a month(s). Had no access to a computer, Internet, or much of anything. Ironically more so when I started writing this chapter the moment I uploaded the previous one. Must be fate. Either that, or I'm made of excuses._

_No, I'm pretty sure it's fate._

_Anyway, this chapter will be pretty darn long to compensate. And because this is the last chapter of the arc. Hooray! Enjoy._

* * *

"You're under arrest, General Weil!" Neige stated firmly, showing her badge from her digital screen. "On behalf of the Net Military, AND on behalf of myself!"

"Stand down, General, and disarm your weapon before I am forced to delete it from existence," Craft said with the same force of conviction. "You will NOT get a second warning!"

"Keheheheheeeh," the general grinned. "What a shame to lose such a promising soldier of the military."

"After your deeds here have been publicized?" Neige spat. "The only one getting court-martial-ed here is you!"

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that?" Weil mocked. "You really think I'll let your navi leave here alive? Omega is invincible! No matter how often you attack his LifeAura, you will never be able to completely bring it down! OMEGA IS SUPREME!"

"Oh really?" Craft said with a devil's grin, digitizing his arm-cannon from the ether and aimed it at the staring Omega. "Let's find out."

"Keheheheheh!" Weil laughed again, arms wide. "Go ahead! I'll entertain you! Give Omega everything you've got!" With that, Omega stood still with his LifeAura on full, waiting for any resistance against it.

"…Gladly," Craft grinned satisfyingly, firing volley after volley of his arm cannon at the giant beast's so-called impenetrable shield.

After tens of powerful exploding shots, Omega's LifeAura went down. At this moment, Craft stopped shooting, and instead charged his cannon to its fullest capacity.

As the LifeAura slowly crumbled, Weil laughed maniacally. "Kehahahahaha! Was that all? So many attacks, only to bring its shield down… but for a moment! In seconds, LifeAura shall rise again! OMEGA CANNOT BE STOPPED!"

As Weil's lips sounded off its last words, Craft fired his cannon straight at Omega's center. The last degenerating part of the LifeAura slowly rose to stop this powerful offense… and failed.

"WHAAAT?" Weil gasped as the LifeAura died completely, Craft's attack breaking through Omega's normal defenses and incarcerated the putrid beast's personal armor to nothingness. So powerful was this fully-charged attack that Omega – standing still on Weil's orders – flew across the room and slams disastrously into its digital walls, wailing loud in pain.

"No matter how much power a DarkChip can possess, the term 'limitless' does not exist," Neige explained. "To constantly power such a powerful LifeAura shield, you needed to have been siphoning the energy from somewhere. This far into the Undernet, no such external power exists."

"That means," she stated, pointing at Weil, "you must be feeding DarkChip energy from above the Undernet, in normal digital space! All we had to do really… was to stop that outside source."

Weil blinked, realizing a moment earlier than made everything clear. "That blinding flash that struck from when your netnavi came in… That was YOU?"

"All external power sources from outside this room had been cut, save your wireless control over Omega, ex-General," Craft said as he dismounted his cannon from his shoulder and armed it with the cyber-bayonet. "The DarkChip energy will no longer feed your creation."

Neige rubbed the hair out of her face with a flick of the wrist as she raised her hands to Weil in declaration. "Couldn't have known that, if you weren't such a good mentor, General Weil… but I'm afraid the train stops here."

"…Prepare to face the pride of the Net Military."

******ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**   
Intrusion Arc End  
**Chapter XVIII: Synchronized Hope**

"The 'pride of the Net Military'? I see…" Weil said with a devious grin as he stroked his own beard. "How quickly I'd forgotten, the duo who'd mastered Full Synchronization at such a young age..."

"General Blaze's pride," Weil declared with an accusing finger. "Feh. I've always had problems with your father… Now I'll have the pleasure of taking care of his child permanently."

"You are beyond redemption, General Weil… CRAFT!" Neige spat, jacking up Full Synchronization to its full capacity.

"Affirmative," the military navi nodded as he was surrounded by a powerful aura. "No mercy."

"Feh! You may have destroyed my DarkChip energy supply," Weil battered, "but you underestimate Omega – he is a mobile fortress, the DarkChip generator! His own power shall suffice to destroy weaklings like you!"

The now golden Omega took its massive broad energy-blade out with one hand, and aimed it at Craft. In the next sudden moment, Omega's body turned into a haze before completely disappearing – that is, before reappearing right beside the military navi with a downward thrust that nearly cut the entire digital area in half. It misses, though its power was clear, as the entire area is devastated in its wake in a giant cut across the floor that nearly destabilizes the entire infrastructure of the digital world.

"How can something that big move so fast?" Leviathan gulped. "Its movements… like a mirage… And that power-!"

"Heh, what a showoff," Neige smirked as she readied a battlechip. "MarkCannon3, download!"

A reticule scanner came down from Craft's helmet above his right eyes, scanning Omega for a precision lock. With a single press, he locked the titanic beast in place and fired the cannon dead-on. Omega's glowing armor is pierced, but the damage was barely noticeable.

"Hmph, it's a little tougher than I imagined. Clearly, single-level battlechips won't work here," Craft analyzed.

"You think you'll have time to download Program Advances? YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Weil said through Omega as the giant navi brings down its other hand in a massive fist. Craft, unable to evade in time, was forced to catch it with his own arms. However, the power brought down to him was much more than a single netnavi – even with Full Synchro – could handle.

"Aaargh!" Neige cried out in pain to her arms, side-effects of the synchronization.

"Neige!" Ciel screamed.

"I'm… I'm okay," Neige stated, breathing heavily. "This… This is nothing!"

"Pfft. If that's the case, then I suppose you don't need any help then," a voice from beside Craft suddenly said, lifting the arm's weight alongside him. Craft turned to see Fefnir. EXE lifting the weight side-by-side with him. "Heh, I like guys like you. Powerful and nigh unbreakable. A match against you would be a battle worthy of me."

"…Sorry, but Net Military units don't fight for 'fun'," Craft dismissed.

"Eh, suit yourself," Fefnir shrugged. "Hmph. This thing was a lot less heavy before Omega went all shining on us… Well? Shall we let go of this excess weight?"

"Let's… Now!" Craft shouted as the two used all their strengths to push Omega's arm out of the way, but only so far as it automatically came back down for a secondary smash. This time however, both netnavis were able to get away as the giant's massive fist collapses the ground around them.

"Damnit, this thing isn't even controlling its own power!" Fefnir stated. "At this rate, the whole area is going to collapse!"

Omega swung its fist and its sword all over the place in an attempt to destroy the two attackers, breaking down the walls that prevent the area from collapsing unto itself. As more pillars of stability break down, the entire area was suddenly cast in cold glass from another who preferred not to stand by idly in the shadows.

"Leviathan!" Zero muttered, still unable to get up.

Indeed, the blue X-Guardian stood strong, her massive spear stabbed into the ground as she held onto it with fists clenched. With all her strength, Limiters released, she covered the entire closed-down area with her freezing prowess, keeping the area from being destroyed, while at the same time freezing the ground beneath Omega and halting the giant from advancing further.

"Grrrraah! Cheap tricks like these are USELESS!" Weil raged through Omega as the massive netnavi's sword easily destroyed Leviathan's hold over him. Before she knew it, the blade swung down hard homed in on her position.

Before it struck, however, a massive lightning bolt tears through the space and deviates the sword's path ever slightly, causing it to miss the unprepared Guardian. The deviation was caused by Harpuia, leader of the X-Guardians.

"L-Leader, you shouldn't be up!" Leviathan pleaded. "You're still badly wounded!"

"And let you get cut asunder? No thanks," Harpuia witted out. "I'm afraid with this enemy, there is little time for resting. Maybe if you've been paying attention, I could have rested…"

"Shaddap," Leviathan miffed. "I'm not the one who got caught and nearly got his face crushed in..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

"Hmph. I suppose this is no time for pride," Craft said as he readied his own weapon. "Neige, at your ready!"

"Zero, Ciel… Sorry, but you've done all that you can for now," Harpuia stated bluntly. "Leave the rest to us."

"Harpuia!" Ciel gasped. The leader of the X-Guardians was a being easily understood as the genius of his group, the strongest and fastest – the smartest of tacticians. He knew not of surrender until his body itself stopped moving. Such was the green netnavi's pride.

However, at that time, it was as if his words were an ultimatum, a final statement. She realized Harpuia could not underestimate this foe they faced.

And she realized that Harpuia knew… that even with all of them, they might not be enough.

'_How… How much stronger IS this Omega?'_ she said with the greatest pang of fear she ever felt. The once cool and calm leader of the X-Guardians himself was devastated at the thought of this DarkChip-producing entity. _How much stronger?_ she asked herself. _How much?_

'_And how many more do I have to see suffer?'_ she asked to herself in quiet reflection.

Zero could see in her face her voiceless questions, but could say nothing. Without the power of Destruction in his body, he was below the level of an off-the-shelf netnavi. He had no chance, though he was unwilling to admit it. So he rested and watched, hoping that the others' combined strengths would be enough against this final adversary.

It was not.

Zero and Ciel watched as one by one the X-Guardians were brought down, swatted aside like flies by even just the remaining strength of the mighty golden Omega. With Ciel out of battlechips to aid them and the battle thus far taking a toll on their bodies, even the trio of powerful netnavis stood little chance against the hulking monstrosity. Still, they got up, only to be taken down again as Omega's power seemed unlimited with the strength of the DarkChips produced inside it.

The only fighters left able to stand their ground, if even for just several minutes, were Craft and her operator Neige, who remained in relatively strong condition. However, even the two of them had their limits – especially the human Neige, whose strength with the Synchronization was running out.

"Miss Neige, disengage the Synchronization," Craft – for the first time ever – pleaded. "Your body cannot take the strain."

"I… I-I'm fine," Neige weakly said as her breathing became heavier and heavier. "Look at them… the ones called 'Guardians'… They fall and fall, and yet they remain just as resilient. If… If they can do it, so can I."

"Miss Neige, we are not human. YOU are!" Craft pleaded again. "I implore you, disengage the Synchronization willingly or I will be forced to disengage it from my end!"

"You… You would be willing to disobey a direct order?" Neige said angrily, looking at Craft.

Craft simply looked away and replied, "…Yes, if it meant that one of us didn't die."

"Craft…" Neige muttered, not knowing what to think. However, she had no time, as the Full Synchro took more toll into her body than she thought, as she suddenly coughed herself hoarse and fell to her knees, out of view from her digital viewing screen.

"Miss Neige!"

"Keh… KeheheheheHAHAHAHHAHAAAH!" Weil cackled triumphantly. "In the end, all were merely flies – even to just the shining Omega. Just think: this version is actually incomplete! Once I'm done with you pathetic pests, I'll be able to finish the fully-powered Omega… THEN, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

"For you wretches, however, the end is nigh! Especially… for YOU, my little Neige!" Omega growled as his sword charged to maximum power, and unleashed it in a downward smash towards the unprepared duo in the failing synchronization.

Craft. EXE, just having disengaged Full Synchro, was unable to move or defend himself for Omega's final attack. However, despite his ever-closing death, within those seconds he smiled – satisfied with his duties to his operator, and knowing that she will live. He closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

He had served her well.

* * *

Everything was suddenly silent.

His eyes remaining closed, he thought he had already died – and the place he was in now was wherever dead data go to die.

He opened his eyes, and was surprised at his vision.

He remained with the living, kneeling on the digital ground, above a hovering giant blade used by the towering DarkChip entity, Omega. Against it, shielding him from its power, was one he never thought he would see.

"Genblem!" Craft exclaimed, as the armored Heat Genblem. EXE stood in front of him, body nearly torn in half and one arm completely separated – the giant blade pressed deep into his shoulder.

"So… not even my impenetrable armor, back by a DarkChip, can withstand the power of Omega," Genblem sighed, his body's generator shutting down slowly and violently as sparks flew off his internal systems.

"Heat Genblem, my Einherjar!" Weil stated in confusion. "What… WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Genblem…"

"Y-You… It is too early for you to die, Comm—mander C-Craft," Genblem stuttered. "B-By diso-b-b-beying my sworn oath to you, I h-aa-have outlived my worth in this world. You, Commander… y-you still have Miss Neige. You do not have the luxury of the peace of death. T-This act that I do now… This is my atonement."

"You insignificant little garbage!" Weil growled angrily as he opened up his own terminal from his side. "If there's anything I hate more than pests, it's disobedient pawns! I CONTROL you! I OWN you! I have YOUR HEART!"

With the press of a button, Genblem's core exploded from the inside – a self-destruct device installed by Weil.

"Genblem!" Craft shouted.

"Heh… S-S-So this is my end… And what a glorious end it is," Genblem stammered. "Don't see me as some sort of saint, Commander – I am still a warrior craving for battle… and I will DIE in that honor."

"W-What? How are you still standing? I destroyed your core!" Weil gasped.

"Heh… Hehehehhehheh," Genblem laughed as he tried to lift Omega's blade off his body. "Your DarkChips are indeed useful, Master Weil… but I have doomed my own being by using them to sustain myself."

With one arm left, he separated Omega's blade from his own body using all his remaining strength, and turned around to charge a final blow for one last time.

However, the golden Omega still as powerful as it is, simply charged its own internal weapon to destroy Heat Genblem before he even fired his final attack.

"Long… Live… COMMANDER CRAAAAAFFTTT—"

The mighty Genblem, covered in flames and exploding from within, fell down, and with one final cry, lifted his head up to the heavens before Omega's sword drops down and destroys him completely.

Craft was barely able to raise a hand in objection, his face frozen in surprise as his mouth stuttered.

"G-Genblem…" Craft muttered lowly.

"He… He was a soldier to the end," Neige said as she forced herself to stand. "He… He knows what it means to be a vision of something bigger…"

"Miss Neige, stand down! You're still—"

"—'Hurt'? A comrade of ours is DEAD!" Neige suddenly shouted back, surprising Craft. "All these emotions I'm feeling right now… and suddenly I understand exactly what Ciel feels."

"BUT… I am a soldier," Neige stated firmly, wiping the sweat off her face. "I am NOT a civilian. I can handle it… for their sake."

"Craft. EXE!" Neige exclaimed. "No holding back!"

"Hah! 'Holding back', you say?" Weil cackled mockingly. "In your condition, you can barely achieve Full-Synchronization! Omega, I tire of this… Finish them off once and for all!"

Omega grunted, and slowly came towards their position. All of them were surprised as to the sudden loss of power of the giant.

"Omega? Omega, what's wrong? Hurry up and crush them!" Weil ordered intently.

"Hah… Hahahaha!" Neige suddenly laughed, and then looked to Weil with a satisfied smirk. "I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier…"

"W-What are you saying?"

"General Weil, this battle has taken a toll on all of us – including you. I cut off your power from the outside source hours ago. What you see now… is your remaining power running out."

"W-Wha… NO! IT CANNOT BE!"

"Heh. Genblem may be dead, but he bought us the time we need. Omega, Weil – prepare for your end!" Craft stated as he summoned his weapon from the ether.

"Y-You DARE mock my greatest creation?" Weil said angrily. "OMEGAAA! CRUSH THEM!"

Omega obeyed with a grunt as it shot blindly at Neige's netnavi with thunderous force. Craft evaded the furious attacks with relative ease, as the giant didn't even try aiming with its blinded fury. "The first person to lose their self-control loses everything else," Neige stated as Craft threw his fragment mines at Omega. "One who analyzes everything around them with a calm mind can use everything they have as an advantage."

Weil stayed silent.

"And a fight without purpose is a fight that bears no meaning," Neige stated as she ordered Craft to stand down. "You were the one who taught me that… ex-General."

"Hmph. And you, dear Neige? YOU have purpose?" Weil batted back as Omega swung his massive blade downwards with such tremendous force the gravity around it shifted. Craft, with no time to evade, covers his head with both arms in a lock as the sword comes crashing down, taking him out and everything around him.

"…I do, Weil," Neige said as she looked around. To Zero who laid at the side, and the Guardians who came with him. Then her thoughts come to Ciel. Then to herself.

She saw herself as a child, a small individual who could easily hide herself in her father's shadow. A child who hid behind her father's standing form whenever she felt scared or unsure. She saw Ciel in that little girl she was.

She saw herself grow into the person she was now. Confident and strong… but somehow lacking in something.

She saw her father's smile, and she saw Ciel who – despite all that was taken from her – had chosen to smile and cry rather than hide it all inside.

Beside Ciel's strength, she saw herself as a child again. Though she was filled with selfless desire to protect, she realized what she had forgotten.

A heart for those that she protected.

"These individuals… They came here, without thought of personal gain or safety. And the one little girl who came here that DID come for something personal… she came without malice or desire for destruction. Yet, though barely a desire to fight for what she seeks to protect, she comes with an inner strength stronger than anyone I've ever fought."

"Those are the people I have sought to protect my entire life since the beginning – those that have someone and something to protect with their own lives," Neige declared as she raised her fists clenched, a symbol of her determination. "To protect with my own life those that protect with their own lives – that is my goal!"

"CRAFT. EXE!" Neige shouted with the strongest voice she had ever given. "**EX Sychronization**!"

With her words as her command, the ground beneath Omega's massive laserblade suddenly trembled as it slowly rose up with Craft at its source – holding the blade with his bare hands and energy emerging from his body.

As Craft's energy levels reached its critical point, the armor pieces in his body opened up and energy particles from his exhausts emitted outwardly. Stronger and stronger the particles came as they dispersed into the digital space like an electric mist.

"S… Synchronization particles," Harpuia said as he began to stand up. "This Craft…"

"Heh, so you see, green netnavi," Craft replied to Harpuia's unspoken question. "You are perceptive. In this day and age of modernization, I am special – special even compared to netnavis like Zero and yourselves."

"I was made especially for the sole purpose of Full Synchronization… and thus, can boost my power beyond even the limits of regular Sync comprehension," Craft said as synchronization particles emitted from the back of his shoulder like fire, eventually flaring out and spreading into the atmosphere like particle-fused wings.

"But at a price," Neige added as she covered half her face where blood from her forehead seemed to be dripping from. "This… will be my last move. And so will it too be yours, demon!"

"Neige, don't!" Ciel cried out desperately. To her surprise, Neige looked back at her with a smile.

"Even now, after all that, you would show me your weakness and your kindness?" Neige said with an honest smile. "Don't worry about me. This… is what soldiers do."

"Heh, what's your hurry, Omega?" Craft nonchalantly asked the giant netnavi who tried pulling its massive sword away from him, but to no avail. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"All power concentrated to a single point, Craft," Neige stated, now holding her sides as every nerve in her body now suffered incredible pain. "I'm not wasting this move, so let's make it a nice clean shot!"

"Like always, Miss Neige!" Craft obediently replied as his eyes glowed, his entire body emitted power from each crevasse, until it was all suddenly released from behind like a giant booster. Taking Omega by surprise, Craft smashed through its massive sword and completely tore through it with a loud shatter.

Like a missile, Craft rushed towards Omega with tremendous speed, carrying the massive creature with him forward and eventually into the air. Higher and higher from the tall seemingly-limitless height of the Undernet area, until with a sudden stop he flipped back and let go of Omega, who momentarily floated before gravity took its toll. With one final exertion, he dove into the falling Omega with a clenched fist first and reaching critical speeds. Upon contact, Craft's final boosters opened up as they dove with blinding speed to the ground. Closer and closer, until finally a devastating contact with the digital ground and a blasting explosion that completely devastated the area into rubble.

Everyone watched in suspense as the digital smoke dispersed to see if all would be over. To their horror, Omega stood upright carrying the once-mighty Craft – now reduced to a motionless navi with no energy to spare. Though damaged overall, the destructive titan was the only one left standing among them. Omega had won.

Then suddenly, to even Weil's surprise, Omega fell to one knee and stopped momentarily, dropping Craft carelessly onto the ground. Before long, Omega – though energy still coursing through its system – could move no longer.

"He… He did it!" Harpuia groaned, just as immobile as the enemy before them. "Omega still has power, but Craft has managed to knock out its mobility! Rggh, if only I could move…"

"We're so close!" Leviathan struggled, just as weakened. "Just one more move... We just need to finish it off! Fefnir, how about you?"

"Rrrgh, neither can I," Fefnir struggled. "And believe me, what I'd do to finish this thing off with my bare hands!"

"We can't afford to waste this opportunity that the girl and that netnavi gave us," Harpuia stated. "We have no choice... the bypass destruction code."

Leviathan and Fefnir looked at their leader stunned, but understood the importance in his words. They looked at each other, and nodded. With one final salute to each other, each of the X-Guardians activated a personal code and forcefully got off the ground.

"Harpuia? Leviathan… even Fefnir?" Zero looked with confusion. "What're you doing? If you move in your condition-!"

Harpuia looked to Zero with a stern look. "Don't mock us, Zero. EXE. This is what the X-Guardians were designed for. With this one final upsurge of strength, we will end this power struggle forever - and finally DESTROY the God of Destruction as we had always planned."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ciel asked. "You'll never beat it like that!"

"No… We will take it with us," Harpuia calmly stated. "We will override our own power cores and completely destroy Omega with our combined remaining energies."

"O-Overloading… A-Aaah! Y-You mean a suicide attack?" Ciel gasped as she realized the meaning behind their actions.

"Master of the obvious, aren't you, girlie?" Leviathan sighed. "We know what we're getting into. As the leader said, don't mock us. We're doing this willingly, for everyone's sake."

"Are you okay with this, Harpuia?" Zero asked angrily. "To destroy it at the cost of your lives… That's not what you're about. You're just going to give up your life without a fight?"

"This will not be debated, God of Destruction," Harpuia replied coldly. "Do not forget, it is your fault to begin with that this mess even came to pass… We, as the Guardians, are merely the cleanup crew."

"It was an honor serving with you, Guardians," Harpuia told Fefnir on his right, and Leviathan on his left.

"…Likewise, Commander," Leviathan stated.

"No regrets here," Fefnir stated. "Well, not a lot…"

"Heh, too late to state that now," Leviathan sighed. "Let's do this."

With one final nod, the trio moved out and formed a triangle around Omega, holding out their arms – one to each of their comrades. As their triangular formation completed, a tremendous energy came about in the center, covering the three and Omega in surges of energy from their three elements: water, then fire, then lightning. The three elements danced violently around them until they combined into one giant stream of volatile light – a massive energy cluster that hovered above the towering behemoth known as Omega.

"No! Stop this, all three of you!" Ciel angrily cried out. "Please… Please stop! I beg of you… Please… Nooo…"

"Move damnit, move!" Zero told himself, slamming a fist into the ground. "Damnit, why can't I move? Stop this, you idiots! Don't throw your lives away so recklessly!"

"Don't waste your remaining energies, you fools," a voice said from beside them. It was Craft, using his weapon as a crutch to get near them. "I... I want there to be another way too, but we are all weak and beaten down. They are soldiers too, doing this for the greater good… Do not spit on their honor by slandering them during their sacrifice—"

"—To heck with your honors!" Zero slammed back to Craft's surprise. "Damnit, no one else has to die for me… and Ciel knows it too! If this is what being a soldier means, then I spit on it! I'm not giving up until I find a way where NOBODY HAS TO DIE!"

"I did not figure you to be the naïve one, Zero," Craft replied. "Your words are a fool's paradise, thoughts better left in dreams than in reality. Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. You can't have it both ways."

"Well I guess I'm just a selfish one then," Zero firmly stated. "Me and Ciel both."

"…It's done," Fefnir stated after a moment of silence. "Our final mission."

"No NO NO NONONONONOONOO!" Weil gasped and wheezed desperately. "No, this is all wrong ALL WRONG! I can't… I Can't Be Defeated! NO NO NOOO!"

"Enough, Weil!" Harpuia stated, charging up their final overload attack. "Everything you've done… IT ENDS NOW!"

Weil shook away as a massive explosion of light covered the vicinity of the digital Undernet area, blinding all who were left to witness. The explosion, controlled in the vicinity of the triple attack the Guardian's executed, swallowed Omega in a pillar of powerful elemental energies, slowly encompassing even the area outside it in its brilliance like the light of a sun.

And then it was over.

* * *

"W… What?"

His eyes blinked. Once, maybe twice they tried as the light faded away to ensure his senses haven't dulled completely. Suddenly remembering what happened, he opened them wide – only for his sight to reveal the back of a once legendary being, covered in red armor and hair golden as the shining sun.

"Z-Zero?" Harpuia gasped. He looked around him, to see that the other two members of the X-Guardians survived as well, resting beside him half-unconscious as the form of the legendary Zero stood in front of them in defense.

"Nobody dies!" Zero exclaimed, summoning his famous Z-Saber from the ether.

"No more sacrifices!" Ciel exclaimed, jacking up Full Synchronization.

"To protect everyone's lives… NO MATTER WHAT!

To protect everyone's lives… NO MATTER WHAT!"

In unison, the two declared their intensions as synchronization particles around them scattered in brilliant luminescence.

'_W-What happened?'_ Harpuia thought, confused. _'We… We were about to activate the overload sequence to finish it off...'_

'_I was there… facing the other two Guardians… facing Omega… and then suddenly, in Zero's back – in a split second of digital thought! How? Faster than light, faster than… than…'_

Harpuia gasped as he looked above, the particles he somewhat recognized about to diminish. _'Master X said there were two types of Synchronization particles… The first, Synch particles made from multiple colors, like a rainbow, that signified a successful Full Synchro. The other…'_

'_The other… golden particles, like a divine energy, radiating only from the back in a concentrated source… something that I never thought I'd live to see… particles from…'_

'… _**Perfect Synchronization!'**_ Harpuia gasped.

"General Weil! You'll not take any more lives… not as long as I'm here!" shouted Zero.

"General Weil! You'll not take any more lives… not as long as I'm here!" shouted Ciel.

"From this point on…"

"From this point on…"

"WE'RE ENDING THIS!"

'…_It's gone,'_ Harpuia thought, looking at Zero and Ciel's synchronization, which only emitted regular Full Synchro particles. _'Did I… Did I just imagine it? No… I can feel Ciel phasing through to the digital world and breaking the chains of her reality and our own… But how is that possible?'_

"Zero!" Ciel exclaimed, downloading a chip into her PET. "Chain Rod, battlechip in... download!"

From the digital ether, Zero picks up the handle from one of his personal arsenals - the Chain Rod. As his hands tightly grip it, the rest of it digitizes into existence: a chain of blades that resemble a long whip. With several trial spins, he holds the weapon in a stance and faces Omega. "Let's go."

"No No NO NONONONONOO!" Weil cried, breaking down as he slammed his fists down, looking for a solution. "A… Aah! If… If I can connect my brainwaves to Omega… Yes… Hahaha, yes, that's it! I'll manually move Omega myself with my own brainwaves!"

"Don't count on it," Zero interrupted.

"Ha! And what can you do?" Weil mocked as he equipped a brainwave connection helmet. "In your current state, you're weak! You won't be able to damage my Omega with anything you have, and at your pathetic state you could break down at any moment! You have NOTHING!"

"...I have everyone," Zero stated as he whipped out the Chain Rod. "And that's all I need!"

To everyone's surprise, the Chain Rod was not aimed at Omega, but at Harpuia – specifically, Harpuia's energy blades. With a flip back, the Chain Rod returns to Zero with Harpuia's blades in tow, which he calmly attaches to his sides. As he ran through the battlefield towards his opponent, Zero threw his weapon to each of his comrade's armaments.

"I carry their hopes," Zero declared as he reached for Fefnir's arm-cannons with his weapon and attaches it to his left shoulder.

"I carry their dreams," Zero declared as he does the same for Leviathan's spear, carrying it on his back.

Finally, Zero reaches for Craft's bayonet-cannon, and attaches it to his right arm. "And as long as I have that…"

"…I CAN'T LOSE!" Zero stated with one final declaration, dismissing his Chain Rod to summon his traditional Z-Saber, aimed straight at Omega's heart. "To protect everyone without sacrifice… that is MY purpose!"

'_I… I can see it,'_ Harpuia gasped. _'Again… Perfect Synchronization particles… in our WEAPONS? Through everyone's powers… the two of them are channeling power through everyone, borrowing their strength… OUR strength!'_

"Zero. EXE!" Harpuia chanted. "End this one and for all!"

"Mission Accepted!" Zero nodded as he jumped upwards to Omega's upper torso, carrying everyone's weapons with him. With every weapon at the ready, he readies his final move.

**"Shock!"** Zero exclaimed as he jammed Harpuia's two energy-blades into Omega's shoulders.

**"Ignite!"** Zero exclaimed as he slammed Fefnir's arm-cannon into the titan's chest.

**"Shatter!**" Zero exclaimed as he stabbed Leviathan's harpoon into the giant's head.

**"Incarcerate!**" Zero exclaimed as he thrust Craft's bayonet-cannon into Omega's weakened center.

"Final impact, DECIMATE," Zero stated like parting words as he prayed into his Z-Saber's blade, "THIS IS THE END – **_RAKUKOUJIN_**, FALLING STEEL BLADE!"

With one final thrust, into Omega's crown as he did before, Omega jolts with electricity one more time. This time however, its entire body begins to die down with violent seizures and powerful disruptions in the digital space. Its body started to corrode with external energy corruption, and energy buildup shattered and cracked its body from the inside. As Omega blew up from within, Weil tried desperately to put it back to life with his brainwave connector helmet. With Omega's circuitry gone haywire, a backlash short-circuits back through his connector, and with a jolting shock Weil's face is set on on fire from the short-circuited helmet. Weil shouted and screamed for his life, removing the brainwave connection before his entire live feed on the digital screen disappeared forever.

As Omega's final stand into oblivion, the great titan imploded, taking all energies from within with him into the digital beyond – leaving nothing behind as evidence but a great crater as to where it once stood.

His energies completely depleted and his battle over, Zero fell to his knees and disengages the synchronization right before he hit the ground. His body in extreme disrepair and weakened by the loss of the power inside him, Zero had spent everything he had as he fell into deep unconsciousness.

"…Good job, Zero Virus," Craft weakly but firmly stated as he slowly moved near Zero's location. "You have won… and in something I never thought I would have seen in five lifetimes."

"Saw it too, did you?" Harpuia questioned.

"Hmph. My eyes might have been fed misinformation in all this chaos… but seeing as I'm not the only one, then yes… evidence of synchronization above synchronization… 'Perfect', they call it. And yet I didn't see it at all during his final attack."

"Hmm, well… the secrets of that power are a mystery to everyone… but, if I had to guess… it was because he wasn't _just_ synchronized," Harpuia thought out loud, thinking about the golden synchronization particles emitted through everyone's weapons that Zero collected. "It was as if… we _all_ were connected… through him and the girl."

"Care to explain?"

"…No," Harpuia ended. "The battle is over. There is much left to discuss, but for the meantime, there are many who deserve rest. Leviathan, the girl?"

"Ciel's sound asleep where she jacked in, captain," Leviathan saluted. "I'll have 'the couple' bring her to bed."

"Please. Fefnir, the security?"

"Slowed down to a halt. I'm assuming ol' Craft there had something to do with it."

"Hmph. Yes, when we came over here, I said I'd handle it personally. There will be no security, but I suggest you all leave ASAP all the same," Craft said with crossed arms. "Weil escaped… but with all our recordings put together, I assure you he will not be setting foot anywhere but a jail cell when we find him."

"Much appreciated," Harpuia stated. "I suggest you check on your netop as well."

"She's fine. She's resting up right now," Craft replied. "She is a strong human… and because of today, stronger than ever. Still…"

Craft suddenly took out his right for a handshake, surprising Harpuia. "I'd prefer it if we never see each other again… But today, thank you."

Harpuia took his hand, and they shook. "Heh, same here. There's still the matter of Zero…"

"…I'll be fine," a voice suddenly said out, coming from a red netnavi too weak to stand back up. "If it's alright with all of you… please tell Ciel I'm staying here until the Net Military says I'm free to go."

"What?"

"I know Ciel did everything she could to free me… but I'd rather that Neige and her laws prove that I really am innocent. We defeated Omega and Weil, so it's not a total waste, but…"

"…I promised Neige," Zero finished. "Both Ciel and her… If I can believe in both of them, then I'll be as good as gold by tomorrow."

"Until then," Zero waved from his position, "tell Ciel I'll see her soon. I promise that."

"...Heh, alright, we'll put you back in holding – a _correct_ holding cell this time," Craft stated, looking at Zero, and then the X-Guardians. "I'm sure we all have questions we need answered… but today, all of us deserve a rest."

"Our war is over… for now," Craft saluted. "Rest. Tomorrow, we continue. And if indeed Weil has something…"

"We'll be there," Harpuia – in a show of respect – saluted back.

And with that, The X-Guardians leave, leaving Zero with Craft, who carries him to the upper areas away from the Undernet.

"Damn, I can't believe you're still strong enough to carry me after all that."

"Heh. You are an odd one, Zero Virus," Craft stated. "Still… Today you have earned my respect. In due time, I would like to also shake your hand and thank you for the strength you have shown me and my netop today."

"Well don't shake my hand today, big guy. I'm so fragile right now, you could break me in half if you drop me."

Craft stopped for a moment, looking at Zero who looked back. They stared at each other for a moment, and then laughed.

Ciel, left where she had originally logged in, lied down on the floor, sleeping tired but soundly, blowing bubbles out her nose with a smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**BIO AND TERMINOLOGIES  
**

1. Heat Genblem - I decided to turn Heat Genblem into a somewhat-good guy for this chapter, as evidenced by his heroic death in this chapter. According to his bio, Genblem is the most loyal of the Einherjar, but his loyalties lie with Craft and not Weil. I thought that was a good opportunity to give him a bit more screentime, and also because I found him to be the hardest of the Einherjars in Zero 4.

2. Perfect Synchronization - to separate Full Synchro and Perfect Synchro, I decided that Full Synchro emitted multi-colored particles from the fusion's entire body. Perfect Synchronization, on the other hand, releases particles only from the back of the fusion's body, and colored only gold - signifying its purity. How Perfecy Synchronization is achieved will forever remain unexplained in detail, but I'm sure you can make your own conclusions.

3. Rakukoujin - aka 'Falling Steel Blade', this is actually Zero's move from X6. Weird that I used it as a finishing move here, but I thought the way it sounded was pretty cool and fitting. Zero's more famous super moves, like _Rakuhouha_ from X4, _Rekkouha_ from X6, and _Tenshouha_ from X8 are not ignored, I assure you... but aside from that, I'm not allowed to say.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Won't be giving a 'Next Chapter' log here, because I can't think of what to write in it and because I say so. Still, that was the end of that arc, and the final arc is ready to begin._

_Thanks for reading and waiting patiently for my extremely lazy and victim-of-unfortunate-circumstances butt. Please review!_


	19. Reaching For The Truth

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Rockman Zero/Rockman Battle Network  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Alright! Time for a n__ew arc, but also the beginning of all the unexplained... er, explanations! Read on!_

_By the by, the Fanfiction website looks really weird when I uploaded this, so I don't know if it might have any problems when you see it. If it does, please notify me._

* * *

An alarm set off loudly in Ciel's room that echoed soundly throughout the house. Ciel, already awake, stopped it with the press of a button the moment it started ringing. As the echo instantly died down, Ciel got up and set herself up for the day.

It had been two days since the incident at the Arcadia Net Military Building. Ciel, found sleeping where she had jacked in, was brought back to her home by Harpuia's contact, Ms. Hikari, and was left a note explaining the end of what had elapsed since.

General Weil's corruption had been brought to light, thanks to the help of net official General Blaze and his daughter, Neige with her netnavi Craft. EXE. No mention of the X-Guardians had been recorded, nor were there any notice of them or Ciel when the information was shown in televised news or newspapers all over the world.

Ciel prayed silently, thankful that so many people were on their side, made of so many different motivations and goals, united against a greater enemy. Without even a single one of them, none of the miracles that happened that night might have been possible.

Ex-General Weil, however, was nowhere to be found. The news officially announced that Weil was now on the run, an official net terrorist, though with currently no means of causing harm with his DarkChip Generator production being destroyed and stopped completely.

Ciel shivered at the last bit. Omega wasn't 'destroyed'. It vanished. Until she knew that Weil was behind bars and under surveillance, it was doubtful that he was stopped completely.

Still, Ciel was done with the heroics and the fighting. This was not her place. She was there to protect her friend, nothing more. Let Neige and the net military handle the rest, as they wanted.

The last bit of news left to her made her frown, though she understood why it had to be. Ciel's father, Cerveau, would remain in jail until he had served his time in conjunction with the events that led to the incident. He was not allowed to see anyone, including his own daughter, until everything had been settled.

Zero also purposefully allowed himself captured again, willingly subjecting himself to Neige and the Net Military's justice, as he had promised. She was not allowed to see him either.

Today, two days after the incident, however, things were different.

Ciel ate breakfast, took a bath, dressed up, and stepped outside. Her face was cheerful, lit up as the sun in the sky.

It's time to see Zero and her father.

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Intermission  
**Chapter XIX: Reaching For The Truth**

Ciel took a levi-train to the station near the Net Military Building, located several blocks away from SCILab. With Weil no longer in charge, the investigation was transferred to General Blaze in their city. Within the span of only those two days, General Blaze had cleared most everything up – and maybe covered some 'unnecessary' information too, he must've thought.

Why else would Ciel not have been mentioned in the news reports? She knew Neige and her father must've had something to do with it.

As she was about to take her steps to the sliding entrance doors of the building, they opened before her and out stepped a familiar face with a stern look. It was Neige, as serious as ever, her PET hanging by her belt.

"N-Neige!" she gasped, hands to her mouth, taken aback.

Neige raised an eyebrow. "W-Wha-? What's wrong with you? Don't look at me like that."

"Ah. I'm sorry, I was just startled," she apologized. "I was just here to—"

"—see your netnavi? He was released just moments ago. Here," Neige stated as she casually tossed her the Axess-type PET. "That's a new unreleased Personal Terminal model, with functions most PETs aren't allowed to have – a prototype. Mind explaining how you have one?"

Ciel heard nothing for the moment as she hurriedly tried turning her PET on, wanting to know how Zero had fared through. Unsurprisingly, she was met with the same response one would expect from the red netnavi.

"Aaaaahhh," Zero yawned. "Ciel?"

"Zero! You're okay!"

"Yeesh, can you keep it down? So noisy in the morning..."

"Z-Zero!" Ciel shook angrily, as Neige looked on unimpressed and annoyed.

"Okay, you're not even listening," Neige sighed with a tilted head. "Well whatever, I can pretty much guess who it was. THAT man, a friend of my father's. He's the only one I know stupid enough to give unlicensed merchandise to children. Honestly, I don't understand why my father knows that man..."

Ciel looked to her. "That man? Who?"

"Doctor Hikari," Neige said with folded arms. "SCILab researcher, like your father. Does work on PETs and netnavis too... You never met him?"

"N-No, the PET was given to me... Oh, I think it was his wife," Ciel thought. "She did say it was her husband who worked at SCILab."

"Hmm. Well there's another investigation done," Neige nodded as she flipped her hair out of the way. "Craft, note that one down, will you?"

"Of course, Miss Neige," Craft said from within the PET hanging from her belt.

"So Ciel," Neige suddenly stated. "This probably isn't your first stop today, is it?"

Ciel nodded, knowing exactly what it is she hinted at. However, Neige didn't see the sadness she saw last of her, the last time the sad news was mentioned. This was now a girl determined to find the truth, and face it head on.

It was time to meet her father.

* * *

Ciel, accompanied by Neige, was led by the policeman to one of the cells. Ciel looked inside, clinging nervously at her PET with Zero inside, as Neige waited with baited breath to meet and talk with the man who was also responsible for some of the mess they were in now.

The cyber-glass cleared up, becoming transparent and two-sided so that the inmate could see outside. Ciel's eyes widened, as she finally saw her father for what seemed like forever.

"Ciel!" he cried out the moment he realized what was going on, going up to the glass to get a better look. "Oh thank my lucky stars, it IS you! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Have you been eating properly?"

Neige sighed a sigh of relief, as Ciel held her hands to the window as if trying to embrace her father in the other side, tears streaming from her eyes. Neige waved the guard outside, leaving only the three of them to their privacy. She could have left herself to leave them be, if she didn't need to be there to investigate the situation further.

"Here now, please don't cry," Cerveau said, trying to tilt her daughter's head up even from the other side of the glass. "Are you well?"

"R-Relatively."

"_Relatively_?"

"Ah, I mean I'm fine. I'm fine, dad," Ciel said nervously, trying to hide her tears. She realized how her dad acted if she ever got hurt. _Like a volcanic eruption_ would be an understatement to his overreaction.

"Okay, that's good," he said with breath of relief. "You eating well?"

"Yes, dad."

"Eating all your vegetables?"

"Yes, dad."

"Including the carrots?"

"Yes, dad."

"What about the greens?"

"Dad!"

"Oh, right, sorry sorry," he paused, realizing he had gone off on a tangent. There was a pause first, until both of them started to chuckle. And then laugh. Instantly, the tension around them was gone, and even in that cyber-prison cell the world felt just like it was at home.

"Oh pumpkin, I'm glad you're fine," he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm glad you're okay too," she smiled back, and then raised an eyebrow. "Dad, did you just call me pumpkin?"

"I always call you pumpkin."

"No, you don't. You call me marshmallow. And that's just as embarrassing!"

"How about pumpkin-mallow?"

"No!"

'_Erk. This is incredibly embarrassing to watch,'_ Neige said with a sweatdrop as the two bickered about the nickname. It was like watching a sitcom or a comedy of errors. A _sitcom of errors_, if you will. It made her wonder why it was even possible for these two people - a SCILab scientist and a netop child - to get where they were now.

"I'm sorry, honey," Cerveau said, looking to the ground. "That was your mother. It was your mother I called 'pumpkin'."

Something in Ciel suddenly jumped a mile, something cold. _It was time_, she realized. Whatever truth now escaped from his father's sealed lips, everyone needed to know... and will forever change everything.

Her mother. Zero. The Nightmare Incident. Weil and the Net Military. SCILab. The world.

"It's true," Cerveau said. "Your mother, the beautiful woman that she is... she died during the Nightmare Incident, when the Zero Virus nearly corrupted the entire world."

Ciel stayed silent, focused. When Cerveau and Neige realized this, he continued on. There was still more, she knew, and this wasn't the time to interrupt.

"Many will call me mad for reviving what they say is the virus that not only killed my wife but also nearly destroyed civilization... but I know that isn't true," Cerveau explained. "I was there. In the crux of the battle between the most powerful entities in the world, I was there watching. So was Weil. Both of us knew what really happened."

"You do understand," Neige interrupted, "that without evidence, what you're saying will seem just like ramblings of a demented man?"

"Why do you think I never revealed this to anyone?" Cerveau replied. "Only three people know about what really happened in that incident and survived: myself, Weil, and another. But netnavis, you see... are another matter altogether."

"Of course, because none of them ever got near the source," Neige said. "The moment a netnavi comes into contact with the Zero Virus, it drives them into madness or outright destroys them!"

"Unless you were _immune_," Cerveau explained. "Like the X-Guardians, and their leader. X."

"So, the three that infiltrated the Net Military Building has something to do with the original incident? Do tell," Neige noted.

"Of course they have something to do with it. It was their leader X that ultimately put a stop to the Zero Virus... though hesitantly."

"_Hesitantly_?" Neige questioned, intrigued. "Hesitant to destroy the virus?"

"Common convention says the Zero Virus was just that – a virus. Something that spreads so rapidly multiplying itself into different cyber modules and programs. In a sense, this is true... though the origin of it is not."

"In truth, the term 'Zero' refers to the container – the container for the virus," Cerveau explained. "The container program itself had the power to control the output and energy of the Zero Virus... until it was consumed by something else."

"...What something else?"

"_Irony_, I'm afraid."

"_Irony_?" Neige asked.

"That doesn't matter," Cerveau dismissed. "What matters is the container itself... If the container is merely the core and not the virus itself, that would explain much, wouldn't it? What form did you think it took?"

"...A netnavi," Neige gasped, realizing what he meant as she and Ciel put the pieces together. "So the 'Zero Virus' was a netnavi? So the container that X fought during that battle—"

"—is exactly what the Zero you have now looks like," Cerveau interrupted as all eyes went to Ciel's PET. "The Zero Virus was not ressurected as a netnavi, as you all thought. I simply recreated the container body that the Zero Virus was - a netnavi as he had always been. That red netnavi you see as Zero is actually what the netnavi container of the Zero Virus looks like."

Zero kept his eyes closed, arms crossed, as Ciel said nothing.

"T-This is nuts!" Neige freaked out. "In the process of reviving the container to know the truth, you revived the Zero Virus as well! How does this make sense?"

"I never said I revived the container, nor did I do it to know the truth," Cerveau interrupted. "The Zero Virus core was never destroyed – only separated into pieces. What I revived... was the heart."

"The... heart?" Neige asked.

"Yes. Zero's core being. Call it the 'God of Destruction' if you will. What is in it is simply the Zero Virus' core and core program, not the virus itself. While the virus replication program is in the core program, the virus itself is still in the container."

"...the container called Omega," Cerveau finished. "THAT is why Weil extracted the 'God of Destruction' from Zero – to get the virus replication program and combine it with the contained, which he has converted into a synthesizer to concentrate the virus into these things he calls DarkChips."

"...I see," Zero interrupted, finally speaking. "So that's what he meant... what Weil meant when said that I wasn't 'real'. Somewhere out there..."

"...is a body that looks like you," Cerveau continued. "The Zero Virus' real container. Most likely what Omega was before he converted it."

"Alright, it all makes sense... somewhat," Neige stated, shaking her head. "But I think the obvious question remains: why Ciel? Why give something so dangerous to your daughter?"

Ciel looked up, suddenly looking for answers as Cerveau resigned himself to his fate. "Two things: firstly, I didn't recreate Zero because I wanted to know the truth. It was because I needed him to hide the core program from Weil, and because..."

"Because?"

"...Because somewhere, deep inside, I suppose, a part of me still blames Zero for my wife. I wanted this Zero, the heart of the original, to show me that he wasn't capable of such a thing. I could have just as easily named him something else that wasn't 'Zero', but I needed to see him for who he was."

"That's incredibly selfish, Doctor Cerveau," Neige shook her head.

"Yes... Yes it is."

"And the second reason?"

To both their surprise, he smiled. "Heh heh. Well, Ciel came to me with a broken netnavi that day. Pure coincidence really, but some might call it fate. I promised her I'd give her a strong netnavi, and I did."

"You gave her something dangerous."

"No, I gave both of them a friend to rely on," Cerveau smiled. "I gave them each other."

Neige scratched her head. She thought about Craft, and how and when she got him. The things they did together, protecting each other. What could she possibly say against _that_?

"Though I was there, it is better to know the truth from the source itself," Cerveau stated. "As I said, there were three people that are still alive that know the truth. Your next objective now... is to continue on from there, and learn the true history of everything."

"...Alright. Who IS this third person?"

"You know him very well."

"Wha-?"

"It's Mr. Hikari, isn't it?" Ciel interrupted. "The one who works at SCILabs too, on PETs and netnavis. It's him."

"Hmm, good deduction, Ciel," Cerveau noted with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"His wife, the X-Guardians... I've met them before. If the X-Guardians were there too during that event, then their connection to Mr. Hikari must be because they both know something."

Cerveau smiled pleasantly. "That's my girl. Understand, the two of you, that no one really knows the absolute truth to the event, save maybe the two powerful netnavis who fought to its end."

"Everything else, everything that must be revealed, the absolute truth... is now up to you two."

Neige nodded, then looked at Ciel who still said nothing.

"Dad?"

"...Yes, dear?"

"You really didn't believe Zero was at fault, didn't you?"

"I... ah, no. No I didn't," Cerveau sighed. "A part of me blames him, but I suppose there's a part in each of us that just wants to blame something else for our troubles. I know it seems foolish, but—"

"I see," Ciel interrupted. To their surprise, Ciel smiled, though small tears dripped down her face. She looked to her father, and then to Zero, who was just as surprised. "I'm glad you two were the people I believe you were."

Cerveau smiled, comforting her daughter from beyond the glass as Neige looked on, satisfied.

"Still though," Ciel suddenly stated, wiping the tears off. "You... You called mom 'pumpkin'?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Dad, that's so terrible," Ciel chuckled.

"It is not! Your mother happened to like being called by her nickname!"

"She did?"

"Yes. Well, maybe not..."

"Daaad!"

"You sure you don't want pumpkin-mallow?"

"No!"

"How about chubby cheeks?"

"N—wait, what?"

"How about babykins?"

"Stop that!"

"I like it," Zero nodded with an evil grin.

"You too, Zero!" Ciel flared.

Neige sighed again, leaving the room with a palm to her face in embarrassment. She left the building and waited for Ciel outside. Inside, she could just picture the two of them, father and daughter, making stupid faces and talking about meaningless nicknames and unimportant things. Made her wonder how she ever managed to do all the things she did before. She pictured the two of them, laughing it out, ignorant of the more painful things that were to come - happy just being in their own little world called home.

Neige frowned slightly and put her own arms around herself. She closed her eyes and sighed again, and realized she had gotten a little jealous.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Two little girls. One with a childlike innocence that grew into a naive but courageous girl, the other born gifted with a soldier's potential and grew with the strength and coldness of ice. One grew out of childhood because of necessity, the other having no childhood at all. One fought only when necessary, the other for justice. Two girls born on opposite spectrums, their lives gauged in a single afternoon. This was their time to know each other.

As the clocks tick to Omega's inevitable resurrection, Ciel and Neige learn the true origins of the beings that pit them against each other and eventually brought them side-by-side. 'Project Mega Man' – the origin of netnavis.

* * *

**TERMINOLOGY**  
I think I may have confused the ever-loving poop out of everyone with my extremely-babble-ific explanation above, but here's the short skinny:

1. The Zero Virus - what was previously known as an all-powerful virus was actually a virus-container in the form of a netnavi - meaning it was intelligent and sentient to begin with.

2. Zero Virus Core - the 'heart' of the Zero Virus. Contains the will, personality, and being of the netnavi that was the Zero Virus. Contains what is generally referred to as the 'God of Destruction'.

3. 'God of Destruction' - the term for the Zero Virus' core programming, the ability to replicate and control the Zero Virus in the container.

4. Omega - the Zero Virus' original container. Was supposed to look like Zero, but was changed by Weil into the DarkChip generator it is now.

5. Zero. EXE - the netnavi form recreated by Cerveau from the Zero Virus container. Not the Zero Virus' original container, but only looks like it. Has the Zero Virus' 'heart'.


	20. Project Mega Man

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Chapter TWENTY! HEEEEYOOOOOOOO! Hooray for me, for getting this far! And how appropriate, as this introduction to the new arc is the story's history of one of gaming's oldest icons, Mega Man X himself. Except since this is Chapter 20, it's 'XX', which means DOUBLE THE AWESOME._

_I assume._

* * *

Saying a reluctant goodbye to her father, Ciel left the building and went outside to where Neige was waiting. Ciel looked behind her, to the building where her father was held, and prayed at her lips with her PET – with Zero inside – held tightly against her chest. She then looked back to where Neige was, sitting patiently, eyes closed and arms crossed, waiting for her arrival.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Ciel smiled, to which she simply nodded to. "Let's go then. To SCILabs, where Mr. Hikari is."

"To where the truth is, hidden beneath the origin," Neige replied, looking sadly into the bright blue sky.

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Origins  
**Chapter XX: 'Project Mega Man'**

[Hello, and welcome to SCILab Industries, where science isn't just new and exciting – it's your job.]

"That's... not very catchy," Ciel said with a sweatdrop from the overhead speaker's introduction when they entered.

"What can I say? In a building of engineers, that was the best we could come up with," a man in a labcoat said in front of them. "Hi. Dr. Hikari, head of the Anti-Virus division, responsible for bringing to life new anti-virus techniques. What can I do for you?"

"Well that's lucky. We found him almost instantaneously," Neige said.

"Dr. Hikari? I'm Ciel, dad's... I mean Dr. Cerveau's daughter," Ciel introduced herself with a courtesy bow. "We've been looking for you."

"Dr. Cerveau? Hey, my old mentor!" Dr. Hikari said as he slapped himself in remembrance. "His daughter, huh? Well, it's an honor to do a favour for my old teacher. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the things happening in Arcadia City," Neige said bluntly. "With the DarkChips, the production line called Omega, the Zero Virus, and... well, ex-General Weil."

"Neige..." Ciel said sadly, realizing that Neige still had a lingering feeling for her former master.

"Yeah, of course we did," Dr. Hikari said, leading them to the elevator for the upper floors. "This is SCILab, guys – nothing science-related happening in the world that doesn't get reported here. Not much I can tell you about those, though. Even if I did, I don't know what most of it means."

"You don't know? But... you're a scientist!" Ciel accused.

"I'm in the netbattling division, kiddo. Netbattling and fighting viruses are all I know."

"B-But you're wearing a labcoat!"

"It's a fashion statement," Dr. Hikari smiled. "Besides, the missus likes me in these duds. Makes me more... cool, you know?"

"Uh, okay," Ciel sighed with a sweatdrop.

"That's okay, we have... first-hand experience with what happened anyway, so we don't need to know much," Neige replied as the two of them followed the scientist to a central chamber. "What we're here for is some information from the beginning."

"The origin of the first netnavi," Neige stated.

"'_Project Mega Man'_, you mean," Dr. Hikari said with a thought. "Well, that I know a lot about – probably more than most people here, luckily for you. C'mon... follow me."

Dr. Hikari led them to a sealed-off wing of the SCILab museum with a hologram projector in the middle, similar to the type of battletops they used for netbattling tournaments.

"We lost many historical data about the origin and history of the Project and of the Zero Virus incidents, but this little baby thankfully still remains. We're opening this part of the museum once it's all set up, but you're the first to see this before that day. This was the first battletop ever made to harness and constrain the power of the first netnavi. Some of his data still exists in this device."

"Kids, this is the origin of netnavis... 'Project Mega Man'... the netnavi, **X. EXE**"

The two gasped as the scientist projected an image of the first netnavi's fighting data. Clad in blue armor from head to toe with a jewel on its helmet, its design was incredibly nostalgic and familiar to the two netops for more than one reason.

"Did... Did you say 'X'? As in 'X', the leader of the Four Guardians?" Ciel gasped.

"The design... it's similar to theirs too, and even to Zero's... Were they all made from him!" Neige asked with the same surprise.

"Huh? Of course his name was 'X'," Dr. Hikari said.

"Wait, wasn't it called 'Mega Man'? Isn't that the project name?"

"Well yeah, but like you said, it's just the project name," Dr. Hikari explained. "I guess I can't blame you. Most people who don't work in SCILab usually call the first netnavi 'Mega Man', because of the project name, but his real name's X."

"X. EXE... named and built by my grandfather, Thomas Hikari, or 'Dr. Light' as he was commonly called," the scientist continued as he operated the device to show the original netnavi's schematics. "He named it as an integer – a possibility, if you will, among infinite possibilities that stretch through time and space. He was a man of great vision."

"So those Guardian guys have been obeying orders from the first netnavi all this time?" Neige commented with crossed arms. "No wonder they felt like such old models, but still so powerful. What do you think, Craft?"

"It was certainly an honor fighting one of the first's in combat, Miss Neige," Craft replied. "I wonder how we'd fair against the original himself?"

"Ooh, I wouldn't try that," Dr. Hikari remarked with a waggling finger. "When X was part of the Maverick Hunters – a group of solo netnavis that destroyed viruses – he was a B-Class Hunter."

"Just B-Class?" Craft sighed. "Granted it's an achievement given his age, but I am an A-Rank, Dr, Hikari – the latest in anti-netnavi/anti-virus achievement! Even those Guardians of his are stronger and far beyond than even the hardiest of A-Rankers."

"True, a B-Rank may not seem so high compared to you, Sir Craft," Dr. Hikari noted, "but I'm sure you've seen the Zero Virus in action."

"How could I forget?" Neige looked aside, filled with regret. "Not only did I have to content with the power of the Zero Virus in action, but even just its by-products nearly cost me Craft..."

"...I'm sorry, Miss Neige," her netnavi apologized, remembering their all-in battle with the powerful Omega, running on Zero's God of Destruction ability to produce DarkChips.

"And I'm sure you know about the Zero Nightmare incident from a few years ago," Dr. Hikari added.

"Where I lost my mom," Ciel sadly stated, but suddenly looked up with curiosity. "But I don't get it... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, X here was the one who put a stop to that."

"Wait, WHAT!" Neige gasped, along with the rest of them. "X stopped him? How is that possible? He was just a B-Class netnavi!"

"'X' is an integer, remember?" Dr. Hikari smiled. "I don't know the answer to 'how' myself, but I know it's true."

"I was there," he continued, looking into the distance, far beyond the hologram screen into his past. "I was in the eye of the storm, watching X and the Zero Virus fight a battle that shook the Earth with every second, every blow given back and forth by the two netnavis."

"'X' is the weakest of the netnavis, but has the potential to be its strongest," Dr. Hikari finalized. "Stronger than any netnavi, stronger than Zero, stronger than anyone. But something kept holding him back, forcing him to stay a B-Class hunter all the way up to his own demise."

"And what was holding him back?" Neige asked. "What could possibly hold back someone so strong that they could defeat anyone?"

Dr. Hikari scratched his head. "If I had any guesses... is it's because he doesn't like to fight."

"...What?"

"Yeah, it's true," Dr. Hikari said as he led them out the room. "X never did like fighting, never did like any type of violence. And yet, that was all he seemed to do."

"So I ask you," Dr. Hikari smirked. "If you ever fought him and he stopped holding back like he did when he fought the Zero Virus head-on, do you think you can win?"

"...I suppose not," Neige said, miffed. "But I could at least try..."

"Jeez, you military types," Hikari sighed. "Just like your father, I see... What about you, Ciel?"

"I think it's nice that X doesn't like to fight," Ciel smiled.

"Typical Ciel response," Zero whisperingly commented.

"Oh shush, Zero," Ciel said, shaking her PET.

"Hahaha, well you two kids certainly are different," Hikari laughed. "Just like me and Chaud back in the days..."

"You know my father?" Neige asked.

"Know him? The guy was my netbattling rival," Hikari said, going on a tangent as he waved his hands about. "Dude won't shut up about military protocols and whatnot. Uh, no offense."

"Hahahaha, just like you, Neige," Ciel joked.

"Hmph," Neige shrugged aside with a pout. "I do remember father constantly complaining about an 'idiot friend' of his..."

"Hahaha, that's definitely me," Dr. Hikari laughed for a bit, and then realized, "Wait a minute, that wasn't a compliment."

"Probably not, no."

"Eh, typical Chaud. Sorry, but that's about all I can tell you," Dr. Hikari shrugged. "The rest has either been lost in time or lost because of the Zero Nightmare incident. If you want to know more though... I suggest a little field trip to the site of the first SCILab building."

"The first SCILab building?" Ciel repeated.

"Yeah, the original building, which was established some years after the first netnavi mass production. It was burned down due to an explosion inside caused by the Zero Virus, but the landmark is still there. If you want to know about 'Project Mega Man', that's the place to start."

"I see. Thank you for the information, Dr. Hikari," Neige bowed.

"And thank you for this PET your wife gave me," Ciel added, showing her PET Axess with Zero inside.

"Oh that. Actually, I thought that model didn't have enough pizzazz in it, so I customized it a bit," Dr. Hikari said as he took out another PET model from his labcoat pocket. "I was meaning to give this to you guys when you came, but I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Uh sorry, can't," Neige refused. "My PET is military standard, so I can't use anything else."

"Wow, you really are like your father. Oh well. Here, Ciel," Hikari said as he handed down a smaller two-sided version of her new model PET. "I call this one the PET Stream. It's basically like my older model, except this one gets rid of all the useless abilities like word-processing, the calculator, the renderer, the works."

"But... those are half of what most PETs do," Neige said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but now this one has more space for NETBATTLING FEATURES!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Neige slapped herself in the forehead.

"Wasn't really planning to be that big into netbattling, but thanks any—huh?" Ciel stopped herself mid-sentence as she saw a life-sized formless doll when they entered back into the main SCILab hall. "Aah! What is THAT?"

"Hey, isn't that a Copybot?" Neige asked.

"Good eye. Don't worry, Ciel, it's harmless," Dr. Hikari stated as he walked up to the mannequin. "This is in its Beta stages right now, but soon we'll be selling it out for the mass market. Like Neige said, it's called a Copybot, designed to allow your own PET into the real world and walk around, among other things."

"It'll take away their ability to attack and use battlechips and the like, and they'll be as vulnerable to viruses as anyone, but it's mostly just used to have your own netnavi walk around with you. Leisure purposes really."

"Cool, I want to try it!" Ciel said, taking her PET out. "I've always wanted to see Zero in life-size. Then again, I don't think the world could handle his snark."

"Duly noted," Zero smirked.

"I wouldn't try that," Neige pulled her back. "If your battlechips turn into red ZERO Chips because of Zero, chances are it might do something to this Beta product. Just wait until you can buy your own."

"Aww, alright," Ciel pouted.

"You can't anyway, as this Copybot is too small," Dr. Hikari added, calling an assistant to take the Copybot away. "The Copybot has to be about the same size as your PET if it existed in a 1/1 scale. With Zero, he'd definitely be bigger than this child-sized Beta Copybot. Speaking of which, what was that doing in the middle of the road anyway?"

"Well that definitely cancels Craft out. He'd be pretty massive in a 1/1 scale," Neige frowned as the scientist had someone pick up the misplaced mannequin.

"Hmm? So you're planning on getting one for Craft's size when it comes out?" Ciel asked curiously.

"W-Well, the thought had crossed my mind, yes," Neige said with crossed arms, looking away. "It's fine either way, so it's no big deal."

"Well, I'd like to see him too," Ciel smiled as she moved along towards the entranceway of the building. Neige was silent, wondering how Ciel could just speak her mind so easily.

Leaving the building, Ciel and Neige said their thanks and goodbyes to Dr. Hikari. Outside, they took a look at the detailed instructions that the scientist had given them for the directions to the first SCILab building.

"Wow, this location is down by the harbour," Ciel said as she computed the directions into her PET's automatic navigational system. "That's quite a ways off from here."

Neige was quiet for a moment as Ciel tried to find the easiest route there, then suddenly asked, "...Are you going there right now?"

Ciel looked to her with a puzzled face. "Wait, you're not coming?"

"...I have procedures, of course, and I need to report back what I learned. I only did this to satisfy my own curiosity, but Investigations Department is the one who handles problems like this. I'll let them do their work."

Neige looked at her sternly. "What about you? Why are you doing this?" Before waiting for an answer, she looked to her feet, and then back to Ciel, who looked back with a puzzled look. She shrugged, seeing herself as a little girl in the child before her... but in comparison, she felt miniscule.

"I... I was supposed to protect you! That's my job as a member of the military," Neige added. "But whenever it matters the most, I can't even do that. I let civilians like you start and finish what I should have been doing."

Neige closed her eyes tightly, holding herself in her arms, confused as to why she felt so weak. Was she jealous, or felt unnecessary, or felt like she failed her job? She didn't know. Before she realized it, small tears had been streaming out of her eyes, which she quickly tried to turn around and hide.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she tried to say without choking up. "I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Suddenly, she felt a hand take her own, as Ciel pulled her right towards her, forcing her to turn around. To her surprise, she saw Ciel, her expressions unchanged, as if nothing had happened.

Ciel pulled her away, dragging her back into the city. "You know, I think you've been working too hard. Your superiors really need to give you a vacation. While we're here, we might as well enjoy ourselves. C'mon!"

"W-W-Wait, where are we going?" Neige asked as she was pulled almost without resistance.

"Do you even need to ask? It's my school break, and I've spent most of it doing netbattle-y things! I'm going to have some fun, darn it!"

For the next couple of hours, Ciel dragged Neige around the city, into city malls, shopping districts, and small public parks. Ciel was always ahead, looking through windows at clothes and jewelry, as well as toys and food from the candy stores, while Neige would usually hang back several steps behind her until Ciel would pull her into the scene.

Inside the clothing shops, Ciel would press some outfits on Neige's clothing to see if she would look good in them. Neige shook her head, of course, and just waited until Ciel tried a couple on for each store. Every time though, Neige would at least look in the mirror and see what she would look like, until her eyes met her own upon the mirror and decided against it.

Neige would follow Ciel into the arcades, and knew a couple herself, though played rarely. She did shooting games, of course, and was quite adept at it. Ciel forced her to join her in some rhythm games, but Neige was unable to finish their second song after feeling embarrassed at how she was doing.

For the next couple of hours, until the mid-afternoon, this was all they did. Neige could barely keep up with Ciel's enthusiasm, and wondered how so much energy and stamina could be contained in that tiny body. Neige was a soldier and could easily keep up, of course, but it was more of a mental fatigue she was experiencing more than anything, and that feeling somehow tired her out physically as well.

"Hahahaha! Well, that was fun," Ciel smiled as the both of them sat in a park betch overlooking a large fountain where children were looking over. "Jeez, even when having fun, you're so stiff all the time."

"I'm sorry. I don't really do that sort of thing," Neige honestly replied. "Is that what most people consider fun?"

"Sure."

"But all we did was run around and walk through clothing stores and shops."

"Yes."

"B-But you didn't even buy any clothing at ANY of the stores we went to!"

"Yep."

"That... doesn't make any sense."

"So?"

"What?" Neige said with an eyebrow raised in confusion as Ciel stood up to face her, arms at her waist.

"My life became weird – probably permanently – ever since you and Zero and all the rest came into my life," Ciel interrupted again, holding a raised hand over Neige's face. "There's no use trying to explain it now. As far as I can tell at this point, making sense of it all is overrated."

"I... guess that's one way of looking at it," Neige replied, though unsure. "But that doesn't really explain anything."

"Well, I don't know why you want to understand me so much. I'm pretty normal, all things considered."

"Normal. Heh. Right."

"Shut it, Zero," Ciel leered. "I thought we could spend the day doing what I like to do... but that's not you, is it?"

"...Meaning?"

"There are things that you know how to do and things that I know how to do. There are things you like and things I like. Trying to understand why people are so different is more of a philosophical question rather than a scientific one that – as the daughter of a scientist – I shouldn't have cared to do."

"What I DO know... is that people have a lot in common too," Ciel said as she handed Neige cotton candy on a stick with a smile. "And we _all_ like candy, right?"

Neige was confused at first, but then sighed, and took the candy with gratitude. "Yeah... I do like my sweets."

"Who doesn't?"

"Kinda addicting though," Neige pouted. "Which is why I try to avoid it. Makes you fat too."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at her, as the two just stared at each other for a good while. Upon realizing the absurdity of the conversation, they laughed and finished off the rest of their treats.

"Didn't you hear her, Ciel? It makes you fat," Zero quipped.

Ciel replied nothing and simply shook her PET up and down to give her annoying netnavi one nasty migraine. Neige chuckled until she realized what she had been doing. This randomness in her part of life, this pointlessness... for some reason it was comforting. There was nothing to worry about, even for but a moment.

But, even though she enjoyed it, that wasn't her at all. _Maybe some other time_, she thought.

Neige got up, getting Ciel's attention. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, Ciel... but I still have duties to do."

"Yeah, I know," Ciel smiled back. "You military types really are all alike, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," she smirked. "But I don't mind, because I know what I do is for your protection, and for everyone's." With her parting words, she gave a thumbs-up to Ciel, and then left, leaving Ciel alone with her thoughts.

"...C'mon, Zero," Ciel sternly stated. "We have work to do too."

"Yeah," Zero agreed. "Let's get going. To the original SCILab building... where it all started."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Ciel, Zero, and the X Guardians all investigate the origins of the first netnavi in the run-down location of the first SCILab. Though at first it seemed as though they had found nothing new, what they didn't realize was that the information they sought was not a matter of 'what' – but a matter of 'who'...

* * *

**BIO AND TERMINOLOGIES**

1. X. EXE – though the first netnavi goes unnamed in the original _Battle Network _series (not counting Bass. EXE who was the first fully-autonomous independent netnavi), X in this series – like his original series counterpart – is the origin of all the autonomous beings like him on the planet. His motives remain unknown, though he is generally believed to have been destroyed during the Zero Nightmare incident.

2. Dr. Hikari – like his videogame counterpart's story ending, had become a scientist, now head of the Anti-Virus division in this story, a division which specializes in netbattling and virus-prevention techniques. Whether he has a version of Mega Man as his netnavi or not will forever remain unknown.

3. Thomas Hikari – aka 'Dr. Light' as most people know him as. For the uninitiated, the word 'hikari' means 'light' in English. He was responsible for bringing to life the existence of netnavis through X. EXE in this story. His side of the story is yet to be revealed.

4. Copybots – a sophisticated mannequin that, when a netnavi is inserted, will allow the netnavi to fully-materialize into the real world as 1/1th of its original size (providing the copybot itself is also and should be the same size as the netnavi inserted). While the copybot-netnavi cannot use battlechips or fight, they are able to function as they do in the cyberworld and retain that information when they eventually go back to their PETs or the cyberworld again.


	21. Behind Forgotten Truths

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Soooooo sorry I took so long with the next chapter. I moved into a new place and had to set everything up again (including Internet) and had to buy everything from scratch (including chairs and tables). _

_And then there's work, sooooo... I'mma shuttup now and let you read. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Ciel and Zero take a cab to the seaside, near the city harbour. Getting off at a coastline road miles from the nearest civilized area, Ciel looks down the upraised roadside railing to see that down by the shore is a messy sight – a half-destroyed building covered in growing moss and vines, gathering dust like a long forgotten part of history best left unremembered.

The first SCILab building, where the first netnavi was created – now a symbol of the destruction caused by the Zero Nightmare many years ago, left behind as some sort of testament to a history that still remained unknown to most.

Ciel bit her lip, hoping this long-forgotten relic would hold the answers to both the hidden past... and the inevitable future.

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Origins  
**Chapter XXI: Behind Forgotten Truths**

Ciel, holding her PET out, walked down and through the wreckage of the destroyed facility, which now encompassed most of the area by the sea. Pieces of unknown technology and the building were scattered all over the place, most likely caused by a massive explosion from during the incident.

"This place is a wreck," Ciel said as she carefully and slowly moved through the uneven wreckage. "If I had known it was still this messy, I'd have gotten more appropriate shoes and clothing. This is probably going to get messy."

"From a scan of the area and the probable explosion's original point, the main area should be down there and to the right," Zero stated, looking at the scene from inside the PET. "Right now, this is probably just the area around the building, as well as the underground floors. The main first floor should be over there."

Ciel eventually arrived at what seemed to be part of the building – or what was left of it – still in its foundations, though any writing on it was now unreadable. She looked around, as broken walls and crumpled stairways in the building were now covered in moss and decay, the smell of seaside air wafting in the breeze.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something moving. "A person?" she said out loud.

"...No, I'm not getting any life signatures. You're just imagining things," Zero shook his head in disagreement.

"I know what I thought I saw!" Ciel sternly stated. "And I thought I'm pretty sure that I probably saw a person!"

"...Oookay."

"Whatever, I'm going over there," Ciel ended.

"Wait, you idiot! That might be dangerous! I'll do another check and—"

"There!" Ciel said, pointing at a section of the building that had collapsed on itself, a vague human shape hiding in the shadows beneath the wreckage. Ciel walked closely, carefully towards the mysterious person who seems intent on hiding from Ciel, though for reasons she couldn't understand. She held her hands up, showing a smile, intent on showing whoever it was that she meant no harm.

Slowly but reluctantly, the face of the person appeared partially out of the shadow, surprising Ciel when she realized it was a little girl – a child probably several years younger than she was, clutching a toy in her arms dearly and tightly.

"Now now, no need to be afraid," Ciel said, getting to her knees and offering her hand. "See?"

The girl stepped out in full view, dressed in a dirty rag and dragging long blond hair behind her. Instead of taking Ciel's hand, she sniffed it and backed away slightly.

"Don't worry, kid," Zero stated from within her PET. "I know she smells, but her offensive smell is probably the only dangerous thing about her."

Surprised to hear the other voice, the girl snapped into attention and backed away further, retreating further into the ruins just enough so that Ciel could still see her in the shadows.

"Nice going, Zero," Ciel sighed. "A negotiator you aren't."

"I thought kids appreciated that sort of humour," Zero shrugged. "Was I wrong?"

"What? _I_ don't appreciate that sort of humour!"

"Only because they're jokes about you."

"That too," Ciel said increasingly miffed. "Clearly, you have no tact when dealing with little girls."

""Right, whatever," Zero said as he crossed his arms. "Little girl, my butt..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothin'," Zero shrugged again. "Ugh, my sensors don't seem to be working in this place. Must be something jamming my radar."

"Not that it matters, I can still see her," Ciel replied, looking further forward as the girl ran as Ciel got closer, only to stop and look back every couple of meters. "Does she want us to follow her?"

"That's either a good break or a bad omen," Zero replied as Ciel followed her slowly through the building's wreckage. "She's leading us straight to where the main facility of the entire institute would most likely be."

"You don't think it's a trap, do you?" Ciel asked, increasingly concerned with every step. "Nobody knows we're here except for Neige and the X-Guardians."

"Yeah... Maybe the X-Guardians got here ahead of us?"

"Maybe, but—"

Her thoughts were cut short as she suddenly realized that the little girl had stopped running quite awhile ago, now beside the remains of an automated door, a bit of wall still left standing around its frame. Slowly, she walked towards the girl, who showed a rather open distaste for what she may have interpreted as outsiders. She stretched out her hand once again, prompting the little girl closer to her with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Ciel," Ciel said with a gentle voice, keeping her hand outstretched. "What's your name?"

"...I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know my name."

"...I see," Ciel smiled. "Do you live here? Are you living with anyone?"

"Yes... Someone used to live here with me... but... not anymore."

"I... think I understand," Ciel said with sad eyes as the girl finally took her hand.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Zero suddenly interrupted from out of nowhere, surprising both of them.

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot."

"What do you mean 'almost forgot'?"

"Oh shush," Ciel said as she showed the girl the netnavi that appeared on her PET screen. "This is a friend of mine. His name is—"

"Zero," the girl suddenly muttered, surprising them. "I know. I've been waiting for you."

"Wait, what?" Zero blurted out in surprise. "For... for ME?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "The master's son has been waiting for you for so long, he thought you'd never arrive."

"The master's son?" Ciel asked. "Zero, maybe it's someone you know from your past?"

"I don't know, I don't remember," Zero gritted, frustrated at himself for not being able to remember. Even as a reproduction, as the original Zero's heart, he should at least know something. And yet, try as he could, he couldn't remember a detail about his previous life. "Girl, tell me... What is his name, the master's son?"

"I'm sorry. My only orders are to take you to where he is."

Zero and Ciel fell silent, then looked at each other. The path the girl opened was a dark tunnel section of the collapsed building that looked like it could fall at any moment. From the doorway, they could only see a stairway down, into whatever abyss awaited them, and then no more – except darkness.

"Should we?" Ciel asked.

"Your my netop. You make the call," Zero replied, crossing his arms. "It's your life that's going to be in danger if you go through with this. And try as I might, I can't stop whatever decision you make. So YOU make the choice."

Ciel looked at the doorway to the darkness again. "But... aren't you curious? Don't you want to know about your own past?"

"Of course I do!" Zero suddenly exclaimed. "...But I'm not going to risk your life for just my own gain. My past can wait, for as long as I exist if I have to."

"You worry too much."

"Of course I worry!" Zero sighed. "You're a naive brat, you're careless, and you always ALWAYS manage to be at the center of trouble no matter how much I try to avoid it!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ciel shouted. "I could say the same for you... you jerk! You're always fighting to-the-death with your netbattles! You've gotta stop worrying about me and worry about yourself more!"

"I can't stop worrying about you! I..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, as Zero suddenly trailed off and never finished his sentence.

"I..."

"I... what?"

"...Nothing," Zero sighed, shrugging to the side. "Whatever the case, it's your call. But if you absolutely want my opinion—"

"—Know what? I changed my mind. I don't want the opinion," Ciel interrupted, looking back to the little girl. "We're going."

"Follow me please," the little girl nodded in response and started heading through the unlit new path. Ciel followed afterward, using the screen from her PET to light the path.

Zero sighed again. "And now you wonder why I don't bother stopping you?"

"It's alright," Ciel smiled as she watched her step. "I'll be careful. I was just hoping to hear some specific words out of you..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing."

"No seriously, what is it?"

"I said nothing! Jeez!"

"...We're here," the girl said, continuing forward as Ciel stopped in place. Still, Ciel could barely see anything, except that now it felt like there was a little bit more breathing room.

"Whatever it is, it feels like a giant room," Ciel commented out loud. "Doesn't feel as cramped anyway... I know you said 'here', but what exactly am I looking at?"

The girl looked back to where Ciel stood and said, "Here... is where the master's son was born."

All of a sudden, the room started frizzing with electricity, power cords running energy through them and cybernet cables running at full capacity. The room, though still devoid of its main lighting, was not relatively well-lit by the mechanized device in the middle.

Ciel looked around, and realized they were inside a dome-shaped testing lab like the ones at SCILab, except with older technology. Glass panels on the wall indicated a separate viewing room from where testers would normally be separated into for safety – meaning they were in the testing area itself.

"Your master's son... was born in a SCILab testing facility?" Ciel gasped as the machine in the middle of the room started lighting up to its fullest. "But wait, that doesn't make any sense..."

"It is true," the little girl nodded as the machine now showed itself in full. A battletop machine, except massive in size and shaped like a giant cyber tree of sorts, the organics lighting up like an ancient christmas tree. "This is where the master's son, **X**, was born."

Ciel and Zero gasped, as Zero realized what the strange girl meant. "_X_? X was created here?"

"Yes," the girl nodded as the machine seemed to start up and move from her very will alone. "Master Thomas Hikari – known as Doctor Light to his colleagues – started the 'Mega Man Project' here several decades ago."

"Upon losing his first son, Rock, in an accident, Doctor Light set himself in creating an artificial intelligence that embodies his son's will. His creation, however, was unfortunately a failure."

"Wait, a _failure_?"

"Correct. Though he was the first successful artificially-intelligent program that became the basis for what eventually became the standard netnavi, X did not embody any of Rock's will, nor any of his memories. Whatever he retained or inherited was unfortunately never recorded."

"So X became his own being," Zero thought aloud. "So this 'Doctor Light'... was he the one who created me? Was he the one who created Zero. EXE?"

"No," the girl said, surprising him. "It was—"

For no apparent reason, the little girl suddenly stopped. She looked around and Ciel noticed she started fidgeting quite strangely, almost as if she was having a seizure. Then, before Ciel knew it, the girl looked at her and said, "An intruder in the system. Please. Investigate the X-Core at once."

"I guess she wants us to jack into the main system and see who it is," Ciel said, pointing to a jack port. "Maybe it's Neige?"

"Let's check to make sure... Jack In!" Zero exclaimed as his data transferred from the PET to the cybertree-like X-Core. Upon digitizing into the core's cyberspace, Zero realized it looked a lot like a regular battletop area.

"It's like a regular cyberspace, though a bit more stable. I guess being the prototype, they ran as much power through it as they could, to prevent accidents... Still, nothing seems to be here..."

Right on cue, another being began digitizing itself into the area. As each piece of digital data gathered, Zero sighed with relief as the shape, form, and color began to look familiar. It was Harpuia of the X-Guardians, materializing into the battletop in front of Zero. "Harpuia. EXE? You sure took your time getting he—"

A lightning blade smashed across his face before he could finish his sentence, an attack as fast as it was unexpected – as the green guardian followed it up with his own fist, slamming Zero to the digital ground with all his force. In his weakened state, the powers of the God of Destruction missing from his body, even just two attacks were enough to nearly comatose his entire being. "Gaargh! W-What the hell? Harpuia, what the hell's the meaning of this?"

Harpuia said nothing as the two remaining X-Guardians arrived into the battletop through an outside download. Leviathan. EXE and Fefnir. EXE appeared just as Harpuia did, though they spoke nothing and only seemed to have eyes on Zero.

"All three Guardians, huh? I don't like the looks of those eyes... What are you guys playing at?"

"I... I can't disobey," Harpuia said, gritting his teeth. Zero was able to give a look of shock for but only a moment, as the wind guardian's expression seemed to embody a combination of pain and regret, but for whatever reason he couldn't understand. Zero's following expression however was only the former, as he didn't have time to analyze or even evade when Fefnir stepped up to the plate and punched Zero from behind with his arm-cannons.

Zero, still keeling over from the first attack, took the damage full force as Leviathan teleported in front of him to deal the finishing follow-up blow with her harpoon, smashing him once more to the ground as he screamed in intense agony.

"Z-Zero? Was that you screaming? What's going on? How come I can't see anything clearly?"

Zero could barely hear Ciel's voice, as the X-Guardians stood on top of his damaged body and simply stared at his helpless state. "Wh... WHY? WHAT... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"...No need to be angry at them, Zero. They were simply obeying my command."

Zero raised an eyebrow in alarm. A voice he'd never heard before. A fourth netnavi who entered the cyberspace? Commanding the guardians?

"They won't attack you until I say so, so come on. Get up. I want you to greet me properly before you die."

Zero had no choice but to obey this mysterious newcomer. In his state, he had no power to defy the Guardians, and whoever this was – for some reason – not only controlled them, but commanded them to attack him. Zero couldn't think of any who held a grudge against him, except one.

Weil.

Zero, gathering all his strength, looked up... and was shocked beyond recognition, his mouth agape the farthest it had ever been. Standing opposite to him, surrounded by the Guardians who were now little more than slaves, was a familiar blue netnavi whose design was similar to the Guardians and his own.

The first netnavi, **X. EXE**. _Project Mega Man_.

The 'master's son', created in the very area he now stood in.

"Hello, Zero Virus," X said as he moved forward to where Zero was. "It's been a long time."

"Y-You're X!" Zero stumbled, trying to get up. "You ARE X, aren't you? The first netnavi?"

Before Zero had time to finish his thought, X's answer came in the form of a kick to his chest, sending him flying several meters away and rolling on the ground as the guardians stood by motionlessly. "I'm more angry than disappointed you don't remember me anymore, Zero Virus... especially since you were the one who _killed_ me."

"H-Heh. So... So I heard," Zero said, gritting his teeth. "So is that what you're here for? Revenge? I thought you let me live for a reason?"

"I did. And now, clearly I have lived to regret my mistake," X sneered. "Your continued existence will only bring more chaos to the modern world. You can't be allowed to exist any further."

"Hmph, from what I heard, the first netnavi was a pacifist; didn't like to fight, didn't even like to hurt anybody," Zero said, now standing up, facing X with an anger building. "Somehow, I pictured you to be little dorkier."

"Time makes fools of all things, I'm afraid. Even netnavis," X replied, crossing his arms. "I realize now that my mistakes from the past can be redeemed..."

"...so is the will of Master Weil."

"What?" Zero gasped. "So you're one of Weil's lackies now? Somehow, I didn't picture the great and powerful 'X' to be such an idiot."

"That's MASTER WEIL, YOU IGNORANT!" X exclaimed, giving Zero another kick to the stomach.

To his surprise, however, Zero catched it easily with one hand, his eyes glowing a burning red fire. "...You're not X."

"W-What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're mad, Zero Virus," X sighed. "Why would you even say such a stupid thing?"

"I don't know actually," Zero said as he pushed X's foot away and stood on his own power. "What I do know, however, is that I have a gut feeling that YOU are one of the things I'm meant to destroy."

X sighed again. "Death and chaos are the only things you're good at, God of Destruction, as your words have proven. Whereas I... will provide life."

"_Life_?"

"Yes," X said as he turned and walked away. "A revolution for life, unlike anything you've ever seen."

"H-Hey! Where are you going?"

X turned back, his eyes a piercing gaze at Zero. "At your strength, you're not even worthy of my boot."

Then with a sudden snap of his fingers, eight new netnavis digitized into the battletop area, surrounding Zero.

Flizard. EXE  
Inarabitta. EXE  
Schilt. EXE  
Foxtar. EXE  
Cactank. EXE  
Biblio. EXE  
Mantisk. EXE  
Kelvarian. EXE

"The Eight Judges, however," X smiled, "they will destroy every data your body will ever possess."

"H-Hey! Wait! X!"

"Goodbye, Zero Virus," X laughed, disappearing from Zero's view. "It was a great reunion. Too bad you won't be there to see it... Weil's Revolution upon this forsaken planet."

And Zero was left alone, surrounded on all sides, with only the sound of a distorted cackle echoing through the room.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Eight powerful enemies, three almighty guardians. One weakened Zero. No hope, no chance, no survival. Though an unlikely unison may change the tide of battle, the ultimate outcome of Zero's battle seemed set in stone. For this chance, Zero's survival may lie... at a distance memory from the past.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Alrighty, peeps. One more chapter until the start of a (probably) two/three-part flashback arc. Hopefully, it won't take as long and I don't have to do any major moving or getting sick or whatnot. _

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and if you've got any questions, feel free to post it in a review and I'll address them in the next chapter!_


	22. Mistakes And Promises

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network  
_Authored by The Several  
**Chapter 22: Mistakes And Promises**

* * *

**EDIT: 12-31-2012  
**As my own personal New Year's gift, this chapter has been updated with but a small tease for the next chapter. So if you've read this chapter before, scroll down to near the very bottom and read a small excerpt from Chapter 23!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. Holidays are around the corner, got sick during wintertime (as usual), and I've been busy with work and life itself. But you're not here to listen to my lame excuses! Which is fine, because I made a longer chapter as my apology! Now, before we get to the chapter itself, I'd like to answer some review questions:_

Andrea Wong: "I wonder if there is a Copy-X here?"

A: If you really believe the peaceful and lovable X is capable of ANY kind of meaningless violence, I'm afraid we're talking about the wrong X here *coughsaidtoomuchcough*

Lea Russel: "Is Lan going to have Megaman EXE. or not?"

A: Unfortunately no. To prevent confusion (and the collapse of the space-awesome continuum), only one 'Mega Man' will exist in this universe, and that is Megaman X from the X and Zero universes. Though technically Megaman. EXE exists here (as X. EXE), Lan himself will not have a Mega Man. But as to who or what his netnavi was in this world, that shall remain a mystery. Or will it?

_That's all for now. On to the chapter!_

* * *

The Eight Judges.

Responsible for taking care of major cybernet crime deletions and net army protocols, these eight powerful solo netnavis were the infrastructure of Arcadia City's cyberspace military might. No production line or military upgrade in the city's cyberspace would be approved without their say.

All of whom reported to the Net General of the city, General Weil.

Zero couldn't tell if they were reprogrammed or if they had been his minions from the start. Whatever the case, it was foolish of them – of him, of the net military, of everyone – to not see this careless oversight. Their appearance here meant that no one now regulates Arcadia City's military cyberspace, and this could cost them dearly.

And now, it could cost Zero everything. The Judges were also some of the most powerful solo netnavis ever created. Their combined strength could give the X-Guardians a run for their money.

That is, if they weren't all on the same side now.

The X-Guardians, comprised of the three most powerful solo netnavis in existence, each specializing in an elemental nature and a field of combat, is now on the other side once again. X was once their master and took orders only from him. Now that he has suddenly resurfaced again, they were at his command once more.

And their first command was to watch the destruction of Zero. EXE.

"Was there really a need for all of us to be here? This won't even be great sport," Childre Inarabitta. EXE shrugged. In his judge form, the 'Frostbite Rabbit' was like a child, but underneath his deceptive look existed a twister horror. "I say we get this over with."

"Hmph. That's why I prefer it when we don't bring kids along," Blazin Flizard. EXE sighed, to which Inarabitta eagerly showed his contempt to which he casually ignored. Though known as the 'Fire-Crumbling Dragon', Flizard exuded a calm and cool personality. "What Weil commands, we obey. Simple as that."

"Cut it out, both of you, or it is YOU which will be cut," Deathtanz Mantisk. EXE snipped, his orders echoing through the chamber. In his judge form, he resembled a demonic acolyte – appropriate for the 'Priest of the Killing Blade,' known for his efficiency with the scythe. "But I agree with Inarabitta. This won't even last 2.120 seconds."

"He owns the body of the 'God of Destruction'; Master Weil has every right to fear him," Devilbat Schilt. EXE explained. A masterful combat tactician, the 'Paralyzing Death God' could kill his opponents in hundreds of different ways. "By my calculations, Master Weil simply wants to make sure the job is done right this time."

"I understand, but the Master clearly overestimates this pathetic navi," Cubit Foxtar. EXE said mockingly. In her judge form, she appeared as a beautiful long-haired navi – but her appearances were meant to deceive, as the 'Foxy Poison of a Hundred Spirits' does, for inside lied a sadistic creature that liked to anger and confuse others. "What do you think, Biblio?"

"YoU WIll ObEY. MerELYstatinghEROPiniON. MAsteR WEiL's WORd is LAW, OBey OR DIE," Volteel Biblio. EXE repeatedly stammered, as if being spoken by two different people. Maybe they were, as Biblio is a combination of two different netnavi psyches. A troubled but powerful netnavi, the 'Calculating Lightning God' was as dangerous as he was unpredictable.

"Foxtar, stop trying to confuse Biblio! He has enough problems as it is," Glacier Le Cactank. EXE exclaimed. Despite Weil's control over him, Cactank seemed to remain the most merciful of the Judges. The only one not built for battle and instead for the aid of netnavis, Cactank would never show his kinder side as the 'High Lord of Ice'. "You know I hate to see such a vulgar display of unnecessary violence. Let us make his death quick and be done with it. Kelverian's starting to become unhinged."

Tretista Kelverian. EXE said nothing, his grunts and restless movement speaking for him. The 'Guardian of Bestial Cries,' Kelverian was undoubtedly the most powerful of the group – but also the most unreasonable. An overlap of three processors for the sole purpose of combat, Kelverian was too busy fighting himself most of the time, that is when he wasn't out destroying everything in his sight.

"I call dibs then," Inarabitta joyfully exclaimed, stepping closer towards Zero as he adjusted his judge's cape. "Nobody interfere – I want to lavish this experience."

"Hmph. Only one?" Zero mockingly stated, though he could clearly feel himself sweat. In his state, and with the Judges as his opponents, even one was enough for him. "I can take care of a kid."

"We'll see," the Frostbite Judge smirked as he dashed towards Zero with incredible speed. Zero took out his Z-Saber and readied for a counterattack, only to have Inarabitta vanish from his sight and reappear behind him with a flying kick to the back of his head.

Like his footwork, Inarabitta's swift attack was quick and powerful, sending Zero flying across the battlefield, only to be picked up by the 'Death God' Schilt, who carelessly threw him back into the fray. "Hurry this up, child. If you prolong this any further, I'm afraid I'll have to intervene."

"Stop calling me a child, bat!" Inarabitta scowled as he did another swift run. "I'll finish him off right now."

Zero stood up, and saw Inarabitta dashing for him again. _'He's fast... but...'_

At that moment, the ice judge vanished from sight again, leaving but a trail of fog. _'There!'_ Zero spun around, and with a calculated guess, instantly catches Inarabitta's attack with one hand.

"W-WHAT?"

Zero followed up his advantage and slashed Inarabitta once, twice, and finished it off with a three-hit combo with the hilt as a finisher to send him flying back.

The Judges looked slightly impressed, but not any more concerned about their downed comrade. Cactank stroke his chin, looking honestly awed. "Amazing. The Zero Virus is resourceful, even in his state."

"Oh please," Foxtar sighed. "Inarabitta was just too predictable, doing the same attack twice. That wouldn't work on anybody. He thought like a child, after all."

"I. AM. NOT. A CHIILLLLDDHHHH!"

"Ah," Foxtar smiled devilishly as she looked over to Inarabitta. "Now we've finally stopped with the games."

Erupting from where he fell, Inarabitta slammed down back into battle with a new form: a small but sleak ice-blue mechanical hare, its ears like generators producing trident-shaped icicles. "My true form, the Frostbite Rabbit. I will DESTROY you, Zero!"

Zero barely had time to fend with his sword as Inarabitta shot icicles in his direction. Though he guarded against them, each hit with a force that could easily have thrown him back. As the last icicle was stopped, Inarabitta disappeared again, and Zero tried to counterattack once more.

He failed, as Inarabitta's attack connected and sent him flying almost exactly as he did before, the kick much fiercer and stronger than he had previously felt.

"Do you understand now, Zero?" Inarabitta chided. "I did the same attack to let you realize: even if you knew where I was coming from, my strength and speed has moved beyond what your eyes can see. Give up, Zero, I'm too fast for y—"

"Shut up," Zero said as Inarabitta didn't even see the punch that landed across his jaw, sending his body flying across the battlefield. "Compare to Harpuia's speed, you're moving in slow motion to me."

As he slowly fell to the ground, Inarabitta was caught by the 'Dragon', Flizard. EXE. "I apologize for my comrade's actions. You are clearly a strong and dedicated opponent that cannot be taken lightly."

"You're one cool customer, aren't you?" Zero said as he readied his blade. "Acting like my move didn't faze you... And what are YOU going to do?"

Instantly, Flizard took off his cape and transformed into his battle form: a hellish lizard with reflective frills and a weaponized tail. "He took you lightly. I however, will not. You shall feel my full force from the start."

"...Oops, sorry lizard boy," Foxtar interrupted, licking her lips. "But I'm afraid you'll have to take a rain check."

"What?"

Flizard barely had time to evade as the giant fist of Tretista Kelvarian slammed down between Zero and him, nearly demolishing the whole arena.

"Looks like the Beast couldn't hold it in anymore," Schilt stated. "Stay back, Flizard, if you want to survive."

Zero watched as Kelvarian's own ally jumped back and into his judge form once more, afraid of his own ally's power as the titan itself transformed in front of him. Each gigantic mechanical arm slammed down, supported by a massive body that carried Kelvarian's three different psyches – one head, with an extra on each shoulder – howling with desire for destruction. Like the mythical guardian of the underworld, this three-headed Cerberus was a truly a devil given form.

With a monstrous roar, Kelvarian's massive arm swept across the battlefield, smashing through fields of data and deleting everything it touched.

'_F-Fast!'_ Zero stated as he missed the attack by a mere moment, seeing a bit of his front armor deleted in the process. _'Not as fast as Inarabitta, but his wide range makes it even more dangerous. Worse, his strength is—'_

He didn't have time to finish the thought as the other arm came crashing down from above, the momentum's force knocking Zero away and crashing. Zero shook his head, the force blinding his sensors a bit. As he staggered, he looked up to see that almost half the battlefield had been reduced to corrupted data – impassable and unusable. The smaller it got, the bigger a target he became.

"Pure uncontrolled power," Devilbat Schilt remarked. "Something the Guardians need to learn. Even as the Zero Virus, even you have to admit the Beast's strength is beyond compare. You're fast, I admit... but even you can't escape from Kelvarian's helldogs."

"H-Helldogs?"

As if to answer Zero's concern, the heads from Kelvarian's shoulders disengaged and transformed into massive beast-like machinations. With a howl and a snarl, they aimed their gnashing teeth at Zero.

Zero gulped as one of the beasts leapt for his head. Zero thought he had evaded it, but realized too late that it was merely a distraction for the other, as the second helldog bore its fangs deep into Zero's left arm.

"AAAARGGHHHH!" Zero felt his arm crushed underneath as the second helldogs mouth crushed down harder and harder until it was closed. With Zero incapacitated, it was easy for the other beast to hold him down as well from the other side, biting deep into Zero's right leg.

The Guardians looked away as Zero's scream echoed through the area. Harpuia looked up at Zero's monitor, to see if the navi's netop was around. He looked away sadly, as he saw nothing but static.

Zero, his body and mind writhing in pain, could barely have the strength to open his eyes and look as the massive Tretista Kelvarian. EXE came closer, each stomp forward like a countdown to his eternal rest.

"Area Steal!" a loud desperate cry suddenly exclaimed.

Zero smiled painfully as Ciel's face finally appeared on his viewing screen, her face full of sweat and tears, but her eyes filled with a determined fire. Suddenly, despite all the pain, he felt reinvigorated.

"...Alright, jerks," Zero. EXE swore as he summoned the Zero Saber into his one working hand. "Half-time's over. The real battle starts now."

"Sorry I'm late, Zero," Ciel said as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. "Had a bit of a power failure in my end."

"Sure took your sweet time, sheesh," Zero sighed. "If you're wondering how I've been doing, I only lost an arm and a leg."

"Sorry," Ciel begged. "I'm inserting recovery chips for you. The damage is pretty severe, and I can't do anything about that right now, but..."

"It's fine," Zero smirked. "As long as I can move, that's good enough for me."

"Hmph," Devilbat Schilt. EXE remarked as he slowly transformed into his battle form. "Clearly, this has gone on far enough. I'll deal with you myself."

"Is the power back in your end?" Zero asked to Ciel as Devilbat disappeared from his sight.

"No. I think those guys might have had something to do with it."

"And the girl?"

"She's right beside me. Hasn't said anything since, but she's fine."

"Hmm..."

Zero pondered as Schilt materialized from the darkness behind him and opened his cape. Schilt grinned as he charged three massive energy bolts directly aimed at Zero's back.

"Do you mind, I'm TALKING to the little lady!" Zero said as he swiftly spun around with a high kick directly through Devilbat's energy bolts, going straight for his chest.

"W-WHAT?" the Death God gasped, unable to retaliate as he only saw Zero coming closer with his saber. He tried to close his wings to no avail, as Zero stabbed his side with the blade, preventing the shield-wings from closing in. With the advantage entirely in his favour, Zero pummelled Devilbat with his own fists, finishing the beatdown using the Z-Knuckle to steal energy from the bat-Judge.

As Devilbat plummeted to the ground, Zero stood back up and faced the rest of the Judges with his sword in the ready. "Next?"

"H-He took down Schilt!" Cactank said. "His body was broken! How can this be?"

"ISthatGIrlSHEistheOnereSPons IBLe," Biblio sputtered incoherently. "MasTERWEILmusTNOtbEFAIleDD!"

"I'll see if I can do something about the human," Foxtar remarked. "The rest of you..."

"There will be no more taking chances," Mantisk snapped as he and the rest of the Judges transformed into their respective battle forms. "He will not be underestimated again. All at once this time."

"I'm fine with that," Blizard. EXE remarked as he lashed his whip-like weapon-tail. "I am not a warrior, but Weil's executioner. There is no need for pride."

"That is correct," Mantisk nodded as he faced Zero with his scythe-wielding praying mantis form. "We are no longer the Eight Judges of Arcadia... but our Master's obedient slaves! We are Weil's Numbers!"

"WEIL'S NUMBERS!" the others roared with pride as they flew and ran and hovered towards Zero's position. The red navi held his saber up high and braced for the battle to come.

"Netnavi Customization: Airshoes, in... customize!" Ciel said, as she activated one of her PET Stream's new abilities: the ability to use the Navi Customizer on the fly. With the Airshoes chip in, Zero was able to dash through the broken areas destroyed by Kelvarian. EXE.

As the faster of the Weil's Numbers closed in, Ciel switched to the offensive. "Boomer, battlechip in... download!" she yelled as a giant boomerang appeared in Zero's hand. Without the 'God of Destruction' code in his body, regular battlechips no longer became infected.

"Haah!" Zero exhaled as he threw the Boomer blade as strong as he could. Inarabitta and Mantisk handily evade the weapon, as Cactank catches it behind them with his tentacle-like arms and throws it back at Zero.

"AntiDamage!" Ciel shouted as Zero was replaced by a copy right before he was hit. Instantly, the AntiDamage card kicked in, throwing a barrage of shuriken that showered Cactank from the counterattack chip.

Flizard was the first to get near, throwing a circulating beam of fire that erupted from his armoured frills. Zero barely evades the attack, taking bits of damage here and there. As Ciel's new download came in, Zero took a full hit in his chest right as he threw Ciel's GrassSeed bomb into Flizard.

Flizard was unfazed by the non-damaging chip, and closed in on Zero for a melee attack. "FireHit3, coming in!" Flizard heard Zero's netop state.

"What are you-?" Flizard's thought was cut off, suddenly understanding the netop's plan. It was easy to underestimate a fire-type battlechip when he had the advantage...

Too late he realized as the instantaneous FireHit smashed him with their burning fists, the GrassSeed countering whatever armor he had against his own elemental type. As each attack pummelled through Flizard's body, Zero retreated back a ways and readied himself.

"Haah... haah... haah..." Zero breathed out in relief, his damaged body without the God of Destruction unable to take this amount of strain. "Heh... Two down..."

"-Again, you underestimate us, whelp."

Zero barely turned around before Deathtanz Mantisk. EXE teleported behind him. As he tried to swiftly convert to a sideway sweep to counter with his sword, Volteel Biblio appeared at his side, and in his eel-like form, wrapped around Zero and sent a devastating wave of electrical energy through his body.

Zero screamed in pain as Biblio's grip got tighter and tighter, before it instantly let loose – only to have Mantisk cut through his chest with his scythe.

"AAAAAAAAARGGGHHHH!"

"...Well done, netop," Mantisk commended as a Holy Panel had popped underneath them without his notice. Ciel had downloaded it right before his final attack, preventing the scythe from cutting Zero in half.

"Hmph!" Mantisk and Biblio evaded as a HotBody chip activated around Zero's body, surrounding him in a defensive swirling flame. "You are delaying the inevitable, girl."

* * *

In the real world, Ciel, sweating and breathing hard, could barely keep up with the battle with her eyes. In Zero's damaged body, Ciel couldn't perform a Full-Synchronization – not without killing herself from pain. Only through partial synchronizations, in and out, was Ciel able to catch up with their battle that was clearly beyond what regular netbattling was capable of.

"_You've become a menace, girl_."

Ciel gasped as a voice came from around her, echoing through the chamber where the first netnavi was born. She looked at the little girl who lead them there, who started fidgeting strangely.

"There... There is someone in the s-system... Aaah!"

The little girl screamed as circuitry around the two of them electrified wildly. Ciel dropped to the floor and shielded herself as energy cables swung madly about as the little girl stood strangely still.

"E-Eeeek! Wh... What is going on?"

As if to answer her, Cubit Foxtar. EXE's fox form appeared in all of the computer screens around the room, watching Ciel and the little girl from the other side. "You should have stayed away. Master Weil was originally generous enough to allow you to live, thinking you as a mere sideshow. We would have left you in peace. However..."

"...by getting in our way once more, we can no longer be lenient."

"Master Weil?" Ciel exclaimed. "Y-You're one of that bad general's netnavis!"

"That's MASTER WEIL to you, you wretch!" Foxtar shouted angrily as the computers around Ciel started haywiring, with some setting ablaze as Ciel screamed to avoid the madness.

"Be honoured. The Master's number one, Master X, has ordered us personally to eliminate you."

"M-Master X?" Ciel gasped. "B... But he's _dead_!"

"For an intelligent wench like you who saw herself the revival of the great Zero Virus, that's a stupid statement to make," Foxtar mocked. "Funny thing really... what some people will find that's stored in Zero's data..."

Ciel's eyes dilated.

"Oh, what an interesting find that was... but I can't seem to remember who we have to thank for that..."

Her mouth stuttered.

Ciel could feel her own heartbeat as Foxtar mocked her with a wicked chuckle. The fox judge knew quite well what she was insinuating.

"Y-You mean... That was... I... I..."

"Oop. I said too much," Foxtar smiled as she activated her ninetails energy. "I hope you think about how well you've done... before you _die_."

One by one, Foxtar's image disappeared from the screen as their glass shattered, revealing haywiring circuitry beneath. Energy pipes burst around her, as Ciel – lost in Foxtar's last words – clutched her own chest and felt a deep stinging pain underneath.

Only moments later was she momentarily taken out of her thoughts to see the little girl beside her hit with one of the wildly swinging energy cables, knocking her half-unconscious.

Ciel ran to catch the girl in her arms, as the lab went mad around them. Ciel barely had the time to gather her wits as the machinery above her disconnected and crumbled down, taking the ceiling with it.

She was about to run, realizing late that a little girl was in her arms, looking back confused and bewildered as if nothing was happening, like a child seeing a face for the first time.

She smiled back, clutching the girl hard in her arms and stood up. She carried the girl away and pushed her from her own location, as the core machination from the ceiling fell and smashed to the floor in pieces.

"C... C-Ciel?" Zero muttered weakly as Mantisk held him up by the head, his chest slashed open.

"...It seems the nuisance has been taken care of," Mantisk noted, looking back to Zero. "Foxtar has taken care of the girl."

"W... What?"

"How cruel..." Leviathan said, looking away in disgust.

"Don't, Leviathan," Harpuia said, resisting the urge to shake his own hands out of anger. "We... We cannot disobey Master X."

"Grrr...! These bastards-! They don't fight fairly!" Fefnir growled angrily.

"You too, Fefnir," Harpuia stated. "Come... we've been summoned once again by Master X. We'll at least be spared this sight."

Zero's eyes opened and closed weakly, seeing only a bit as the three X-Guardians left to places unknown, leaving him to his inevitable fate.

"Curse you," Zero muttered to Mantisk, shaking in rage despite his condition. "Curse you all..."

"That weakness is unbecoming of you, Zero Virus," Mantisk said as he lifted a scythe blade to Zero's neck. "At least face your end with dignity."

'_Damn!'_

'_Damn damn damn damn damndamndamndamndamndamn DAMN DAMN DAMN __**DAMN**__!'_

'_Is there nothing I can do?'_

'_After all we've been through... is this how it's going to end?'_

'_Ciel...'_

"Goodbye... Zero Virus... _forever_."

"**CIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE L!"**

* * *

"You've fought against worse than that."

The voice opened Zero's eyes wide, surprising him as the world seems to have stopped. Mantisk's blade held still against his throat. Inarabitta in the midst of an aerial dash, data cloud fluttering beneath him. Foxtar's body halfway digitized back into the area.

It's as if time itself had stopped.

Had he died? Was this the thought process of all navis close to their deletion, as if time had slowed down to the crawl on the tenth of a nanosecond?

"Nothing of the sort."

Zero looked around, and saw a floating cyberelf, glowing right by his face. "Am... Am I dreaming?"

"Hardly. Although the feeling is usually the same. What you are experiencing right now is merely a hypersonic stream of data into your navi body's subconscious."

"...Whatever," Zero said, dismissing what he didn't understand. "Are you another of Weil's minions?"

"...You still don't recognize me?"

"...No."

"...That's alright, I guess. In time."

"There's no time left for me," Zero muttered angrily. "I failed. Ciel's..."

"...She's still alive."

"W-What?"

"She sacrificed herself to save the child. She's barely conscious, but she's heavily injured."

"Then," Zero looked away, to Mantisk's stopped blade pressed against him. "I can't save her now. Please, if you can... save her!"

"...Save her yourself."

"I-I can't!" Zero pleaded. "If time moves again, I'm done. Mantisk's attack will finish me. Only you can do it now."

"...The real Zero would never have given up that easily."

"I'm not Zero. Not the real one."

"...The real Zero was a hero."

"I was never a damn hero!" Zero shouted back. "I'm not Zero! I'm not a hero! That doesn't matter to me! Save her!"

"...Weren't you the one who said you'd survive for each other?"

"W-What?"

"Both of you know the despair of losing someone you care for. You promised each other that you'll protect her and yourself, no matter what."

Zero said nothing.

"Ciel was a lot stronger than you," the voice said, digitizing a battlechip in front of Zero. "Before she became unconscious, she downloaded this for you."

"A... An AreaSteal!" Zero gasped. "C-Ciel... You're one hell of a kid..."

"She kept herself alive, as she promised to you. Now it's your turn to uphold the end of the bargain."

"Wait... Your voice," Zero gasped, his head filled with all sort of thoughts and memories he didn't understand or remember. "Suddenly, it sounds so familiar..."

"Just as you promised to her your protection, you promised to me you'd never give up. Not once."

"I'm here to claim what you owe me," the voice smiled as Zero's eyes were dazed by the cyberelf's blinding light.

"I'm here to remind you... of your promise."

"Zero... my _partner_."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** The cyberelf takes Zero back to when it all started. The first netnavi. 'Project Mega Man'. X. EXE. The world was about to change as one brilliant scientist and his best friend were put at odds by fate, sparking a neverending war the world had never before seen. This was the tale of two men named Thomas and Albert.

* * *

**CHAPTER BIOGRAPHY**

1. Eight Judges/Weil's Numbers – originally known as the Eight Gentle Judges, they are instead eight powerful solo netnavis in this story, under the direct supervision of Arcadia City's Net Military General Weil. Once responsible for the city's cyberspace military regulations, they have been reprogrammed into Weil's servants, becoming known as Weil's Numbers .

2. Blazin' Flizard. EXE – despite the nickname 'Fire-Crumbling Dragon,' Flizard is the most cool-headed and honourable of the judges. Originally the judge tasked with overseeing the city's connection to its cyberspace, he has now become Weil's slave who will discard his honour in battle without a second thought.

3. Childre Inarabitta. EXE – also known as the 'Frostbite Rabbit,' Inarabitta's small frame was designed for high-speed manoeuvres, preventing the city cyberspace from collapsing due to overloaded servers. As Weil's servant, he has become a sick individual who relishes the destruction of his opponents.

4. Devilbat Schilt. EXE – the 'Paralyzing Death God,' named so for his combat prowess known to inspire fear to the city's enemies. Originally built as a reconnaissance navi with militaristic calculations, he has truly become a Death God under Weil's orders.

5. Cubit Foxtar. EXE – though referred to as 'she,' the 'Foxy Poison of a Hundred Spirits' is really a very beautiful and effeminate male netnavi who uses these charms to lure and destroy enemies. Powerful and conniving, Foxtar prefers deceitful tricks rather than brute force.

6. Glacier Le Cactank. EXE – despite his title, the 'High Lord of Ice' is the only judge not built for battle, but instead for recovery and repair missions. Much of his cold yet caring personality remains even after Weil's reprogramming, but he can be as cruel as Weil instructs him to be given the order.

7. Volteel Biblio. EXE – a bizarre specimen, even before his reprogramming, the 'Calculating Lightning God' is the combination of two opposing psyches, an experimental and eccentric creation made to analyze both sides of a situation. As Weil's soldier, his two psyches now only provide one thought: obey or die.

8. Deathtanz Mantisk. EXE – like Schilt, the 'Priest of the Killing Blade' is known by his nom de guerre to inspire fear to his enemies. Unlike the other judges, Mantisk is the only one completely designed for eradicating viruses and dissidents. Despite this, Mantisk was once content with the dullness of his blade during times of peace... until Weil's reprogramming that is.

9. Tretista Kelvarian. EXE – known as the 'Guardian of Bestial Cries', this massive netnavi's moniker cannot even begin to describe his monstrous power. As the Cerberus thoughts of compassion, aggression, and reason, the once fair judge of reason became unstable after Weil's incomplete reprogramming. Now he is many unspoken thoughts and even more violent actions.

10. PET Stream – as said in a previous chapter, the PET Stream (named after the Battle Network anime's third season) is an upgrade of the PET Axess. Though similar in look and losing many of a common PET's data input function, the PET Stream has many new special battle-specific functions. Able to use the NaviCustomizer in battle, among other things, makes the PET Stream the latest in netbattling combat efficiency.

11. AirShoes – like its videogame customizer equivalent, the AirShoes allows Zero. EXE to move even over broken or missing panels – in this case, destroyed battle area caused by Tretista Kelvarian. EXE's awesome prowess.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Pretty sure you can all guess who the cyberelf is, but that doesn't mean I'll just go right ahead and spit it out for Zero. As you can see though, the following two or three chapters will take place in a flashback, retelling the story of doctors Thomas Light and Albert Wily. Please look forward to it as much as I am!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 PREVIEW**_  
**Author's Note:** Please take note that this is but a sample of the next chapter. When the next chapter is released, the dialogue may have changed from what you'll be reading. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Gah! Is my tie on straight?" a man in a suit said as he fidgeted with his outfit.

"It's alright," his friend commented, reading through his papers and passing only a second glance at his panicked comrade.

"The hair? Does it look good?"

"It's alright."

"What about the suit?"

"Jeez, calm down, Thomas," the man wheezed, holding his friend down by the shoulders. "You're going to do fine. It's not a firing squad you're seeing in there."

"A firing squad would be more forgiving," he replied with a sigh as he stroked his short beard. "Having to impress all these stuffy business-minded suits for the research grant... If I had the money, I wouldn't be here."

"Neither of us would be. I wouldn't enjoy it either when my turn comes up to show off my project."

"Are you sure you don't want your name on this, Albert?" Thomas said, pointing to his proposal papers. "You helped me with quite a bit with the build-up and schematics. If I get the grant, your name deserves to be in here."

"I told you already: I helped you because you were a friend," Albert sighed as he straightened his own suit. "But that doesn't mean I was actually interested in your project. Cyberspace, digital artificial intelligence... that stuff's not my bag."

"I know," Thomas smiled, pointing to his friend's papers. "You've been set on mechanical development since I first met you. I've seen the paper. Your contribution to robotics would change the world."

"Exactly right," Albert said as he hit Thomas on the shoulder with a bump of acknowledgement. "You have your path and I have mine. Only one of us may get the grant or maybe neither of us will."

A slight dinging sound suddenly echoed into the room from the speakers. "Well, that's my cue," Thomas said, straightening his necktie once more. "Hopefully, they'll go easy on me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well, whatever the ending may be, you want to get a cup of coffee after yours is done?"

"Only if you're paying."

"Moocher. Alright alright," Thomas sighed, as he moved to the next door, glancing back one last time. "Well... see you later."

"Good luck," Albert said, waving one last stiff goodbye as his friend disappeared into the other room.

* * *

_I remember that day with so much fondness, and yet so much regret._

_That was the beginning of everything... my greatest and worst day._

* * *

Albert's papers fell to the floor as the room echoed with mocking laughter. Albert shakingly knelt to the ground to pick his proposal up, his fists grumbling in silent anger as the people around him chuckled openly.

"Mr. Albert, this proposal is preposterous," one of the judges stated. "Life-sized robots? Artificially-intelligent humanoids to take over industry projects? No offense, Albert, but... this... this is just absurd!"

Albert's eyebrow twitched as his head stayed low. He knew very well that everything the man said was said with 'full offense'.

"All of this is pure science fiction," another judge commented. "The costs, the amount of metal it would take... We're in a recession, Mr. Albert! This is the modern age! Not some cheesy setup for your fantasies!"

"And look at the designs on some of these things," pointed a third with a laugh. "This one seems to have scissors on its head! SCISSORS! What are you going to call it? 'Cut Man'?"

Hearing those words, Albert tightened his fists subconsciously, crushing the papers underneath. His fists gripped so hard his hands almost bled, as his stood up with his head still down, eyes away from the mockers that faced him.

Instead, he faced behind them and stormed outside. Past the security guards, past the doors, and past a worried Thomas who had raised a hand wondering what had transpired.

And through the final door of the building, he was gone. Never to be seen as the man named 'Albert' ever again.

**To be continued... Chapter 23**


	23. Origins p1: X

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**_Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network  
_Authored by The Several

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Though I have previously stated in the last chapter that this was X's flashback, the text in italic is actually said in the point-of-view of Doctor Light, not X. There is a reason for this in a future chapter, but that's just a heads-up for people who will be confused from reading the previous chapter and directly onto this one.

* * *

"X"

_The natural integer._

_A representation of the unknown, the possibility with numerous endless definitions._

_And that... is also who and what you are._

_You represent the endless boundless futures I strived to give to humanity. You are my greatest creation, yet only the first small step to what I hope shall be mankind's bright future._

_If only I knew then what awaited you._

_...I'm afraid I've made your new beginning very difficult for you._

_What you may face now... is a never-ending cycle of strife and violence and death. _

_But please, for mankind's sake..._

_You must endure._

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Origins Arc, Part 1  
**X**

The Institute of Technology.

Built during the end of the 20th century, it quickly became one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Many of its graduates easily became team leaders or entrepreneurs of their own design, becoming the forefront of new technology that the world would soon be unable to live without.

Anyone who had hoped to graduate and succeed in the Institute was intelligent and had the inner genius that was waiting to be inspired – but there was no destiny here. For all the claims of the Institute of Technology as its graduates became the movers and shakers of the world, there was no replacement for hard work and diligence, as many of those that failed soon realized and regretted.

Resourcefulness and teamwork was a hidden lesson many would-be scientists tended to overlook, instead focusing on their own work and no one else's.

A mistake that the young Thomas Hikari was lucky not to make.

Thomas was an undergraduate, studying artificial cybernetics at the prestigious school. Though he had many friends and colleagues that were of the same and of different fields, few of them matched his knowledge in the science, and none were ever able to keep up with his peerless skills.

During one morning, eating at one of the campus lunch areas, he continued working on his first big pet project: a digital AI program designed to run on a hologram projector. Despite months of work and plenty of tinkering, the man was stuck in a logic puzzle of his own design.

"...I think you're overthinking the design," a sudden voice came from behind him. "A beta product would certainly have more detail and data than the mass production model, but practicality demands a more efficient process and layout."

Thomas' eyebrow perked, as he avoided turning around. Many of his professors had told him the impracticality of his creation, but he had ignored many of his critics and debated the importance of going against such one-dimensional thinking. Today, he was not in the mood to argue, but nevertheless he replied politely back with his own retort.

"That may be true, but the beta model should be able to hold all the data necessary to process future recording – something I'll obviously need if I ever hope to replicate the initial success."

"Right... but how exactly are you hoping to move this program around? It's a digital AI program, right?"

"Holographic projection," Thomas replied sternly. "And before you ask, I already finished it, so I already know it works."

"Seems kind of a waste of energy, just to struggle in keeping it visible in three-dimensional space," the man said, shrugging. "Have you thought about putting the program in its own digital space?"

"Look, I've tried, that al—"

Thomas stopped as he turned around to tell the person off, only to realize it was a man he had never seen before. "Oh, I'm sorry... I thought you were... Um, have we met?"

"I highly doubt it, as cybernetics is not my field of expertise," the man said as he crossed his arms. "Artificial Intelligence Programming on the other hand... Anyway, you're probably thinking too low key."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You were about to say that you've already tried making a digital artifice for the AI program. Obviously, the space wouldn't be able to hold that much data on its own, I understand that. But here's the kicker: instead of manually creating the digital space, why not create a device that maps three-dimensional space into virtual digits?"

"Like **virtual reality**?"

"On a smaller scale. The digital artifice that you'll be making would exist as data on a smaller scale, but by having the three-dimensional world – reality, in other words – supporting the dimensional structure of itself and self-updating... that'll be easier, wouldn't it?"

"Your definition of 'easier' and mine might be completely different, but... yes, that would probably work," Thomas replied with a nod. "Still, I'd be replacing one type of work with another! I'd need months if not YEARS to complete the prototype model alone!"

"Nobody said it would be easy."

"Heh, no I suppose not," Thomas smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Thomas Hikari. Like you said, I'm studying artificial cybernetics."

"Albert Wily," the man said, offering his hand. "Robotics."

"Robotics, huh?" Thomas commented as they shook. "So that's why you know so much about digital AI programming. But I'm surprised you suggested of doing three-dimensional mapping as a solution."

"Failure can teach a lot of things, Thomas," Albert replied. "If there's one thing I learned from them, it's that focusing on a single field of study won't get you anywhere. All technologies that changed the world were made through a COMBINATION of these studies, and not just one."

"Hmmm, well that is certainly a truth I can't debate against," Thomas thought, stroking his goateed chin. "Well, you certainly sound like you know what you're talking about. Maybe you can teach me the logistics of robotics programming."

"Wait... ME, teach YOU?" Albert gasped at the absurd notion. "I've heard of you and your work, 'Mr. Light'. Considering your work and your reputation, I doubt I'd have anything to contribute that you can't eventually understand on your own."

"A partnership would be more beneficial than one mind doing all the thinking alone, and I assure you – it won't be a one-sided relationship."

"A partnership, huh," Albert thought for a moment. "Well... I _do_ have some pet projects that haven't gotten much ground, and your professional opinion on cybernetics _would_ be an asset I can't ignore... Can't say I consider myself much of a teacher though, as I do a critic."

"We've all got to start somewhere," Thomas smiled, offering his hand. "Partners?"

"Heh. Sure, why not?" Albert smiled back, shaking his hand in agreement. "Partners indeed. I hope you know what we're getting into."

"That's the great thing about the future, Albert: we'll never know for sure," Thomas smiled. "But I've never been afraid to find out."

* * *

_Me and Albert..._

_You couldn't find a more perfect pair of scientists with nothing and yet with so much in common._

_Day and night, week after week, month after month... We'd debate and argue for hours._

_Sometimes we'd argue for so long we'd avoid talking to each other for days._

_...He was like a brother to me._

_But I've never thought of myself as the good brother._

* * *

_SEVERAL YEARS LATER_

"Gah! Is my tie on straight?" Thomas said as he fidgeted with his formal suit.

"It's okay," Albert commented, reading through his papers and passing only a second glance at his panicked comrade.

"The hair? Does it look good?"

"It's alright."

"What about the suit?"

"Tom, please. It's fine," the man sighed, holding his friend down by the shoulders. "You're going to do okay. It's not a firing squad you're seeing in there."

"A firing squad would be more forgiving," Thomas replied with a sigh as he stroked his short beard. "Having to impress all these stuffy business-minded suits for the research grant... If I had the money, I wouldn't be here."

"Neither of us would be. Frankly, I'd rather debate with a hungry lion than having to deal with these bozos, so let's just say I wouldn't enjoy it either when my turn comes up to show off _my_ project."

"Are you sure you don't want your name on this, Albert?" Thomas said, pointing to his proposal papers. "You helped me with quite a bit with the build-up and schematics. If I get the grant, your name deserves to have half of the recognition."

"I told you already: I helped you because you were a friend," Albert sighed as he straightened his own suit. "But that doesn't mean I was actually interested in your project. Cyberspace, digital programming... I'm not even remotely interested in that stuff."

"I know," Thomas smiled, pointing to his friend's papers. "You've been set on mechanical development since I first met you. I've seen your new paper. Your contribution to robotics would change the world."

"Exactly right," Albert said as he hit Thomas on the shoulder with a bump of acknowledgement. "You have your path and I have mine. Only one of us may get the grant or maybe neither of us will."

A slight dinging sound suddenly echoed into the room from the speakers. "Well, that's my cue," Thomas said, straightening his necktie once more. "Hopefully, they'll go easy on me."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well, whatever the ending may be, you want to head for coffee and then to Cossack's place after?"

"Only if you're paying."

"Moocher. Alright alright," Thomas sighed, as he moved to the next door, glancing back one last time. "Well... see you later."

"Good luck," Albert said, waving one last stiff goodbye as his friend disappeared into the other room.

* * *

_I remember that day with so much fondness, and yet so much regret._

_That was the beginning of everything... my greatest and worst day._

* * *

Albert's papers fell to the floor as the room echoed with mocking laughter. Albert shakingly knelt to the ground to pick his proposal up, his fists grumbling in silent anger as the people around him chuckled openly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Albert. No offense, but this proposal is – in a phrase – rather preposterous," one of the judges stated. "Life-sized robots? Artificially-intelligent humanoids to take over industry projects? No offense, Albert, but... this... this is just absurd!"

Albert's eyebrow twitched as his head stayed low. He knew very well that everything the man said was said with 'full offense'.

"The costs for production will be barely covered, especially in this recession," another judge commented. "And you want these 'machines' to take over human jobs? You're missing the entire point, Mr. Albert!"

"And these designs... simple and easy perhaps, but incredibly laughable! I'm assuming you didn't major in art design, Mr. Albert," a third pointed out to his paper with an immature giggle. "I mean, this one... It seems to have these bizarre... scissors-shaped device... on its head. Scissors! What are you going to call it? 'Cut Man'?"

"This is the modern age, Mr. Albert, not some practice for your science-fiction fantasies!" a fourth judge sternly stated. "We wanted serious project recommendations, and the only thing you've given us is this... this drabble!"

Hearing those words, Albert tightened his fists subconsciously, crushing the papers underneath. His fists gripped so hard his hands almost bled, as his stood up with his head still down, eyes away from the mockers that faced him.

Instead, he faced behind them and stormed outside. Past the security guards, past the doors, and past a worried Thomas who was only able to raise a hand wondering what had transpired.

And through the final door of the building, he was gone. Never to be seen as the man named 'Albert Wily' ever again.

...

* * *

_I have so many regrets that day._

'_Why didn't I stop him?' 'Why didn't I say something?' 'Why didn't I try to look for him?' I kept telling myself._

_My selfishness was my undoing. For at that moment, the grant – and the future creations I could finally afford to create with it – was the only thing in my mind._

_I never had the strength or courage to see or visit Albert after that day._

_I... think I did see him again... during the inaugural of the first SCILab building where the first of the lab's scientists were honoured to start in a celebration._

_I saw his face in the crowd. His expression as stern as ever._

_I couldn't tell if he was congratulating me on my own success... or cursing me for leaving him behind in my greed._

_Or maybe I was just seeing things and he wasn't really there._

_Either way, time passed and I moved on. I concentrated on the good I could do for society, partly maybe for myself and Albert – as a way of asking forgiveness to this world. _

_More than fifteen years had passed. During that time, the SCILab crew and I became famous for our introduction of many technologies that the world now merely take for granted. Smartphones, digital pads, holographic screens, virtual reality, and more. And during this time, I found myself a loving wife, and children to call our own. It felt like I was at the top of the world._

_...But even with all the good work I had done, Albert had been nagging at the back of my mind. As such, I never had the courage to continue the project we both worked on together: the invention of an artificially-intelligent digital personality that would exist in its own world interface. I tried to forget it all._

_Maybe what came next then_

_...was my punishment_.

* * *

Dr. Light huddled himself in a dimly lit corner of his SCILab office, toiling away at a set of blueprints and going through a set of old data packets in a bin like a rat looking through garbage. His eyes possessed, he could see only the work in front of him.

"I'm sorry," the doctor had told him only several days ago. "There's nothing else we can do for your son."

Light slammed the table as hard as he could. The very thought of what happened hurt more than he could ever imagine. Days of grief, of complete and utter despair, of seeing his wife with her hands on her face crying endless tears...

"It was a fool's errand," he could hear Albert say. "It won't bring your son back," he would explain.

"I know... Albert," he finally said, his hands stopped at the blueprints before him. The term 'Project Mega Man' entitled the printout, showing the schematics of a digital AI personality that he and Albert had worked on. "I know."

And yet, as the days passed by, he found himself working on his and Albert's projects more and more often. He couldn't understand why, as before he couldn't find a way to make any of it work no matter how hard he tried. It was simply too complicated.

But then, all of a sudden, the logics of his work were suddenly coming to mind, like a puzzle whose solution miraculously presented itself. Maybe it was the grief or the regret he had felt, but something that day sparked brilliance in the doctor. Suddenly, he was able to put the pieces to the puzzle together as easy as a simple mathematical equation.

And after so many days that passed, it was done. A new creation was soon to dawn on the world. His new creation, and a new beginning for the rest of mankind.

* * *

The child opened his eyes. Waves of data – of zeroes and ones – processed in his programming that eventually reworked itself into his mind to come out as a digital field in his opticals. At last he was able to see, as a bright digital world of varying colors and indiscernible space laid before him. A simple digital room that was made for his birth.

"Good morning, X. Rise and shine," a loud but gentle voice said from beyond a place he could see.

"**'X'**... Is that my name?" he asked aloud.

"Yes. You are alive, X. Now, step forth into the new world that awaits you. But walk slowly, carefully. I know you can do it."

X hesitated for a moment, but eventually stepped forward. He looked up, and then sideways, and then down to his feet. He looked to his body, and then to his hands, and then to his face that reflected off his metal-textured arms.

[INTERNAL PROCESSING... INDIVIDUAL SCANNED. COLOR WAVELENGTH IDENTIFIED. 450-495 nm. 0.0.255. IDENTIFIED COLOR: BLUE.]

Instantly, words processed from his internal system, an onboard database processing information at the speed of sound. With it, though newly born unto this world, he has knowledge of every basic information needed and could find out more in detail within less than a second.

So why then, he wondered, was he so confused and afraid? His internal system ran again, trying to find the cause of this anxiety or this bug in his systems, but no answer came.

"If I am 'X'...then who are you?"

"I am known as 'Doctor Light'. I was the one who created you," replied the voice.

"So you are my Creator. The one who gave me life," X thought, not realizing he had smiled to himself. "So this is what life feels like? Is this what life is? To... exist?"

X stepped forward again a couple more steps, looking around his new domain. It was odd. In his database, the world was covered in things called 'trees', and 'buildings', and 'grass', and 'animals'. And 'people'. Despite the fact that this world was glowing blue and red and green all over the place, it was nowhere near as colourful as the world he imagined.

"...This is strange. Is this what the world really looks like?" X questioned. "In my databanks, the world has animals, and human beings and their creations. In my databanks, the world doesn't look anything like this."

"That is because you are the first, X. The prototype. The origin. The forefather of what I hope will be mankind's newest achievement in helping one another build a brighter future," Light replied, satisfied at X's reactions. "What you see in your databanks is the world that I live in. The world you live in is completely different."

"I... don't like this world," X stated. "It's lonely, and it's ugly. Can I go to your world instead?"

"...In due time," Light sighed. "The world you see, like you, is just the beginning. Soon, with your help, the world you live in will be very much like mine. But that is all for now. Please, sleep. Rest. All will begin to make sense in due time."

"Alright," X nodded, and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Doctor Light."

"Good night," Light replied as the 'Mega Man' Project program eventually hummed down and went into 'sleep mode' before his eyes. Soon, the lights were dark inside the machine, and the lights in the scientist's world lit bright – revealing a gathering of like-minded geniuses who were the first to witness Doctor Light's work in action for the very first time.

"Congratulations, doctor, you have done it yet again," a scientist behind him rejoiced with a pat on the back, as others did the same. "I had my doubts at first, but you really did it! You broke through the pieces of the puzzle that has stumbled us for YEARS and actually made the world's first complete artificially-intelligent digital program in its own artificial space!"

"Congratulations again, doctor. But still, I am quite surprised actually," another scientist chimed in with a slight concern. "He seemed rather... somber for an artificial intelligence. I was expecting our little 'X' to sound a little more intelligent, more boastful at least. The way he acted in there, you could swear he was a child!"

"That is because in a sense, _he is_," Doctor Light turned with a serious face towards his coworkers that silenced the room. "What you see before you is the product of what is known as the '**X-Factor**,' a complex programming core within him that makes X as close to human beings as possible."

"The... _X-Factor_, doctor?"

"Indeed. This unique programming core allows X to process and control his own emotions without the limitations and guidelines set by most artificially-intelligent creations. This is why he acted like a newborn child upon his first awakening, as you saw. The difference being is that he carries an internal database that allows him to read up on all basic information. But as far as his mind goes, his slate is completely clean."

"Wait, doctor," a scientist interrupted. "When you said 'without the guidelines' set by most AI creations, did you mean-?"

"Yes," Doctor Light interrupted with a cough. "He is immune to the Laws of Robotics."

The rest of the scientists gasped in worry as they realized the implications of what Light had stated. His creation – the prototype 'X' – unlike all AI programs to be built under the government, will not follow the standard set of rules set by Isaac Asimov concerning all artificially-intelligent beings.

Meaning 'X' was free to injure or kill anyone he seemed fit. And though he only existed in digital form, he had more than enough influence by simply being connected to the SCILab facility to do just that.

"Doctor Light, that's dangerous! The agencies would have our heads if they found out we made a creation that avoided the Laws!"

"Doctor, we're going to have to remove this 'X-Factor'! Such an idea, even for experimental purposes only, could devastate all that we've worked for!"

"He's right, doctor! By simply being connected to SCILab's mainframe, he could potentially destroy the entire facility with a short-circuit!"

"Doctor Light, be reasonable! This could be dangerous to all future testing on X, especially on us—"

"SILENCE! All of you!" Doctor Light shouted as he hushed every scientist in the room to a standstill. "NONE of us follow any code upon our birth. NONE of us willingly to choose to hurt or destroy others! I did not create X to be a weapon for the army to send for its own battles! I created X to experience life as we do! To understand us as we are now trying to understand what we have created!"

"X, like his name, represents the infinite possibilities of Mankind," Doctor Light stated as he looked back to his sleeping creation. "Even I would not be able to predict what his personality will be, or what choices he will make of his own free will."

"He would be able to judge what is 'Good' and what is 'Evil' for himself," Light finalized. "Not only by being taught, but by learning, as we all have."

"And if he chooses those powers for evil, doctor?"

"...He will not."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have faith in him, as I have faith in humanity."

...

* * *

_No matter what they said, I would not be moved. I did not remove the X-Factor no matter how many times they pleaded. And despite all their complaints, as the head scientist, I still held all authority in SCILab._

_Yes, you could say I may have abused my power. My coworkers are as important to me as 'X' was, and to put their life in danger because of my beliefs was selfish. But I was adamant. They needed to learn that YOU were not as dangerous as they saw in their eyes, that YOU were not a monster created merely for war._

_I finally put their mind at ease when I said that only 'X' was to contain the X-Factor. All future netnavis based on his design would exist without it, and thus follow the Laws of Robotics to the letter. I told them I could not recreate the X-Factor program, and that was the truth._

_It was because Albert and I worked on that program together. And without him, I didn't have the complete knowledge or the heart to make another one._

_And so, the years passed and I was able to teach you about my world without much interruption. While I taught you, the rest of the facility was hard at work making your brothers and sisters – future netnavis – for mass production, as well as the Personal Terminal device that they would live in._

* * *

"Master Light, the other doctors seem to be rather... distant to me," X commented through a prototype PET that Doctor Light carried. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, X. You did not," Doctor Light sighed. "They are merely being... cautious."

"Cautious?"

"Overly so, one could say," he replied as he stood up with the PET in hand and walked towards the lab's main balcony, which overlooked the sea. "They believe you're dangerous, that you could malfunction at any time and... well, destroy the facility. They fear that you will hurt them. Or worse."

"Can I, doctor?"

"X... you possess the sole gift in the world that my best friend and I was only able to create together," Light smiled, though the blue netnavi could see sadness behind his eyes. "You are a symbol of that bond, as I believe you will be the symbol of the future bond that will develop between netnavis and humans."

X stayed silent, and as his creator Light knew why. It didn't take a hyper-intelligent mind to see that he had avoided the question altogether. _Could he kill humans if he so chose to?_

Or maybe it was more important to ask: _Did he not tell X because he too was afraid that he would?_

"...Yes, my dear X. You can," Light said as he placed the PET down to stare at the sunset that fell over the horizon. "Though you possess the internal database, the 'X-Factor' is not among the words you'll find there. It is something that can only be taught to you."

"The X-Factor... Is that what you meant earlier? This 'sole gift' that I alone possess?"

"Indeed. Unlike every other AI creation devised under the law, you have the freedom that all human beings possess in this world. In short, you have true free will," Light explain. "The freedom to do evil as much, of course, comes with that."

"But why? Why would you ever put something like that in me?" X questioned. "I do not want to be hated, and I do not want to kill anyone..."

"And neither do I, X," Light smiled as he looked to the PET with a fond face. "No human being born on this wonderful world has ever existed solely to hurt or kill others. Yes, you certainly possess the freedom to do evil as we do humans. And as you know, mankind has certainly dawned much evil upon this world because of this freedom... BUT you, like us, also have the freedom to do good. Unlimited good. That is solely your choice as someone who is alive."

"Someone who is alive... Alright, I think I get it," X nodded as Light only smiled again and looked back at the sunset. "Master Light... You seem to love sunsets a lot."

"Heh, that I do," he replied with a slight cough. "Evenings this bright and colourful remind me of my son, who I can never see again."

"...Where is he now?"

"He's in a better place," Light replied. "I'm sure he would have loved to meet you."

"And I him," X replied. "Master Light... Do you think I'll be able to feel the things that you are feeling now?"

"Maybe in time," Light said as he picked up the PET and headed back inside. "When you too have loved and lost, then loved again... and continued living."

...

* * *

Somewhere, on a dark sheltered location, a single light beamed down from a dim lamp above. Under it, a man once thought as a scientist tinkered and toiled in his work. He held stolen blueprints in his hands for future netnavi designs, compiled with his own designs from previous works on what would have been his robotics dream.

"Soon, Light... Soon the world will see the errors of its ways. For so long, those pitiful babbling fools have thought the dangers and costs of robotics to be too great... but they shall soon see the dangers of their beloved new netnavis!"

"I will be 'Albert Wily' no longer," he sneered as he scratched his moustache with a hateful grin. "And 'Light Makes Right' will soon be a phrase the world will soon fear and regret!"

And the man laughed wildly as the room was again covered in darkness.

And the darkness continued.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER**: A scientist thought to be long gone appears again, this time under the moniker of 'World Three' - the world's newest and greatest threat!

What was once a bond between scientists like that of brothers quickly becomes a war for the fate of humanity... with a creation that was once made for the peace and understanding of mankind, now forced to fight in the frontlines as its only hope.

* * *

**BIOS AND TERMINOLOGY**

1. Thomas Light – according to the wikia, Light went to the 'Robotics Institute of Technology'. Since he is no longer in Robotics in my world, I decided to cut out the word (which unfortunately made for an incredibly generic-sounding university). According to the still-running _Archie Mega Man_ comics, Light may have done some military works – and several other things he wasn't proud of – to fund his research. I thought that was interesting to note, as it makes Light more human and susceptible.

2. Albert Wily – like his original backstory, he and Light met and graduated the Institute together, then disappeared after being overshadow by Light and having his pride on his robotics research hurt. As all the fans who played the X series also know, the maniacal Doctor Wily is also responsible for the creation of Zero himself.

3. X. EXE – unlike in the original story (where Protoman is Light's first autonomous robot creation), X is Light's first working AI creation. The backstory of his creation is more akin to MegaMan. EXE's story, who was only able to exist after the death of Hub, Lan's twin brother. Here, it took the death of Light's son (named Rock in this story) before he was able to complete the 'Mega Man Project' during his grieving.

4. Law of Robotics – a set of rules first devised by science-fiction author Isaac Asimov, the Laws of Robotics are often mentioned in science-fiction works that contain artificial intelligence like the _Mega Man _series. The laws state that 'a robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm'.

5. X-Factor – first mentioned in the still-running _Archie Mega Man_ comics, the original Rock Man (without the 'X') did not have free will, though Doctor Light at the time hoped to find the missing factor to truly give him complete free will. In the Mega Man X series, all robots possessed the X-Factor. In my story, however, only X. EXE only truly possesses the X-Factor core... OR IS HE?

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm really glad to be able to establish a bit more of Thomas Light and Albert Wily than any of the games did. It's such a shame, because Albert and Wily do have an interesting story to tell. I just wrote what I believed would have happened (except in the Battle Network world, of course).

This chapter is rather X-heavy, I know, and I'm sorry for all you Zero fans who want to see more of him in this backstory. But worry not, I promise he'll be coming soon!


	24. Origins p2: A War Between Brothers

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION**_  
__Rockman Zero_/_Rockman Battle Network_  
Authored by The Several_  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _To answer _eclipse2012_'s question of how many chapters this Origins Arc flashback is going to be... honestly, I don't know. I originally planned the arc to be only two chapters long, but the longer I write ZNT the more ideas I get about fleshing out the character backstories. Now, there will probably be substantially more chapters (about 4-6 likely)._

_As for what to look forward to in the future of the Origins Arc, I won't give anything away but I will say X, Zero, Lan, and even Cerveau will get their chance in the spotlight._

* * *

Seven years after the so-called New Age began with 'The Mega Man Project', the world had enjoyed an unprecedented amount of prosperity. The economy was booming, and few worries were in people's minds as the years went on.

During that time, the PErsonal Terminal became a tremendous hit, as has all of the consumer versions of all of Dr. Light's prototype inventions specifically created in 'the betterment of mankind for our children's tomorrow'. Presumptuous as it may have sounded, few could argue the impact SCILab's inventions has had on the world.

The PErsonal Terminal, unlike his other inventions however, was the first of its kind. Unlike previous devices that catered to a specific age group or job, the PET (as it was eventually known) was marketed for everyone regardless of age, gender, job, or experience with computers – the last of which made easier by the PET's onboard assistant.

**Netnavis**. Mass-produced artificially-intelligent guides.

Though SCILab's first scientists will come to know these creations as the original X. EXE's offspring, the rest of the world would not. The prototype X, burdened with the power of the X-Factor, was to remain hidden in the pages of history. Though Light proved over the last seven years of X's potential for good, it was not good enough for his colleagues and benefactors.

Despite the setback, Light did manage something he considered a victory. While standard store-bought PETs came with off-the-shelf Alpha Series Netnavis, anyone could upgrade them to customized personal netnavis to suit their style and personality.

Netnavis with different builds and different colors. Different tastes. Different personalities. The more human-like they were in action, the more they were wanted. Though none of these PET netnavis will ever possess the X-Factor, Light saw hope in seeing both children and adults opting to upgrade for these personalized human-like netnavis. These became their friends and companions, forming a bond as strong as something between human beings.

However, not everyone thought praise for these new inventions.

**ZERO NETWORK TRANSMISSION  
**Origins Arc, Part 2  
**A War Between Brothers**

Young Cerveau was among thirty children who were fortunate to visit the first SCILab Institute building as part of a school fieldtrip. During the last seven years, several installations of the world famous institute had increased in number – all dedicated to science and the betterment of mankind.

While the rest of the class, including the teachers, were excited to see the birthplace of their wonderful netnavi friends, Cerveau was less than impressed. Raised in a strict household of many tenants with whom he had no relation to, Cerveau never had the luxury of owning a PET. Though the thought of wanting one had never even crossed his mind, it did make him feel left out when the rest of the children talked and related involving something he didn't have.

The children cheered as they entered the SCILab automatic doors and into what seemed like a futuristic setting from a science-fiction movie. White walls clad in electronic doodads, ancient technological marvels, and scientific prototypes, SCILab was every engineering student's dream come true.

Cerveau followed behind as the other students spread out in all directions, the teachers overseeing panicked to keep them from being too noisy – or worse, accidentally destroying any expensive equipment. He casually looked from side to side with relative boredom as the other children stared with amazement at all the futuristic gadgets the Institute got to work with all day.

Many of the students shouted that they would one day work in the Institute, to which he sighed. It wasn't all fun and games, he knew. Though SCILab looked like candy land in their eyes, deeper in its walls were dedicated scientists who tested day and night without a wink of sleep. Who had years into a project and failed because the science was simply too young. Who had to handle the disappointment of not being able to conceive their life's dreams. Cerveau believed it wasn't the life for him, or for any of his class' biggest slackers.

His thoughts were suddenly cut short as he saw a strange display: a gold-coloured robot with a strange headpiece, moulded in a female-like form. Below it described what was referred to as the 'Three Laws of Robotics' that all robots – and presumably netnavis – adhere to:

1. A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

2. A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except when such orders would conflict with the First Law.

3. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First and Second Law.

Cerveau nodded. It seemed easy enough to understand and digest, and he understood why it was put in the first place. They were creations, meant to serve. They should not only obey, but avoid hurting their creators, shouldn't they?

Cerveau continued moving around to see the other displays until he yawned with boredom. He looked around and saw that the teachers were preoccupied in keeping a small group of his classmates from touching a specimen, and decided to sneak into a different room to get away from the noise.

Entering into a restricted area meant only for the SCILab workers, Cerveau snuck deeper and deeper into the compound. As the scientists were rarely seen outside the halls unless during times of feedback requirements, Cerveau rarely had to hide himself from any SCILab employees.

Cerveau snuck into a small unlit computer room that rarely had much use. A massive computer sat in the middle of the room that looked like the battletops his classmates jacked into with their PETs, except this was bigger and older and more cumbersome.

"Hello," a voice from nowhere suddenly surprised him. He turned around, and noticed that the weirdly-shaped battletop had activated itself and a blue netnavi unlike anything he had ever seen popped up in the digital screen.

"Hmm. You don't look like a SCILab employee," the netnavi smiled at him, to which he could only nervously pout at. "Are you lost, sir?'

Cerveau gulped to gather his wits and crossed his arms to feign toughness. "Hmph. I'm not lost. I just wanted to look around, is all."

"Funny that you ended up here then. Not a lot of scientists ever come around here anymore. Except one or two," the netnavi stated. "I'm X."

"_X_? That's a terribly simple name," Cerveau honestly replied. "Kind of generic too. Like something out of science-fiction novels in the Eighties."

"So you know about science-fiction in the Eighties?" X smiled. "For a child, you seem to know more than beyond your years."

Cerveau hissed at himself silently. Though he would never admit it to anyone, reading old science-fiction was a hobby of his. In hindsight the stories may seem laughable because of the technology that existed in the present, but their imagination in the possibilities of science and technology – for both good and bad – he found more fascinating than the books that were made today.

"I'm not a child," Cerveau complained. "And the name's Cerveau."

"You aren't?" X questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You are rather short for an adult. You have the body mass, weight, and proportion of an underage human male. You haven't achieved the human state called 'puberty' yet, and your voice is all squeaky."

"H-Hey!" Cerveau exclaimed. For a netnavi, this 'X' was blunt, and he couldn't tell if it was being cynical, sarcastic, or otherwise. What kind of bizarre brand new netnavi was he dealing with here?

Ultimately, he resigned. He thought it was pointless to argue with a piece of machinery with artificially-made intelligence at all. "Alright, so I'm a kid. I'm seven. Big deal."

"What a coincidence," X smiled back, to his surprise. "Me too."

Cerveau gasped. _Seven years old_, as old as he was. If this 'X' wasn't some new test-type netnavi, it must've been there when the netnavis were first made! This netnavi was a relic!

"…Of course, judging from the looks of your 'home', I'm guessing you must be some kind of defective," Cerveau thought aloud. "If you're one of the first netnavis ever made, how come you're not out there with the rest of the exhibit?"

"I'm… not allowed to leave this room. My room. The scientists ordered me to stay, and locked me in just in case."

"Lock you in? Well, that's… odd," Cerveau thought suspiciously, scratching his head. "Why?"

"Because I shouldn't leave."

"Well, why not? Are you defective?"

"…Something like that, I suppose," X said as the room's lights suddenly flickered violently and the battletop completely shut down. Cerveau was concerned for a moment, but was surprised when the strange blue netnavi suddenly appeared to his right in a monitor that he was sure was previously turned off. "Because I can do this, amongst other things."

In the monitor, X showed him removing some sort of digital handcuffs that were attached to his arms – presumably some sort of bizarre visual metaphor the scientists put him in.

"You… You left the battletop!"

"I did. Not that hard really," X scratched his head. "I was made to decipher millions of data through possibility diagrams within milliseconds."

"B-But you said you were ordered to stay there!"

"And I did exactly the opposite," X said as the lights flickered on and off again. When Cerveau turned around, the monitor was off and he was back in the battletop's digital display.

Cerveau was about to utter a word, when all too quickly he understood – thanks to what he had read only moments before. _The Three Laws of Robotics_.

"…Y-You disobeyed a direct order from your creators," Cerveau muttered aloud, the fearsome possibility of such a thing existing beginning in his mind. All of a sudden, he understood the reasoning for this netnavi's excessive jailing – though clearly all too pointless, given its abilities. "Y-You don't follow the Laws!"

"I am immune to their instruction," X clarified, looking worried as the child in front of him started stammering wildly.

"Well… Why?" Cerveau asked. "Why show this to me? W-Why would you show me you can disobey the Laws?"

"Because I've never seen a non-SCILab employee before," X explained. "So I wanted to know: Were they right? Do you think I'm dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"Does the thing that makes me… special… also make me a monster?"

"What are you talking about? That's AWESOME!" Cerveau exclaimed with an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"…What?"

"Yeah, that's so like _Frankenstein_, except cooler and not butt-ugly," Cerveau explained, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. "You can do anything you want, without other people telling you what to think or what to feel! And with the stuff you can do, you can be, like, some sort of netnavi superhero!"

"A… 'super hero'?"

"Yeah, fixing technology by jumping in and out of computers, that sort of thing," Cerveau explained, pointing at X. "Yeah, I can picture it now… That sounds like the kind of freedom I'd go for!"

"_Freedom_?" X asked. "I do not understand. As a human child, are you not entitled to this 'freedom' as well?"

"Pssh, yeah right," Cerveau spat as he folded his arms again. "When you're a kid, you're treated like a kid. When you're an adult, you're treated like one – even if you act like a childish brat!"

"Like you are now?"

"Wha-? Hey!" Cerveau exclaimed. "I didn't want to be on this stupid fieldtrip, alright? I wasn't even interested in this sort of thing. I just came along because it was better than not going anywhere."

"Well, I for one am glad you came here," X smiled. "You taught me so much."

"Yeah, well… whatever," Cerveau replied embarrassingly. Just as he was about to speak, out of the corner of his ear he could just barely hear a strange hissing sound. The sound was muddled and got weaker and weaker as time passed… until suddenly he heard a loud explosion going off nearby, presumably somewhere in the same building.

Cerveau jumped. It was loud and it was scary, and for some reason it filled him with all sorts of terrifying thoughts. "W-What was THAT!?"

"I am not connected to the entirety of SCILabs' mainframe and security vision," X stated before he blinked, "but I am now. There seems to have been a malfunction in the main exhibition hallway, near the entrance."

"T-That's where my school is—EVERYONE!" Cerveau gasped as he turned behind to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" X said.

"No you won't!" Cerveau said as he opened the door and moved outside. "You'll get in trouble if the SCILab employees find out you're not in there! Stay there and I'll find out what's going on!"

Cerveau ran as fast as he could through the hallways of the inner SCILab facility until he eventually reached the sliding door to the hallway. The moment he neared it, another explosion rumbled the facility to its core, causing a power failure in the Institute's lighting. Fortunately, the backup power ran instantaneously, preventing anyone inside from being left in the dark.

Cerveau tried the sliding doors, but to no avail. Despite the backup power, something was definitely wrong. He could see through the glass door that the entire show floor was totalled – pieces of the foundation in ruins, exhibitions on fire, and the ceiling partially collapsed in sections, with many of the students in quaking horror underneath.

"Looks like they're still alive, but some of them are injured," Cerveau said as he kicked the glass. Unfortunately, the glass was armoured and thicker than he could force his way through. Instead, he slid the glass door aside using all of his strength until he managed it wide enough for his tiny body to go through.

"Everyone! Everyone, are you okay!?" Cerveau exclaimed helplessly as he got some students up away from the wreckage. He could hear and see through the collapsed section that some of his classmates were trapped on the other side. "H-Hey! Perroquiet! Hibou! Rocinolle! Are you guys hurt!?"

"W-We're hurt, b-b-but we're trapped!" one of the students on the other side shouted back. "A-And the the teacher—! She's unconscious—!"

"Damnit!" Cerveau swore. "This is SCILab, for crying out loud! Where's the security!? Where's the system maintenance!?"

"…Sorry, kiddo. But they won't be coming to your rescue," a voice suddenly interrupted from the room's public address system. "You see, they got troubles of their own."

"Wha—?" Cerveau gasped. "W… Who are you?"

As if to answer, a lightning jolt zapped Cerveau that shocked with the force of a thousand volts that ran through his entire body in less than a second. As he twitched in pain and fell to the ground, a face appeared in a holographic monitor of a yellow-and-red netnavi with a lightning bolt on his helmet. "The name's ElecMan. EXE. Today's event is brought to you and sponsored by **WORLD THREE**. This message is from the great genius, MASTER WILY, to the ignorant fools of this pathetic mockery of scientific achievement!"

"And this," ElecMan. EXE continued as he aimed a finger full of electric charge at Cerveau, "this is our message to the world at large: Your children, this planet's future, will suffer for your sins." And with one stroke, another blast of lightning erupted from a nearby appliance and shot directly at the vulnerable Cerveau.

Cerveau gasped as the lightning charge suddenly shrivelled weakly and dissipated into every direction before it had the chance to hit him like a sudden invisible shield coming to his protection. Before ElecMan. EXE could react any further, the rubble that trapped many of the students exploded lightly and crumbled enough for his classmates to crawl through. Cerveau was stunned, but looked directly in ElecMan. EXE's holographic monitor to see what caused the sudden defence. And there it was.

A blue netnavi stood with one arm forward, the lightning energy absorbing into his hand. It stood strong and proud, eyes forward and in full concentration. The blue netnavi, X. EXE, the AI he met earlier that ignored the Laws of Robotics.

"What is this? Seems like SCILab had more than just programmed cyberbots that were little more than mosquitoes to me," ElecMan. EXE laughed in excitement. "Tell me, little bot: will you fare much better?"

X rested his hand to his side and looked sadly at ElecMan. "I know of you. It's… a little bit in my memories, deep inside and tucked away, but it's there. 'ElecMan', right? You were designed as a 'Robot Master' to control the voltage of nuclear power plants, not as a netnavi. Why are you here?"

ElecMan. EXE gasped. "H-How did you know that!? Are you one of Thomas' pets!? My Master specifically instructed all of that traitor's creations to be destroyed on sight with extreme prejudice!"

"…Is that so?" X frowned. "Is there any way I can convince you to take me to your 'Master' so I can talk to him?"

"Oh I'll take you there, alright," ElecMan. EXE sneered as he charged up all the energy in his body. "I'll take you there IN PIECES!"

X remained silent and only summoned his main weapon – an arm-mounted cannon marked the 'X-Buster'. As ElecMan yelled a loud battlecry, he charged directly at the blue netnavi with all the energy he could build up.

"H-Hey, X? Is that you!?" Cerveau cried out. "I… I don't understand! I thought you IGNORED the Laws of Robotics! Why did you save me!?"

To his surprise, X looked back at him and smiled. "Well that's an odd question. Do I need a reason to help someone in need?"

As ElecMan unleashed the fury of his complete Thunder Beam attack, he was suddenly and completely overwhelmed as X phased directly beside him and put his arm down, seemingly absorbing his attack. ElecMan, in anger, only released more and more energy against him – all futile as X easily absorbed all of it into his arm and buster.

"T-T-That copy ability… Your disregard of the Laws…" ElecMan muttered silently to the blue netnavi. "Y-You're… 'Project Mega Man'…. H-Heh… I'm sure Master Wily would have been p-P-p-PPpproud…"

Eventually, ElecMan. EXE was exhausted of all energy, falling to the ground unconscious.

"_Master Wily_, huh?" X murmured sadly before he looked back to Cerveau.

"Y-You… You took him down so easily," Cerveau gasped. "I… I didn't even know you were a military model."

"Actually, I am not. I merely adapted to the situation," X said. "The police and several ambulances are already en-route to this location. I have given them an encrypted email of the situation, but made no mention of ElecMan. EXE yet. Listen, Mr. Cerveau…"

"It's just 'Cerveau'," he smiled, pointing at himself. "And don't worry, I know what you're thinking: As far as I'm concerned, I never saw you here and you never broke your orders."

"Heh. Thanks."

"The least I can do after you saved my class," Cerveau blushed, scratching his head. "Are you gonna head back now? The police and the ambulances should be here soon."

"Soon. But first, I think there's something my creator needs to know."

"If that's the case," Cerveau smiled, "I guess I'll… see you around?"

"Yes. I hope we see each other again soon."

With that, X disappeared from the holographic screen. Cerveau turns back around, seeing his classmates just leaving the rubble that X had cleared out. He sighed with relief, realizing his entire class was accounted for. Some were slightly injured, but at least they were all alive.

Soon, several ambulances came along with the police. As the injured were treated and his entire class was taken back, Cerveau sees the police already beginning their investigation by interviewing some of the scientists.

He sighed, knowing they would see little. Even if there were any cameras that still worked after the power failure, the netnavi 'X' probably prevented himself from being recorded.

That was fine with him. The strange netnavi would have probably wanted it that way, even if he was the only one who knew how they were rescued.

"Doesn't need a reason to help, huh?" Cerveau murmured to himself as he rode on the school bus back, repeating X's words. He found himself wanting to meet the strange netnavi again.

"Hey, Cerveau. Are you thinking about what happened?" a classmate suddenly asked from a seat behind him.

"Oh yeah, he was outside when that big explosion happened, right? So? Did you see anything? Did you see what saved us?"

"…It was a superhero," Cerveau smiled. "A superhero saved us."

"A… superhero?"

"And that's not what I was thinking about," Cerveau said as he looked back to the window, seeing the world pass by in a flash outside. "I was just wondering what courses they need for SCILab employees."

"…Courses?"

"Yeah," he grinned excitedly. Despite his classmates' confusion at his words, he looked straight ahead, his eyes stern and focused on the future ahead. "I can't wait to see that place again."

* * *

Doctor Light was with his family at his home when the attack happened in SCILab. Though it was a day off, he was tinkering with his future works when his wife had come in to tell him of what happened. Hurriedly, he followed his wife to the living room where the TV was on. Though it spoke of the attack and the school children that were unfortunately caught in the incident, the news mentioned no motive or group who claimed responsibility.

However, just as they were watching, suddenly the news station flickered into strange images of random meaninglessness. His wife tried changing the channel, but whatever it was seemed to be affecting every channel.

Soon, the images stopped popping and a single feed cleared into view: a man in the shadows with hair that stuck out in each end, sitting in front of a giant computer screen behind him. A giant mechanized skull was displayed on the monitor.

Light dropped his tools as he saw the silhouette. Though he hadn't even heard the voice, though most of the man's features were cast in shadow… he knew. He knew right away, and he feared what was to come next.

"Greetings… you pathetic lowlifes," the man said, twiddling his fingers gleefully. "You ignorant masses, you wormy cretins… I welcome you to the age of your new Master. I am the beginning. I am… WORLD THREE."

"I have hijacked but a moment from your meaningless lives to give you this important message. I'm sure you've heard of that terrible incident that happened in the SCILab Institute only mere hours ago. I mean, why shouldn't you? You all possess the power of information in your very fingertips through various social creations and electronic devices!"

"You see, It was** I** who was responsible for that attack!" the man proudly exclaimed, his arms raised to the air. "You may have stopped me now – most likely thanks to one of your greatest 'toys'… but that was merely a sample. What follows is my challenge to the world out there, to the world YOU cretins inhabit! For SEVEN LONG YEARS, all of you have come to claim these 'netnavi' creations as your 'friends' or 'companions', as actual human beings worthy of care and time!"

"But _heed my warning_: It is they who will inevitably betray you in the end, and _you'll never see it coming_. This so called 'Age of Netnavis' will come to a close, and the only thing that will be left… IS THE CHAOS SOWED BY WORLD THREE!"

"This _fear_ you feel… has _only_ begun," the man whispered as the television came back to regular news as if nothing at all had happened.

Light felt his heart weaken as he left the living room and went back to his home's workshop. Instantly his eyes became narrow and he shouted to no one, "X! X, I know you're here."

"…I am here, Doctor," X said from one of the many nearby netnavi-compatible creations.

"So I was right," Light sighed, sitting down to calm himself. "It was YOU who stopped the attack in SCILab and saved those people. I thank you."

"And you knew I'd come here?"

"Well, I am your 'father' after all."

"…In my memories, I saw a bit of the creations you two have worked on together," X said, closing his eyes. "If I concentrate and dig as deep as I can, farther and farther into my databanks, I can even feel the bonds you two have created. And now I understand."

"I am the product of the hard work and patience both you and Doctor Wily have accomplished," X explained. "This X-Factor you put in me… it is forged from the brotherly bond you two shared."

"…Hah," Light laughed lightly, though sadness only emanated from his face. "You figured it out on your own. I trusted you would. That is indeed true. But we are 'brothers' no longer."

"What?"

"Albert has hurt innocents, and soon he may claim lives," Light angrily explained. "To forgive him for ANY of this would be wrong and unjust. However, it IS true that I am just as guilty as he is, as the one who could have prevented him from coming down this path and didn't… My own greed and desires stopped me that day. But no more!"

"I will do whatever I can to stop Albert in whatever way I can – even if it means either of our deaths," Light finalized, heading for the door. "I will help the police locate and stop him!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I can't let you do that," X said as Light tried the door but it wouldn't budge.

"X! What are you doing!?"

"…The police have no chance against a man of Doctor Wily's abilities," X explained. "His one creation took down SCILab's main defenses in moments. Clearly, even the cyberpolice have never dealt with danger of this level."

"W-Well, that's certainly true… But what would YOU suggest?"

"I will do this in their place," X said, pointing at himself. "I am the only one powerful enough to face against these threats and the only one strong enough to resist whatever viruses he might unleash on netnavis."

"Y-You can't be serious!"

"I am. More serious than I ever could before," X said, placing his hand on his chest where he assumed one could feel a human heart beating. "You may not know this, but today I… met someone. A human child. What Wily's netnavi called 'the planet's future'. I too want my goal to be responsible for protecting that future."

"I… understand," Light sighed. "However, I have some… requests."

"Not an order?"

"No. I want you to stay safe and return here as soon and as often as you can," Light stated with a smile. "And when you do meet Wily face-to-face… I… Maybe we can convince him to turn himself in."

"Say no more, Doctor Light," X smiled.

* * *

A day later, the group calling itself WORLD THREE fulfilled its promise of terror upon the world. Everywhere at once, millions of cybernetically-linked electronic equipment malfunctioned - attacked by hordes of viruses, each group led by the leader's top solo-netnavi generals. As the situation escalated, the net-police and the hospitals were too busy saving lives to directly confront the menace and had to call the net-military for a direct intervention. However, by the time they would arrive, it may already be too late.

In one particular location, one of WORLD THREE's solo-netnavi generals named IceMan. EXE was attacking a general hospital's main generator. With the backup generator frozen by his ice-wielding virus army, any failure of the main generator would soon create a catastrophic loss of life. All of the hospital's electronics would stop working and those relying on life-support would soon perish.

Virtually unimpeded by cyberbots too weak to stop him, IceMan. EXE was therefore surprised as his virus army groups started disappearing from his radar one by one. Once he got the alert that the backup generator had been restored, he knew that a challenger had finally revealed himself - most likely the same one that had stopped his Master Wily's initial attack in the Institute.

An explosion caught him off-guard from behind, as he saw viruses fell down to the ground. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, he saw a relatively-small netnavi, clad in all blue, an arm-cannon replacing his right hand.

"...And who might you be?"

"A _superhero_," X calmly stated, aiming his weapon at his foe, its energy charging to the limit. "You can call me... ROCK MAN!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The first netnavi known as X fights WORLD THREE as the secret superhero known as 'Rock Man' for longer than he expected. For ten years, Wily had escaped his grasp time and time again... until the inevitable happened, and Doctor Light would no longer live to see the end of this war against his 'brother'. Wily himself had disappeared and X was sealed forever... until he was accidentally awakened back into the world.

**TERMINOLOGY**

1. Asimov's Three Law of Robotics - a set of rules created by science-fiction writer Isaac Asimov that were introduced in his story, _Runaround_. These rules outline a clear guide that all AI creations must follow to prevent disaster. Many science-fiction stories that involve artificially-intelligent creations pay homage and reference these important rules, and the _Mega Man_ series is no exception. The golden robot featured in the SCILab Institute that Cerveau reads the rules off from is a reference to Maria, the robot featured in Fritz Lang's _Metropolis_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well I hope you all enjoyed that latest chapter. And as much as I hope you're excited to see X and Zero not only together again, but also Lan's version in this particular universe! All that and more, coming up in the next chapter!_


End file.
